El Descenso
by Soly Ruh
Summary: La Rebelión del Sinsajo ha fracasado, pero de eso ya tiempo. Los Distritos deberán pagar, otra vez, por su insurrección. Como demostración de que los rebeldes pueden estar en todas partes, y que el Capitolio sabe dónde están aunque se escondan, se extenderá la restricción de edad en los cosechados, desde los 12 a los 60 ¡Que empiecen los centésimos juegos del hambre! (SYOT CERRADO)
1. prólogo

Descargo de responsabilidades: el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y los veinticuatro protagonistas a las adorables personitas que me manden tributos.

* * *

Prólogo: rompiendo el hastío.

Marco Jansen – cuarenta y dos años – Vigilante en Jefe de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Corté la comunicación dando un suspiro. No diría que es de satisfacción, como en años anteriores, pero debía reconocer que Aureliano Grez, diseñador de arenas, había hecho un trabajo tal y como le pedí. O quizá mejor, y en un tiempo récord. Faltaban más de cinco meses para la realización de los Juegos del Hambre y la arena ya estaba en fase de prueba, alta e imponente, con todo lo que antes conversamos y las nuevas ideas que Grez implementó. Tenía veintidós años y trabajaba como un joven, impetuosa y eficientemente.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café, queriendo levantarme en seguida de aquel escritorio. Ya hace tiempo había dejado de intentar motivarme con mi trabajo, esforzándome en encontrar atractivo algo que tiempo atrás perdió su sabor. Con suerte, era ya el último.

«El último y el mejor. Después de ostentar este cargo por doce años, no me iba a perder el cuarto vasallaje»

¿Lo sería? Más me valía, aunque fuese en honor a la ilusión de antaño. Recuerdo cuando comencé mi carrera como vigilante, todavía me quemaba el sentimiento de venganza. Ni psicólogos, ni mi pobre madre, ni siquiera quien entonces era mi novia me hacían sonreír o dejar de pensar en mi padre, muerto por causa de los rebeldes y el Sinsajo. No importaba que la rebelión se hubiese vuelto a nuestro favor en el último momento, daba igual que la sarnosa de Katniss Everdeen estuviese muerta y los dirigentes del distrito 13 erradicados. Los odiaba por habernos hecho aquello, en los Días Oscuros y después de más de setenta años.

«Pero pasó, ¿no? Ya no te importa», dice una voz en mi cabeza. Y es cierto, los perdoné. Participar en los Juegos del Hambre me ayudó a hacerlo, me siento reivindicado. Pero eso no implica que voy a dejar el Vasallaje en manos de cualquier inepto, menos después de las geniales ideas que tengo en mente. Por supuesto que sí, entonces. Será el último y el mejor, y después me retiraré a descansar o trabajaré en otra cosa menos aburrida.

Me levanté del asiento, por fin. Iba a bajar a la cocina, servirme un vaso de leche o algo así, para ver los anuncios de la tarde. Al fin, la presidenta Boadicea leería la tarjeta y a los Distritos se les caerían los pantalones por el miedo.

Estoy en mi casa, por cierto. Aquí tengo un estudio y si no hay Juegos, trabajo desde mi oficina. Nadie puede decir que no es un trabajo cómodo, bien remunerado y envidiado por muchos.

En la sala es que me encuentro con mi palomita.

–¿Terminaste ya de trabajar, papi? –Me pregunta, con una sonrisa que le devuelvo, dejando mis enormes colmillos a la vista.

–Sí, ¿quieres comer algo?

Al final terminamos tomando leche y pastelillos hechos por nuestro avox. Quien nos viese se llevaría una sensación extraña; la niña de diez años, pequeña y pelirroja junto al hombre alto, de piel casi traslúcida, ojos rojos y enormes colmillos. Pero es hogareña para los dos, la moda vampira la adopté hace demasiado tiempo para que a ella le asuste y yo me siento cómodo así.

Es mientras terminamos nuestra merienda cuando las transmisiones habituales se cortan, y aparece el anfiteatro de las entrevistas tan conocidas de los Juegos del Hambre. Hay bastante gente allí, por suerte no me tocó ir a trabajar.

–Papi, mira, ¡Mira! ¡Ahora van a decir lo del Vasallaje!

–Sí, cariño.

–¿No es linda la presidenta? ¿No tiene estilo? ¡Oh, estoy emocionada! –Y, en efecto, daba saltitos en su silla mirando a Boadicea Grant, con sus cabellos largos y rubios, de apariencia bastante más joven de lo que realmente era.

–Sí es linda, Palomita, pero… –le hice un gesto de silencio. Ella, por suerte, entendió y cerró sus labios.

En ese momento, Caesar Flickerman –que llevaba su cabello tan rubio como el de la presidenta Grant– estaba hablando.

–¡Mire cuánta gente se ha reunido, ansiosa, para saber el tema de nuestro cuarto Vasallaje! –Y la presidenta sonreía, mirando a la multitud–: ¡Estoy con los nervios de punta, señora Grant!

–Yo también, Caesar –expresó dulcemente ella.

Al fin, acercaron el cofre con los sobres del vasallaje. Mi niña empezó a morderse las uñas, así que tomé su manita entre las mías para impedírselo.

Fue la presidenta quien, con su voz delicada, lo leyó.

–Como demostración de que los rebeldes pueden estar en todas partes, y que el Capitolio sabe dónde están aunque se escondan –comenzó–: en los centésimos Juegos Anuales del Hambre, se extenderá la restricción de edad en los tributos cosechados, desde los doce a los sesenta años. Así los Distritos aprenderán...

«Perfecto», no importaba nada más. Mi hija dejó de ver el programa cuando Caesar pronunció la última frase y hasta la repitió con él, «Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte», pero mi mente hace rato estaba divagando. Cuando la niña me miró, su cara lució preocupada.

–¿Papi...? ¿Estás... estás bien?

Volví en mí. Estaba sonriendo, como hace tiempo no hacía por cuestiones del trabajo.

–Todo bien, cielo. Mejor que nunca.

* * *

¡Buenas! Mi SYOT. Sé que está bastante de moda eso de hacerlos, pero tenía muchas ganas de comenzar el mío.

Está ambientado en un AU donde la Rebelión del Sinsajo no tuvo éxito. Pensaba desarrollar un contexto político más largo, donde decir, por ejemplo, que ahora los alcaldes de los distritos son ciudadanos del Capitolio para tener más control, o que los civiles del Distrito 13 están siendo pobladores del 12 pero creo que será muy aburrido. Eso, en resumen. Las cosas siguen como antes, solo que ya no era como antes en el 12 donde no había tanto control, y las personas andaban más a su aire... eso se acabó.

Como sea, para unirte (por favor, hazlo. Por favooor) tienes que rellenar esta sencilla ficha, que me puedes mandar por privado o bien, pedirme mi Facebook o whatsapp (por PM también). En fin, los datos son los siguientes:

Nombre:

edad:

Distrito:

Descripción física:

Personalidad:

Rasgos distintivos (físicos o no):

Oficio/ocupación:

Lealtades (familia, amigos, si es rebelde o no):

breve Resumen de su vida:

Reacción al ser cosechado o cosechada:

Cuestión alianzas:

Fortalezas/debilidades:

Recuerdo (si tiene):

¡Eso! Iré sacando capítulos de seis tributos, cada dos semanas más o menos porque la universidad y eso consume algo.

¡Abrazos!


	2. Capítulo I: Cosechas 7,11,12,7,4,2

NOTA SUPERIMPORTANTE:

Los capítulos serán largos casi siempre. Entiendo que a veces da pereza leer, así que recomiendo que, si son de esos, lean un punto de vista al día o así y me dejen un comentario que dé cuenta de que leyeron en seis días más. Por favor, no gasten sus energías en una review del tipo «me gustaron todos los tributos, no me disgustó ninguno, yo sería amiga de todos y no sé de cuál lo sería mi aliado», porque eso no da cuenta de nada, no me dice nada de nadie. Asumiré que no han leído y solo han comentado para hacer sobrevivir al tributo, ¡y eso no está bien!

Modo pesado, mandón y Snow apagado. Jajaj. ¡Espero que disfruten!

* * *

Alexander Rheon – veintiún años – distrito 7

«Todos nos estamos preguntando cómo se hizo esa cicatriz de la cara o el morado en su pómulo (…) lo que más me intriga es esa sonrisa y esa mirada desafiante, ¡Este tributo promete en serio, amigo Caesar!»

Claudius Templesmith, presentador de los Juegos anuales del hambre.

* * *

–Hola, ¿Sabes que hoy es la cosecha?

La muchacha me miró, en silencio, y asintió con su cabeza. Estábamos separados por una cerca de madera que delimitaba el perímetro de su casa, ella tendía la ropa y yo estaba fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola.

–Ahora no solo tú puedes salir cosechada, sino tu madre, tu padre… hasta yo –seguí.

Su labio inferior tembló un poco, mientras se le caía al suelo una camisa horrenda de las que lucimos la gente pobre del distrito. Se apresuró a recogerla, mirando al piso.

–¿Quieres coger?

Ahora sí me miró a los ojos, perpleja. Tenía lindos ojos marrones, pensé.

–¿Disculpa? –Preguntó, confundida. Seguramente no entiende, pobre criatura.

–Que si quieres coger –dije, vocalizando mucho para hacerme entender–: ya sabes, puede que no estemos aquí en la tarde… puedo llevarte a mi casa y lo hacemos…

–¡No!

Retrocedió, espantada, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Me acerqué más y comencé a aporrear la cerca, queriendo atraparla; seguramente iba a ceder. Todas se ponen así pero después cómo gozan cuando las abro.

–¡Jason! –Gritó la chica, en dirección al interior–: ¡Jason!

Casi conseguí romperla, o algo, cuando por el alboroto salió un chico alto, de cabello corto y erizado y piel clara. La jovencita me señaló con espanto, murmurando algo entre balbuceos, así que el joven –su hermano, sin dudas– salió a enfrentarme.

–¿Qué te pasa, hijo de puta? ¡Largo de mi casa!

–Tranquilo, solo quería pasarla bien con tu hermana –le respondí, algo desconcertado. Como si él no hubiese ligado nunca, qué mierda.

Intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello cuando un enorme puño se me estampó en el pómulo, haciéndome ver las estrellas. Sentí dolor, y retrocedí un par de pasos por el impacto, pero después se volvió todo rojo. Ese miserable cabeza de cactus, lo iba a reventar…

Estaba dispuesto a ello, hasta había agarrado al tipo por la camisa (tan horrible como la que estaba colgada)cuando escuché un carraspeo a mis espaldas, seguido por una pesada mano en el hombro. Me giré, sorprendido.

–¿Qué pasa, Alex? –Dijo una voz paternal.

–Estaba molestando a mi hermana, señor –el tipo que me pegó.

–Casi me destroza la cara –me quejé–: pienso molerlo a pat…

El agente de la paz, que no me pregunten cómo se llama ni quién es, reafirmó el agarre sobre mi hombro, mirando al otro tipo tranquilizadoramente.

–Qué pasa, Alex, ¿te gusta pasar las noches bajo la sombra? –Me preguntó, arrastrándome lejos de los dos hermanos y la casa–: no pues, ya hablamos de eso, ¿Quieres dormir en una celda de nuevo?

–No, señor.

«Pero él me pegó primero», quise agregar, aunque obviamente no me iba a creer.

Me dejó cerca de la plaza del distrito, para que comiera algo y estuviera rodeado de gente («Que pueda cuidarte», dijo). Estaba tan cabizbajo y enojado que ni siquiera fui saludando con la mano a las cámaras que siempre hay instaladas en las calles, encargadas de vigilarnos. La «nona» me contó que las habían puesto después de la rebelión del Sinsajo, cuando ya se instauró la paz. Era para tenernos más seguros, decía siempre, porque nadie sabía cuándo o cómo los rebeldes podían volver a las andadas. El sistema funcionaba, al menos siempre me descubrían cuando me metía en problemas. A veces, me preguntaba cómo sería estar trabajando en eso, mirar lo que registran a cada hora. Sería un trabajo solitario bastante acorde a algo que me gustaría, aunque el mío no estaba nada mal. Cortar, cargar, llevar. Cortar, cargar, llevar. Cortar, cargar, llevar. Cortar…

Al final encontré una dama para que me hiciera compañía, en un local de mala muerte, bastante alejado del centro, que suelo visitar. Se llama «Las chicas de la Sirena», aunque nunca he visto una, y pocos saben por qué tiene ese nombre. La rubia a la que hice gozar estaba preocupada por la cosecha, igual que todos.

Después de eso, hice la misma caminata hacia el centro y comí algo por ahí. Ya la gente se estaba reuniendo en la plaza del Distrito, algunos estaban llorando y otros retorcían cosas, como pañuelos, hilachas de sus ropas o sus propios cabellos. Me acerqué a un agente de la paz para que me dejara presente. Ahora tenían unas listas enormes porque, por este año, el vasallaje decía que los más grandes también participábamos en los Juegos. En una media hora, todo estaba lleno a revosar. Habían muchas familias, personas solas, acompañadas por amigos… se sentía una gran euforia cuando la escolta, una mujer joven con la piel morena, se hizo presente. También estaba el alcalde, el señor Skiner, que dio su discurso con la voz algo temblorosa. Se me escapó una sonrisa al recordar que él también podía salir cosechado este año.

…y por fin dijeron el nombre de la muchacha afortunada. Se llamaba Pancy algo; por suerte soy bastante alto para haberla visto despedirse de sus parientes, una mujer mayor la tenía sujeta y no la dejó avanzar por un momento. Era guapa, como de unos dieciséis años, con un largo vestido de cosecha y el pelo rojo. Qué gracioso, pensé que iba a salir alguien más grande.

Entonces fue que dijeron mi nombre. «Voy a los juegos del hambre», pensé, sonriendo, mientras empujaba a esa masa extraña que me aprisionaba en la mayoría. Avancé, algo agitado, hacia el escenario; unas cámaras, más grandes que las que hay en las calles, me observaban. Dediqué una enorme sonrisa. Y no sé por qué, créanme o no, recordé a mi «Nona»; ella, que a falta de mi madre, me cuidó; ella, que me decía, «Ay, este muchachito malportao», o «Ay, pichoncito, pórtate bien…».

Pues no, «Nona», me voy a portar muy, muy mal...

* * *

Mona Tukerton – diecinueve años – distrito 11

«Esas coletas, que le dan aspecto de niña, podrían hacernos subestimarla… ah, ¡no cometamos ese error!»

Caesar Flikerman –anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Mona Tukerton, dijo el escolta, un hombre cuya hermosura era falsa a todas luces. Esa soy yo, los que me conocían me miran, los que no, me buscaban.

El brillante sol me llegaba en la cara, y con todos apretujados en la enorme plaza provocaba sofoco, calor y mal estar, pero no es eso lo que me hacía sentir así de mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Es mi pesadilla hecha real, el que mi nombre saliera en la cosecha. Quería llorar, madre mía. Quería llorar.

Fue pensar en esa frase, «madre mía», recordar a mi madre, cuando todos se me vinieron a la cabeza. Mamá, papá, Tonya, Henry… y justo cuando algún agente de la paz se disponía a venir a buscarme, fui yo quien avancé hacia ellos, temblorosa. Ignoré el grito de mi hermana Tonya, no hice caso a las imágenes de Violet, Andie y Ronnie abrazadas, llorando por mí. Estaba segura de que si me atrevía a mirarlas, iba a caer yo también presa del llanto.

–¡Déjame decirte que eres un encanto! –Gritó Matthew, el escolta, por el micrófono. La cámara me enfocó con mucha más nitidez–: esos labios, encanto, ¿son operados? Lo único que te arruina es ese desastre de pelo…

Hablaba de mis labios carnosos, gruesos y que lucen sonrientes casi siempre menos ahora, y de mi pelo, ensortijado, que uno en dos coletas. No supe qué decir y miré al suelo, sin importarme nada de eso cuando mi peor temor estaba frente a mis ojos.

–¡No seas tímida! ¡Bríndenle un gran aplauso a esta valiente chica, Mona Tukerton!

Pocos aplaudieron, y no me lo pude tomar a mal. Desde el escenario tenía una vista bastante buena de la enorme plaza, repleta de personas, mirándome con ojos más bien tristes y compasivos. Nadie estaba unido por edad ahora, menos mal pues era una tontería y un desperdicio cuando las familias lo que más querían era estar juntos. No puedo ver a Tonya, que seguramente estaba abrazada a mamá, o a mis amigas, ni siquiera a Henry. A quien sí pude ver bien es a Chloe Carson, la única vencedora que tiene el distrito, que me observó con una mirada firme.

Esos ojos me decían que habían visto muchas muertes. Nuestra antigua vencedora, que había ganado sus juegos antes de la Rebelión del Sinsajo (ya no recuerdo cuáles) murió hace tres años. Mi amiga Ronnie, cuyos padres tienen ideas un poco peligrosas, decía siempre que menos mal no nos habían arrebatado también a nuestros vencedores cuando la guerra se perdió. Yo no sé qué pensar, siempre me ha parecido que Chloe sufre mucho como está.

Le di la mano al tributo, Matthew lo halagó tanto como a mí y un agente de la paz me tomó del brazo para llevarme al edificio de justicia. Me sentía tan aturdida que no fui capaz de preguntar nada ni de hablar, cosas que siempre hacía. También tenía dentro mío una enorme culpa, pesado como el mismo sol. El año pasado mismo, en esta fecha, con un grupo de amigos celebramos por todo lo alto que habíamos pasado el último año de ser elegidos, que no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por los juegos del hambre, al menos hasta que tuviésemos hijos. Esa noche me emborraché y besé a Henry... esa noche fue tan...

«Pero ni siquiera pensaste en los pobres chicos que habían perdido su casa para siempre, ¿eh? Ni en sus familias», dijo una voz molesta en mi cabeza. Mientras ingresaba al fresco edificio de justicia, volví a sentir unas imperiosas ganas de llorar. ¡Fui una vil y asquerosa egoísta! ¡Y justo ahora que tengo diecinueve... pasa esto!

El agente de la paz, silencioso y duro, me dejó en una salita del segundo piso y salió. Sabía que iría a buscar a mis seres queridos y traté de aguantar las lágrimas, otra vez. Para cuando llegaran papá, mamá y Tonya, debía estar calmada...

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Tonya se tiró a mis brazos, llorando. Su carita, de piel tan oscura como la mía, estaba bañada en lágrimas. Tenía catorce años ya, pero a veces me parecía la misma niña pequeñita que reposaba en la cama de nuestros papás. La abracé como si no hubiese un mañana… porque bien podía no haberlo.

–Has sido tremendamente valiente, Mona –dijo la voz severa de papá.

Ambos recordamos mis vómitos en las mañanas de las cosechas, algunas crisis de llanto, mi terror a salir elegida. Cuando me envuelve entre sus brazos, sabemos que ninguno llorará, por amor al otro.

Mamá sí que lloró, pero también me abrazó y es ella la que empezó a tirar hacia arriba de mí, hacerme ascender de este pozo en el que parezco estar.

–Tienes muchas virtudes, aprovéchalas, cielo –me dijo.

Y cuando se acabó el tiempo y mis tres mejores amigas ingresaron a la salita, en eso estaba pensando. En cómo aprovechar mis ventajas, qué ventajas tenía, siquiera, y si iba a poder salir con vida. No podía resignarme. Andie lloraba desconsoladamente; Ronnie tenía un fulgor en sus ojos, probablemente de rabia rebelde en la que no me quería involucrar. Pero Violet me ayudó a armar una especie de estrategia, en la que tenía que aprovechar mis habilidades sociales y mi buena forma física.

–Porque no te puedes dejar morir –Dijo, tomándome la mano, angustiada–: el pobre Henry tiene el corazón roto ahora.

Así era, en efecto. Cuando mis tres amigas se fueron, Henry entró solo. Parecía como si se le hubiese muerto algún familiar, y con un sobresalto comprendí que bien podía ser eso lo que estaba sintiendo.

–No me des por muerta aún, tonto –dije, dando un paso amenazante hacia él, aunque era de broma–: todavía quiero llevarte de cabeza un tiempo más.

Él me estrechó entre sus brazos, y me encantó sentir su aroma familiar. Casi podría quedarme así para siempre, pensé.

–Espero que en esos horribles desfiles no… te desarmen… las… coletas –masculló, dando un suave tironcito de cada una mientras hablaba.

–Siempre pensé que te parecían feas –lo chinché–: al menos molestabas dos veces por semana para que cambiara de peinado.

–Era broma –reconoció, como sabía que haría–: En realidad me encantan. Te estaré esperando, ¿Bueno? Yo… quería darte algo.

Sabía qué sería. Primero, porque nos conocemos bastante bien y también porque si estuviésemos en papeles intercambiados, le daría algo parecido. Desenlazó de su muñeca la bonita pulsera verde con detalles que le regalé, la que hice yo misma trenzando vegetales, y la puso en mi mano.

–Para que te recuerde a casa –susurró en mi oído–: y nunca te rindas.

–Ni pensaba hacerlo –susurré, casi en un arrullo–: pienso volver. Ya con las chicas estábamos diseñando una forma.

Él abrió sus ojos como el caramelo, mirándome fijo. Vio la verdad en los míos.

* * *

Julian Felow – veintisiete años – distrito 12

«Felow… ¿no te suena ese apellido, Caesar? ¿No te recuerda…? Bueno, como fuere, ¡tenemos una persona fuerte para el distrito 12, por una vez! ¡Quizá la suerte esté por fin de su lado!»

Claudius Templesmith – copresentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Maria, mi hermana, me había invitado a almorzar con ella y su familia. No solía hacerlo, en parte porque soy un poco huraño y especialmente porque me amaba y respetaba mi soledad. Sin embargo, no tengo dudas de que desea que coma con ellos muchas más veces de las que me invita y tal vez yo aceptara más si me las ofreciera. Pero ninguno pregunta ni dice nada, asumiendo que estamos cómodos así.

Vivía en una casa de la Veta, es cierto, pero tenía más de lo que llegamos a poseer en nuestra tormentosa infancia. Sus hijos, o sea mis sobrinos, tenían el cabello negro y los ojos grises, al igual que mi cuñado, pero nosotros no. Porque no somos del Distrito 12 y se nota en ella más que en mí. En sus modales refinados de princesa, en cómo tiene su casa limpia aunque sea humilde, en ese modo ligeramente afectado de hablar que aún le queda…

«Bastardos», pienso, parándome frente a una de las cámaras diminutas apostadas en las calles, encargadas de vigilarnos. Si no lo grito con todas mis fuerzas, rasgándome la garganta, es por dos razones: ya me acostumbré y aprecio mi lengua. Odio al Capitolio. Es irónico, considerando que nací allá y viví en sus magníficas calles los tres primeros años de mi vida. Algún día será el momento de contar mi historia, hoy no creo que lo sea porque como supondrán salí cosechado y es más importante que conozcan que soy más que un nombre en una urna de cristal, pero tiene sabor amargo. Un sabor a ejecución pública, lenguas cortadas, exilio y trabajos forzados. En fin.

Cuando llegué a casa, fue Julian quien salió a recibirme. Tenía cuatro años y tanto mi hermana como su esposo convinieron en nombrarlo en honor a mí, lo cual me emocionó de sobremanera aunque intentara no demostrarlo. En fin, se me tiró encima y me mostró su nuevo juguete, una especie de trompo de madera que le hizo mi cuñado. A veces me sorprendía que, trabajando seis días a la semana y librando solo uno, pudiese ser buen padre, buen esposo, buen amigo y trabajador todo en un hombre. Ojalá yo pudiera, creo que podría si no estuviese tan cabreado de la vida.

Es que hacer de nuevo el distrito 12 con cortos ocho o nueve años no es cosa para tomarse a broma.

Después de darle un apretón a los dos hijos restantes de Maria, estrechar la mano de mi cuñado y besar a mi hermana, puse una botella de jugo de frutas sobre la mesa. Los críos se emocionaron, pocas veces pueden tomar porque es caro, y eso le sacó una sonrisa a mi rostro. Valía la pena, llegué a pensar, todo valía la pena por verlos sonreír.

Solo que a veces creía que no.

Comimos un almuerzo delicioso, aunque humilde. Todo habría transcurrido con normalidad, pero hasta los niños sabían que algo raro estaba pasando. Maria tenía la mitad de su comida en el plato cuando lo apartó, aduciendo que no podía más ante la mirada de su marido. Éste, en cambio, no paraba de acariciar a los niños; ya a Alessa, de diez, ya a Porter, de siete o a Julian. Era obvio por qué, la cosecha nos estaba poniendo a todos sentimentales. Incluso yo no paraba de pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno de los tres saliera cosechado, qué sería de los dos restantes. No paraba de enfurecerme, siempre pensé que mis preocupaciones comenzarían cuando Alessa cumpliese doce… pero heme aquí, preocupándome incluso por mí.

«Hijos de…»

me ofrecí a lavar los platos, pero el matrimonio se negó. Ya los lavarían más tarde, dijeron. Decidimos dirigirnos hacia la plaza, iba a ser la hora y habrían filas monumentales con la expansión de edad. Los niños también nos acompañarían, eso se decidió después de un poco de deliberación, era mejor tenerlos a mano por si había que… mi hermana dijo eso. Luego, sus ojos se aguaron y no pudo continuar, pero no hacía falta.

Fue de camino a la cosecha, con los niños jugando delante cuidados por su padre, cuando Maria me dijo aquello que la reconcomía por todos aquellos meses, desde que se anunció el Vasallaje. Me hallaba pensando en cuánto había cambiado el distrito desde que llegamos ambos, asustados y enfermos de tristeza, cuando…

–Julian… –la miré, instándola sin palabras a que siguiera–: Si… si salgo cosechada… o si sale Porter… tú…

¿Cómo obligarla a continuar? Ella era mi hermana mayor, me había dado regulación, me dio sostén…

–Lo haré –la corté, suavemente.

Entonces sí, con sus hijos distraídos, se echó a llorar. Estaba aterrada.

Ya en la plaza, llena de rostros cansados, sucios y endurecidos por el trabajo, fue que miré a mi alrededor. Nuestra alcaldesa parecía sumida en el mismo nervioso horror que nos invadía a todos, mientras que nuestros dos vencedores estaban más tranquilos, vestidos bien pero con sobriedad. Siempre admiraría eso en Peeta Mellark, no era ningún presumido como otros vencedores que se ven en la televisión, además de otras cualidades como su capacidad de resiliencia. Y es que nadie podía negar, en los anuncios por la televisión o si se lo veía caminando por el distrito, que la muerte de Katniss Everdeen y otros vencedores lo había destrozado. A él no lo mataron, como tampoco al genio del distrito 3 cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Peeta era demasiado querido, no era rebelde y había que darle una lección. No sé con qué le habrían chantajeado para seguir con vida, pero lo logró, él solo, con sus dos compañeros muertos y su amor.

Sin embargo, fue en la edición 88, cuando consiguió traer a una tributo con vida, el momento en que comenzó a vivir. Él y ella no eran pareja –al menos, que yo supiera–, pero se notaba que había cariño entre ellos. Y por un lado, me alegraba. Era bueno que en este mundo de mierda hubiese un poco más de sentimientos positivos.

Nuestra escolta era rosa, estrafalaria y estúpida. Cuando fue a sacar el nombre de la tributo femenina sentí que el cuerpo todo se me contraía de anticipación, y llegué a pensar que si sacaba el nombre de mi hermana iba a matar a la escolta. La mataría de verdad… pero, por suerte, no fue Maria la escogida. Seré egoísta, con toda seguridad, pero me alivió.

Menos aliviado me sentí cuando el varón escogido fui yo.

* * *

Pancy Layton – diecisiete años – distrito 7

«Interesante… tenemos otra cosechada en la edad original de cosecha (…) ¡A pesar de sus lágrimas parece muy preparada! ¿quién no querría patrocinar a esta pequeña que parece tener tantos atributos a aprovechar?»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Todo el mundo decía que nuestro distrito era enorme, sombrío y precioso, sin embargo aquí en la plaza hacía calor. Extrañaba las nubes intermitentes que surcaban el cielo casi todos los días, nos habría venido bien. Mis papás, a mi lado, habían traído un par de botellas de agua, pero ya estaba caliente. Tía Kate tenía de sus deliciosos caramelos de miel que preparábamos juntas, y servía para distraer un poco el paladar y la lengua, pero no la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que reinaba en mi cabeza. El alcalde Skiner leía el tratado de los días oscuros, más mecánicamente de lo habitual, y pese a que en la mayoría de años sus tres hijos tenían menos posibilidades que cualquiera de ser elegidos, sentí pena por él porque estaba, por primera vez, en la situación de todos. Nuestra escolta, Coco Chambers, o «Madame-Coco» tomó su lugar, feliz y tambaleante, y mientras se presentaba mis ojos se dirigieron hacia nuestros vencedores, que eran dos. Martin Hanlon, con su porte elevado y los ojos sombreados por ojeras, y el vencedor más joven hasta la fecha, Roger Sicamore, que ganó su edición hace seis años cuando contaba con tan solo catorce.

–¡Y en mi mano, señoras y señores, está el papelito que contiene a la próxima elegida de este año! –Dijo Madame-Coco con su tonito afectado. No miento si digo que absolutamente todas las que estamos aquí deseamos que sea leído ya. Mi madre y mi tía se miran, preocupadas, y me siento igual–: ¡Aquí dice que es… chan, chan! ¡Pancy Layton!

Solo tuve tiempo de sentir un balde de agua fría en toda mi cara. No lo podía creer, con tantas personas en el sorteo… ¿cómo yo justamente había sido elegida para morir? Sentí cómo alguien me sujetó por el hombro y sorprendida, miré que se trataba de un hombre, y también que estuve a punto de caer. Mamá me miraba todavía, incrédula y a papá se le cayeron las botellas de agua. Pero mi tía Kate…

Se dirigía rauda al escenario. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo sabía como que me llamo Pancy Layton, apicultora de oficio, lo sabía tanto como los movimientos de las abejas o cómo sacarles la miel…

–¡No, tía Kate! ¡No!

Por suerte, alcancé a detenerla a tiempo. Mientras todos miraban, estupefactos, la tomé del brazo y la retuve. Ella lloraba, temblaba y susurraba palabras inconexas, como «mi pequeñita» y «No, no, no, no». Por suerte, gente de mi distrito consiguió detenerla, habría odiado que esos idiotas de los agentes de la paz le pusiesen las manos encima. Así que, con paso tranquilo, subí al escenario junto con Coco.

–Ay, pero pequeñita, ¡no llores! –me recriminó suavemente, al rodearme con un brazo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas quemadas por el sol. Las limpié, furiosa, e intenté calmarme como pude, aunque, diablos, era difícil. Traté de localizar a mi tía y mis padres entre el gentío, sin conseguirlo.

El chico cosechado se llama Alexander Rheon y es como 45 centímetros más alto que yo. Madame-Coco está encantada con él, la cámara lo enfoca muchísimo más que a mí y parece ganarse el espectáculo.

–¿cómo te hiciste esa moradura del pómulo, encanto? –Le preguntó, casi eufórica.

–No te importa, perra –Le contestó mi compañero, hosco–: solo te diré que el otro quedó peor.

Después de darnos la mano, los vencedores se acercaron a nosotros. Era raro verlos tan de cerca… lo habitual era que salieran por televisión o encontrárselos por ahí. Martin dijo que nos llevarían al edificio de justicia, que estaba por suerte cerca, para que nos despidiésemos de nuestros familiares.

–Yo no tengo a nadie de quién despedirme –Dijo Alexander, con una gran sonrisa–: así que llévenla para allá a ella no más. Si igual será la última vez que los vea…

«¡Imbécil, grandote estúpido, idiota…!» Pensé, furiosa. No tanto porque yo misma estuviese pensando en eso, sino porque… ¿quién se creía al menospreciarme? Sin embargo, no dije ni hice nada. Mis ojos verdes se clavaron en el piso, imaginando que asesinaba con la mirada al enorme ese.

Roger Sicamore fue el escogido para llevarme al edificio de justicia, seguidos por un par de agentes de la paz. Caminábamos en silencio, las lágrimas ya no surcaban mi rostro pero aún me hallaba impactada. La sombra del edificio fue refrescante pero no me produjo ningún alivio, todavía sentía que era una terrible pesadilla. En el segundo nivel, en una salita decorada con más gusto que mi casa y sillas forradas con un material suave, fue que Roger por fin habló.

–Escucha, Pancy –por alguna razón me hizo sentir bien que recordara mi nombre–: es hora de que recojas tus lágrimas y pienses en lo que viene. Tu familia estará aquí dentro de nada… y tienes que darles esperanzas y consolarlos.

–¡Pero… voy a los juegos del hambre! ¡Yo… probablemente… como ese idiota, digo, Alexander dijo…! –Me exalté un poco, debo admitirlo. Él acarició mi hombro tostado con una de sus manos, tranquilizador.

–Escucha… no le hagas caso a ese sujeto, no es hora de hablar de estrategias todavía, pero… debo decirte algo, Pancy. Tu tía fue inyectada con un tranquilizante, tu padre está hecho un mar de lágrimas y a tu madre… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? –hablaba rápido, pero su voz me transmitía calma–: tú podrás comer bien, Martin y yo te cuidaremos y diseñaremos juntos una estrategia pero…

–Entiendo, por favor… no siga –me aguanté las lágrimas como pude.

–Buena chica –Roger me dio un beso en la mejilla húmeda, con una sonrisa muy triste–: sabía que lo entenderías.

Y sí, lo entendía. Yo podía arreglármelas para sobrevivir o no, podía luchar o no, pero mis padres y mi tía ya estaban sintiendo que perdieron a su hija. No podía permitirme dejarlos tan tristes, sería injusto de mi parte… además, no debía rendirme sin pelear.

Así que cuando llegaron los tres, e ingresaron al mismo tiempo, me vieron más compuesta y sonriente. Tía Kate aún estaba drogada y hablaba lento, pero me alegró por lo menos haberla visto una vez más. Fue ella quien me dio mi sombrero, el que utilizaba en mi trabajo con las abejas. Y fue mi madre, igual de pelirroja y pequeña que yo, joven y hermosa todavía, quien le quitó la red protectora del rostro.

–Para que puedas llevártelo, Pan –me susurró, besándome.

Sentía las lágrimas en la garganta, pero evité soltarlas.

–Te lo regresaré cuando vuelva, tía Kate –dije, en voz clara. A ver si me lo terminaba creyendo.

* * *

Dorian Clearwater – veintisiete años – distrito 4

«¡El distrito 4 nos sorprende sin voluntarios pero no me quejo! Ya llevan varios años con esa dinámica. ¡Dorian se ve demasiado impasible! Debe ser una caja de sorpresas, ¡ya quiero desentrañarlas!»

Claudius Templesmith, presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–¿Qué hay para comer, Papá Dorian? –Preguntó Lee, entrando a la cocina seguido por su gemelo, Will.

–Adivina… –le guiñé un ojo.

–¡Es pescado frito! –gritó Luke desde el dormitorio, arruinándolo todo.

–¡Otra vez pescado! Guácala –Se quejó William, arrugando su nariz–: quisiera comer carne de vaca…

Sabía que no lo decía con mala intención –es un niño de seis años, así que en él no existía– pero eso me hizo sentir un poco triste. La carne de vaca era más cara, con Luke queríamos comprar pero al final decidí que mejor no. Estábamos ahorrando para una casa más grande, en la actual solo había un dormitorio, la cocina y una pequeña salita. Luke quería sacar un poco de ese dinero, a lo que me negué en redondo. Si seguíamos sacando y sacando, le dije, al final nos íbamos a gastar todo. Cedió, por suerte, aunque sea un poco obsesivo con eso sabe que tengo razón. Así que habría pescado de nuevo.

–Bueno, hoy te lo hice frito, es una novedad –me reí–: tal vez podamos tomar una leche de coco en la tarde.

Ambos se fueron gritando, entusiasmados, por la leche de coco. No eran difíciles de encontrar y eran gratis, lo que no se podía decir de muchas otras cosas. lamentaba no poderles dar más, en cierto modo era terrible hacerlos crecer con tantas privaciones. Mi infancia fue más o menos así, pero feliz. Mis padres murieron en la Rebelión del Sinsajo, peleando por el bando del Capitolio, así que Denis, mi hermano dieciséis años mayor que yo, me cuidó como si fuese su hijo. A veces pienso que estaríamos mejor si no nos hubiésemos rebelado, habría más personas vivas, no tendríamos esas horribles cámaras husmeando cada movimiento que hacemos, tal vez la presidenta Grant no mandaría a los recaudadores cada dos meses para supervisar el traslado de mercancías. Denis, mi hermano, me decía que las cosas estaban mejor antes de la Rebelión… y quizás. Si hubiese una, yo no me sumaría, ni a un bando ni a otro, por mis hijos. Ya se vivió una situación peliaguda, con la muerte del antiguo presidente Coriolanus Snow. El Distrito 1 se levantó en armas y lo mismo hicieron el 3 y 7, pero murió rápido. Tres años habían pasado de eso y Boadicea Grant seguía arriba mientras nosotros estábamos aquí abajo.

Cuando terminé de cocinar el almuerzo, llamé a los tres.

–Huele delicioso, aunque sea pescado como siempre –dijo Luke con sorna, besándome en los labios suavemente.

–Si quieres, te puedo dar otra cosa de comer más tarde –respondí, con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia. Luke enrojeció un poco.

–Pervertido, que están los niños –me pegó suavemente en el hombro.

–Los podemos dejar con Denis esta noche, ¿qué te parece?

A él le pareció bien, claro estaba, y a los niños más todavía. Adoraban a su tío y era mutuo, los gemelos se la pasaban bomba en su casa… obviamente, porque allí hacían lo que querían, sin el papá Dorian malo y aburrido, según ellos.

Después de almuerzo, nos fuimos rumbo a la plaza del distrito. De camino nos encontramos con unos compañeros de trabajo, que pescaban y limpiaban peces igual que nosotros. Ah, yo también sé reparar barcos y artilugios de pesca, pero a lo primero me dedico más asiduamente porque da dinero más constante. Se notaba la ansiedad por la cosecha, aunque varios de nosotros estuvimos en la academia que nos preparaba para ir a los Juegos del Hambre, incluyéndonos a Luke y a mí. Obviamente, nunca nos presentamos voluntarios porque estaríamos en la zona de los vencedores o muertos.

Por desgracia, llegamos tarde, cuando el alcalde estaba leyendo su discurso, y nos ganamos miradas ceñudas (pero cansadas) de los agentes de la paz. La plaza estaba repleta y hacía un calor de infarto. Los niños, vestidos con ropa ligera, no se resintieron tanto, pero por poco me sacaba la camisa allí mismo. Sí, pagar por la rebeldía y lo que quieran… sí… comencé a bromear con Luke para rebajar la tensión, ambos estábamos inquietos por lo que fuese a pasar con nosotros, o con Denis, o nuestros conocidos. Esta sensación era demasiado angustiante y lo que más quería era que terminase pronto. Diablos, hasta compraba la mugrosa carne de vaca esta noche, qué importaba.

La tributo femenina es Franziska ***, y se notan de ella dos cosas: una, su prestigio, pues está vestida con fastuosidad, aunque en absoluto con elegancia. Y la segunda, su influencia capitolina, ya que… su piel es beige. No es que sea morboso, ni nada por el estilo, pero a simple vista me parece que es una mujer que tendría muchas cosas que contar si uno se sentase a escucharla, y solo le concederán tres minutos.

–Quiero pedir una cosa –le quita el micrófono a la escolta, sin ceremonias, y casi desde aquí puedo ver sus uñas maquilladas de diferentes colores–: odio el apellido de ***, ¡así que más les vale que no me vuelvan a llamar por él! –sacudió su cabeza, por lo que su melena rubia osciló, hasta su pelo parecía furioso–: Quiero que me llamen «la Sirena», ¿me entendieron?

Nuestra escolta asintió, ¿qué mmás podía hacer? Y entonces la situé, era esa «sirena».

–El tributo masculino tendrá suerte, tal vez si pague un poco pueda… –le susurré a Luke, que me miró escandalizado. Fue el último chiste que compartimos antes de que saliera elegido mi nombre.

–¡Dorian Clearwater!

Qué demonios… esto es malo. No, es terrible.

No pude hacer otra cosa sino besar con fuerza a Luke en la boca, sabía que podría verlo en las despedidas pero lo necesitaba ahora. Tomé a Will y Lee en mis brazos y los abracé también, partiéndome el corazón cuando, seguramente sin saber bien por qué, empezaron a llorar. Tuve que irme al escenario, con un rostro impasible, pero solo porque me sentía aturdido. Yo, a mis veintisiete, padre de familia, en los Juegos del Hambre. Qué mierda.

Me acordé de tantas cosas… sonreí, era irónico. Y le guiñé un ojo a las cámaras… yo, sin ser rebelde, con padres que apoyaron al Capitolio, aquí… habría sido una broma divertida de no haber sido el protagonista.

* * *

Astrid Heckler – treinta y tres años – distrito 2.

«¡Y una voluntaria para el distrito 2! ¡Pero qué agallas, las de Astrid! Se la ve sonriente y orgullosa, ¡Ya tendremos que investigar a qué se dedica y cómo tiene ese cuerpo tan preparado!»

Caesar Flickerman – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Dave, mi marido, mientras la alcaldesa lee el tratado de la traición. Al ver mi cara de ligera exasperación, se corrige–: ya sé, ya sé. ¿Pero podría disuadirte diciéndote que me voy a morir de preocupación?

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que mi cola de caballo se balancee. Lo miré, un poco desafiante, pero sin poder evitar demostrar la ternura y el amor que siento por este hombre.

–Sabes que siempre quise hacer esto –dije, en un susurro. A mis dieciocho no estaba preparada, había una chica mejor que yo y a ella la eligieron como voluntaria. Murió–: y ahora… la oportunidad se me presenta otra vez. Entiéndeme, cariño…

Él asintió, abrazándome. Mis cuñados están un poco más allá, les sonrío confiada. Kadet, mi cuñado (por parte de mi esposo) me levantó el pulgar. No sabía si estaba tan seguro como yo, pero desde luego me apoyaba. Ser entrenadora de agentes de la paz me facilita el acceso a los gimnasios, las armas y todo lo que tenemos en el subterráneo de la montaña, y si bien es cierto, hasta allí han llegado las cámaras, nunca hemos tenido mayores problemas para entrenar cuando hemos querido. Excepto por el nacimiento de mi sobrino, hace ya cuatro años, cuando dejamos de escaparnos tanto para pelear pues Kadet tenía que fungir de padre.

–Pero… Astrid, cuídate mucho –me dice, mientras la escolta hace acto de presencia. Para que deje de hablar, le beso en los labios brevemente.

Evidentemente que los extrañaré a todos estos días, a mis alumnos, mi esposo, mis cuñados y a Gave, mi pequeño sobrino, pero es algo que quiero hacer. Tengo años de entrenamiento por ser instructora, y… es como que quedó un capítulo inconcluso en mi vida, el no haberme podido presentar. Además, hay algo que quiero lograr, y no tengo ni el dinero, ni los medios suficientes… quiero tener un hijo o dos.

–¡Y nuestra tributo es… Jenny Blake! –dice la escolta, con voz potente.

Jenny es una chica joven, de unos veintipocos años. Nunca la he visto por la academia, así que debe trabajar en otra cosa. No alcanza ni a subir, cuando me desenlazo de mi marido, le revuelvo el pelo al pequeño Gave, en los brazos de Kadet, y grito alzando mi brazo:

–¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

La multitud enloqueció. Había ansiedad, un poco de miedo tal vez (imagino no tanto como en otros lugares, pero aún así se experimentaba esa sensación pegajosa del miedo). Sin embargo, en ese momento todos lo olvidaron. Alguien comenzó a gritar «¡Astrid! ¡Astrid! ¡As…trid!», y otro alguien se le sumó, de repente todos coreaban mi nombre. Mareada por la euforia, con mi coleta balanceándose tras de mí, subí al escenario bañada por la gloria, con una enorme sonrisa que marcaba mis hoyuelos. Casi subiendo, escuché a un agente de la paz, de unos veinte años más o menos, diciendo con una risa: «¡La profe!», y cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que era Frankie, que me dio problemas por un año entero por lo bruto que era. Ahora mismo podría amarlo.

La escolta dejó que el alboroto se prolongara un poco más, hasta que carraspeó para acallar los gritos. Disciplinados como somos, se silenciaron al acto, con ansiedad por ver quién nos representaba por el lado masculino.

–¡Hans Imber-Black!

La ovación fue más fuerte, si cabía. No habría voluntarios para Hans Imber-Black, un hombre que sobrepasaba los cuarenta, alto, con su cabeza rapada y medallas decorando su camisa. Él era… era grande. Un héroe de guerra, peleó contra los rebeldes, y además de estar en la academia de agentes de la paz, era mi superior. Me resultó curioso que saliese cosechado, fue realmente una suerte… no sé si buena o mala, para mí. Es implacable. Subió serio, circunspecto y tranquilo, aunque había algo en sus ojos, un algo que me decía que habría preferido estar en su casa, besando a sus hijos para las buenas noches y acostado junto a su mujer. Insisto, no sé por qué pensé en eso, pero está. Y pueden fiarse de mi intuición.

–Hola, Astrid, así que seremos compañeros –sonrió un poco, mientras nos estrechábamos las manos–: aliados, por descontado. Confío en ti.

–Faltaba más, Hans –Hace un par de años había dejado de llamarlo «señor Imber-Black» a petición suya–: también confío en ti.

Fue bastante curioso, que nos estuvieran llevando mocosos que incluso habíamos entrenado. Para Hans, debía ser incluso más divertido, como héroe de guerra que era y que seguramente recordaba cómo esos serios jóvenes vestidos de blanco lo habían halagado hasta casi perder la dignidad cuando tenían como cinco años menos. En fin, Frankie estaba encantado conmigo, me iba hablando mientras nos dirigíamos al edificio de justicia; no se iba a perder los juegos, me apoyaría, «Más que al señor Imber-Black, pero es un secreto, si usted me entiende», y yo solo le sonreía.

Fue duro despedirme de Dave y los demás, pero quería aprovecharlo porque cabía la posibilidad, pequeña pero la había, de que no volviese a verlos. Así que los besé, mimé y acaricié, y menos mal que estamos fuera de cámaras porque pienso mostrarme letal. Eso les dije, y Kadet me respondió que sólo pusiera mi cara de profesora enojada para hacer a los capitolinos apostar por mí. Eso me hizo reír, debo reconocer.

A Gave, mi pequeño sobrino, le dije algo aparte.

–¿Te gustaría tener un primito, amor?

–¡Shí! ¿Vas a buscar uno, tía Atid? –me preguntó con inocencia. Era gracioso el modo en que me decía, pero tierno y genial.

–Sí, amor. Iré a buscar uno…

* * *

¡Primer capítulo de cosechas! Trece páginas en total, y no descarto que los otros sean igual de largos, como dije arriba, así que prepárense para leer jajaj. Igualmente, y otra vez como dije arriba, pueden ir leyendo un POV al día o algo de ese estilo y tomarse un tiempo para comentar. Espero que no se les acumulen capítulos con ese método…

Agradecimientos a Ludmila V (por Alexander), Dani Valdez (Por Mona), .Silence (por Julian), Gato Rojo (por Pansy), Rebe Marauder (por Dorian) y ZV (Por Astrid). No puedo negar que amé a los seis, me encantaron y espero haberlos plasmado bien, sino me dicen no más y me muero. Jajaja.

Como todo SYOT, aparte de hacerme un breve (o no) comentario acerca de cada tributo, tienen que responder unas sencillas preguntas.

Primera: ¿Cuál de los seis les gustó más? ¿Por qué?

Segunda: ¿cuál menos? ¿por qué?

Tercera: ¿De cuál serían amigos? ¿Por qué?

Cuarta: ¿con cuál de los que han visto les gustaría que se alíe su tributo?

AVISO SUPERIMPORTANTE:

Soy ansiosa y no me gusta esperar. Así que el viernes que viene (11 de mayo), estaré sorteando a los tributos que queden. Por favor, desde el viernes 11 por la noche.

¿Qué tienen que hacer? Ir a mi perfil, ver cuáles están disponibles, y mandarme un pm para reservarlos. Por favor no me manden la ficha sin reservar, me pasó tres veces que personas hacían al mismo tributo, por no mirar el perfil y por no reservar. Allí están todos, amores.

Me gustaría que haya más adultos que jóvenes, porque veinteañeros tengo muchos.

¡Espero les haya gustado y hasta pronto!


	3. Capítulo II: Cosechas 1,2,4,1,3,10

Nota superimportante: le he subido el rating a la historia, porque me ha dado la gana y porque según mi criterio, los pequeñines no deberían leer :P.

Capítulo II. cosechas 1,2,4,1,3,10.

* * *

Sapphire Rhodonite – veinticuatro años – distrito 1

«…Y aunque no se haya presentado voluntaria, ¡no tiene nada que envidiarle al resto de chicas que han salido a representar a su distrito! ¿Has visto esos ojazos, Caesar? ¿Pero por qué esa mirada tan triste?»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–Cielo, ¿Por qué no te pusiste el vestido azul que te dejé sobre la cama? –Pregunta mi madre, Alexandrita, mirándome con cierta perplejidad. Llevaba en su lugar un vestido mucho más sencillo, de color negro.

–Mamá, ese vestido está adornado con perlas. ¿Por qué lo compraste siquiera? Es tan caro…

Mi voz suena robótica, artificial y con un tinte aflautado. Es lógico, hace más de dos años que no puedo hablar normalmente por haberme metido en el levantamiento en armas del distrito. Mis padres me compraron un aparato de cuerdas vocales artificial, haciendo peligrar el negocio por lo caro que era, pero aún así… «Es como si no hubiera pasado nada», dice siempre madre. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, pienso, cuando despierto de mis sueños donde todavía tengo la boca bañada en sangre. Nada, cuando recuerdo a Emerald, cuando me imagino cómo lo sacaron de su cama, cuando visualizo el cómo lo ejecutaron… no lo vi, no hacía falta.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando no pensar en Emerald, mi prometido, mi amor desde que tenía dieciocho. Incluso cuando yo me había rendido, cuando estaba convaleciente de mi herida, incluso cuando permanecí encerrada pensando en mi voz perdida y en el dolor, él siguió. Siguió porque quería un mundo más justo para los distritos, él, teniéndolo todo, que nunca en su vida había pasado hambre. Y consiguió que lo ejecutaran hace dos meses…

–No nos costó muy caro a tu padre y a mí –está diciendo mamá, aunque apenas la escucho–: y combinaría tan bien con tus ojos… vamos, Sapph.

Al final, como siempre, no le hago caso. Mamá sabe que no debe insistir mucho conmigo, siempre consigo salirme con la mía y esto, como de costumbre, es más que un capricho.

–No me terminaría de sentir cómoda vistiendo de tan vivos colores estando tan reciente lo de Emerald.

Eh ahí el argumento definitivo. Mamá es muy dada a las apariencias, no le gustará que los Pearl lleguen a pensar que su hija no se tomó en serio al muchacho que prácticamente se desvivía por ella. Más aún porque es verdad, aunque ella no lo sepa, todavía lloro por las noches pensando en la boda que no fue, en el amor que nos dimos, el que ya no nos podremos dar más…

De modo que deja el tema estar, y me cepilla el pelo porque según ella, está muy desordenado. Dejo que lo haga, hasta logro sentirme complacida, pero con una base de la clásica tristeza que me acompaña desde hace un tiempo. Papá aún está en la joyería. Es día de cosecha, cierto, y no se suele trabajar, pero siempre hay que aprovechar a los capitolinos deseosos de adquirir cosas nuevas y exclusivas, y cuando hay más flujo de ellos es en la cosecha, con los cámaras, la escolta, los agentes de la paz extra… mamá y yo lo entendemos. Y si hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice «Tu padre es un vanal, en lugar de estarse preocupando por ti y tu madre, que pueden salir cosechadas… ¿tiene tal nivel de ceguera social?», una voz que se parece bastante a la que yo misma tenía antes del ataque… la ignoro, pues no quiero tener sentimientos negativos de ellos, no hoy, cuando podría perder a alguno o bien salir elegida.

Así que comemos algo juntas, una deliciosa carne con patatas, lo más probable es que papá llegue en medio de la comida. Ya no duele tragar, está picada en pedacitos muy pequeños y además de la costumbre… nos acostumbramos a todo en realidad. Sé que algún día dejaré de pensar en Emerald, tal vez pronto se hará más soportable para mí el hecho de que una vez al año nos manden a morir, que nos roben nuestras cosas, que maten de hambre a distritos más pobres y menos útiles… tal vez algún día, tal y como me acostumbré a comer despacio. Pero no es el momento ahora, me siento incapaz de tolerarlo.

Cuando papá llega, me da un beso en la frente y acaricia el pelo, otrora rojo y hoy canoso, de mi madre. Nos comenta que Harley Pinker, nuestra escolta, compró un enorme collar de diamantes y nos dejó con una pequeña fortuna. Eso está bien, a ver si vendo a alguien el dichoso vestido que me compró mamá y puedo sacarle algo más. Sería difícil para mí que me vean con algo tan caro en la enorme plaza, no todos somos ricos acá en el distrito. Habemos quienes podemos comer carne con patatas el día de la cosecha, otros solo patatas, otros… pocos, pero los hay, pues lo que encuentran.

Al irnos a la cosecha, lo hacemos conversando sobre nuestras cosas, más bien ellos conversan y yo asiento en silencio, con una sonrisa. mamá está particularmente parlanchina, incluso llega a decir que si no tuviera ese problema a las caderas que la aqueja, se presentaría voluntaria para ir. De alguna manera la entiendo, cuando le tocó la hora no pudo hacerlo, pues había una chica más aventajada en su año de los dieciocho, que no ganó únicamente gracias a que el tributo masculino de nuestro distrito era mejor. Ya no sé quién es, murió en la Rebelión del Sinsajo, pero mamá siempre cuenta esa historia tanto si queremos oírla como si no. Yo le tomo la mano, no sé qué haría si sale escogida, realmente no podría jugar en las condiciones en que está, y pese a que nos llevamos peleando prácticamente desde que entré a la adolescencia y fui capaz de tener pensamiento propio, la amo casi más que a nada en el mundo.

Es en la gran plaza del distrito, donde mis padres se encuentran con sus amigos y yo con los míos. Rubi y Amber, de cabellos dorados como el sol y caras de circunstancias, pues esta situación les hace tan poca gracia como a mí. Amber parece particularmente preocupado por las dos, nos toca, nos acaricia, intenta mantenernos animadas.

–No vamos a salir cosechadas, hombre –Rubi lo encara, sonriendo–: seguro que alguna idiota se presenta voluntaria igual.

Amber le hace un gesto para que baje la voz, en la plaza esos comentarios son peligrosos. Igualmente nadie nos escuchó pero siempre está bien mantener un poco de disimulo, sobre todo después de lo que nos ha pasado. Además, con una mirada triste, niega con la cabeza.

–Argento me dijo que no aceptarán voluntarios de la academia este año –susurró muy bajito, casi sin mover los labios, y acercándose mucho mientras fingía que me acomodaba el pañuelo que llevo anudado al cuello.

Argento es el hermano menor de Amber, que tiene diecisiete o algo así. Lo que ha dicho me sorprende muchísimo, y no soy la única; Rubi está con los ojos un poco abiertos.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto, atónita. ¿por qué el Distrito 1 querría perder la oportunidad de ganar y enviar a cualquiera?

Amber se encoge de hombros y nos mira bien fijo a ambas, como si temiera no volver a vernos. Entonces es cuando descubro lo que está pensando, podríamos ir a los juegos cualquiera de los tres, el sorteo podría estar arreglado, ¿quién sabe? Es el cuarto vasallaje, conociendo de lo que son capaces estos bastardos no veo imposible que amañen así las cosechas.

De cualquier manera no podemos seguir hablando, porque el himno suena y los tres decidimos que nos acomodaremos junto a nuestras familias. Lo último que veo de mis amigos antes de que digan mi nombre, es la fija mirada de Amber, casi anhelante, con miedo. Como fuere, el alcalde, Diamond Watson, comienza a leer el tratado de la traición y yo desconecto mi mente, de lo contrario comenzaré a patear cosas. lo odio, odio lo que simboliza ese tratado, si pudiera lo destrozaría…

–¡Es un honor estar de nuevo aquí, viendo estos rostros tan radiantes que amo! –Comienza Harley, la escolta, con una enorme sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes de oro–: me han informado que el distrito no ofrecerá voluntarios este año, ¡es muy interesante esa decisión!

«¿Decisión? Ja»

–¡Pero basta de charla! Es el momento de conocer a la tributo femenina de este año… –cuando se inclina un poco, siento un retortijón en el estómago–: ¡La afortunada es… Sapphire Rhodonite!

«Oh, no», pienso desesperadamente, mientras, ¿qué me queda? Subo al escenario con la cabeza alta. Desde los trece años, cuando vi morir a mi primo en los Juegos del Hambre, es que decidí que no quería esto, no quería esto, no quería esto. Y heme aquí pues, cumpliendo el sueño de mi madre.

El tributo masculino se llama Vulkan Greyarmm. Y suelto una risita silenciosa, pues si necesitaba una confirmación de que esto estaba arreglado… esa confirmación me iba a dar la mano muy pronto.

* * *

Hans Imber-Black – cuarenta y un años – distrito 2.

«¡Si tuviera el pelo más largo me lo estaría arrancando de la emoción! ¿cómo es posible que el valiente señor Imber-Black vaya a los juegos del hambre? ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Esta selección promete, de verdad, de verdad que promete!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Astrid Heckler sube al escenario entre aclamaciones, incluso Elisa y Alan, mis hijos, la están vitoreando y gritando su nombre. Yo lo hago pero más reservado, no quiero perder mis partes nobles a la noche. ¿cómo es eso? Pues bueno, hace… qué sé yo, ¿cinco años? Nicole, mi mujer, se había puesto un poco celosa de Astrid, pues por asuntos de trabajo debíamos vernos bastante y este rubro suele ser mayormente masculino. Obviamente todo quedó en una tontería después, pero con las mujeres nunca se sabe.

–No pensé que al final lo haría –me comenta Nicole, tomada de mi brazo–: ya sabes… cuando era soltera capaz se le hubiera ocurrido cualquier cosa pero…

Sé qué está pensando. Nicole, como madre abnegada y esposa dulce y fiel, jamás habría cambiado esa vida por ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Tampoco tenía que hacerlo, por suerte, pues espero que esta condición del Vasallaje no se vuelva a repetir, pero en fin. Le resultaba inconcebible que alguien cambiase la comodidad por ir a los Juegos, y Astrid lo estaba haciendo.

–Es una luchadora excelente, y por lo que se comenta siempre quiso participar –respondo–: ya que se metió en eso espero que gane, sería una gran pérdida para la academia.

Nicole arquea una ceja, como diciéndome «¿Ah, sí? Jum», pero su expresión se quita cuando la beso en los labios. Su boca pequeña se relaja en seguida, pero nos separamos al instante. Tanto porque Alan y Elisa ponen cara de incomodidad como porque la escolta, Nereida, está a punto de leer el nombre que tiene en la mano escrito en un papel.

No temo por Elisa y Alan. A mis diecisiete años, cuando el presidente Snow me abrazó, alzó mis manos y estipuló mis recompensas, y en último lugar dijo «tus futuros hijos estarán exentos de las cosechas de los juegos anuales del hambre», pensé qué tontería. No quería saber de hijos, ni de familia, todavía estaba afectado por lo que hice, además de que el asqueroso aliento a rosas y sangre del presidente casi me mareaba. Sin embargo, ahora le veo todas las ventajas a tener a mis hijos fuera de ese proceso, si bien pocos lo saben. En fin, solo es un poco de curiosidad por saber quién es el compañero de Astrid, si será otro agente de la paz, un chico de la academia…

–¡Y nuestro tributo masculino es… oh! ¡Es… Hans Imber-Black!

Hasta la escolta conocía mi nombre. ¿Y cómo no? Maté al primo de Katniss Everdeen en el distrito, cuando intentaron tomarlo por la fuerza… pero antes de ello le saqué lo que podía bajo tortura. Fue así cómo descubrí que atacarían el Capitolio… y después de eso fui a pelear a la gran ciudad resplandeciente. El presidente Snow me mostró por televisión como ejemplo de valor y estuve cerca, vigilándolo, en la ejecución del Sinsajo.

Entiendo que griten mi nombre así, entiendo que el Capitolio esté eufórico, entiendo que algunos quieran tocarme, estrujarme, que me vean con los Juegos del Hambre ganados casi. Pero no comprendo por qué todo el Distrito está tan feliz… quizá si yo no hubiese existido, quizás si a la hora de abandonar El Hueso hubiesen salido más desorganizados… quién sabe. No me arrepiento de lo que hice con dieciséis años. Pero…

Sé que Nicole está llorando en brazos de Elisa. Lo sé mientras subo al escenario, y miro a Astrid Heckler a los ojos. sé que nadie se presentará voluntario por mí, el distrito 2 no lo hace por gloria, se hace más por honor y protección, protección de los niños pequeños y honor de representar la fuerza. Cuando tomo su mano con firmeza es que comprendo que debo jugar como años atrás, hacer absolutamente lo que sea para volver a los brazos de Nicole.

«Pero la tortura no, otra vez no»

Después de ponernos de acuerdo en la alianza, asegurándome su cooperación, es que los agentes de la paz me llevan al edificio de justicia para las despedidas. Algunos hasta fueron alumnos míos y será curioso cuando Marcus, Berna, Asensio o Julio digan que van a mentorearme, como vencedores que son, considerando que les enseñé muchas cosas. pero pensándolo mejor puedo aprender mucho de ellos, fueron al Capitolio como celebridades y volvieron como tales sin que el proceso los destrozara, o al menos no parecen particularmente afectados. Voy a tomar lo que pueda de ellos, sé que también querrán apoyar a Astrid y debo permitirlo pero estar alerta, como potencial aliada cualquier beneficio de los patrocinios me beneficiaría también. Lo sé porque lo he visto. Y también sé que tendré que enfrentarla… será un combate difícil, es sumamente capaz.

En la sala del edificio de justicia, me doy un minuto para calmarme; mis pensamientos van demasiado rápido planeando episodios futuros cuando tengo que encargarme del que vendrá justo ahora, ya casi me imagino al Capitolio hablando de ello si pudiera verlo. «Oh, cielos, ¿cómo se las arreglará Hans Imber-Black el grande y magnífico y blablablá para pisotear el corazón de su esposa? Y no se olvide de sus hijos, seguro que lloran, ¡no se lo vaya a perder! » Definitivamente, qué bueno que en esta ala del edificio de justicia no hay cámaras, no tengo nada heroico que hacer.

Doy un puñetazo contra el brazo de la silla en que estoy sentado y espero.

Tal y como supongo, Nicole entra hecha un mar de lágrimas, seguida por los chicos que tienen los ojos secos, pero están tan impactados que me parten el corazón. Abrazo a mi mujer, sintiendo su aroma dulce, acariciando su pelo espeso y negro.

–Sé fuerte, mi amor. Volveré –le digo con dulzura–: y ustedes igual. No lo duden ni por un momento, en un par de días estaré en casa otra vez.

–¿Te vas a llevar las medallas, papi? –Alan las señala, prendidas de mi camisa. Siempre lo hago en actos públicos, me da prestigio ante los ojos del Capitolio.

Pero no es eso lo que quiero llevar como recuerdo, no son las medallas que simbolizan lo que hice sino lo que soy ahora. Así que niego, y se las entrego. Él las recibe y se las pone, entusiasmado dentro de lo que puede.

–Cuando vuelva me las entregas ¿eh? Son mías –intento sonar animado, por los cuatro. Él asiente y sonríe un poco–: si las pierdes te… te….

Finjo que me quedo sin palabras. Nunca les he pegado a mis hijos, ni lo haré, y lo saben bien. Así que sonríen todos, hasta Nicole. Llorosamente, pero lo hace.

–Antes tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, calvito –Nicole dice con la voz tomada.

–Oh no, ya me rendí.

Vuelven a reír. Son risas tristes, pero cada vez más confiadas. Y es cuando decido que me llevaré lo que tengo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, lo que ha estado allí por dieciséis años… mi anillo de matrimonio. Quizás ante el Capitolio las medallas me den más prestigio pero es lo otro lo que necesito para ganar.

* * *

Franziska, «La Sirena» – treinta y dos años – distrito 4.

«¡Mis ojos no pueden soportar tanta hermosura, amigo Caesar! ¿Es esta Sirena de la que tanto se habla? Pero mírenla, ¡parece emocionada! ¡Sin dudas nos dará espectáculo en estos juegos!»

Claudius Templesmith – Presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

A veces, juro que me gustaría que no sepan dónde vivo. Estoy harta de que lleguen señoras casi desnutridas con niñitas en sus brazos, de unos diez años, y me pidan que las entrene. Que quieren que sean tan hermosas como yo, que las niñitas lo están deseando… una tontería. Las mocosas están asustadas como pajaritos y sobre todo, muertas de hambre. En cuanto les pregunto si están allí por voluntad propia, si es eso lo que quieren hacer, te dicen que sí con sus miradas en el suelo. Mentira.

No las soporto, las echo a la calle. A veces con un poco de dinero, cuando el cuadro es demasiado lastimoso, pero la mayoría de veces con las manos vacías. Les advierto a las madres que si las prostituyen por cuenta externa lo sabré, las encontraré y las mataré. Y les recuerdo la nueva ley, esa que gracias a mí se consiguió imponer, que toda mujer que ejerza la prostitución debe ser bajo su voluntad y el castigo por forzar tiene que ser grande y severo.

Siempre se han quejado del Capitolio, acá a veces hay descontento y miradas cansadas que buscan un mundo mejor. Pero miren, el Capitolio me escuchó en eso y es capaz de hacerlo en más cosas, yo lo sé. En cambio, de mi distrito sólo recibí malos tratos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Hoy se acaba de ir una mujer anciana con una niñita incluso menor que las otras. Perdí la paciencia y empujé a la vieja a la calle, gritándole mi sempiterna advertencia de muerte, sin importarme que se arruinara mi maquillaje de uñas que recién había hecho. las cámaras me han ayudado mucho en eso, junto con algunos agentes de la paz que son clientes míos, me ayudan a controlar que no se prostituya a niñas en contra de su voluntad. El negocio es para una mujer, a las niñas les duele. Lo sé porque a mí me lo hicieron muchas veces.

Como sola en mi casa enorme. Las chicas tienen familia, algunas hijos pequeños (sí, así de insensatas, es algo que nunca entenderé) y otras están trabajando o haciendo sus cosas. me pasé por el burdel en la mañana, había mucha nostalgia pre cosechas flotando en el aire y se notó porque estaba lleno hasta los topes. Estar en la compañía de muchas personas me hizo mejor por un rato, escuchar los ruidos del goce matutino y ver a las chicas trabajando relativamente seguras. Hace algunos años que trabajo solo cuando el cuerpo me lo pide, ya no estoy en una edad tan requerible pero cuando alguien tiene deseo y yo también suelo darme. Esta mañana fue así, un hombre bastante elegante llegó y no pude resistirme. Me gustan los hombres que ya de entrada no huelen como si se hubieran bañado en sal. Me hizo bien, relajó mis músculos y después todo se quitó con un baño. Además, me di cuenta de que ese hombre estaba nervioso. No diré su nombre para salvaguardar su identidad, pero me haría gracia que saliera cosechado, ni todo el dinero que posee (que en estándares del distrito es bastante) le serviría para no ir a los Juegos del Hambre.

Después decido arreglarme para la cosecha, es primera vez en muchos años que volveré a estar en ese ambiente nervioso y cargado, intento encontrar algo en mí, como nerviosismo, pero no hay nada, si salgo elegida pues bien y si no mejor. En mis seis años elegibles, Khristoff Vanden me acompañaba a la plaza del pueblo, aunque no era ni mi padre, ni mi hermano mayor, solo un benefactor que me encontró un día e hizo de mi vida infernal lo más parecido a un paraíso que pudo. Él y sus socios se encargaban de la recolección y posterior venta de perlas, prácticamente tenían monopolizado el ambiente aquel, incluso viajaba al Capitolio por cuestiones de negocios. Ahora Khristoff no estará conmigo, tiene su familia que atender y unos hijos a los que consolar. Hijos que en teoría yo le di, pero de los que se encarga su esposa estéril.

A veces me dan ganas de reírme en su cara, debe de ser terrible para una mujer tradicional no poder hacerlo, y tener que esperar que una puta piojosa se lo dé. De todos modos ella ama a los niños, la mataría si no y lo siento por Khristoff.

Me visto con un ceñido vestido negro con cola de sirena, sombreo mis ojos para demarcarlos y peino mi recta melena rubia ceniza con reflejos. A veces combinan con mis uñas, que vuelvo a pintar porque aún hay tiempo, en fin. Cuando ya me noto lista, salgo para la cosecha pensando en mis cosas.

Cuando llego está todo lleno, y Mark, el agente de la paz que conozco porque a veces se pasa por el burdel, me saluda cálidamente a la hora de registrarme en esa interminable lista, pobre, ha trabajado todo el día. Le digo que no le queda tan bien el blanco y cuando me pregunta qué le queda mejor, le respondo… Mejor no saber qué le respondo, y él hace alusión al tatuaje que adorna mi hombro y que cubre el vestido ahora. Eso hace que un par de «señoras de buen vivir» o viejas frígidas con la vagina arrugada, murmuren cosas sobre mí un poco más a la derecha. Le lanzo un beso a Mark y miro a esa chusma con mi mejor mueca de desprecio, lo que las hace sentir intimidadas. No respeto a las señoras mayores, en parte porque cuando era una niña tampoco me respetaron en lo más mínimo y también porque son patéticas, aferrándose a una vida que se les va. Antes suicidarme que permitir que me pase algo así.

«Hace calor… tal vez no debí haberme puesto un vestido negro», pienso mientras el alcalde habla de rebeldía, traición y pagar por los errores. No sé en qué piensa la gente, cuántas veces ha intentado rebelarse y cada vez reciben lo que no les gusta. Deberían aprender de mí, nadar a contracorriente no sirve, yo tomé las armas que la vida me dio y estoy en la cima mientras ellos, en el bote, literalmente en el caso de algunos de mi distrito.

–¡Y nuestra tributo femenina es Franziska ***! –Dice la escolta, con una sonrisa que se nota demasiado que es falsa.

Antes de reírme de ella y pensar que podría enseñarle a sonreír, antes de subestimarla por lo fea que está y lo gorda que se ve, pienso en ese apellido que acaba de mencionar. El apellido que no me ayudó en nada, el de mis padres. Me afecta más que ir a los juegos, de hecho, mientras voy al escenario solo voy pensando en que quiero aclararle a Panem entero que ya no me llamen más así. Y es lo que hago, enojada, mirándola con superioridad.

Ya pasado ese mal trago, espero, con mis manos entrelazadas, a que suba el tributo masculino, y dentro de poco lo hace. Se llama Dorian Clearwater y suelto un pequeño bufido, cuando de buenas a primeras besa a un tipo en la boca y sube. ¡qué! Justamente estaba pensando en camelarme a mi compañero de distrito para que me sea más fácil ganar… maldita sea. Tendré que pensar en algo menos obvio.

O tal vez, no. Yo no fui a la academia de profesionales, que ya no se centra en mandar voluntarios sino en entrenar a la mayor cantidad de chicos posible, para los juegos, y porque la vida en la mar es peligrosa. Es tonto, sensible y todo, pero de cierta rebeldía, el hacer una academia pero para la vida en lugar de para la muerte. en fin, el asunto es que los distrito sí entrenan para eso. Capaz pueda con un fortachón de esos, quién sabe. No descartaré esa estrategia pero tengo otras.

Le doy la mano a Dorian, con una sonrisa externa pero por dentro maldiciéndolo por no ser lo que necesitaba. Estos tipos así son los que nos hacen perder dinero… aunque, bien pensado, tal vez cuando gane esto podría entrenar a chicos también.

Tengo un motivo de peso para ganar, probar con el otro lado del negocio. Me gustan los retos… miro a la cámara y me paso la lengua por el labio. Seguro algunos capitolinos se pondrán ultra calientes al verme en acción.

* * *

Vulkan Greyarm – diecinueve años – distrito 1.

«¡Oh, por mi madre! ¿No se trata del hijo de nuestro querido Onix Greyarm, que nos dio tantos buenos momentos en la edición 76? ¡Oh, cuántos recuerdos...! ¡Pero qué frío está! ¡Tiene nervios de acero, igual a su padre!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Es ante la enésima mirada indescifrable que me dirige mi padre, a eso de las 11.00 am, cuando decido que ya no quiero estar más en mi casa y me voy a la herrería. Sé que no hace falta que trabaje, quizá otro en mi lugar no lo estaría haciendo ya que, como familia de vencedores, tenemos todo el dinero que podamos desear y más. Pero es ante situaciones así, papá mirándome y buscándome, mamá haciendo comentarios crípticos y extraños, cuando agradezco la soledad que me brindan el fuego y el muelle.

Así que salgo, diciendo que no me esperen a almorzar o algo así. Papá no puede salir cosechado porque se presentó voluntario a los dieciséis años y mamá… bueno, si sale ya habrá una rubia y letal jovencita para sustituirla, así que la cosecha no me inquieta. La Villa de los Vencedores está particularmente hermosa, con sus capullos en flor decorando los jardines y la pintura de los muros tan fresca como si se hubiese pintado ayer mismo. El sol, en un punto un poco bajo del cielo, también dora los cristales y me termino preguntando para qué tanto, ¿Es para darles algo lindo a aquellos que se ensuciaron las manos en el país? No creo que sea sentimiento de culpa por parte del Capitolio. Entonces ¿por qué los vencedores gozan de tanto si solo tuvieron que ir y matar un poco? ¿Y por qué tienen que hacerlo siquiera, por qué algunos ven incluso el matar y esa linda jaulita de oro como un gran premio? Matar… cuando es un festejo, cuando se hacen apuestas con las vidas, es que terminamos mereciendo lo que nos pasó, todas las catástrofes y las guerras.

Las cortinas de las tres casas restantes están abiertas, se nota que hay plena actividad con mis vecinos. Por supuesto, deben verse hermosos ante las cámaras que volverán al distrito, algunos incluso irán al Capitolio a mentorear. Gracias a lo que fuere (mi obstinación, mi rareza) que no me insistieron para presentarme voluntario el año pasado, sino una de estas artificiales casas sería mía.

Es a la salida de la villa, cruzando el portón custodiado por unos guardias inmóviles (y por cámaras, cómo no) cuando me encuentro con Gema. Está parada allí, mordiéndose el labio mientras se remueve un poco, nerviosa; antes de que me divise saliendo, alcanzo a verla arreglándose un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja. La saludo con una sonrisa, no esperaba encontrarla aquí pero en el fondo sí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Gema Williams fue mi compañera de entrenamiento, la conozco prácticamente desde siempre y sé leerla. Tal vez a ella le resulte un poco más difícil descifrarme, pero sigue a mi lado, y aquí está esperándome.

–¿Salías? –Dice, mientras me inclino para besarle la mejilla… mucho, porque soy bastante alto y ella muy pequeña. Su pelo huele a limpio y su piel, a jabón.

–Iba a la herrería un rato –comento, en mi tono de voz un tanto aburrido de siempre.

–Oh… estaba pensando que podríamos comer juntos, o algo así… ya sabes.

–¿Nerviosa por la cosecha, señorita Williams? ¿Usted que no dejaba maniquí vivo en la academia? –la miro, con falsa severidad. Mis ojos oscuros la recorren de arriba abajo y la veo inquietarse, en parte porque es un color raro en el distrito, y tal vez por otra cosa–: ¿crees que se te hará difícil descabezar a los tributos de la misma manera?

Ella no tiembla, ni baja la mirada. Es una profesional, aunque ya haya pasado los dieciocho y dejara su oportunidad atrás. Aún así la veo incómoda.

–Bueno, ya sabes que… ya sabes que el año pasado estaba seleccionada para voluntariar.

–Aja. Pero fue Amatis en tu lugar –Era nuestra más reciente vencedora, y mi nueva y ruidosa vecina–: ¿entonces?

–Bueno… rechacé el honor, porque quería hacer otras cosas de mi vida, no sé, estoy bien trabajando en lo que hago, me encanta. Y… me he enterado de que en este año no van a mandar voluntarios de la academia, mira sé que suena tonto porque estuve años y años entrenando pero… si sale mi nombre no quiero ir.

Esto lo susurró, tapándose la boca con las manos. No por timidez sino para dejárselo más difícil a las cámaras, si deseaban tener un testimonio hereje que se esforzaran por conseguirlo. Ella no es rebelde, como yo; no estuvo pasando armas de contrabando en la rebelión de hace dos años y medio pero sabe lo que les pasa a los que sí lo son, lo vimos.

–¿Por qué no dejarán ir a voluntarios? –Pregunto, inquieto, mientras echamos a caminar lejos de la villa–: oh… se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas, ¿quieres escucharlas?

Gema asiente. Ella siempre quiere escucharme, por muy raro, políticamente perjudicial o lo que sea que diga. Se me ocurre que tal vez quieran mandar a alguien en específico a los juegos del hambre, algún rebelde que quede o algo por el estilo, y que no se presentaría voluntario por el procedimiento habitual. Aún si se las arreglaban para que saliese cosechado, algún payaso sediento de gloria de la academia podía arruinarles todo presentándose, y ahí quedaría todo. Atando en corto a los chicos que se preparan toda su vida para hacerlo, se aseguran de tener a los cosechados de conveniencia, y en el mejor de los casos mueren los dos. Me parece sumamente gracioso, irónico y estúpido que aún diciendo esto, no se me ocurriese que podía salir mi nombre.

Pospongo mis planes de ir a la herrería para pasear con Gema por el distrito, sé que si vino a verme es por eso y me sabe feo dejarla sola, por mucho que me habría fascinado ir a trabajar un poco con el fuego y el metal. Hay un cálido sol y las calles, limpias y ordenadas, se ven bonitas ya, con el sudor de nuestras frentes porque después del intento fallido de rebelión tuvimos que reconstruir. Digo «tuvimos» refiriéndome al distrito, yo no participé en la reconstrucción porque mis padres me tenían encerrado en casa. No les gustó que me involucrase en la rebelión, los Greyarm apoyamos todos al Capitolio.

Almorzamos juntos en un puesto de comida, es barato y algo pobre, pero ambos nos sentimos cómodos en ese ambiente, lejos de chicos de la academia, lejos de personas conocidas, donde podemos ser nosotros mismos. Hasta sonrío más, fíjense. Gema habla y habla y yo la escucho, a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos pero es normal, y cuando en un momento en que no decimos nada, ella me toma la mano compulsivamente, con los ojos brillantes y tal vez presa de un terrible presentimiento, yo solo me dejo hacer y no le digo nada. Sé que está enamorada de mí, sé que teme que salga cosechado y sé que sabe que yo jamás podré corresponderle.

–Voy a casa a cambiarme –me dice después de comer, con el mentón un poco manchado de salsa. Se lo limpio con una servilleta rápidamente y ella ríe, sonrojada–: gracias.

–Por nada… te espero en la plaza entonces –le contesto.

–¿No piensas ir a cambiarte? –¿Es eso escándalo en sus ojos verdes? Oh cielos, hay cosas que jamás cambiarán.

–Estoy bien así, en verdad. Ya me cambié por estúpidos seis años seguidos, no tengo ganas ahora. En el peor de los casos, todos me verán en el escenario con la ropa del trabajo.

Ella abre la boca, a punto de decirme algo, lo veo en sus ojos. sin embargo la abrazo por los hombros, brevemente, le desordeno el pelo y me alejo.

–Ve a cambiarte, si quieres.

Se termina yendo conmigo con su sencillo vestido blanco, mucho más modesto de los que se puso por seis años para este evento. Así me parece más natural, la prefiero en verdad.

Cuando llegamos a la gran plaza, está casi vacía, así que seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas. papá llega un rato más tarde, nos saluda calurosamente y me mira una vez más antes de ir a tomar su lugar en el escenario, junto a Jaspe, nuestra vencedora, la más capitolina por su aspecto, pero a juzgar por los gritos que a veces oigo desde su casa, la que más sufre (o quizá la única). Me cae bien Jaspe, aunque alguna vez la han criticado entre el público.

Cuando el lío empieza, Gema se va con su familia. Sé que está inquieta por todos, pero dudo que salga cosechada, si querían mandar a alguien a los juegos del hambre no lo harán con los Williams, o al menos eso creo. De hecho, se confirma cuando Harley, la escolta, nombra a la chica cosechada, Sapphire Rhodonite, una mujer de unos veintipocos años, de mediana estatura y con el cabello rojo como el fuego.

«Rhodonite…», pienso, con un eco en mi memoria. En seguida la sitúo, sus padres tienen una de las pocas joyerías y además tienen no sé qué asunto con los diamantes. Pero…. No, hay algo más. Al mirar su cara triste, resignada casi, desde el escenario, la sitúo.

«La pareja de Emerald. Oh, mi madre, van a terminar muriéndose los dos.»

La escolta se prepara para nombrar al tributo masculino de la centésima edición de los juegos del hambre, que resulto ser yo. Vulkan Greyarm. Estallan aplausos y una ovación, mientras yo estoy ajeno a todo.

«Bastardos, malditos, ¿cómo me hicieron esto?» Pienso en más groserías, indecibles, intraducibles. Mis padres, creyendo hacer lo mejor para mí, juzgando que yo quería esto, que solo porque no fui el año pasado porque mis profesores no me lo sugirieron ahora estaría feliz… ¿cómo pudieron?

Subo al escenario, sintiendo mi cuerpo frío y entumecido como si estuviera hecho de hielo. A mi lado, la escolta y la pequeña y delgada Sapphire se ven mucho más diminutas. Soy enorme, lo sé, y fuerte por el trabajo y el entrenamiento. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque voy a la academia desde los nueve años. Porque me acostaba con moretones y con el cuerpo molido por el ejercicio. Porque… porque por un año y por primera vez estaba trabajando en lo que me gustaba y ahora me lo quitan. Quizás para siempre.

–¡Qué temible se ve Vulkan Greyarm! ¿Nos dará el mismo espectáculo que tú, Onix? Sé que… –Estaba diciendo Harley, entusiasmadísima, cuando le quito el micrófono de golpe, con agresividad.

Miro a mi padre a los ojos, allí en el sector de los vencedores. Busco a mamá con la mirada, también. Me interesa que me escuchen, que lo sepan. Estoy total y absolutamente enfurecido.

–No hace falta que se presenten en el ayuntamiento –digo, con voz gélida.

Sapphire me observa, con sus lindos ojos azules comunes en este distrito. Tal vez fingirá que no me conoce, que no hemos intercambiado nada (ni armas, no, cómo se les ocurre). Me tocará hacer lo mismo, aparentar que nunca la he visto, que jamás sentí tristeza cuando me enteré de que su pareja murió.

* * *

Aleia Valhör – quince años – distrito 3

«¡Oh, le han caído unas cuantas lágrimas, pero sabemos que se le pasará pronto! En breve esta dulce jovencita estará dando guerra en los juegos, no lo duden… en fin… pasemos a la siguiente cosecha…»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–No te pongas nerviosa, mami, no saldrás cosechada –le digo con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora, al situarnos en nuestro lugar en la plaza del distrito.

Está asustada y la comprendo, hace muchos años que no se encuentra en edad elegible y ha olvidado cómo es eso, excepto las veces que me tocaba, claro, se sentía preocupada por mí durante un rato hasta que quedaba a salvo un año más. Cuatro veces, con esta, pero ahora tengo menos posibilidades que nunca, habiendo tantas personas. Estoy tranquila por esa parte, sin embargo… lo malo de conocer a mucha gente es que te encariñas con todos. ¿Y si salía cosechada una de las cuidadoras del orfanato donde trabajo, mis maestras de la escuela, el hombre que nos vende la leche…? O peor aún, uno de mis niños que cuido…

Intento dejar de pensar en eso, no sacaré nada, además un nudo se comienza a formar en mi estómago y seguro pronto se traslucirá en mi cara. Mamá ya está lo suficientemente preocupada como para que además le diga que me estoy inquietando por cualquiera. Así que me esfuerzo en conversar de la vida, del nuevo juguete que estoy reparando (es una especie de robot con cañones en sus hombros que dispara agua) y mamá comienza a sentirse mejor al oírme, menos inquieta. En la plaza hace calor, lo cual sirve un poco pues colorea nuestras mejillas cenicientas. Los chicos del orfanato en edad de cosecha ya han llegado hace un rato, están todos juntos con sus ropas más descoloridas que las nuestras, bastante parecidas entre sí, con idénticos rostros sombríos apuntando al suelo. Le digo a mi madre que voy a saludarlos, sabe que hoy en teoría estoy de libre en el trabajo pero tengo cariño por los chicos y para mí es más que un ingreso de dinero, mis niños del orfanato son, sin exagerar, mi razón de vivir. Y poco me importa que algunos sean incluso mayores que yo.

Voy sorteando a la gente como puedo, el distrito 3 es muy poblado y la plaza se nos va a quedar pequeña. Algunos me saludan, sonrientes, y yo les devuelvo la sonrisa. Hasta que llego al lugar donde se encuentran los niños, que son unos treinta en total, formados y lo más decentes que pueden. Saludo a Chris y Tina, mejores amigos de doce años, que conversan animadamente sobre lo que comerán después de la cosecha. Rickie, un poco apartado de los demás, parece mayor que los trece años con que cuenta. Está mirando hacia un costado de las cabezas de la multitud, sin ver nada en realidad. Tiene los lentes un poco más debajo de lo que debería, así que se los subo un poco con aire maternal. Me sonrojo algo cuando se fija en mí.

–Ah, hola, Aleia –saluda con una pequeña sonrisa–: no te vi.

Quiero saber en qué estaba pensando. Siempre quiero saberlo, desde que lo conozco. Empecé a cuidar de él cuando yo tenía doce años y me vi obligada a trabajar por las circunstancias, y pese a que solo nos llevamos dos años me siento muy responsable de él.

–Rickie estaba contando los pelos de la gente –Dice una voz burlona junto a nosotros. Cuando me giro veo a Natya, parada con una pose indolente–: lindo vestido, Aleia. Pareces una princesa.

Eso me hace sentir un poco mal, Natya lleva un vestido feo y deslucido que a todas luces es de segunda mano. Tiro un poco del mío, celeste y bonito de buena tela. No debí haber venido con él, pienso avergonzada.

–Yo… gracias… –susurro, intentando sonreír, y consiguiéndolo, aunque siento la cara roja.

–Al fin, puta madre, es mi última cosecha y ya podré dejar de preocuparme por esto –Natya suspira. Pese a su apariencia ruda la noto tensa.

–Todo saldrá bien –le digo, sonriendo–: y recuerda, no digas palabrotas.

Natya me dedica una mirada despectiva.

–Cuando deje de sobrepasarte en diez centímetros, te comenzaré a obedecer –dice.

–Doña Sophie dice que eso no importa. Dice que hay que obedecer a Aleia –aporta Rickie, mirando a Natya con desinterés.

Es una ricura, yo me lo comería a besos. Nunca lo diría, claro, ni mucho menos se lo diría a él.

–Rickie tiene razón, ¿ves? Obedéceme –me pongo en una exagerada pose de agente de la paz, con la mano haciendo visera y el pie levantado como si fuese a marchar.

Natya se ríe descaradamente, girándose para ignorarnos.

La ceremonia da comienzo, y sé que debería ir con mi madre, pero por alguna razón prefiero quedarme aquí, con los chicos. Mientras el alcalde da su discurso me fijo en los vencedores, Beetee, que tiene más de ochenta años y tiene audífonos en sus dos oídos, Siri, pequeña para sus veintitantos, con ojos astutos y una enorme cicatriz a un costado de la cara, y Reed, tan serio como siempre. Los tres están muy atentos no en el alcalde, que dice lo que por todos estos años ha estado diciendo, sino en el público. Me pregunto si ya nos estarán analizando a todos

Cuando le dan el pase a la escolta, otra vez sin sorpresas con su extravagancia, tengo que tirar de todo mi autocontrol para no ponerme a gritar de la ansiedad, rogando porque no sea yo, ni nadie que conozca. Pero eso también es terrible, que no lo conozca no significa que no vaya a morir igual… ¿Por qué tiene que morir alguien?

–¡Y nuestra afortunada tributo es… Aleia Valhör!

No sé lo que siento, de verdad no lo sé. Podría decir que se parece a un baño de agua fría, pero no. Podría decir que se parece a ese día en que en el colegio hubo una fuga de gas, pero tampoco. Podría decir que fue igual a haber recibido un puñetazo, pero jamás recibí uno. Solo siento las lágrimas correr por mis ojos, mi boca abriéndose en un grito de incredulidad, mis piernas temblando. No, no…

Es cuando escucho murmurar a mi distrito entero, por lo que a mí respecta, cuando los oigo susurrar mi nombre y «oh, qué pena, maldición» o «¿Dónde está esa criatura?», el momento en que soy conciente de mi alrededor. Natya da un paso al frente, indecisa, insegura, pero lo da. Y eso me hace reaccionar, Natya que odia los juegos del hambre, que estaba celebrando ya su mayoría de edad, ella… no podía ir por mí. Nadie podría, ni ella, ni mamá, ni…

Así que, aún llorando, subo al escenario. La escolta me pide que deje de llorar, me acaricia, hace un halago casual a mis lentes y me deja como caso perdido, yendo por fin a la urna de los varones. Espero que no sea Rickie ni nadie que conozca y, en efecto, no lo es.

–¡Pietro Dahl!

En el distrito hay un silencio como de diez segundos, y en cuanto miro al público con los ojos empañados veo por qué. Pietro Dahl es un niño de doce años, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué… por qué nosotros? El chico va avanzando como puede, mareado de miedo, por lo que parece, hasta que…

–¡Me presento voluntario! ¡Soy voluntario como tributo!

–¡No, Leo, no! –Oigo la voz desesperada de alguien, un hombre.

–¿es el Doctor Sanz? ¿el doctor Sanz? ¿El…? –murmura la gente.

Es un hombre alto, vestido de traje y corbata con este calor, que se dirige apresuradamente al escenario. Creo que lo conozco… no podría decir pero creo que sí. La gente desde luego que lo conoce, todos están murmurando y con expresión de pena.

–¡Oh, oh! ¡Un voluntario! ¡qué emocióoon! –las cámaras hace rato han dejado de registrarme, en parte porque no puedo dejar de llorar, es imposible, y también porque esto es más interesante, el extraño y alto voluntario con olor a agua de colonia–: ¿cómo se llama, señor? ¿ese niño es su hijo?

«Parece que te vas a orinar de la emoción, estúpida», pienso, entre mis lágrimas. En seguida me arrepiento, ese pensamiento no es digno de mí, no sé si ella es estúpida y… suena cruel, muy cruel.

–Soy el doctor Leo Sanz –dice, sonriendo un poco, aunque algo nervioso–: y no… en realidad no es nada mío. Yo solo… qué carajo, ese niñito iba a morir.

Todos lo miran con incredulidad, y me pierdo, por estar llorando, el momento en que todo nuestro distrito hace una reverencia llena de respeto hacia nosotros. No se llevan los dedos centrales de la mano a sus labios, por ser eso un símbolo de rebelión, pero sí nos dedican un aplauso lleno de rabia, de admiración y de algo que no supe interpretar.

Leo Sanz me toca la mano, suavemente, siento su piel caliente contra la mía. Tiene un pañuelo en la suya, uno perfectamente doblado y con el aroma de su perfume.

–Toma –me dice, con dulzura–: por favor, linda… no llores más.

Nunca he podido negarle nada a nadie. Así que, tomando aliento, contengo mis lágrimas para siempre.

* * *

Rafe Firehorse – treinta y cuatro años – distrito 10.

«¡Un voluntario por el distrito 10! Amigo Claudius ¿hace cuánto tiempo esto no pasaba? Se ve en buena forma física, ¡Y miren esa sonrisa! Está confiado, eso sin dudas, ¡sin duda alguna!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Hay silencio en el distrito. Es un silencio pesado, ominoso y que no me gusta. Me recuerda a aquellos tiempos, de los doce a los dieciocho, en que tenía que contener el aliento cuando el escolta iba a sacar el papel del tributo masculino, rogando porque no fuésemos ni Zane, ni yo, ni el resto de mis amigos los escogidos. Casi siempre se cumplió mi deseo, excepto una vez… a nuestros diecisiete años, un querido amigo –y algo más– fue cosechado y no regresó. Fue asesinado por Berna Crane, la única vencedora femenina del distrito 2… murió empalado en la lanza que la hizo tan conocida y aclamada, Lo vi por televisión, con las lágrimas bañando mis ojos y una tremenda desesperación que me hundió por más de tres años.

Zane, mi hermano mayor, me sonríe un poco. Le devuelvo la sonrisa con temor, no quiero que se vaya. Siempre he sido dependiente de él, desde que éramos niños y hasta ahora, aunque de una manera diferente. Mientras la alcaldesa habla, leyendo el tratado, yo recuerdo todo lo que significó para mí la rebelión… nuestros padres muertos cuando apenas yo tenía nueve años, lo que fue sobrevivir con eso. No considero que los Juegos sean una solución, en absoluto, en mi caso yo ya aprendí que rebelarse nunca más, pero nunca más.

Cuando el escolta sube al escenario, presto atención completa, pese a su voz y acento afectados y sus colores, que resaltan demasiado vivamente en la apagada plaza del distrito. No tengo familia femenina, sin embargo tengo miedo por cualquiera que salga escogida, puede ser incluso una abuela en esta ocasión. Nico, mi sobrino, se remueve en su lugar, y yo intento tranquilizarlo como puedo con una sonrisa. Es difícil en estas circunstancias, ambos lo sabemos, él con su edad ha sobrellevado bien la muerte de su madre, o sea mi cuñada, y sé que podrá sobrellevar esta cosecha.

–¡Señoras y señores! ¡Aquí tengo en mi mano el nombre… el nombre de la afortunada! ¿quieren que lo lea? –Pregunta el tipo, con dramatismo.

«Léelo de una vez, idiota», pienso. A veces, solo a veces porque temo que las cámaras se puedan meter incluso en mis pensamientos, me pregunto si esta gente no se da cuenta de que no lo disfrutamos.

–¡El nombre de nuestra valiente mujer es Nyx Bellecourt! ¡Sube, Nyx, querida!

No soy un chismoso, en verdad con mi trabajo (cargar la avena, el eno y en ocasiones alimentar a los animales) no me queda mucho tiempo, pero es instintivo. Sé que todas las personas que no poseen ese nombre, se han girado para verla. En mi caso, claro está, es con lástima, aunque agradezco que no sea nadie que conozco y que no tenga ni doce ni sesenta años. Es una chica joven, de hecho, de unos veinte años quizá, alta y de piel oscura, que camina elegantemente hacia el escenario. Parece como si esa situación no fuese con ella, y me pregunto si será una especie de defensa de su cerebro, para no colapsar, o una estrategia, demostrar indiferencia. Me gustaría saber en qué está pensando…

–¡Eres preciosa, Nyx! A ver, da una vuelta para que podamos verte…

Ella lo mira sorprendida, pero lo hace, aunque con los labios algo tirantes. Él queda satisfecho, halagando su porte, y todos los varones del distrito queremos sacudirlo para que por fin diga el nombre que sea, tanto los elegibles como los que no lo son.

Cuando por fin se cansa de payasear, el sujeto, cuyo nombre olvido todos los años, se centra en la cosecha propiamente tal. Se dirige a las urnas donde aparecen nuestros nombres, con una sonrisa, esperando tal vez que salga cosechado un ejemplar tan bueno como Nyx, alguien guapo o que tenga lo que sea para dar un buen espectáculo y olvidar cuando muera.

Supongo que imaginarán qué nombre es pronunciado por el escolta. No es el mío.

–Nuestro tributo es… ¡Nico Firehorse! Ven, Nico, ¡ven aquí!

Mi sobrino, Nico, palidece a ojos vista. Zane lo sujeta del hombro, con los ojos desorbitados. Yo también lo miro, sin poder creerme que él… puedo evitarlo, necesito evitarlo. Supongo que es eso, el amor que les tengo a mi sobrino y a mi hermano, lo que me hace dar un paso adelante y presentarme voluntario.

Las cámaras me captan, a un hombre alto, fornido y pelirrojo, abriéndose paso entre la gente y gritando lo que Katniss Everdeen gritó hace más de veinticinco años atrás, por la misma razón que yo. Salvarle la vida a un hermano. Sé que si Nico va a los juegos, sé que si él lo ve morir… Zane no podría soportarlo, ni yo tampoco. Me veo en el reflector cuando estoy subiendo al escenario, es extraño porque si bien me siento temblando entero, con el miedo y la ansiedad nublándome los sentidos, luzco bastante tranquilo.

Es el momento en que miro hacia abajo, cuando observo los problemas. Un hombre vestido en blanco agente de la paz, tiene los ojos abiertos con horror. Es Pat… Patrik. No sé si es cosa del sol, las luces, lo que sea, pero me parece mirar en sus ojos celestes el brillo de las lágrimas.

–Ven, fortachón, ¿quién eres? Dinos tu nombre… –dice el escolta.

–Rafe… Rafe Firehorse, soy el tío de Nico…

–Ooooh, qué valiente… ¡Hei gente! Denle un enorme aplauso a este tío tan… tan abnegado, ¡tan dulce! –Y parece sumamente conmocionado, de hecho, su mano está temblando y ¿en serio los focos, el sol, y todo hace esto? Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos él también. En verdad debería cerrar los míos.

Le doy la mano a Nyx, quien luce tan seria como siempre, sin decir una palabra. Esta chica me da un poco de miedo, es casi tan alta como yo. Además de atractiva, claro.

Nuestros dos vencedores –un hombre y una mujer, Bojack y Dianne– nos están mirando, analizándonos. Quizás eligiendo a quién mentoreará cada uno, por qué y todo eso. Personalmente prefiero que lo haga Dianne, la victoria de Bojack fue demasiado sucia en mi opinión. Básicamente, se hizo de una alianza grande para enfrentar a los profesionales, con la que consiguió matar a tres de ellos, y luego asesinó a todos sus aliados mientras dormían. No sé… soy conciente de que uno solo vive pero también hay principios.

Los agentes de la paz son quienes nos llevan al edificio de justicia. Sé que Patrick aprovechará para abordarme, así que no me veo sorprendido cuando me toma gentilmente del brazo. Sus ojos celestes están secos, por suerte, pero en su rostro aún se denota el horror. Habíamos empezado lo nuestro hace tan poco… y solo tiene veinticinco años…

–Ay, Rafe… –es lo único que dice, mientras caminamos rumbo al lugar.

–Lo siento mucho, Patt –es todo lo que me animo a decir. En verdad, lo siento. También quiero decirle que me habría gustado vivir con él, haber comenzado nuestra relación antes, no sé, cualquier cosa. Pero sé que eso lo lastimaría, así que me callo.

–Ojalá pudiera… –susurra, cuando entramos al edificio, casi vacío pues los equipos de televisión seguramente irán a la estación. Luego, me abraza, aproximando su rostro al mío, y antes de besarme susurra: – Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo todo…

Lo abrazo yo también y devuelvo el beso. Nunca me sentí rebelde, ni entendí jamás cómo mis padres pudieron tirar la vida que tenían con nosotros a la basura por el Sinsajo, pero ahora lo entiendo. Ahora, lo sé.

Cuando mi familia llega a la sala, soy yo quien intenta tranquilizarlos. Nico está hecho un mar de lágrimas, se siente culpable, dice que debió no permitir que subiera al escenario. Solo acaricio su pelo, y beso su frente como cuando era un niño. Quizá sea la única vez.

Con Zane es todo más sentido, es la primera vez que estaré tan lejos de mi hermanito mayor, mi precursor en todo, de quien siempre estuve apegado. El abrazo que nos damos es largo, intenso y sabe al último. Espero que no sea así.

–Intentaré volver, Zane…

–Hazlo, sino… sino me muero –me dice, con los ojos brillantes. Y siento un nudo terrible de vértigo en el estómago, como si me hubiese saltado cinco comidas.

Ya sea dejando a Nico ir a los juegos o presentándome voluntario para salvarlo, no puedo remediarlo. Tal parece que voy a matar de dolor a mi hermano.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo de cosechas! Y ya tenemos a la mitad de los tributos, lo cual me hace muy feliz. No prometo una actualización tan pronta, porque tengo un amigo invisible que hacer y muchos exámenes y trabajos para junio, pero espero que a mediados de ese mes tengamos ya la etapa de cosechas listas.

También, los que me tienen tributo reservado, mientras más pronto manden más puedo hilar la historia. Necesito especialmente a los varones, no sé si se han dado cuenta pero intento que aparezcan tres mujeres y tres varones, y es lo que haré. Por eso, por ejemplo, aunque Nyx me llegó antes que Rafe, prioricé a este último, aunque la hice aparecer igualmente como compensación. Me gusta hacerlo así y a lo largo del fanfic, cuando haya pov de tributos, es lo que haré.

En fin… agradecimientos: a M-Cullarck (por Sapphire Rhodonite); a NicoNicochan (por Hans Imber-Black); a PercyRoss…etc xD (por Franziska, la Sirena); a Prour (por Vulkan Greyarm); a Paulys (Por Aleia Valhor) y a Rebe Marauder (por Rafe Firehorse). Amé a los seis de manera indecible.

Así que, guapos y guapas, preguntas:

Primera: ¿Tributo favorito? ¿por qué?

Segunda: ¿tributo que menos te gustó/no te llamó la atención/etc? ¿por qué?

Tercera: ya que en esta ocasión conocimos a todos los compañeros de distrito de los tributos, ¿Quiénes crees que se pueden llevar mejor? ¿Quiénes tendrían más roces?

Cuarta: ¿con quién se aliaría tu tributo?

Quinta bonus: ¿cuál crees que fue mi tributo favorito de los seis? (si respondes acertadamente tu tributo no morirá en el baño de sangre, prometido ajajaja)

Eso, hermosuras. Recuerden, los reviews son amor… y vida para tu tributo, xD.

¡Abrazos!


	4. Capítulo III: Cosechas 5,8,3,10,9,6

Capítulo III: cosechas 5,8,3,10,9,6

* * *

Haida Creek – cuarenta años – distrito 5

«¡Este nuevo tributo es singular, en verdad! Lleva una ropa… uhm cómo decirlo… extravagante. ¡Pero lo que tiene de extraño también lo tiene de valiente! ¡Sino miren su cara!»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Por alguna razón, me despierto pensando en la Rebelión del Sinsajo. No sé bien si es recuerdo o sueño, porque a veces se confunden en mi modo de experimentar la vida, pero las imágenes son lo que importa y las tengo. Me visualizo, con quince años, en mi fresco distrito 9 natal, con una pistola en la mano y vestido en uniforme de camuflaje, despidiéndome de mi familia con una sonrisa. «Vamos a ganar», recuerdo haber dicho, besando a mi madre, Soraya, con quien comparto el tono de ojos, la forma de la nariz y hasta el modo de sonreír. Después de eso, me fui con unos recién hechos soldados (igual que yo) rumbo al distrito 5. La idea era ayudar a los rebeldes del lugar, hacer a todo ese sitio parte de la causa del Sinsajo y volver a casa con los míos, cubierto de gloria… pero más importante, en paz.

Las cosas salieron mal. La guerra se perdió, capturaron al primo de Katniss Everdeen y a la general Paylor, los capitolinos retomaron posiciones. Nunca pude regresar a casa, ni ver a mi familia. La chica a la que pude haber amado tampoco existe en mi vida personal, lo más probable es que esté casada y con hijos ya... me alegro por ella.

Así que ahora vivo aquí, en el distrito 5, en una pequeña y húmeda choza que yo mismo construí cuando era joven. Solo, porque ya abandoné a mis compañeros y huí una vez, no creo que merezca (y tampoco sirvo para) más compañía. Hice una vida apacible, ayudo a los demás con sus dolencias corporales y otras, las del corazón, que son más difíciles de sanar. Muchas veces vienen a verme de lejos, caminando desde la extensa y desértica ciudad hasta la periferia del distrito, donde yo estoy, a unos metros de la alambrada, buscando cosas que a veces puedo dar y otras no. En ocasiones se ha muerto gente en mi jergón, la vida en este lugar es dura y hay heridas que no se sanan fácil. Otras, he visto cómo se recuperan, cómo vuelve a brillar la vida en sus ojos. no me olvido nunca de los que se van de aquí con una sonrisa.

Hoy habrá pocas sonrisas, al menos hasta la tarde, cuando se sepa el nombre de los dos desafortunados que irán a los Juegos del Hambre. No tengo televisión, me pierdo, por suerte, de lo que es esa barbarie pero he visto el sufrimiento que causa en muchos. Ahora, para colmo, casi no hay restricción de edad… me duele. Hemos hecho tantas cosas mal… yo el que más. Ya no siento la culpa obsesiva por haber huido a mis quince años, quería cambiar Panem, pero no quería morir, y desde que pude comprenderlo me reconcilié conmigo. Aún así, como humanos somos culpables de tanto…

Tomo mi infusión en silencio, sentado en una rústica silla de madera que fabriqué. También tengo unos trozos de queso y fruta, y ese será todo mi almuerzo antes de ir a la cosecha. Me conformo con poco, acostumbrado a ello. Mientras tanto observo a mi derredor… mi casa. Es pequeña, humilde y húmeda, pero he vivido tanto tiempo aquí… miro la estantería, también hecha por mí, que sostiene algunos libros que he conseguido y otros que he escrito yo mismo con trozos de papel que encuentro. Especialmente acerca de lo que he averiguado sobre medicina, cosas de mi vida, de la de mi gente allá en el distrito 9, sobre las vidas de esos otros que me rodean en este distrito… y también material que se consideraría rebelde y por el cual perdería la lengua o la cabeza si lo descubrieran.

Luego de almorzar, salgo y miro el ardiente sol tan clásico de este distrito, por su posición diría que ya es la hora de ir caminando hacia la plaza. Me pongo mi sombrero de paja, barajo la posibilidad de tomar o dejar mi poncho de lana de color rojo que utilizo para el frío, pero decido llevarlo, seguramente vuelva de noche porque habrá siempre alguien que me necesite en el centro. Me despido de mi casa, juntando brevemente las manos y agradeciéndole al lugar por el cobijo brindado, no es tan probable pero no sé si el nombre que salga elegido sea el mío. Quizá alguno de los chicos de la aldea venga a darse una vuelta por aquí, si es así, me gustaría que aprovechen las pocas cosas que tengo. Así que dejo la puerta entornada, como una invitación a quien lo precise.

Después de una hora de andar, más o menos, llego al lugar. Ya hay bastante gente, todos vestidos lo mejor que pueden, pero nerviosos e inquietos. No destaco tanto entre la multitud a excepción de mi atuendo, mi sombrero o quizá mi collar de cuentas, acá también hay piel cobriza y ojos oscuros. La gente se saluda, se apiña en grupos, conversan. Muchos me saludan, me preguntan cosas, una niña pequeña incluso se interesa por saber si tengo conocimiento de quiénes serán los cosechados. Menos mal que no, no podría mirar a esas dos personas a los ojos si fuera así.

La ceremonia da comienzo dentro de poco. Nuestra alcaldesa lee el tratado de la traición, mientras yo revato en mi cabeza sus palabras como hago cada vez que las escucho. No, no y no. Nadie merece lo que nos están haciendo, incluso los animales muerden cuando se los maltrata, ¿cuánto más los humanos? Pero... sé que no hay dos sin tres, estoy seguro de que la tercera rebelión funcionará. Si es que estamos vivos y no nos destruimos para vivir otra.

Nuestra escolta es una chica joven, de cabello negro y delgada. Si se ha operado, o alterado su imagen de alguna otra forma, yo al menos no puedo vislumbrarlo. Se llama Amaranta Avery y comienza a hablar con una voz mucho menos cantarina de la que, según sé, se oye en otros distritos.

–Y nuestra tributo femenina es Meenara Lander –dice, casi sin emoción.

La gente, incluyéndome, mira y murmura. Yo no hago lo segundo, pero sí lo primero, supongo que le debo el mirarla. Me parte el corazón verla avanzar, es una mujer más o menos de mi edad, que luce perpleja mientras camina hacia el escenario. Se oye el grito de un niño, y puedo ver bien cómo patea a la gente que intenta sujetarlo para volver con su madre, abuela o lo que sea.

Tomo una decisión, si no soy yo el cosechado iré a ver qué tal está. Tal vez pueda hacer algo por él, si no tiene más parientes, sería un poco trágico de ser así pero en este distrito tan peligroso, no lo descarto.

–Y nuestro tributo masculino es Haida Creek –dice Amaranta.

La gente sí reacciona, murmurando su consternación y su tristeza. Por primera vez en muchos años, no estoy pensando y sintiéndome por los demás, todo lo contrario. Lo siento por mí. La vida me ha dado un terrible revés, pienso, al encaminarme con paso tranquilo hacia el escenario. Ya no puedo escaparme, como a los quince años, donde mis compañeros murieron y yo sobreviví por pura cobardía. Ya no puedo huir, no hay un riachuelo donde esconderme, no hay nada más que los Juegos del Hambre.

También lo siento por ese niño, el hijo de Meenara Lander, espero sinceramente que tenga parientes. Sé lo que es estar solo, ya que durante todos estos años fue así como viví. No me gustaría que él comenzase ese camino tan joven.

Amaranta Avery no hace comentarios al vernos parados allí, mirándonos. El distrito entero rebulle y se lamenta, Lander y yo somos dos estatuas de hielo. El rostro curtido de mi compañera de distrito me hace ver un terrible sufrimiento, no sé qué verá ella en el mío.

–Dense las manos, por favor –dice la escolta.

Obedecemos. La mano de Meenara está caliente y áspera por el trabajo. La mía, algo temblorosa por la impresión. Todavía tengo que reponerme. A cualquiera le parecerá que llevo un residuo de vida, sin muchos placeres, sin tantas comodidades. Pero me gusta tener mi tiempo para pensar, me gusta la opción que tomé y no la voy a dejar escapar, ni siquiera por algo como los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Galatea «Gala» Higgins – treinta y cuatro años – distrito 8

«¡Qué hermoso vestido lleva nuestra cosechada! Es, sin dudas, una maravilla. Tengo los dientes largos por saber dónde lo ha mandado a diseñar (…) está un poco conmocionada, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que pronto nos mostrará de qué es capaz!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Millie tiene una mano entrelazada con la de su marido y otra, con la de su hija mayor, de ocho años. La otra mano de la niña está enlazada con la mía.

–Tiíta, por favor no salgas cosechada –me dice la niña, mientras el alcalde habla–: me duele la pancita… no quiero que ni tú ni mamá…

Dana, la niña en cuestión, es mi sobrina y me ama mucho. No solo porque gracias a mis ingresos y a mi talento puedo vestirla como a una princesa –Esa sería una razón bastante fuerte para que una pequeña ame a un adulto en este distrito–, sino porque siempre hemos conectado. siento que me recuerda un poco a mí misma cuando era más joven, y me alegra que entre mi hermana Millie, su marido y yo podamos darle una vida decente, a ella y a su hermanita menor, al menos una mejor de la que tuvimos nosotras.

–Tranquila, Dana –le aprieto cariñosamente y le sonrío.

No le puedo prometer que no saldremos cosechadas, porque no lo sabemos. De todos modos, me alegra que la familia casi completa esté aquí, en la plaza, si bien el momento es angustioso. El único que no está presente es mi padre, en parte porque está demasiado débil para levantarse, porque apenas me recuerda, porque no habría sabido cómo traerlo y porque… la verdad, me siento mucho más aliviada cuando está ausente, especialmente en momentos de estrés. Mi padre nunca fue un alivio emocional para nadie, ni para mi madre, que en paz descanse, y mucho menos para nosotras. Así que ahora está durmiendo en mi casa, y nosotras pasando por este mal trago, si ninguna sale cosechada mejor.

La escolta sube al escenario, con un vestido azul que me resulta vagamente conocido, y recuerdo con una sonrisa cuando lo diseñé. Fue hace cosa de dos meses, estaba mirando unas ilustraciones de un libro de cuentos de Dana y las ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza, a tal punto me desbordaban que tuve que comenzar a dibujar bocetos en seguida. Mi idea original había sido en verde, pero me gustó que también lo hayan hecho en azul.

Seguramente esto parecerá un poco confuso, así que aclararé en seguida mi identidad. No solo soy Galatea Higgins, también soy «La Costurera», el talento descubierto por el famoso empresario Ernest Toga hace cosa de cinco años. Sí, no siempre fui rica y tal vez le deba mi éxito a una desgracia (un vestido que hice para la hija de una amiga, que salió cosechada y no regresó), pero el asunto es que ahora mi nombre es relativamente conocido por las partes de Panem donde se puedan costear un vestido. De cualquier manera, siempre me gustó coser, incluso antes de ganarme la vida con esto. Comenzó con simples vestidos para mis horrorosas muñecas de trapo cuando era pequeña, hasta ropa mía cuando se descosía. Pronto comenzó a ser una terapia para escapar de los maltratos constantes de mi padre, aunque tuviera el cuerpo magullado y el alma doliéndome, encontraba en la aguja y en los dibujos sobre todo, mi vía de escape. Tengo suerte, supongo, en los distritos muy pocas veces puedes hacer lo que te gusta con tanta libertad como yo.

Supongo que el impacto se debió sobre todo a eso. Estar pensando en mi suerte, con mi mano entre las de Dana, sin mi padre, tranquila y aliviada, poco antes de escuchar mi nombre de los labios de la escolta que llevaba mi vestido.

–¡Galatea, Galatea! Ven aquí por favor –llamó otra vez. Al parecer, la primera no escuché mi nombre.

Y sé que lo había dicho, porque Millie tenía los ojos desorbitados, su esposo me miraba con horror y Dana me aferraba con fuerza de la mano.

–¡Tía, no vayas! ¡No vayas, no vayas, no vayas! –Exclamó, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No podía no ir, era absurdo. Si nadie se presentaba voluntaria para salvarme, a rastras me llevarían los agentes de la paz. No había otra opción, debía ir a los juegos del hambre yo solita, con mi vestido celeste de espalda descubierta, con esos taconcitos de princesa que me había puesto, con mi peinado y mi sonrisa amable y mis agujas y mi todo.

«¿Pero qué va a hacer una costurera en los Juegos del Hambre?» Pensé, recordando todo lo que sabía sobre diseño, sobre costura, telas y todo aquello. ¿De qué me iba a servir? ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Iba a morir?

Sentí las lágrimas en mi garganta, solo faltaba un empujoncito cognitivo más para dejarlas salir a torrentes en el escenario, donde estaba parada ahora, con dos mujeres (la escolta y yo) que llevaban puestos mis vestidos. Pensé en Millie y el resto, intenté concentrarme en ellos pero fue peor, porque me acordé de mi pobre Dana. Iba a llorar, era inevitable.

«Pero ya no verás a tu padre, has podido escapar al fin de él, Gala» dijo una voz en mi cabeza, una que se parecía bastante a… a alguien que conocí.

–¡Rickon! Oh, cariño, ¿A qué se debe esa cara de sorpresa? –Preguntó la escolta a alguien.

Las cámaras lo enfocaron, y mis ojos también. Allí en el sitio reservado para los vencedores (el vencedor en el caso del distrito 8), Rickon Blade mostraba una expresión de absoluta incredulidad que se prestó a remplazar en seguida por una sonrisa. Era la primera vez en muchos años, que él y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. y pese al dolor, miedo e inseguridad, en mí pareció revivir un eco de lo que fue hace casi dieciocho años.

–Nada, Elizabeth, es solo que… estas coincidencias del destino, es alguien que conozco y que… por el momento no diré más –Rickon Blade deslumbró con su sonrisa a las cámaras y a la propia escolta, quien aunque insistiera, no recibiría otra respuesta.

Rickon… ¿qué le estará causando verme aquí? Todavía no lo sé. De cualquier manera, la cosecha seguía y el tributo masculino hizo su acto de presencia. Nos dimos la mano y todo terminó. O tal vez no, porque los agentes de la paz vinieron a buscarme para las despedidas.

Mucha gente quiso venir a despedirme, me recordaban de haberme encargado vestidos, incluso, antes de ser tan conocida, de darme telas mal teñidas o rotas que se desechaban en las fábricas. Los más importantes fueron mis familiares, claro está. Y la conversación que tuve con Millie.

–Mill, cariño… tú… por favor –estaba suplicándole. Ella, sola conmigo en el salón, tenía una mirada dura.

–Con magro consuelo me quedo –su voz era tan dura como sus ojos–: los juegos del hambre me quitan a la persona que más amo en el mundo, y me dejan a ese viejo ocupando espacio en su lugar… ojalá hubiese salido cosechado él.

Tiene más de setenta años, era obvio que no pasaría. Millie se echa a llorar y yo con ella, lo cierto es que la vida fue terrible para las dos. Me abraza, cálidamente, y yo le correspondo sintiendo que podría caerme un rayo ahora en la cabeza. Mi dulce hermanita menor, cuánto debe estar sufriendo por mí.

–Lo haré, Galatea, lo haré –me promete, con los golpes del agente de la paz en la puerta como música de fondo–: cuidaré a ese viejo… pero no por él, que te quede claro, no por él.

Ya lo sabía, sería por mí. Así que la volví a abrazar, esperando contra toda esperanza que no fuese la última vez que la viera porque, en serio, ¿A qué iría una mujer como yo a los Juegos del hambre si no era para no volver?

* * *

DR. Leo Sanz – treinta y seis años – distrito 3

«¡Los pelos de punta, Caesar! Así me siento, no lo puedo explicar de otra manera. ¡Con qué rapidez este hombre tomó el lugar del niño! Un niño que no conocía… ¡Esa es nobleza, señores! ¡Y además miren qué planta!»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

«¡Ahí tienes tus mugres! ¡Vete y no vuelvas, Sanz, hijo de…!» Había gritado Cortanne Gordon, mi ex novia, lanzándome todas mis prendas a la calle guardadas en bolsas de basura. «¡Pues no pienso volver de nuevo ni aunque me supliques, bruja loca!» Repliqué, alzando mis brazos con énfasis. Así fue como fui corrido de mi propia casa, sin un céntimo en los bolsillos y con todo lo que me era querido, en la acera junto a mis pies.

Eso había pasado hace dos años, por cierto. Me acuerdo de esto y lo menciono porque Kurt, mi mejor amigo, y su esposa, Tabita (o Tab) me lo van recordando de camino a la cosecha. Diablos, hasta Neon, la niña de siete años de la pareja, se ríe también.

–Y cualquiera pensaría que Leo iba a aprender, pero no, luego se buscó alguien peor que Cortanne ¿cómo se llamaba esa otra mujer? ¿Clarissa? –Iba riendo Kurt, sanamente, claro está.

–Clarella –le recordó Tab, que tenía mejor memoria para los nombres de las chicas que me terminaban exprimiendo el dinero y dejando en la calle, o bien intentando asesinarme (juro que eso pasó una vez, antes de Cortanne).

–Clarella, bella como las estrellas –recité, resoplando por la nariz y riéndome también. Fui tan imbécil con ella… con todas, en realidad.

–Bueno, si no salimos cosechados a ver si te presento a esa chica que trabaja en biotecnología, es un amor –sonríe Kurt, dándome un toque en el hombro.

–O al menos, lo será hasta que conozca a Leo, luego descubrirá que es mejor ser mala –ríe Tab.

–Que los cielos no te escuchen, Tab, me gustaría tener buena suerte por una vez. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer me abrazó sin pensar en mi dinero –Respondí.

–Creo que fue tu madre –apostilla Kurt.

Mamá había muerto antes de que mi declive amoroso fuese alarmante, así que estoy tranquilo pensando que no tuvo que ver a su hijo con sus cosas en la calle, pidiéndole asilo a su mejor amigo por unas cuantas noches hasta que atendiera a algunos pacientes para conseguirse otra cosa. Kurt es un ángel.

Así vamos charlando de camino a la cosecha, por suerte mi amigo y yo somos de la filosofía de que si no podemos cambiar algo, es mejor no preocuparse, y esta cosecha extendida es algo imposible de alterar. ¿Qué alguno puede salir cosechado? Posiblemente, pero también es probable que no suceda, y en cualquier caso ninguno puede hacer nada, además Neon es pequeña e impresionable, y Tab a veces tiene un genio vivo y explosivo. Es mejor fingir que vamos a la plaza del distrito para comprar algo, o de paseo, o cualquier otra cosa, en lugar de pensar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Al llegar a la plaza, me doy cuenta de que haber venido con la chaqueta del traje fue casi suicida. Está llena a revosar, con las personas apretujadas para optimizar el espacio. Me da pena ver así a mi distrito, todas personas de piel un poco cenicienta, sucios, bastante pobres para la utilidad que tiene aquello en lo que trabajamos. Recuerdo cómo eran las cosas antes de la Rebelión, y diría que no hay mucha diferencia excepto por las cámaras, ya éramos pobres y oprimidos antes del Sinsajo, pero creo que la gente se desmoralizó más cuando todo fracasó. Había tantas esperanzas… tanta fe en que todo iba a cambiar. Mis padres no apoyaron a un bando ni a otro, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando que no muriésemos de hambre, así que no sufrí por perder a nadie en la guerra. El barrio más marginal del distrito fue el que me vio crecer, y todavía no me olvido de que antes tenía problemas más acuciantes y terribles que simples desavenencias con las mujeres. Para empezar, había que permanecer vivo, intentando que no te mate ni el hambre, ni el frío, ni el cansancio, ni el ser rebelde, u otras personas que quieran quitarte algo, porque en ocasiones la gente se vuelve contra sus iguales cuando de sobrevivir se trata. Ejemplo de ello: los juegos del hambre.

Pensar que todavía hay personas que viven así…

Me pone un poco nervioso pensar en que podemos salir cosechados, o alguien que conozca. Vengativamente, pienso que tal vez Cortanne pueda salir pero no, me retracto en seguida pues tampoco se lo merece. Nadie merece ir a los juegos, supongo que por eso me sienta tan terrible cuando la niña cosechada resulta tener entre trece y quince años. Es pequeña, pálida, con unos lentes de color rosa y no para de llorar desde que subió. Kurt me mira y yo aparto la vista, no quiero que vea todo lo que estoy sintiendo al ver a esa preciosura llorando así… me dan ganas de abrazarla. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que hacen? ¿qué daño les hizo esa niña? Está llorando ahí, mientras la escolta no para de hacer comentarios estúpidos y las cámaras la dejan de enfocar, como si ese llanto no mereciera ser transmitido, como si el dolor de Aleia Valhör tuviese que ser acallado. Y esto pasa todos los años aquí mismo, Neon lo tendrá que pasar en cinco años más.

«¡Pues váyanse bien a la mierda! Los odio, y no me importa haber vivido un tiempo en sus calles luminosas, me da igual que me hayan enseñado todo lo que sé sobre medicina… ¡No les debo nada y los odio! Pobre Aleia. Linda, nunca me voy a olvidar de tu nombre, porque probablemente mueras», pensé. Kurt buscó de nuevo mi mirada y esta vez sí se la sostuve, vio furia en mis ojos café.

El resto es sabido por todos. Cómo mencionaron al chico de doce años –Dahl, Pietro Dahl–, cómo esperé una respuesta a tal aberración (un hermano mayor, un padre, un tío, lo que fuese), y cómo me vi decepcionado. No pude resistirlo, era más fuerte que yo. Supongo que tengo un fuerte sentido del deber, estoy acostumbrado a salvar personas, es lo que hago si no se me mueren. Desde que no pude… da lo mismo, hubo un punto de inflexión en mi vida cuando decidí que me dedicaría a esto. Y si nadie iba, Pietro Dahl iba a morir solo. En cuanto me presenté voluntario, oí la voz de Kurt, gritándome que no lo haga. Sé que me piensa reprochar por toda la vida, no importa qué tan larga o corta sea. Fue extraño… en un segundo estaba junto a Kurt y su familia, y al siguiente ya estaba en el escenario junto a Aleia.

Me conmueve la reacción de mi distrito, cómo nos reverencian en un signo de respeto (y de rebelión, pura y dura rebelión) y cómo nos aplauden. Sé que todo Panem está viendo o verá cómo tomo mi pañuelo nuevo y se lo doy a Aleia, la gente aplaude más ante esto y me da vergüenza, me siento un poco expuesto. Seguro los profesionales piensan que soy débil y blando. Tengo que mostrarme más rudo para la próxima… no, eso es una tontería. Posiblemente muera, no me descarto como ganador porque conozco de lo que soy capaz, pero siempre es bueno tomar en cuenta el margen de error, así que no importa tanto qué piensen de mí esos brutos.

Es sabido, además, mi primer acercamiento con Aleia. Será mi aliada, lo tengo decidido. Debe tener algo en lo que es buena, y si no… seré bueno por los dos hasta que ya no pueda ser bueno para los dos. Sé que tendré mis dimes y diretes conmigo mismo por esto, pero sé también lo que terminaré haciendo así que para qué irme con rodeos.

Luego de separarnos e ir al Edificio de Justicia, mucha gente nos sigue. Las despedidas toman tiempo, muchos pacientes y ex pacientes míos se despiden de mí con abrazos, lágrimas y susurros en mi oído de cómo les he dado esperanzas. Me da pena ver cómo todo queda en nada, y me encantaría que mi distrito fuese libre… incluso si muero después de eso, mi gente merece ser libre, carajo.

Pietro Dahl tiene una madre y dos abuelas, ahora entiendo por qué nadie se presentó voluntario por él. Son los últimos desconocidos que se despiden de mí, llorando los tres (y yo quiero esconder mi vergüenza porque me están tratando de todo lo bueno de este mundo). Le deseo lo mejor a las mujeres y a Pietro, y ellas me lo agradecen mil veces.

Kurt tiene sus ojos azules con lágrimas.

–La última gran tontería, ¿eh, Leo? –Me dice, estrujándome entre sus brazos.

–No, esto no fue una tontería –le contesto.

Y, pese a que mis despedidas tomaron tiempo, llegué al auto para ir al tren un poco antes que Aleia.

* * *

Nyx Bellecourt – veinte años – distrito 10

«¡Qué bella es nuestra cosechada por el distrito 10, Nyx Bellecourt! ¿Ves a Casio, el escolta? ¡está tan sobrecogido por su belleza como nosotros! Y miren qué temple… amigo Claudius, ¡yo apuesto por ella!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–¡El nombre de nuestra valiente mujer es Nyx Bellecourt! –Dice Casio flynt, el escolta, haciendo que mi respiración se detenga por dos latidos de corazón–: ¡Sube, Nyx, querida!

«Diablos» pienso, mientras me sobrepongo de la sorpresa como puedo, enfrento las miradas de mi distrito entero, algunos de los cuales me conocen y murmuran apenados por mí, y me dirijo al escenario. No soy conciente de ello pero mi andar es tan fluido y elegante como siempre, pese a que llevo una sentencia de muerte sobre mi cabeza. Acelero el paso cuando llego a los escalones, subiéndolos a prisa como si pudiera huir de todo lo que dejo abajo. A mi hermana gemela Sabina, de quien nunca me había separado hasta ahora; mi mamá, tía y bisabuela, mis figuras de amor y protección. Mi trabajo… en fin, ya pensaré en todo eso más tarde. Y si no volviera… bueno, tengo un poco de tiempo para meditar sobre todo lo que significan para mí, ahora no es el momento. Hago retroceder a mi familia de mi cabeza, intentando dejar traslucir una expresión hermética que no estoy segura de sentir.

El escolta me dice lo guapa que me encuentra y si puedo dar una vuelta ahí para todos, a fin de que puedan mirarme bien porque «¿cómo tu distrito no se ha rendido a tus pies, querida?», y se maravilla de que sea, según él, tan bella y pertenezca a un lugar tan poco glamouroso como este. Si intentaba hacerme sentir bien no lo consigue del todo, estoy bien alimentada y no tengo la tristeza en mi rostro porque nunca lo pasé mal, ni tuve hambre o frío, mi familia se encargó al principio de eso y yo, cuando pude trabajar. Él también es guapo, pero seguro no tuvo nunca que hacerlo.

Después de hacerme sentir un poco humillada dando unas gráciles vueltas de su mano (y siento que la tierra no me haya tragado todavía, pero como siempre, intento no demostrarlo), me limito a esperar allí, parada junto a él, a que saque el nombre del tributo masculino. Intento distraerme con la diferencia de tamaño entre él y yo, soy como diez centímetros más alta, para no pensar en mi familia y en qué harían si muero. No, todavía no, aún no. Qué bajito es, o tal vez qué alta soy… (mi hermana quedaría destrozada, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos separamos por más de tres días?…), y vaya, alguien en la primera fila tiene un vestido muy lindo, ¿cuánto le habrá costado? (Mamá no podría ir a trabajar si muero… llorará tanto que…), ah, y ahora van a decir el nombre del tributo masculino, ¿quién será? (mi pobre bisabuela, tal vez muera de pena, tan viejita que está… ya ha vivido dos rebeliones y ahora esto…) «¡Ya, suficiente!»

El chico cosechado fue reemplazado en seguida por un pariente que se presentó voluntario, Rafe Firehorse, ahora mismo está parado frente a mí. Es alto, de hombros anchos y pelirrojo, luce despreocupado pero cuando nos damos la mano, noto que tiembla levemente su pulso. Mientras el himno suena, me entretengo contando sus pecas para no pensar. Parece ponerse un poco nervioso de que lo mire fijo, yo le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, aunque sea mayor que yo siento que lo necesita. Parece que no me sale tan bien, porque él aparta sus ojos de mí y me deja contar libremente.

Cuando los Agentes de la Paz se aproximan para llevarme al edificio de justicia, miro de reojo a nuestros dos vencedores, los veo cuchicheando y observándonos… seguramente se ponen de acuerdo sobre nosotros. Mientras camino, Bojack se da cuenta de mi mirada y le dice algo a Dianne, que fue su mentora. Ambos me sonríen y veo en los labios del hombre las palabras «hablaremos luego», alzo el pulgar en respuesta y dejo de prestarles atención, aunque sepa que probablemente están hablando de mí, y acerca de si tengo o no posibilidades.

En el Edificio de Justicia, mientras espero, sí dejo fluir mi imaginación por los derroteros que quería evitar, y mi rostro expresa todas las emociones que estuve conteniendo afuera. No importa, estoy sola, y aquí no están esas cámaras captándolo todo. Sé que son para mantenernos a salvo, que son útiles y han servido para detener criminales, entre otras cosas, y las agradezco, pero de haber estado aquí mientras me tapo el rostro con las manos, las habría odiado.

Mi tía y mi bisabuela entran primero, las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Ambas perdieron a sus esposos siendo muy jóvenes (mi tío, a quien no conocí, fue rebelde) y mi pobre bisa lleva viviendo ya mucho tiempo. Me despido de ellas, porque no sé qué pasará y prefiero dejar todo zanjado por cualquier cosa. Ellas intuyen que me está afectando, que no suelto las lágrimas únicamente por no lastimarlas, y yo también sé lo mismo respecto a las dos. Ninguna llora.

–No te rindas, Nyx, sé tan valiente como cuando el puma –me dice mi tía, acariciándome el cabello. Sonrío un poco, recordando ese episodio mientras doy vuelta al colgante en forma de gato que llevo en mi cuello.

Era pequeña, tal vez habría tenido unos siete años, cuando pasó algo terrible en el distrito. Un puma había bajado de las montañas y estaba comiéndose al ganado. Alguien se jactaba de haberlo herido pero no matado, y querían saber dónde estaba para terminar con el trabajo porque era peligroso. Yo… sinceramente no recuerdo qué fui a hacer para los pastizales, no sé si iba a buscar una hierba medicinal o simplemente a jugar, pero me encontré con el puma herido, que se arrastraba en el suelo. Sentí compasión, fascinación y todo por él, quería acariciarlo incluso pero al final me dio un poco de miedo y escapó.

Cuando me interrogaron por el asunto, no dije nada. No tenía tanto control sobre mis emociones como ahora –era pequeña, recuérdenlo–, así que la gente supo que lo vi. Además, cuando era una niña no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cámaras, gracias a las cuales le dieron muerte de todos modos, pero no di mi brazo a torcer. De mi boca no salió su paradero, tal vez hubiese podido salvarse.

A mi hermana y mi madre, también les digo que no voy a rendirme. Tampoco lloran, ni yo, pero se nota que están preocupadas y angustiadas por lo que vaya a ser de mí, mi madre más que Sabina.

–Ya volviste loco al escolta –dice ella, tratando de darme ánimos–: aprovecha eso y trata de tener en tu puño a más gente.

–La belleza no lo es todo, Sabina, no seas necia –le respondo, intentando sonar relajada.

–Y si solo fueras bella, estaría preocupada, pero no es así –ella rebate, con la mirada brillante–: creo en ti, Nyx. Y sabes…

–¿Qué? –Pregunto. Sabina sonríe un poco más.

–Sé que puedes, eso –susurró–: tía está muy perocupada, aunque no te lo haya demostrado, pero yo no pienso darte por muerta hasta que… bueno, si es que llega a pasar.

Mi gemela cree en mí, eso me quita un peso de encima. Pensé que iba a tener que tranquilizarlas a todas, pero no sabía cuán nerviosa estaba por esto sino hasta que Sabina me quitó el tremendo peso de encima.

–Lo voy a intentar, seré testaruda al respecto –prometo.

–Así se habla.

* * *

Duncan Borlaug – cincuenta y seis años – distrito 9

«Yo no lo menospreciaría por ser mayor, ¿eh? Parece fuerte»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Estoy acostumbrado al nudo en el estómago durante los días de cosecha. Antes era por mi hermano mayor, Angus, y por mí, después por mis hijos, Serenys y Kyabbe, cuando resultaron ser elegibles, luego cuando Alianna, mi nieta mayor y consentida, cumplió los doce años… y ahora por todos, incluyendo a mi cuñada, yerno, nuera y yo mismo, otra vez. Nunca pensé que con cincuenta y seis años volvería a estar disponible para una cosecha pero ¿por qué debería sorprenderme? Los ociosos capitolinos no tienen nada mejor que hacer aparte de incordiar a quien puedan, cuando quieran.

Hace calor en la plaza del distrito, creo que ha sido el día más caluroso de todo el año. Por un lado está bien, la cadera y la rodilla me molestan menos que nunca en situaciones como estas, pero por otro lado, tenemos ya la boca seca y la cabeza caliente por el sol. De todos modos, sería capaz de soportar muchos grados más con tal de que mi familia al completo pueda volver a casa. Y es que todos excepto Angus, mi hermano, y mis nietos más pequeños estamos en peligro.

Alianna sigue con preocupación a la escolta con la mirada, cuando se dirige a las urnas de la tributo. Ojalá poder quitarle el nerviosismo con un dulce, un regalo o cosas que la contentaban cuando era más pequeña, pero ahora con catorce años me es imposible hacerla olvidar con una minucia todo lo que tenemos que pasar. Si su madre, ella misma, o sus tías salen cosechadas… no hay caramelo capaz de endulzar eso. En sus lindos ojos, tan parecidos a los de mi hija Serenys, veo que lo comprende.

–¡Nuestra tributo del cuarto vasallaje es Jessica Grainbelle! –Grita, con un entusiasmo que desentona con la atmósfera del resto del distrito.

–No me jodas… ¿Es familiar de Breel? –Comentó Angus, a mi lado, sumamente impresionado.

Podía ser que no, Grainbelle podía haber más en el distrito y todo habría quedado en nada, pero resultó que mi hermano no se equivocaba, a juzgar por la reacción que el único vencedor de nuestro distrito, Breel Grainbelle, tuvo al escuchar ese nombre. Se puso en pie, como impulsado por un resorte, y después se volvió a sentar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Parecía devastado y me compadecí de él, ¿quién sería? ¿su esposa? ¿su hija? ¿su madre?

A juzgar por la edad de la mujer –más o menos la mía–, que subió con la cabeza en alto y una enorme sonrisa finjida adornando su rostro moreno, supuse que mi última suposición era acertada y se trataba de la madre del vencedor. Qué macabra coincidencia, pensé, y eso mismo le comenté a mi hermano, que se encogió de hombros con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro mientras miraba a Breel. Era un hombre bueno, siempre que podía ayudaba a los demás con su dinero y no se puso extravagante con los años como sí pasó con ciertos vencedores de otros distritos.

Las mujeres de mi familia suspiraron, aliviadas a la mitad (porque aún faltaba la cosecha de los hombres para que pudiésemos sentirnos realmente cómodos con la situación). Alianna estaba tan contenta que, importándole poco su recién adquirida independencia adolescente, abrazó a su madre. Serenys la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó el pelo, y Will, mi yerno, sonrió de nervios y alivio. También me sentía feliz por todas ellas, había salido una anciana cosechada, y era triste por el bueno de Breel, pero no había sido Claudeen, mi cuñada.

–¡Y nuestro tributo masculino es… Duncan Borlaug! ¡Un enoooorme aplauso para Duncan! –dijo la mujer de peluca verdeamarillenta a la que teníamos que llamar escolta.

Tragué saliva. Lo primero que pude pensar fue: «menos mal, menos mal que no fue Kyabbe», con horror en mi corazón, sentía la boca seca y amarga, y miré a mi familia que tenían sus rostros petrificados, ¿cómo pudo ser si estábamos celebrando hace tan poco?

Angus me transmitió una mirada de ánimo que le devolví, y antes que los agentes de la paz vinieran a buscarme, fui yo quien se acercó al escenario, pensando que tenía pendientes un abrazo a todos mis nietos, a Alianna en particular, y a mi hija… mi Serenys…

–Vaya, mayorcitos están los dos –comentó la escolta, con una sonrisa–: ¡Pero tienen fuerza y carácter! Me gustan, ¡me gustan!

Jessica abrió la boca, parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero luego reinstauró su sonrisa fingida, seguramente mordiéndose las palabras que quería soltarle. Yo pensé en que ella parecía fuerte, y yo tampoco estoy en mala forma… viejos, pero no inútiles.

–Viejos pero no inútiles –le dije a mi compañera, mientras nos dábamos la mano.

–Viejo será usted, señor Borlaug, pero yo todavía trabajo y bien que puedo apañármelas en todo como cuando tenía veinticinco –me contestó, sin dejar de sonreír, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso enseñando tanto diente.

Sacudí la cabeza, terminando el apretón de manos, y pensando en que esta mujer tenía mucho carácter, y no se me ocurrió nada más que decirle porque tenía a Serenys y a los demás en mi cabeza.

Breel Grainbelle también parecía estar pensando más que nada en una de sus parientes, pues se acercó a su madre en cuanto pudo y la abrazó. Ella se soltó en seguida, me parecía que era una de esas personas a las que no les gusta la compasión. De todos modos, no pude dejar de pensar que mi compañera de distrito contaba con una gran ventaja, si Breel no era imparcial podía darme casi por muerto.

En las despedidas, sí abracé a todos mis nietos, tanto al de ocho años como a mi Alianna, de catorce. La besé y le dije que se cuidara mucho, y ella acarició mis rizos canosos y me dijo que me amaba. Aquello fue hermoso y enternecedor, me gustaría darle la satisfacción de no morir y regresar con ella solo para no hacerle daño. Serenys, mi hija mayor, que me ayudó con Kyabbe, su hermano, cuando mi esposa se fue a luchar por los rebeldes… ella sí lloraba.

Serenys se parecía tanto a Roselia, mi esposa… excepto en que ella sí pudo ser madre, sí luchó. Poco le importaban rebeliones fallidas, poco concepto tenía a esos idiotas que se levantaron sin estar seguros de que podían vencer. A ella, como a mí, le importaba más la familia.

–Papá… –dijo, llorando–: algo en mí me decía que… algo en mí…

Respiró un par de veces y se calmó. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, sacó de su bolso mi objeto más preciado, una rosa seca que me dejó mi mujer antes de marcharse. La tenía guardada en mi cajón, allí tuvo que meterse mi hija para encontrarla. Se lo recriminé en broma, pero se lo agradecí.

–Será mi recuerdo, mi amor –le dije, hablándole a mi hija, y a su madre.

* * *

Mercedes Marston – cincuenta y ocho años – distrito 6

«Ay, me muero de ternura, una madre presentándose voluntaria por su hija… ¡Me encantaría preguntarle tantas cosas!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Missy Fry, Marston de soltera, fue la mujer cosechada para el distrito 6, y muchas gargantas expiraron suspiros de alivio, pero la mía se contrajo con terror. La conocía mejor que nadie, diablos, y la tragedia me tocó de muy cerca. Le cambié pañales, le leí cuentos, intenté luchar por ella junto con su padre para darle un mundo mejor, perdiéndolo en el proceso y casi perdiéndome a mí misma, y me alegré, durante seis años, cuando las cosechas pasaban sin que saliese escogida para participar.

Ahora, Missy estaba a punto de hacerme abuela y pasaba esto… siete meses, su pancita hacía ver tan adorable aquella figura alta que amaba tanto.

«¿Y qué vas a hacer, vieja tonta? ¿dejar que vaya?» dijo una voz, bastante enojada en mi cabeza. «Pues no, y ya te estás tardando para presentarte voluntaria por ella». era una voz que se parecía a la vigorosa que tenía cuando era más joven, y le encontré toda la razón.

–Missy, ¡Quédate donde estás, carajo! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! –grité, pues mi hija ya se estaba disponiendo a pasar al escenario, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nos miramos fijamente, y pese a que pronto tenía que ir al escenario si no quería que nos arrastraran arriba a una de las dos, ella me dio un abrazo lo más apretado que pudo sin que estorbara su pancita. Acaricié su pelo y luego su mejilla, preguntándome hace cuánto tiempo no lo hacía…quizá hace años. Nunca fui de demostraciones físicas de afecto.

Albie, mi yerno (en realidad se llama Albert, pero cuando lo conocí era un mocoso de quince años al que sus amigos llamaban así, no es mi culpa si se me quedó), me miró con agradecimiento en sus ojos. era lógico, él no podía hacer nada para salvar a su esposa e hijo no nato, a no ser presentarse voluntario y morir para salvarla. No me resultaría descabellado si me confiesa que estaba pensando en hacerlo, de todos modos no tendrá que. Quiero que mi nieto o nieta crezca con sus dos padres, maldición, algo que no pude hacer con mi Missy.

Subo al escenario y mi distrito me observa fijo, sé que muchos están aliviados y otros, tristes por mí. No culpo a los que se alivian, yo estaría saltando de encontrarme en su lugar. Pero no lo estoy, y las cámaras captan cómo aguardo, seria, a que pase algo.

–Hmmm… eres un poco mayorcita para jugar a los juegos del hambre, ¿No te parece? –pregunta la escolta, con mirada evaluadora, recorriéndome–: pero pareces bastante fuerte, ¿en qué trabajabas?

Siento ganas de golpearla, como golpeaba a esos tipos cuando me metí en las peleas clandestinas en mi juventud, cuando la muerte de mi esposo era tan insufrible para mí que esa era mi única salida. Ojalá, maldita niñita sonriente, que estuviésemos en igualdad de condiciones, pero no lo estamos. Así que sonrío de una forma falsamente encantadora.

–Mayor soy, pero puedo cargar a dos como tú en mis hombros –contesté, sin dejarme amilanar–: ¿Y trabajo? Vaya… no sabía que conocías esa palabra.

Ella se quedó un segundo en blanco, sin saber qué decir, pero se recompuso en seguida.

–¡Y además tienes carácter! Ay me encanta… –y sin decir más, me dio la espalda–: bueno en fin pasemos al cosechado masculino… ¡Qué emoción! ¿Habrá otro voluntario?

No hay otro voluntario, pues el hombre que sale escogido tiene cuarenta y pocos años y está en buena forma. Su nombre es Romeo Vector, me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza cuando está arriba, y una sonrisa para el distrito en general. Ah mira qué bien, tenemos a uno de esos payasos que fingen que están contentos de venir a jugar, como si alguien aparte de los descerebrados capitolinos creyese que no están muertos de miedo por morir. Ya de entrada sé que no me voy a llevar bien con este sujeto, así que le doy la mano de forma lo más breve que puedo y lo suelto apenas se permite.

Miro hacia los vencedores. Allí están los dos, ella, Naelie Reyne, con su mirada triste de siempre, él, Marcus Neleas, feliz de estar vivo. Todavía no ve morir a dos personas, o una en el mejor de los casos, pues venció recién el año pasado. Aún cree que puede salvarnos, o eso veo en su sonrisa.

Los agentes de la paz me van a llevar al edificio de justicia, para que pueda despedirme de Missy, Albie (digo, el señor Albert Fry) y mis amigos. No tengo muchas ganas de despedidas, no quiero que mi hija se sienta culpable y me agradezca hasta el cansancio, de hecho, eso es lo que le digo apenas abre la boca.

–Suficiente, ya está hecho, y no quiero oír ni una palabra más –le digo. Ella me sonríe un poco, bañándome con sus besos y sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué me voy a quejar? Bien puede ser la última vez.

–A mí no me puedes decir nada –Albie me mira, sin abrazarme, pero con una mirada cargada de aprecio–: mercedes, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido, y me importa poco que te enojes conmigo por decírtelo.

Estoy tan sensible por los acontecimientos, que aquello me emocionó de veras. Albert y yo solíamos molestarnos mutuamente, no era que compitiésemos por el amor de Missy pero ambos somos muy parecidos. Él odia tanto las sensiblerías como yo, y aún así…

–Solo cuídalas, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídalas mucho –le dije, sin llorar, pero con la voz un poco quebrada.

–No te preocupes –me contesta, con una sonrisa muy leve–: voy a cuidarlas… a Missy y a Mercedes.

Me quedé sorprendida, de piedra más bien.

–¡Al! Se suponía que no íbamos a decirle hasta que naciera –reclama mi hija, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Yo sonrío… quizá no esté para su nacimiento, ¿quién sabe? Pero, si llego a morir, me voy feliz pensando que habrá pronto otra Mercedes en este mundo, que ayudé a que eso pasara. Espero que traiga a los chicos tan de cabeza como yo lo estuve haciendo hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo de cosechas terminado! Tachán, qué feliz me hace. Ya el cuarto no sé para cuándo lo tenga… esta semana imposible, la siguiente también. Me haré un tiempo en dos semanas más, si puedo, pero tengan confianza, que aunque tarde seguiré igual con esta historia. Más aún porque están pasando ya las cosechas.

Me falta un tributo, el varón del distrito 8, que me tienen reservado ya pero no me entregan. Si de aquí al próximo miércoles no lo recibo, le escribiré a la persona para cancelar la reserva y le mando mensaje a alguna de las que se me quedó pendiente para mandar segundo tributo. :3

Agradecimientos: para Alphabetta (por Haida); a krola (Por Galatea); a Nico-nicochan (por el dr. Sanz); a Ana88 (por Nyx); a ZV/Erika (por Duncan) y Dani (por Mercedes). Demás está decir que los amé. Algunos me costaron un poco de captar, me esforzaré más para la siguiente, pero no quiere decir que no los haya adorado.

Preguntas:

Primera: ¿tributo favorito?

Segunda: ¿tributo que menos te gustó(no te llamó tanto la atención/etc?

Tercera: ¿con quién se aliaría tu tributo?

Cuarta: estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un blog, para evitar las confusiones y además porque quiero poner nombres de escoltas, vencedores, y fichas sobre algunos (Bojack -d 10; Naelie -d6; y Roger, d7 entre otros). En fin, necesito que me digas algún actor, actriz o dibujito, de anime o caricatura da igual, que representaría visualmente a tu(s) personaje(s), para poner como foto.

Quinta: porque soy una copiosa malosa, vi el blog de causa y efecto de Alpha, donde cada tributo tenía un apodo, como el de "la sirena". Por ejemplo, sería como: "Soly Ruh (la cambianombres)" xD, o algo así. ¿qué apodo le pondrías a tu(s) tributo(s)?

Nota: que sea un nombre que lo defina, no vale algo como: Hans Imber-Black (Starkillerminecraft666) xDDD por poner un ejemplo.

Eso, gracias a las que me comentan todo, las amo. Y también a ti, Gato :3

¡Abrazos!


	5. Capítulo IV: Cosechas 9,11,12,6,5,8

Capítulo IV: cosechas 9,11,12,6,5,8

* * *

Jessica Grainbelle – sesenta años – distrito 9.

«¡La madre de nuestro apreciado Breel! Por todos los cielos, esta sí que es una sorpresa. ¡Pero miren lo confiada que se ve! ¿Su hijo habrá heredado su valentía y vigor?»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Aparté el sillón de la pared y, como me esperaba, me encontré la parte de atrás llena de mugre. Nina, mi nuera, es una buena chica, pero floja como ella sola y dejada con la limpieza. Así que me puse a limpiar y barrer por todas partes, de nuevo, pensando que, por Dios, la escoba no se pasa solo por donde llega la vista…

–Lita, mi mami ya limpió en la mañana –me dijo una de las gemelas.

–Sí, corazoncito, pero a la mami se le olvida mover los muebles y el piso está todo pegajoso –le respondí con una sonrisa.

–Jessica, en verdad limpié ayer.

Esa era la voz de Nina, que venía bajando las escaleras con un vestido casi nuevo y bien peinada. Lógicamente, hoy venía la gente del Capitolio y no podían ver mal a la esposa de un vencedor. La saludé con la cabeza, pero no dejé de pasar la escoba.

–No te preocupes, cariño, yo puedo limpiar hoy –mi sonrisa fue más grande aún, aunque me dolían un poco los músculos de la cara al mantenerla–: ahora ve a arreglar a las niñas para la cosecha.

Ella puso una cara de incomodidad, aunque no entiendo bien qué le pasa. No le gusta que le dé órdenes, se ve, pero si no es capaz de limpiar al menos que adecente a las niñas. Llamó a las gemelas, con un tono algo tirante, y subieron las escaleras. Yo terminé en una media hora de limpiar todo el primer piso, velozmente y bien, ni una mota de polvo quedó en los muebles y el suelo relucía.

Mi Breel estaba fuera hablando con el alcalde, y cuando me vio quitándome el delantal puso el grito en el cielo. Que si todavía limpiando cuando debería estar lista, que si no había nadie ayudándome, que por qué no estaba bañada y arreglada para la cosecha. Yo le sonreí, argüí que no necesitaba ayuda, pero de cualquier manera tenía razón en que debería estar lista. Así que corrí a la bañera, dejando todo en su lugar claro está. Alcancé a escuchar cómo Nina tranquilizaba a las niñas, acerca de que ninguno de nosotros iba a salir cosechado. Estuve a punto de detenerme para decirle, mordazmente, que no tenía cómo saberlo pero me pillaba el apuro y no lo hice, aparte, tampoco quería inquietar a las gemelas.

Los juegos… gracias a los juegos que tengo todo esto. Esta casa gigante, estas comodidades, esta ropa abrigada y de primera mano, gracias a los Juegos del Hambre mis dos princesas no tienen que romperse la espalda trabajando. Yo lo hago porque no me quiero sentir una inútil, desde chiquitita arando el terreno y juntando el grano tenía que servirme para que ahora, teniendo lo que tengo, no me olvide de dónde salí. Sufrí mucho viendo a mi Breel en los Juegos, intentando sobrevivir, casi muriendo en dos ocasiones. Además que al patán de mi marido –bueno, dulce y gentil, lo que quieran– se le ocurrió morirse literalmente de impresión cuando Breel fue cosechado, me dejó cargando con el luto casi sola, de no ser por mi hija mayor. Pensaba que mi bebé moriría entonces, víctima de un sádico profesional o un muto peligroso. Pero ahora que está fuera de peligro, y si mi familia –mi hija restante, mis tres nietas, mi nuera y yerno– no salen cosechados, se pueden ir al diablo los demás.

Solo que no estoy segura de que ninguno salga cosechado, es el Vasallaje después de todo. Si yo fuera un vigilante, haría algo bombástico.

Me puse un bello vestido de señora color malva y unos pequeños tacones, y como cediendo a un impulso, la gargantilla plateada que mi Breel me dio en mi último cumpleaños. Me miré en el espejo, aplicándome algo de maquillaje, aunque me conservo bien para mi edad, según creo. Cuando bajé, me encontré con el resto de la familia, las gemelas estaban vestidas de azul a juego y Nina tenía un vestido verde muy bonito, aunque la hacía lucir gorda.

–Se ven preciosas –les dije, sonriendo. Me devolvieron el halago.

Breel bajó de traje, oliendo a perfume caro y capitolino. Sabía que solo lo hacía por el momento, rara vez se concedía estas excentricidades y si lo hacía era porque a los posibles patrocinadores de sus tributos les convencía que el mentor no pareciera un esperpento, o eso nos dijo un día, mientras cenábamos. Me acerqué a él decididamente, y le enderecé el nudo de la corbata, que estaba algo torcido. Me sonrió en agradecimiento.

Así, juntos, nos fuimos caminando a la plaza del distrito. La villa, deprimentemente vacía a excepción de nuestra casa, parecía más triste aún, o eso me pareció. Ojalá hubiese un vencedor este año, que ya necesitamos vecinos. Me da por decirle eso a Breel, pero va jugando con las gemelas así que prefiero dejarlo como está. De cualquier modo ya va siendo hora que traiga a alguien de vuelta, digo yo.

En la plaza nos topamos con Arane, mi hija, su marido y mi nieta mayor, de dieciséis años. No perdí el tiempo en decirle a Arane lo pálida y desmejorada que está, Cielo santo, si parece un cadáver, además si sale cosechada ella se lo buscó, por andar metida en cosas rebeldes en las que no tendría que involucrarse. Ella sonrió tirantemente pero no dijo nada, se la veía nerviosa también por la cosecha. Amo a Arane tanto como a su hermano, pero juro que a veces me dan ganas de meterla en mi vagina de nuevo y que vuelva a nacer, a ver si se le quita un poco lo cabeza loca. No sé a quién salió, tan tozuda y dominante, si mi marido era un cielo.

El resto ya es sabido, firmar listas, entonar himno, discurso va, discurso viene, escolta que sube y nombre que se pronuncia. El mío, Jessica Grainbelle. Si hubiese tenido solo un año más, esto no habría pasado, pero en fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Obviamente que me sentó fatal, como un balde de agua fría, pero de alguna manera lo sabía. Que nadie me diga lo contrario, venía diciendo hace días que a nuestra familia le iba a venir una desgracia y aquí está, me voy a los juegos del hambre.

La gente me comenzó a mirar y murmurar cosas sobre mí, es obvio que me conocen, la madre del único vencedor con vida. Alcanzo a ver a Arane con los ojos abiertos con horror al verme avanzar, pero no se presentó voluntaria por mí y la entiendo, tiene a su hija que cuidar. Aparte yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho por ella. oí pronunciar el nombre de Breel en distintos tonos de compasión, y es entonces que recuerdo que mi hijo, solo en la zona reservada para los mentores, me está viendo. Así que me rearmo, compongo mi mejor sonrisa y subo al escenario, saludando a las cámaras. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas.

Increíblemente, el varón cosechado es un hombre más o menos de mi edad, aunque está más canoso y su cara arrugada. Parece triste y resignado, lo entiendo, con chicos de dieciocho años profesionales que seguramente habrá en dos distritos, si no es que en tres, poco tenemos que hacer. Pero estoy dispuesta a no rendirme, ni a considerarme una vieja todavía. Así que después de dejarlo en su lugar espero a que todo termine.

Breel me abraza, siento su perfume capitolino y su calor. Sin embargo me dejo embargar por él solo un instante, no quiero su compasión. Así que me separo y lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

–Con tu ayuda lo voy a lograr, ¿de acuerdo? –le digo, demandante, tomando su hombro.

Él traga saliva, mira por un momento al otro tributo, que está siendo conducido al edificio de justicia por unos agentes de la paz. Veo en sus ojos el conflicto que está padeciendo pero no puede dudar, no puede flaquear ahora. Entiendo que tiene sus obligaciones de mentor, pero soy su madre. Después de unos segundos, parece que lo entiende.

Termina asintiendo.

* * *

Jeffrey Blaaker – treinta y dos años – distrito 11.

«¡Oh! Solo joyas, ¡Mira, Claudius! Qué grande y fuerte es Jeffrey. ¿Alguien apuesta por él?»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los juegos anuales del hambre.

* * *

Estábamos listos para ir a la cosecha, Yashimabeth y yo, cuando se me ocurre que quiero hacer el amor. Cuando se lo comento a mi novia, ella ríe alborozada y deja su bolso tirado por ahí, con una sonrisa pícara. Me encanta su piel oscura, su cintura, sus brazos fuertes… toda ella. me encanta que, cuando otra mujer se habría escandalizado o habría dicho alguna tontería como mirar la hora y quejarse por lo tarde, ella acceda encantada, sobre el sofá, o el piso, o la cama, o donde diablos sea.

Así que, después de nuestro asunto, se nos había hecho terriblemente tarde. Apenas alcanzo a limpiarme un poco y ella hace lo mismo, por si los agentes de la paz quieren venir a buscarnos por desacato y quién sabe qué idiotez más. Solo cuando vamos caminando hacia la plaza, me doy cuenta de que no me había cepillado los dientes después del sexo oral que le di a mi novia. Será muy divertido si luego debo besar en la mejilla a alguien… o asqueroso. A quién diablos le importa si alguien querido podría salir elegido hoy. De todos modos se lo comento, para hacerla reír, y ella me va pegando y diciendo qué ascqueroso, que soy horrible, etc.

–Al menos me iré con tu sabor en mis labios, si salgo cosechado –le digo, riéndome a mandíbula batiente.

–Ay… qué cerdo –Yashimabeth me pega suavemente en el hombro, la plaza ya se vislumbra.

–Qué hipócrita, bien que te encantó cuando…

–¡Jeff! –Yashimabeth se arrimó a mí, con los ojos abiertos como platos por el susto.

Ya estábamos en la enorme, calurosa y repleta plaza del distrito, y aunque estábamos lejos y un montón de cabezas nos lo impedía, pudimos ver perfectamente cómo Matthew, el escolta, se acercaba a una de las urnas. A juzgar por lo solo que está, es la de las damas. Ya está sacando el papelito y nosotros ni inscritos en la lista estábamos. Aparte, se me olvidó que se suponía que me iba a juntar con mis hermanos menores aquí mismo antes de que todo comenzara. Mierda.

Isha y Jessie deben estar hechos una fiera, él más que nada. Lo lamento, pero otra vez, él más que nadie sabe que nunca he podido cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Se supone que soy el mayor, pero Isha se encargó de todo una vez muertos nuestros padres, él sacó adelante a nuestra hermanita, él hizo todo para no venirse abajo con solo quince años. Ya ni debe estar enojado porque le fallé de nuevo.

La cosechada se llama Mona Tuckerton, es una chica de unos veinte años a la que Matthew halaga por sus labios. Yashimabeth suspira, agradecida por no haber sido ella la cosechada, menos mal que no fue Jessie tampoco, o Caroline… lo nuestro terminó hace tanto tiempo pero sigue siendo mi amiga, así que me alegra que esté a salvo. Pero solo me queda rogar porque no sea ninguno de los varones de mi familia, los cosechados. Isha y su hijo mayor, Leonidas, de doce años, además de mi colega, James. Oh, maldito Jamie, si saliera cosechado se muere… ¿entendieron el no chiste?

–¡Nuestro tributo es… Jeffrey Blaaker! –dice Matthew, entusiasmado.

Oh… no fue Leonidas, ni mi pobre y sufrido hermano menor, solo soy yo, indeseable de la sociedad… me echo a reír, es terrible sí, pero no es menos de lo que merezco por bastardo. Estoy al fondo y tengo que sortear a mucha gente, tanto es así que al principio Matthew se inquieta y piensa que no voy a presentarme, pero que no se sobresalte, no me escaparé de esta. Estuve tres años cumpliendo trabajos (más) forzados, tres años en los que trabajaba como catorce horas al día y paraba para comer y dormir, y aunque fue hace años nada puede ser peor que eso. Así que sí, iré, ya lo hago de hecho. Subo las escaleras y me encuentro con la mona Mona, que tiene su mirada en el suelo, el cabello oscuro y crespo atado en dos coletas y los ojos del color del chocolate, con lágrimas. Le sonrío, encantadoramente, las chicas que lloran no se ven bien. Y esta tiene posibilidades de verse fenomenal si quisiera.

–¡Eres enorme, me encantas! –Grita Matthew, tocándome el brazo con fascinación. De seguro de donde él viene no hay tipos tan fuertes, porque nadie trabaja tanto. Pero me importa una gran mierda

–¡Suelta, maldito! –Digo, apartándome con violencia de él. No me gusta que cualquier cretino me toque.

Matthew se sobrepone en seguida, seguro no trabajan en cosas pesadas, pero sí les enseñan a actuar bajo presión, porque dice algo acerca de lo fiero que soy y estupideces que a pocos del distrito importan. Después de todo ya se dijeron los dos nombres, ya se dieron cuenta de que no son los de abajo y somos los de arriba, la mierda esta puede terminar.

Mona y yo nos damos la mano, su piel oscura contrastando con la mía, bastante más clara. Tengo ganas de decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre qué, así que el momento pasa y después de entonar el horrible himno me van a buscar para despedirme de los que quiero. Agentes de la paz… cuántos recuerdos. Algunos de estos incluso participaban en las apuestas ilegales que organicé en el último tiempo, gracias a las cuales alquilo la casa en la que vivo con Yashimabeth. Me pregunto qué pasará con ella ahora que no podré pagarla, ¿seguirá con el negocio ella sola o qué hará? Seguro Isha le tiende la mano al menos al principio, mi hermanito es una de las personas más dulces y buenas que conozco. Que no se fíe tanto de Yashimabeth porque es un poco zorra. Más bien que no se fíe mi cuñada.

Asociación de ideas aparte, no sé si este sea el momento para despedirme y ponerme sentimental con todos los que quiero. Es cierto, puede que no regrese, pero también puede que sí y mis hermanos, mi colega de la cárcel y Yashimabeth recordarán que fui un cagueta que no pudo soportar un poco de presión. Cuando llegué a la sala me limpié el sudor de la frente, realmente hacía calor en la plaza. Y descubrí que estaría bueno despedirme bien de mi hermano y Yashimabeth, al menos, a los otros que les den bien por…

Entran algunos de mis amigos, a quienes les prometo que volveré, obvio. Estoy bastante confiado, ya llegará el pánico, estoy seguro porque ahora solo optimizo energías y me concentro en otras cosas, pero sé que estaré panicando un rato más tarde. Siempre me pasa. También abrazo a mi hermana, la que no me aprecia mucho y la entiendo, nunca me encargué de ella. a Isha también lo abrazo y con él sí puedo ser un poco más yo, decirle que lo extrañaré y que lo haga si muero. Pero todo se lo lleva mi sobrino Leonidas, al obsequiarme un regalo.

–Es la pata del reptil que cacé, había hecho un collar –y de hecho lo veo, es un collar horrendo que tiene colgando lo que él menciona–: quiero que te lo quedes… para que te dé suerte, tío.

No puedo contenerme, le doy un enorme abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su joven hombro, como tantas veces hice con mi hermano menor. Leonidas sonríe, sonrojado, como hacen los adolescentes con las muestras de cariño adultas. Sí, mierda, esto me lo llevo. Puedo inventarme cualquier historia sobre esta pata, no sé, incluso que lo cacé yo mismo. Pero será mi recuerdo.

* * *

Rosie Hawthorne – veinte años – distrito 12.

«¡Vaya! Parece decidida, sin dudas, ¡Me encanta la actitud con la que ha subido!»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los juegos anuales del hambre.

* * *

«¡Ojalá que no fueras mi padre entonces!» Había gritado, enojada, a Rory Hawthorne, cuando me explicó por milésima vez por qué nos habíamos cambiado de distrito, por qué vestimos de gris, con ropas remendadas, por qué no tenemos nada excepto dos exiguas comidas al día y solo trabajo en las minas. La respuesta fue la familia de la que venimos, la extracción social de la que somos. Tenía catorce años entonces, un poco de hambre y durezas en las manos, de tanto trabajar. Ahora tengo seis años más pero todavía conservo lo otro, aún mi vestido de cosecha me queda pequeño de los pechos, todavía vivo en este distrito asqueroso donde el polvo parece ser constitutivo del mismo, aún comemos asquerosamente y somos vigilados día y noche por cámaras.

–¡Y nuestra tributo por el distrito 12 es Rose Hawthorne! –Grita Mitrushina, nuestra escolta, a viva voz.

Mis padres están al lado mío y siento cómo ahogan un suspiro. Cuando miro a mamá, la noto pálida. También siento que la sangre ha abandonado mis mejillas y mi corazón se ha detenido por un momento ¿mi nombre? ¿En serio? Maldita suerte, desde luego que hace muchos años ya no está del lado de los Hawthorne.

La gente me abre paso, me están mirando con conmiseración, pero siento que experimentan más alegría que otra cosa, lo veo por ejemplo en una mujer que abraza a un niño pequeño o un tipo que besa apasionadamente a su esposa, una tipa escuálida, y no tengo mucho tiempo para preguntarme cómo es que los puedo ver a todos mientras camino, cómo cada mirada se clava en mi corazón. Incluso una vida de mierda como la que llevamos en este distrito es mejor que ir a los juegos del hambre, pero me doy un segundo para odiarlos a todos. Ojalá haya un derrumbe, ojalá se mueran,, maldigo sus ojos por estarme mirando así, por no ver a la chica de cabello reluciente y piel limpia que quiero ser.

Sé que en mi distrito natal, el 2, habría una profesional presentándose voluntaria por mí. El que no haya una valiente mujer gritándolo me hace sentir furiosa. Ya no me pregunto por qué nos tuvimos que mudar, sé que es por la muerte de mi tío menor, Vick, que fue acusado de rebelde y ejecutado. Ya no hago mis berrinches de quinceañera pero por los cielos que me gustaría tener cinco años menos para poder hacerlo, y patearlos a todos.

–¿Tú eres Rose? –Pregunta Mitrushina, que ya está algo mayor para ser escolta–: Oh, me encantas. Tus ojos son tan hermosos…

«Claro que soy Rose ¿quién otra?» Pienso pero me lo callo y asiento con la cabeza, sin sonreír. La escolta quiere decir algo más, pero no encuentra qué, y deja de prestarme atención al igual que las cámaras. Sí, me gustaría vestir como mi escolta, con esas telas que parecen suaves y de vivos colores. Me gustaría estar un poco rellenita, tal como ella. pero odio los Juegos del Hambre y también lo que el Capitolio hizo a mi familia. Así que si pretende que sonría como si los Juegos fuesen un gran chiste, se equivoca conmigo porque no estoy por la labor. A veces se ve a tributos sonrientes, inbuidos de una falsa seguridad, pero no en el distrito 12. Aquí solo hay caras cansadas y sucias de polvo, sólo hay miseria y en veinticinco años ganamos una vez.

–Bueno, ahora vienen nuestros varones ¿qué saldrá, qué saldrá? –Mitrushina va casi dando saltos a la urna que contiene los otros nombres, y yo aprovecho de cruzarme de brazos.

Mientras Julian Felow sube al escenario, noto una mirada insistente fija en mí. Viene de los vencedores y se trata de Peeta, que está un poco calvo pero aún se conserva bien. Le devuelvo la mirada y arqueo una ceja, extrañada. Lo conozco, cuando mi familia volvió al distrito el hombre se personó en nuestra casa, diciéndonos que nos ayudaría en lo que pudiera. En memoria de Katniss Everdeen, amiga nuestra (digo nuestra porque me refiero a los Hawthorne, yo no la conocí). Sin embargo mi familia nunca le ha pedido nada, de lo cual me enorgullezco porque odiaría deberle cosas a un vencedor. Sin embargo ahora parece que no tengo opción y tendrá que ser quien me ayude a salir con vida. Peeta me dedica un movimiento de cabeza, que correspondo, pero luego aparto la vista de él, cuando se inclina para susurrar algo a Korrina, nuestra otra vencedora.

Julian es un tipo de unos treinta años, con ojos azules y pestañas larguísimas. Me mira con seriedad y yo le devuelvo la mirada, preguntándome si tiene hijos, mujer o alguien que esté llorando por él. Tal y como parece estar buscando algo entre el público, debe tener alguien.

Nos damos la mano a petición de Mitrushina, noto en ese apretón que están tan callosas como las mías. Él me suelta en seguida, mirando al suelo. Nuestra escolta parlotea sobre nosotros, nos halaga y no la culpo, somos bastante fuertes en comparación con lo que suele salir cosechado en el distrito.

–Dan ganas de taparse las orejas, ¿verdad? –Le comento a mi compañero, mientras el himno suena.

Julian asiente con su cabeza pero no responde con palabras, entiendo que no tenga ganas de hablar en una situación así, por lo que no lo molesto y espero a que vengan a buscarme para llevarme al edificio de justicia. He renegado hasta el cansancio de mi familia, pero deseo despedirme de ellos y pedirle perdón a mi padre por las estupideces que dije hace tantos años, además de prometerles que, en caso de triunfar, podremos tener una mejor vida. Mi abuela Hazelle no tendrá que lavar ropa, mi abuelo dejará de trabajar, así como mis tíos… viviremos en la hermosa Villa de los Vencedores, rodeados de lujo y buena comida…

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos sobre aquello, porque pensar en que hay posibilidades de que muera, que mi gente pierda a otro ser querido más es demasiado para mí, más de lo que puedo soportar sin ponerme a llorar. Y hacerlo frente a cámaras, o frente a mi gente, está descartado. Se supone que me tienen que ver fuerte, por primera vez yo seré quien deba contenerlos. Especialmente a mis abuelos, ella, mi abuela paterna, tan fuerte, tan luchadora, que ha sobrellevado la muerte de dos de sus hijos; y él, mi abuelo materno, que comprendió a su hija adolescente por haber amado a mi padre e incluso se cambió de distrito, siguiéndonos. Mi abuelo era un agente de la paz que cumplió sus años de servicio, está incluso demasiado mayor para entrar en el sorteo, y ha visto mucho. Demasiada sangre, muerte, ejecuciones inmerecidas… pese a todo, dudo que pueda tomarse con la misma parsimonia de siempre, el hecho de que su única nieta participe en los juegos del hambre y posiblemente muera.

–Papá… –Cuando Rory Hawthorne me mira, con sus ojos grises tan parecidos a los míos fijos en mi cara, tiembla mi voz.

Él me abraza fuerte, siento su aroma seco a sudor y polvo, y por primera vez desde que nos cambiamos de distrito pienso que lo prefiero en lugar de cualquier perfume capitolino.

–Perdóname, Rosie –dice, cuando yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo–: perdón por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar… te amo.

Se refiere a cuánto se habla de Katniss Everdeen en la mesa, en la rebelión fallida, en que mi tío menor se metió en una insurrección del distrito 2 y por su muerte nos destinaron al distrito 12. Habla de cuánto ha significado el pertenecer a esta familia para alguien como yo, o para cualquiera más bien. Creo que no necesito su perdón, ha costado ser yo misma en una familia que espera que seas rebelde, que te revuelvas contra la injusticia, que sufras y lleves en tu corazón a Gale y todos los caídos… pero aún así lo he conseguido, mi padre y mamá no me han exigido ser otra persona. Aunque me llame Rose en honor a una amiga de mi padre, Primrose, aunque lleve el apellido de un soldado que luchó y fue muerto por la causa del Sinsajo.

–También te amo, papi –hace tanto tiempo no le decía así… me permito respirar su aroma por última vez y derramar dos lágrimas, no más.

Él me besa el pelo y me pide que le recuerde su ofrecimiento a Peeta. Asiento, pienso recordarlo.

* * *

Romeo Vector – cuarenta y dos años – distrito 6

«No sé , ¿eh? Tiene linda sonrisa y parece con un cuerpo en forma, pero… bueno, ¡esperemos que no sea todo lo que hay!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los juegos anuales del hambre.

* * *

Cuando miro la cosecha, vuelvo a preguntarme si está bien todo lo que hice. Traicioné al bando rebelde, engañé a personas que confiaron en mí, las entregué, para salvaguardar el bienestar de mi familia. Ya había perdido a una persona (mi novia, Katie) y no quería que me sucediera con nadie más. Es terrible, eso de perder a alguien. Así que vendí información, no diré que fue gracias a mí que la rebelión se sofocó en mi distrito… pero en parte, gracias a las personas como yo. Y por eso, de nuevo se celebran los Juegos en el distrito 6.

Una mujer embarazada sale cosechada y la reemplaza una anciana, que supongo debe ser su madre. Mercedes Marston, se llama. Alfa, mi hermano gemelo, toma de la mano a Sabrina, su esposa. Ella estuvo embarazada hace dos años y no tiene madre que se hubiera presentado voluntaria de estar en esa situación. Menos mal, no lo está. Hay otra mujer en el escenario, otra persona va a morir.

Cuando la escolta pronuncia mi nombre, por un instante toda mi familia se queda helada. No, ninguno sabe los pasos en los que anduve hace veinticinco años ni en los que ando ahora, así que les resulta toda una sorpresa mi elección, aunque a mí no del todo. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido un simple azar, pero también está aquella que me dice que para el Capitolio dejé de ser útil, estoy siendo demasiado caro de mantener, tal vez debí filtrar más información en mi último reporte. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Los pocos grupos rebeldes están ya cansados, el vasallaje los tiene amedrentados, ya no hay manifestaciones. Es todo lo que había y…

–Sube, Romeo –dice Alfa a mi lado. Está lívido, en eso al menos seguimos siendo iguales.

Le hago caso. Por quedarme divagando, había olvidado el insignificante detalle de que se había pronunciado mi nombre. Subo y saludo a Mercedes con una sonrisa, es una anciana valerosa, ella. no me la responde, así que me giro a todo mi distrito y a ellos sí les sonrío y los saludo, buscando así tranquilizar a mi familia en particular.

Por ellos fue que lo hice, aunque no me crean, aunque Alfa me odiaría si supiera que traicioné al Sinsajo. Soy chofer de aerodeslizadores, he llevado a vigilantes, altos cargos, alcaldes y personas así, aunque nunca a los presidentes, ni a Snow ni a Grant. Así fue como me enteré. Era bastante joven, cuando tuve que conducir para Plutarch, en ese tiempo ya me había declarado rebelde. Una simple conversación entre él y Haymitch me reveló que el Sinsajo no era más que una chiquilla, una excusa para que nos sublevásemos, simple marioneta. Me comencé a preguntar si valía la pena pelear, arriesgar la vida y la sangre, por alguien así… y la respuesta fue afirmativa, sí, valía la pena pelear aunque Katniss Everdeen estuviese más perdida que cualquiera de nosotros.

Mercedes Marston y yo nos estrechamos la mano. Ella suelta la mía de inmediato, dirigiéndome una mirada de asco, aunque no sé por qué. ¿Quizá sabe...? No lo creo, me estoy poniendo paranoico. Le sonrío un poco más pronunciadamente, a ver si me la gano así pero no hay suerte. En fin, mientras entonamos el himno mis ojos buscan a Naelie Reyne, la mayor de nuestros vencedores. Tiene treinta y tantos, el cabello rojo como el fuego y su mirada, antes triste (siempre triste) tiene más vida que nunca y sé por qué. Al lado suyo está su motivo, un chico de diecisiete años creo, Heraclio Neleas. Se ven bien juntos. Me pregunto cuál de los dos será mi mentor y también si es verdad eso que se rumorea, que comparten una sola casa en la Villa de los Vencedores. Ambos son lo único que el otro tiene, se dice.

Entonces… después de decidir que lucharía con los rebeldes, importándome poco lo que significase en verdad Katniss Everdeen, pensando que cualquier gobierno era mejor que el perpetrado por Snow (incluso uno manejado por Plutarch me parecía mejor), fue que mataron a Katie. Ella trabajaba reparando y acondicionando vías, en nada peligroso, era rebelde en su corazón y hace poco se había animado a luchar, inspirada por el Sinsajo, la misma que era un títere en manos de otros. Solo una vez vi al Sinsajo de cerca, no era la gran cosa, era solo una chiquilla con miedo, como todos nosotros, quería sobrevivir junto con los suyos. Pienso que al final ella y yo no éramos tan distintos, ambos hicimos lo que fuera por nuestra supervivencia y la de nuestra familia, la única diferencia fue que yo tuve parcial éxito. Porque Katie murió, y Katniss Everdeen no valía ese sacrificio, no al menos para mí.

Quise el hundimiento de los rebeldes, y especialmente que mi familia, que estaba metida en la rebelión hasta el cuello, no la pasase mal por su culpa. Comencé a ver más cosas, por ejemplo que era muy posible que la guerra se perdiese, según las cosas que iba oyendo, que si el primo del Sinsajo había sido capturado y asesinado, que si la presidenta del supuestamente extinto distrito 13 y Snow iban a parlamentar, que si habían tomado el distrito 4… finalmente así fue, la guerra se perdió, pero yo (y por consiguiente, mi gente) estaba en el bando correcto de la misma, hablando con las personas adecuadas fui de los que vendieron a los rebeldes del 6. Alfa solía preguntarse por qué nunca nos pasó nada, aparte de las quemaduras que adornaban su brazo izquierdo, pero nunca fui capaz de responderle. Temo el momento en que sus ojos se volteen a mí, acusadores, preguntándome por qué.

Además, después de todo ya voy a pagarlo, ¿no? Es un poco irónico, pero si los espíritus, o lo que sea, de los muertos o convertidos en avox por mi causa quieren venganza, este es el momento.

Un agente de la paz me lleva al edificio de justicia. No lo conozco, no tengo problemas con la ley, las cámaras me dejan en paz pues saben que cualquier cosa sospechosa, lo hago al amparo del Capitolio, y si no lo saben tengo la marca en forma de C de mi brazo que puede confirmarlo. Vamos en silencio, no tengo ganas de hablar, pienso en que podría haber evitado mi propia cosecha con un poco más de información, pero no lo hice así que no importa.

Mientras espero que Alfa y los demás vengan a despedirse de mí, me pongo a jugar con la pulsera que llevo en mi muñeca derecha, tiene engranajes, ruedecillas y tuercas. Katie y yo nos habíamos hecho una a juego, cuando éramos jóvenes e inmaduros. Recuerdo que después de eso hicimos el amor… hubiera conservado también la de ella de haberla encontrado, pero entre el despojo que era su cadáver no me vi con ánimos de encontrarla.

No volví a amar después de eso, me da igual lo dramático que les suene a mucho, así son las cosas, al menos para mí. No tengo familia aparte de mi hermano, cuñada y sobrinos, así que por un lado, mejor que haya sido yo y no él. Eso pretendo decirle cuando venga, sí… sé que lo entenderá.

* * *

Meenara Lander – cuarenta y un años – distrito 5

«¡Esta mujer sí que tiene motivos para volver! Su hijo la espera… no se preocupen, el pequeño estará bien… en fin, pasemos a la siguiente…»

Claudius Templesmith – presentador de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

–¡Suéltenme, desgraciados! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Mamá…! –gritaba a todo pulmón la voz infantil y desesperada de un niño.

–Tranquilo chico, tu mamá tiene que ir al escenario… deja de moverte o vendrán los agentes… –decía el hombre que le sujetaba, un tipo alto y fuerte. El chico se revolvió y salió corriendo hacia el escenario.

Desde que mi nombre fue el escogido, supe que habían importantes probabilidades de que mi hijo quedara huérfano definitivamente. Así que, pese a la sorpresa inicial, a que sentí cómo el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y un nudo se me formó en el estómago, no hice caso de sus gritos de «mamáaa» y «suéltenme, mamá, ven» y me dirigí hacia el escenario. Solo miré una vez hacia atrás, para ver cómo, finalmente, los agentes de la paz sí se habían hecho presentes y entre dos sujetaban a Leo, pero las piernas se me doblaron y preferí seguir avanzando sin volver a mirar. La resolución me duró dos segundos, luego lo volví a oír gritar y tuve que voltear de nuevo. Leo había golpeado a un agente y trataba de liberarse del otro. La tenacidad que te otorga la desesperación, pensé.

Ya estaba en las escaleras, subirlas fue un infierno. Amaranta Avery, vestida con su sobriedad habitual, estaba un tanto pálida, y cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme a subir noté que las mías temblaban solo un poco más que las suyas. Respiré profundo un par de veces, tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado, y volví a mirar hacia la plaza, justo en el momento en que un agente de la paz se llevaba a rastras a Leo. Se debatía, al menos. Seguía con vida. Sé que cuando las personas se ponen demasiado rebeldes son ejecutadas, conozco el caso de cerca pues mi marido fue uno de esos que contrariaron a los agentes y no vivió para contarlo. Temo tanto por Leo… pero no podía quedarme más, no quería ponerlo en más riesgo.

Amaranta carraspeó, su pecho subía y bajaba con un poco más de celeridad de la habitual. Llamó al cosechado masculino, que resultó ser Haida Creek. Pobre señor Creek, con lo bueno que había sido siempre. Recordé fugazmente cómo Max, mi hijo mayor, había contraído una rara enfermedad estomacal y los rumores de una compañera de trabajo, acerca del sanador me llevaron a visitarlo, angustiada. Él pudo curar a Max después de dos días, lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz. Lástima que cinco años más tarde, mi hijo fuese seleccionado para los Juegos del Hambre y no volviera. Fue el año de Roger Sicamore, me acuerdo bien.

No sé si el señor Creek me recordará, el asunto es que pensando en mi hijo mayor, muerto, y en el menor, huérfano, es que nos damos la mano. Amaranta pide que entonemos el himno y todo el distrito lo hace, incluso yo, deseando que por favor se dé prisa en transcurrir la ceremonia para poder saber de Leo, a quien no puedo divisar por ninguna parte. Al fin, el himno termina y un agente de la paz, que estaba cerca del escenario, viene por mí.

–Disculpe –le digo apenas se acerca, con la voz urgida–: mi hijo… ¿dónde está?

–No sé, señora, debieron llevárselo al edificio de justicia –me contesta, serio–: voy a ver para que no se les pase la mano con él, porque mordió a Tom y él no parecía muy feliz que digamos.

–Por favor, es un niño y soy todo lo que tiene en el mundo –mi voz se quebró, la sensación de las lágrimas me atascó la garganta y mis ojos oscuros miraron con súplica.

El agente de la paz asintió, pero no se atrevió a mirarme. Por lo más querido, ¡le habían hecho algo a mi Leo?

–Veré qué se puede hacer, mientras tanto espere aquí.

Era la sala, esta misma, o tal vez una muy parecida. La sala en que vi, presencialmente y por última vez a Max. El mismo sillón de cuero, el mismo cuadro del presidente Snow y otro de la presidenta Grant, las mismas vistas hacia mi desértico y caluroso distrito. En esta sala, Max me prometió que iba a volver, asustado pero confiado. Tenía diecisiete años y era fuerte… le había revuelto el pelo a Leo, que era muy pequeño entonces… mi Max…

No pude contenerme, me eché a llorar con fuerza. Era conciente de que Leo podía llegar en cualquier momento, que alguien iba a venir a verme pero era demasiado. Mi Max, Leo, participar en los Juegos… ¿por qué?

La puerta se abrió. Wendy Thomas, una de las operarias que trabajaba conmigo en la fábrica, entró con paso acelerado.

–Lo siento tanto, Meenara, cariño –comenzó a decir, acercándoseme. Era algo así como mi amiga, pero en ese momento no estaba para despedidas con ella.

–¿Has visto a Leo? ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? –Pregunté, entre lágrimas.

–Oh no, no tengo ni idea –dijo–: a mí solo me dejaron pasar. Supongo que lo derivarán al orfanato, qué pena.

Sí, lo más probable era que hicieran eso. Allí, donde comería quién sabe qué y lo tratarían quién sabe cómo. Me llevé las manos al rostro, desesperada.

–Por favor, ¿Podrías ir a preguntar? Dudo que me dejen salir de aquí –pedí.

Wendy puso una cara de tristeza que me pareció sincera, pero parecía también de disculpa.

–Es que… no me quiero meter en problemas –reconoció–: yo solo… vine a despedirme y eso… bueno, creo que tengo que…

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, eran bastante apremiantes. Pedí que por favor entrara qien fuera que estuviera allí, rogando porque fuera Leo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, mi corazón dio un salto. Efectivamente, era mi hijo, que tenía un enorme verdugón en la cara, pero no estaba solo. Roy Adler, el joven vencedor, estaba a su lado.

–Leo, mi amor –ignorando a Wendy, corrí a sus brazos y lo envolví entre los míos. Leo no lloraba, pero parecía a punto–: Te amo, cielo, te amo…

Él me abrazó también, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Y pensar que podía ser la última vez… ese abrazo fue largo, cálido y sentido. Recordé a Max, a mi marido, recordé incluso el almuerzo anterior, cuando hice para Leo su comida favorita y le conté cosas de mi juventud, entre risas. Él también lo recordó, al parecer, porque lloramos los dos. Y tengo claro que no me puede ver débil, que tengo que darle confianza, pero no puedo cuando tengo tan pocas posibilidades. Es cierto, soy fuerte, pero nunca he peleado, solo soy una operaria más.

Unos minutos después, cuando alcé la vista, los ojos oscuros de Roy nos estaban mirando todavía, y Wendy se había marchado. Me limpié las lágrimas y él sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa cálida que iba dirigida hacia mi hijo.

–Dile a tu madre lo que hablamos –pidió Roy.

Leo sorbió sus mocos.

–El señor Adler pregunta si me puedo quedar en su casa, con su madre y hermana, hasta que vuelvas –dijo, en voz clara. Sentí un mareo de agradecimiento y alivio.

Miré a Roy, sin podérmelo creer, y él solo asintió, sonriente.

–Claro, corazón –asentí, con una sonrisa llorosa–: espérame allí, ¿quieres?

Leo asintió. Y después de un par de abrazos Roy se lo llevó de mi lado. Me cabía preguntarle a mi joven mentor, qué haría con mi hijo si yo moría.

* * *

Tex McCroy – cincuenta y nueve años – distrito 8

«¡Qué desafiante! No tiene tanto glamour al lado de su compañera, pero lo que le falta ahí, lo compensa en valentía. ¡Lo quiero ver en acción!»

Caesar Flickerman – anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre.

* * *

Me pongo mi ropa de siempre para la cosecha, que no espere el Capitolio que invertiré tiempo para ponerme presentable por sus espectáculos. Malditos, asquerosos.

«Déjalo ya, Tex –dice Justine–: ¿No has pensado que podrían leerte el pensamiento? »

–Sí –le contesto, enojado–: con esas malditas cámaras que tienen, ya lo pensé. ¿qué opinas tú, Wolf?

Wolf alzó su cabeza, movió un poco las orejas pero no me contestó. Es un perro, con lo que es lógico que no hable, pero mi otra interlocutora es una mujer mmuerta así que me lo espero todo últimamente. Justine me dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

«Sería divertido que ahora el perro comience a hablar, no?»

–Como digas, mujer. Ya déjame tranquilo, que tengo que ir a esa maldita cosecha.

Justine no se va. Nunca se ha ido, desde hace veintitantos años… ¿cuántos ya? Veinticuatro o por ahí, a veces es difícil llevar la cuenta pero en fin, la cosa es que allí se queda, flotando a mi alrededor, con su bello pelo al viento de la inexistencia. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, los abro de nuevo y ha desaparecido… por ahora, quién sabe cuándo vuelva. Como dije, no me abandona nunca.

Mi casa es pequeña, está llena de cosas que me da pereza tirar, y de mis figuritas de animales de madera que tallo cuando estoy aburrido, que es casi siempre. No tengo que trabajar, ya se encarga mi hijo de mandarme dinero cada mes. Ese asqueroso traidor… quién sabe si de no ser por él hubiésemos ganado la guerra. Ahora vive en el distrito 1, feliz y lamiéndole las bolas al Capitolio, como tanto le gusta hacer a muchos. Sé que hace tres años el distrito se rebeló pero dudo que Archer, mi hijo, haya participado. No sé qué clase de monstruo criamos Justine y yo, pero no comparte nuestros ideales.

«Fue solamente que no le enseñamos lo suficiente y nunca le faltó nada –me contesta ella, reapareciendo–: Por cierto, ¿Otra vez le vas a dejar la carta mensual sin contestar?»

–Sí –me ponía de malhumor hablar sobre el zopenco de mi hijo, y Justine lo sabía. Yo abandoné mi distrito 7 natal, mi vida se convirtió en una mierda, perdí al amor de mi vida… y otros solo traicionan y se libran de polvo y paja. Malditos.

Decidí que ya mejor iba encaminándome a la cosecha. No quería darle a los agentes de la paz hijos de puta la excusa para que me pusieran las manos encima, era mejor ir por mi cuenta. Justo fuera de casa me encontré con Marjorie, mi vecina, que me saludó de una forma mucho más apagada de lo que solía hacer habitualmente. A juzgar por cómo viste, también está en edad de cosecha aunque cualquiera pensaría que tiene como setenta años.

–Disculpe, señor McCroy, pero… habemos tantos en edad de cosecha ahora… –comenzó a hablar, mientras caminaba junto a mí rumbo a la plaza, sin preguntarme si quería esa compañía o no–: mis pobres hijos… y tengo una nieta de diecinueve, qué horrible… además de…

«Bla, bla, bla…» dijo Justine junto a mí, sonriendo.

La ignoré, a veces le gustaba burlarse de la gente y por hacerle caso quedaba mal. He sido grosero con Marjorie muchas veces como para contarlas, pero ella nunca se rendía, siempre intentaba hablar conmigo. Pobre mujer, había perdido a su esposo en la Rebelión también, así que por solidaridad hacia ella me di el lujo de fingir que la escuchaba aunque fuese una vez en la vida. Es cierto, cerca de la plaza ya tenía ganas de ahogarla con una almohada, pero por suerte no se dio cuenta y en cuanto llegamos allí me escapé, intentando perderme entre la gente. Si salía cosechada, seguro mataba a los demás tributos de aburrimiento.

Me anoté en la lista y esperé. En el distrito me conocían muchos, era el chalado, el loquito y cosas así, de modo que ignoré cualquier comentario que suscité y con Justine nos empezamos a reír de las caras de la gente, lo que conllevó a que más personas se fijaran en mí. Seguro pensaban que hablaba solo… y tal vez sea verdad, pero qué importa si yo solo puedo verla, al menos no se ha ido.

Cuando la ceremonia empezó, presté total atención para ver a los cosechados, lamentándolo por ellos. Odio los Juegos del Hambre, es una práctica abominable que tuve que sufrir por doce años, primero por mí y luego por Archer. Siento ganas de patear la cara del presidente Snow cuando la cosechada resulta ser una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, con un bello vestido. Luego recuerdo que cambiamos de presidente, aunque no puedo recordar su nombre, pero sé que es rubia y también me dan ganas de patearla. Pobre Galatea, parece a punto de llorar.

–¡Tex McCroy! –dijeron desde arriba.

Por un momento me quedé en blanco, pero luego sentí ganas de darme un golpe en la cabeza por idiota. ¿Cómo no apercibirme antes? Esto lo hicieron por mí. El Capitolio quería mandarme a los Juegos, saben lo rebelde que soy y no me han podido matar. Por eso crearon esta condición de la edad, por eso han hecho todo este espectáculo…

–¡Hijos de puta maniobreros y asquerosos! Salgan de mi camino, vacas y corderos, ¡que si me querían aquí estoy! –grité, casi hasta sentir que la garganta me ardía, mientras me dirigía hacia el escenario. Todo el mundo me abrió paso, con miedo.

la mujer abrió sus ojos, asustada, cuando llegué arriba, y lo mismo hizo la cosechada.

–Bueno, acá estoy, mátenme ahora, ya que eso querían –dije, mirando a la cámara–: no te fíes, Galatea, esta cosecha está más que arreglada.

La escolta sonrió y comenzó a hablar acerca de honor y quién sabe qué más.

«Tranquilo, Tex»

–¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Esstos malditos me mandaron a los juegos! –le grité a Justine, aunque rara vez lo hacía.

La escolta se quedó en silencio por un momento. Lo que se podía ver, era un hombre con el ceño fruncido, la cara roja por la ira… observando fijamente la más absoluta nada. Pero yo, observaba a mi mujer.

«Te ayudaré a salir de esta, mi amor», dijo dulcemente Justine.

* * *

¡Wooooo! Al fin, malditas cosechas, las odio. Jajaja.

No es que odie a sus personajes, de hecho ammo a los veinticuatro, a todos con sus más y sus menos, los amo. Pero juro que es taaaan aburrido escribir cosechas… imagino que es tan aburrido como leerlas.

Agradecimientos (1): Para Paulys (por Jessica), a Stelle Storm (por Jeffrey); a Sadder Than Silence (Por Rosie); a Mia Burton (Por Romeo); a Ludmila V (por Meenara) y a Krola (por Tex). Los amé, en serio. Han sido muy buenos personajes con los que ya tengo ideas.

Agradecimientos (2): un enorme aplauso para Gato Rojo, por hacerme el blog (syoteldescenso. Simplesite. Com todo eso sin espacios). A ZV, Ludmila V y Gato Rojo de nuevo, por buscarme las imágenes que algunas de ustedes no podían buscar; a Paulys, por decirme toooodo lo que tenía que editar en el blog xD, y a todas ustedes, las que buscaron fotos y apodo a su tributo. Finalmente, para quienes lo han leído, mil gracias por darle tanto amor a la historia :3

Como siempre, la hora de las preguntas ha llegado…

Pregunta 1: ¿tributo favorito de estos seis? ¿Y de los veinticuatro?

Pregunta 2: tributo que no te ha gustado/llamado la atención/etc de estos seis? ¿Y de los veinticuatro?

Pregunta 3: ¿con quién se aliaría tu tributo de los veinticuatro? ¿Y de estos seis?

Pregunta 4: ¿Conociste a tu mentor? ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿te habría gustado otro si leíste los demás?

Aviso importante: desde el próximo en adelante, los capítulos tendrán ocho puntos de vista. Ocho para tren, ocho para desfile, ocho para primera noche. Esos son tres capítulos más, aunque antes intentaré que haya uno donde veamos a Marco y qué le han parecido las cosechas, muajaja.

Así que…

Pregunta 5: ¿dónde quieres ver a tus tributos? (tren, desfile o primera noche)

Eso, nota gigante, perdón xD.

Abrazo amores, los quiero :3


	6. Capítulo V: tren 3,7,1,1,8,10,6,12

NOTA SUPERIMPORTANTE: dado que dos personas a quienes respeto me han aconsejado que no me enrolle en tren, desfile y primera noche, pero se los había prometido, llegué a un consenso conmigo misma. escribiré lo que les dije, con ocho puntos de vista para cada cosa, pero serán la mitad de largos de un POV normal. Espero dejar contentos a todos :3

Dedicatoria: a Dani, por haberme insistido para seguir. Gracias, Linda.

Agradecimientos: a Percy Ross, gracias por crear a Jaspe.

* * *

Capítulo 5: tren 3,7,1,1,8,10,6,12

* * *

Distrito 3: Alëia Valhor, quince años (cosechada)

* * *

Mi mentor resultó ser Reed Karspersky. Era un hombre de treinta y muchos, alto, con una piel tan cenicienta como la mía, lo cual era extraño pues hace mucho no trabajaba en las fábricas, supongo que es condición del distrito. Me sonrió apenas me vio y me preguntó si me parecía bien que fuese él mi mentor. Emocionada, respondí que por supuesto, faltaba más, y le pedí que por favor me enseñara el tren cuanto antes, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en mi rostro. Él me miró algo extrañado pero no dijo nada, tal vez le alivió que me repusiera pronto o quizá no deseaba preguntar una obviedad semejante a si ya me había repuesto.

Y lo cierto es que, si hubiese preguntado, quizá le habría contestado que no. Que este tren me lleva derechita a mi funeral. Ya hay otra urna, como la que contenía mi nombre en un papel, que pronto guardará mi cadáver. Voy a morir, y en lugar de ganas de llorar como las que sentí en el escenario, siento… nada.

En cuanto me mostró el vagón de los camerinos, con uno para cada integrante del equipo, dije que iría a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Eso hice, pero primero me senté en el sillón, abracé mis rodillas y me quedé un buen rato mirando al vacío. Necesitaba reponerme, al menos para ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, aunque no pudiese hacer otra cosa.

Unos 40 minutos más tarde, decidí que ya había gastado demasiado tiempo y que al menos, estaba lo suficientemente bien para las sonrisas y las charlas vanales. Me di un baño de espuma con jabones aromáticos, algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho, y me puse un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido. Peiné mi cabello en una coleta, me puse las gafas y estaba viendo qué más me faltaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Voooy –casi canturreé con voz infantil.

–Te espeeerooo –contestó una voz masculina que no me pareció la de Reed, en el mismo tono.

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta, comprobé que no lo era. Alto, con un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, el doctor Leo Sanz me aguardaba. Sus ojos brillaban con calor y amabilidad, y entre la mugre que nos rodea, me pareció que él no la fingía. No como yo.

–Siri y Reed quieren que vayamos a comer –dijo, a modo de saludo–: te ves muy guapa, Aleia.

–Es… muy amable –sonreí, un poco turbada–: yo… Doctor Sanz…

–Leo –me corrigió–: no soy tan viejo, ¿sabes?

No, debía tener como la edad de mis padres. Mis padres… ambos lloraron como unos niños colgados de mi cuello, a ambos los abracé, los acaricié y les prometí que volvería, por separado. Ambos parecían tan desechos como si fuesen ellos los que irían a los Juegos del hambre. Porque… saben, ellos podrían quedarse llorando allí, pero seguirían viviendo, mamá intentando costearse sus tratamientos de belleza y papá con su nueva familia. Bien por ambos.

Sonreí para contrarrestar el veneno de mis pensamientos.

–Leo –Pronuncié, borrando la sonrisa, volviendo a ser yo–: gracias por todo. Por el pañuelo y…

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarlo de en medio.

–por favor, ya no lo recuerdes. Eso… lo habría hecho cualquiera por ti.

No por "una niña cualquiera", no por "una chica tan linda como tú", "por ti". Aquello me sobrecogió de tal manera que tuve que aguantar las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, era la primera vez… quizá en mucho tiempo, que me sentía valorada. Hace poco, cuando subimos al tren, oí a Siri Gates diciéndole al Doctor… a Leo, que lo mentorearía porque a ella le era difícil lidiar con las chicas que lloran. Eso fue como un puñetazo y lo que dijo mi compañero, la crema que lo curaba.

Necesitaba más curas como esa. Especialmente cuando nos llamaron para cenar, y vi la absurda cantidad de comida que había dispuesta en la mesa, algo que ni en sueños nos comeríamos los seis, pues Beetee también estaba allí. pensé en mis chicos del orfanato, Natya, Ricki, Tina y los demás, saboreando su comida insípida de todas las noches, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Iba a ser incapaz de comer, lo sabía. Pero…

–Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, Aleia, pero debes comer –me dijo Reed.

¿qué más remedio? Al parecer tendría que hacerlo. Leo me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, tomando los cubiertos de un modo muy parecido a como lo hacía la escolta y con una servilleta sobre su traje impoluto.

Obedecí. Como siempre.

* * *

Distrito 7: Alexander Rheon, veintiún años (cosechado).

La cena estuvo cojonuda, repetí tres veces y hasta me quedó espacio para el postre. Vale la pena aplastarse el culo y tener la piel de distintos colores, con tal de comer así. Madame-Coco, nuestra escolta café, también repitió, se notaba que estaba feliz por nosotros, éramos tributos decentes. O al menos yo.

Estoy planificando ya una estrategia. Jugar solo o quizá con una alianza pequeña, esperar a que los profesionales se duerman, matarlos a todos y luego cazar uno a uno a los que queden. Se me ocurrió a mí solo, no se la he contado a Martin, mi mentor. Tampoco me interesa hacerlo, él ya está viejo y tuvo su turno, ahora me toca y haré lo que se me dé la jodida gana. Nunca he sido bueno en seguir instrucciones.

Pancy y los dos mentores están hablando de cómo conseguir patrocinadores, Roger Sicamore le comenta que ya se le ocurrió un enfoque para tamaña preciosidad. Debe mostrarse fría pero seductora, distante pero provocativa, o algo así. Ella parece dudar un poco, dice que no sabe cómo ser seductora y yo pienso que solo le vale con morderse el labio así, que tendrá todas las mandingas del Capitolio gritando su nombre.

–En tu caso, Alexander –dice Martin, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros y un poco saltones–: quizá podrías seguir mostrándote igual, amenazador y salvaje. Por un lado te pondrá en la mira de los profesionales, pero…

Bla, bla, bla… dejé de prestarle atención y me puse a pensar en las cosechas, ya no faltaba mucho para verlas. Me pregunto cómo serán mis compañeros, qué sorpresas habrá. ¿tendremos a un viejo? ¿O a muchos? Quería comprobarlo.

Por suerte, después de ese sermón nos fuimos directo a los sofás frente al proyector. Me las arreglé para sentarme junto a Pancy, que lucía un vestido lila que dejaba sus hombros tostados al descubierto. La miré con mis ojos azules pálidos, enseñándole mi enorme sonrisa. Ella, al darse cuenta de que la miraba, me frunció el entrecejo y me dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza, luego apartó la vista para no verme más. No… no la entiendo.

Las cosechas estuvieron interesantes, hubo bastantes más voluntarios de los que esperé. Ambos mentores estaban tomando apuntes, Pancy tenía la mirada fija en el proyector y la atención concentrada en Caesar Flickerman, que hablaba de cada tributo con emoción. me llamó la atención la mujer del distrito 4, estaba buenísima, la anciana del 9 por alguna razón me recordó a mi Nona, y… Hans Imber-Black, por supuesto. Todos conocían ese nombre.

–Habrá que tener cuidado con Imber-Black –dijo Roger–: no es aconsejable llamar su atención, Pancy, ¿me entiendes? Desapercibida frente a Hans. Frente a todos, en realidad.

–Es lo que pensaba hacer –dijo ella con voz suave, enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo–: no pienso mostrar mis habilidades a no ser que sea necesario.

–¿Es que tienes alguna, además de esas tetazas? –Pregunté con genuina curiosidad, en verdad me sorprendía que una niña tan bajita y poca cosa sirviera para algo más que calentar braguetas y trabajar–: o tal vez solo lo dices para que me llames la atención y te proteja. Pues no, ricura, lo siento pero en este juego solo uno vive así que velaré por mí y no pienso protegerte.

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras, en las que dirigí una mirada apreciativa a Pancy, preguntándome en qué podía ser buena. Ella, sin embargo, hasta se atrevió a sonreír. Parecía mucho más calmada que horas atrás.

–¿Y quién te dijo, Rheon, que necesitaba tu ayuda? –Preguntó con calma, aunque apretaba los puños–: me pareces nada más que un bruto sin cerebro, así que no, gracias, no te tomaría como aliado ni aunque fueses el último tributo que quede.

Me sentí confuso. ¿por qué esa nenita no me tomaría como aliado? Soy grande, fuerte, amenazador y atractivo. Debería estar suplicándome una alianza de rodillas, sin embargo se atreve a decirme algo así y a mirarme de esa manera, como si…

Como si no existiera. Como si no estuviera allí.

La tomé del brazo, sintiendo la presión de su carne tibia contra mis dedos. Estoy, la siento, así que estoy. Ella se queja y me da un golpe en la mano.

–¡Suficiente! –Martin me separa de ella, que está con los ojos brillantes de furia–: Alexander, no ayudas. Deja de incordiar a Pancy.

–Y tú deja de tratarme como si fuese un puto mocoso –dije, poniéndome en pie de repente–: porque no lo soy, y no te haré caso. Así que deja que arregle mis asuntos con esta perra.

–Te vas a ganar una patada en las bolas, rheon –dijo la voz suave de Pancy.

Me sentía tan confuso ante esa amenaza, tan perdido, que le enseñé los dientes por última vez antes de retirarme a mi habitación sin decir palabra. ¿estoy? ¿Qué soy, sino un chico fuerte? Ella debió verlo. ¡Y más encima se atreve a amenazarme! ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué… está pasando, por qué no me ve?

Que se apronte, pues iré a por ella en el baño de sangre. No quedará ni un cachito entero, nadie se atreve a negarme.

* * *

Distrito 1: Sapphire Rhodonite, veinticuatro años (cosechada)

* * *

Ni bien vimos las cosechas, Vulkan se levantó del sofá, y sin pedir permiso o mediar palabra se marchó del salón. Silver Stanner, su mentor, lo siguió con la mirada, despeinándose el cabello rubio con una mano. Parecía despreocupado, aunque Greyarm no había dicho nada desde que subió al tren, y había mirado inexpresivamente a su joven mentor como única muestra de reparar en su presencia. Al menos a mí, no me parecían indicios muy halagüeños de lo que sería su futuro desempeño en los Juegos del Hambre.

–Va a cambiar –Silver siguió la dirección de mi mirada, que al parecer hablaba por sí misma–: cuando el miedo a morir apriete, vamos a tener a ese chiquito colaborando con nosotros.

Parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía, lo que me hizo preguntarme por qué. Silver no había lidiado más que con voluntarios, que yo supiera éramos los primeros cosechados en… quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

–¿cómo lo sabes? –Interrogué. Mi voz ya no destacaba tan artificial, entre tanto lujo capitolino.

–Lo he visto en otros distritos. Tipos duros, tipos pseudo rebeldes, siguiendo los lineamientos de sus mentores después o bien, jugándosela por sus vidas cuando llega la hora –contestó el vencedor, observando a Jaspe, la cual asintió–: si mi chiquito no hace ninguna de estas cosas, es que nunca debió estar aquí en primer lugar, y se merecería todo lo que le pase.

Era mi momento. Yo, enfundada en un vestido negro elegante, con el cabello rojo cepillado y mi semblante hermoso camuflando la podredumbre que había en mi interior desde la muerte de Emerald, podía o no, sacar algo de aquí. Ordené las palabras en mi cabeza.

–Para empezar… ¿Por qué está Greyarm aquí? ¿Por qué la academia…? –comencé, con tacto. Los vencedores se pusieron en alarma, así que añadí rápidamente–: quiero decir, es obvio que no quería representar al distrito y eso…

Pasó el ángel del silencio entre nosotros. Recordé a mis amigos, sus despedidas cariñosas; mis padres, orgullosos y preocupados; y a Vulkan, gritando a todo pulmón a Onix Greyarm, el vencedor, que no se atreviera a subir al tren porque se dejaba morir en el baño de sangre si lo hacía. «Y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz», había siseado en la puerta del tren, con los dientes rechinando por la furia. Su padre algo debió ver en esos ojos oscuros, porque se quedó en el distrito.

–La pregunta es si quieres representarnos tú, Rhodonite –habló Jaspe, mi mentora, con voz seca–: que las cosechas estén arregladas o no, que hayamos recibido órdenes desde arriba o no, que su padre haya querido mandar al chico a los Juegos porque creía hacerle un favor o no… no es asunto tuyo. Así que céntrate en lo importante si quieres que te preste algo de atención al menos.

Los ojos bicolor de Jaspe eran puro hielo. No soy fácil de amedrentar, pero me abracé a mí misma para infundirme calma. Debo tener cuidado, saber qué responder, porque perder el apoyo de la vencedora, cuando el que está en juego también es el hijo de Onix, puede ser riesgoso. Así que sonreí, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo por escupir en la cara a quien sea que me haya puesto aquí.

–Por supuesto que quiero representar al distrito, Jaspe –dije, con una enorme sonrisa, moviéndome un poco para dejar ver aunque sea un poco de pecho, en actitud provocativa.

Silver Stanner aplaudió, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Jaspe, en cambio, permanecía seria. Me recorrió de arriba abajo, jugando con una de las perlitas de su collar.

–Bien hecho, Sapphire. Ahora… procura que suene creíble –dijo la mujer.

Una media hora después, en donde Jaspe me aseguró que perdí la voz porque un rebelde me atacó, dejándome al borde de la muerte, luego de que mis padres les negaran su rendición, y que mi novio había muerto en un terrible accidente… después de que Silver me recordara que terminé mi entrenamiento profesional, solo que, como mi familia era tan respetable, lo hice de forma particular, en fin… después de que modelaran mi vida como mejor quisieron, sentí mi cabeza pesada. Envidié de todo corazón a Vulkan Greyarm, al parecer inestable, al que hasta su padre temía contrariar. Él no tenía que mentir para caer bien al Capitolio, pocas personas sabemos en lo que estuvo involucrado… así que no tiene que dejar de ser él mismo antes de morir.

Me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada, así que me iría a reposar un rato toda esta experiencia. Silver no podía creer que le hubieran tocado dos tributos tan poco entusiastas, mala suerte por él, pero yo no podía hacer más, lo había dado todo. Me retiré, recogiendo mi falda como me habían enseñado, caminando con la misma elegancia. «Astrid Heckler, Hans Imber-Black; Aleia Valhör, Leo Sanz; Franziska ***, Dorian Clearwater…»

Me detuve en mi puerta, sin dejar de pensar… «Meenara Lander, Haida Creek; Mercedes Marston…»

Abrí la puerta, aún en mi mundo privado, uno donde era yo quien mataba a cada una de esas personas, cortándoles la garganta… viendo cómo se ahogaban en su sangre, como me pasó… «Un rebelde quería matarte, Sapphire…»… «Romeo Vector; Pancy Layton, Alexander Rheon, Galatea Higgins…»

En cuanto cerré, aislándome del mundo fuera, la puerta del armario se movió, abriéndose. Di un paso atrás, sobresaltada, mientras una cosa enorme se abalanzaba sobre mí. Quizá hubiese gritado de haber tenido mi garganta en condiciones, pero sentía mi corazón a mil y la adrenalina corriéndome por el cuerpo. Alguien quería matarme.

* * *

Distrito 1: Vulkan Greyarm, diecinueve años (cosechado)

* * *

Por un segundo pensé que gritaría, delatando mi presencia en su dormitorio, donde estuve esperándola desde que abandoné el comedor. Luego recordé la enorme cicatriz de su garganta, y que no hubiese podido hacerlo aunque quisiese, así que retrocedí. Mi idea de acercarme tanto era cubrirle la boca si fuera necesario, pero, tonto de mí, había olvidado eso. Entre todos los atributos de Sapphire pasé por alto el más notorio, fijándome sin embargo en su templanza, en la forma en que parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y en lo fiera que podía llegar a ser, pese a su semblante triste.

–Por lo Sagrado, Greyarm… –dijo esa voz mecánica a la que debía asociar con la pelirroja de ahora en más–: ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Lamento no poder recordar tu voz –dije en respuesta. Ella enarcó una ceja–: no me importa haberte dado un susto porque era la única forma en que podíamos hablar, al menos eso se me ocurre, pero… sí siento no poder recordar tu voz.

–Eres un tonto, ¡y estás loco! –Ella retrocedió, pero chocó con la puerta porque no tenía dónde huir, eso me dio un poco de gracia–: ¿Hace cuánto estás en mi armario? ¿Por qué…?

–Veamos… estoy encogido en tu armario desde que me fui del salón –sus ojos y boca se abrieron cómicamente, pero no la dejé hablar porque que si estoy loco, que si soy un tonto, etc… ya me conozco el discurso–: y estoy aquí para saber qué pasará entre tú y yo ahora.

Si hubiera podido abrir más sus ojos, seguro lo habría hecho, pero aquellas orbes azulísimas ya no daban más de sí.

–…me refiero a que ¿Vamos a seguir actuando como desconocidos? ¿en verdad no piensas mirarme siquiera? ¿vamos a aliarnos o algo? –Pregunté, sentándome en uno de sus sillones sin pedir permiso y poniendo los pies en esa fina mesita cara a la que adoré manchar con mis enormes zapatos de trabajo.

Era cierto. Desde que subimos al tren, Sapphire se dedicó a ser una perfecta damita, conversando de moda con Harley Pinker, nuestra escolta, de estrategias con Jaspe y de los demás tributos y cómo pensaba abordarlos con Silver, sin siquiera mirarme, mientras yo me dejaba consumir por el fuego de la mala hostia por mis sagrados padres, anda y que les partiera un rayo a ambos. Sin embargo, no me era indiferente esa chica, y aunque sé que estamos en los juegos del hambre y todo ese discurso barato que te dicen hasta que lo puedes oír mientras duermes en la academia, ella era la chica de Emeral Pearl. Compartí con él, confiaba en mí y en las armas que podía suministrarle. Me habló de su mundo mejor, de un distrito equitativo, de algo llamado democracia. Está muerto y puede que Sapphire vaya por ese mismo camino (así debe ser si quiero volver), pero el Capitolio no me va a quitar mostrarme empático con ella. no me quitará compartir con la chica de Emerald un poco, ni siquiera por una razón así.

–Pero tú no has dado cabida a que intercambiemos miradas, diálogos, ni nada en realidad –ella sonrió un poquito–: quiero decir, has estado… demasiado atemorizante para que pensara en decirte nada. Ni siquiera Silver ha osado dirigirte algo más que un buenas tardes, ¿o no?

Mientras decía esto, se sentó frente a mí, recatadamente. Pude ver destellando su anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda, que apoyó sobre su pierna. Parecía casi una estatua.

–Silver, el viejo Silver… mi padre lo adora –dije, con una sonrisa desdeñosa hacia todo lo que representan Stanner y Onix–: pero sabes, prefiero que sea él a Amatis, que se dejaría mangonear por él. En cambio, Silver es más independiente, sé que no...

–Dice que tarde o temprano llegarás a él, si quieres vivir –dijo ella–: lo ha visto en otros tributos difíciles.

Solté una carcajada sincera, haciendo que mi compañera se sorprendiera de nuevo. Si Silver creía eso, es que tantos años de conocimiento en la academia no le sirvieron de nada. Comparándome a un metal soy puro hierro, me quebraría antes de doblarme.

–Sapphire… dile de mi parte a Stanner que siga soñando –sin dejar de reír, me incliné un poco–: de todos modos voy a hablar con él, a ver qué piensa de todo esto. Aunque sea para reírme en su cara.

Ella suspiró. Parecía un poco triste.

–Qué suerte tienes –dijo.

Quise indagar sobre ello, pero no me contestó nada. Como me acabaría por enterar de todos modos, lo dejé por el momento y volví mi atención a lo que me había mantenido por más de cuarenta minutos doblado en un armario.

–Entonces… ¿vamos a aliarnos o algo? ¿vamos a comunicarnos más? Lo del distrito unido y todo eso que dijo Harley en la cena –pregunté. No le temía a una negativa, tanto si decía que sí como si no, me veía un buen futuro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sí a las tres, parecía. Y como no tenía nada que hacer allí, me dispuse a marchar. Pero antes…

Me acerqué a ella, poniéndome junto a su sillón, y le tomé la mano del anillo, mirándola a los ojos. Sapphire se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Debe estarlo, mido unos cuarenta centímetros más y soy mucho más ancho.

–Siento lo de Emerald, nena. De verdad.

Ella esquivó mi mirada, pero pude ver las lágrimas bañando sus ojos. cualquiera habría apartado la vista pero yo la mantuve fija, no sé por qué.

–Gracias, Vulkan… –susurró con su voz artificial.

* * *

Distrito 8: Galatea Gala Higgins, treinta y cuatro años (cosechada)

* * *

El reloj pasaba la medianoche cuando me levanté de la cama donde intentaba conciliar el sueño. Pasé las manos por mi cabello rizado, despeinado por tantas veces que me revolqué intentando infructuosamente dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía un cuchillo acercándose a mi vientre o a los profesionales cercándome, sin que pudiera hacer nada por defenderme. Era normal que el descanso me fuese tan imposible, supongo.

En batín, con unas pantuflas suaves y blanditas, salí de mi habitación del tren y me dispuse a recorrerlo. No porque me apeteciera especialmente observar el lujo capitolino que ya he visto de sobra, sino solo para distraer mi mente de probables muertes que tendría. Y es que el ver a los tributos no redujo mi ansiedad, todo lo contrario. Los capitolinos morían por ver a los profesionales en acción, especialmente a Hans Imber-Black y Vulkan Greyarm. Bajo esas perspectivas, una delgada costurera no podría… no, no puedo pensar así. Ya me lo había dicho Tex, mi compañero, con su particular manera de hablar. Me había destacado mi juventud y que era la victoriosa de los dos, o al menos que eso le había dicho Justine. No quise preguntar más, pero al parecer esa tal Justine le estaba diciendo cosas en ese mismo momento al oído.

Llegué al vagón comedor en busca de distraer un poco la lengua con agua o algún aperitivo. Hoy los tengo asegurados, en unos días no sé. Sin embargo, no estaba vacío como imaginé que estaría. Sentado en la mesa, con los codos apoyados en la superficie, estaba Rickon Blade con expresión seria por primera vez en décadas, al menos de las que lo había podido ver.

El corazón me dio un vuelco agradable. Estaba de perfil, la barba oscura que le sombreaba la mandíbula le hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que era la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado. Me quedé en la puerta, mirándole y pensando en lo distinto que podría haber sido todo entre los dos.

–Gala –dijo, con voz suave–: sé que estás ahí. Anda, pasa.

Gala… ¿hace cuánto tiempo no me llamaban así? Diecisiete años, con toda certeza. Desde que nos separamos, cuando le dije aquello, eso que me arrepentía tanto de haber hecho. Estábamos solos en una habitación, desde aquella última vez, y sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar ante él. Mi viejo amor. Mi único amor.

–Hola, Rickon. Yo…

Rickon Blade alzó la mano, interrumpiéndome. Su rostro sonrió por fin, era aquella sonrisa que había visto tras años de cosechas sin poder traer a nadie de vuelta, una sonrisa perfecta que mostraba una alegría que gritaba a voces que era falsa.

–«Lo siento tanto, Rickon… yo… no puedo estar con un asesino…», eso dijiste ese día –dijo, mirándome a los ojos–: llámame resentido pero lo recuerdo. Es irónico, ¿verdad, Gala? Si quieres seguir estando contigo misma, vas a tener que matar.

Sus palabras eran duras, gélidas. Ingresé a la habitación, secando mis manos sudorosas en el batín. Me parecía perfectamente razonable que dijera aquello, él no sabe lo que pasó la tarde de su regreso al Distrito 8. No tiene idea las amenazas de mi padre, el cómo me había mirado a los ojos de ese modo intimidante, y cómo había dicho… «Mocossa, en caso de que no dejes a ese musculitos, me lo cargo. Sabes que puedo». Y sí, al hombre que me pateaba porque la cena no estaba caliente, al que me daba de puñetazos hasta que le dolía, lo creía capaz de eso. Ya a mis treinta y cuatro no estoy tan segura, pero a mis diecisiete lo creía capaz de todo.

–No vale la pena aclararte por qué dije eso, ¿verdad? –Pregunté, con la voz lejana. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero estoy tan cerca de morir que… sinceramente no sé.

–La verdad es que no –los ojos de Rickon se despegaron de mí, para fijarlos en una Tablet que tenía en la mesa–: Ernest Toga, ¿te suena ese nombre?

–¿Cómo? –El cambio de tema había sido tan drástico que balbucí confundida, hasta que pude situarme al fin–: sí… él es… bueno, mi socio.

Le conté brevemente el cómo había saltado a la fama gracias al vestido de la chica cosechada, y cómo Ernest, un magnate interesado en la moda, decidió patrocinarme, diciéndome que podía quedarse con el 50% de las ganancias. Honestamente, dudo que el porcentaje sea tan fiable como me quiere hacer creer, pero mucho no puedo hacer, ya soy más rica que cualquier habitante promedio.

–Ahora entiendo por qué está tan interesado en ti –comentó Rickon, pensativo–: tengo muchos mensajes tuyos. Desea seguir patrocinándote, pero ahora en los juegos del hambre. Desea hablar contigo a las 7.00 a.m, o sea, apenas lleguemos…

No pude oír más. Rickon hablaba sin emociones, profesionalmente, pero yo sentía un gran alivio. Ernest confiaba en mí… él creía que podía hacerlo. No estaría invirtiendo dinero en alguien como yo, si no. Sonreí.

–Y como será tu principal patrocinador, discutí con él una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir –dijo Rickon–: para serte sincero, no te guardo ningún aprecio, pero vamos a hacer algo para sacarte de la arena con vida.

Eso me hizo sonreír más aún que lo de Ernest. A su manera, Rickon también creía en mí.

* * *

Distrito 10: Rafe Firehorse, treinta y cuatro años (voluntario)

* * *

Ser voluntario no me prepara mejor que a Nyx para afrontar un desayuno matutino bastante suculento en compañía de nuestros mentores, que nos evalúan con todos los sentidos mientras comemos. Menos mal el escolta no está aquí cacareando, ya bastante lo sufrimos durante la tarde anterior, haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Bojack y Dianne están bien, no son una compañía bastante conversadora pero, sinceramente, no espero otra cosa considerando que, en el mejor de los casos, solo uno de nosotros va a volver a casa. Nyx, para no desentonar, está silenciosa y come con tal elegancia que parece como si estuviese acostumbrada a degustar esos platos. Ayer quise hablarle, pero se me figuró que prefería la soledad y el silencio, y además también tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos. Zane todavía me duele y Nico, más todavía. No quiero que me vean morir.

–Y aprovechando que ese imbécil no vendrá todavía –comienza Dianne, carraspeando–: Bojack, ve a cerrar la puerta.

–Ve tú. O manda a los tributos –Jones se recuesta en la silla, bastante satisfecho al parecer–: oh cierto, ya no tenemos críos… qué mal.

Se pinchan un rato por quién va a cerrar la condenada puerta hasta que, con movimientos fluidos, es Nyx quien lo hace. Vuelve a su silla con la cabeza alta y el rostro pétreo, la admiro por un momento porque yo había pensado no hacerlo por orgullo. soy tan infantil como ellos.

–Gracias, Nyx, eres un cielo –dice Bojack, con una enorme sonrisa–: no como otras.

–Por na…nada –la muchacha mulata se sonroja un poco, lo cual me parece muy adorable–: ¿y entonces?

–Exacto. ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto, por poco la lengua se me duerme de tanta inutilidad.

–Estrategias. Eso pasa –Dianne aún está picada con Bojack, pero al parecer así son y no dejo que eso me desconcentre–: Nyx, tienes que mostrarte más abierta y sonriente.

–Mira quién habla.

–Cierra la puta boca, Bojack –Dianne pierde la paciencia, lo demuestra dando un golpe en la mesa–: en primer lugar ese no era y nunca será mi enfoque, en segundo lugar no soy ni un cuarto de bella de lo que es Nyx.

–No solo soy eso –contesta ella con voz firme–: sé manejar la hoz. Puedo curar heridas. Sé guardar secretos –enumera–: se me dan bien los números, entre otras cosas.

–Genial, y eso servirá para el entrenamiento y para sacar buena puntuación en las sesiones privadas –asiente Dianne–: pero al Capitolio no lo vas a impresionar con la hoz. Lo hará esa cara preciosa, te lloverán los patrocinadores.

–Apoyo la moción –dice Bojack–: solo si fueras tan estricta con tus hermanos como lo eres con Nyx….

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –Se volvió a impacientar la mentora. Era sabido que sus hermanos, Ashton y Justin, eran unos vagos licenciosos y buenos para nada a los que Dianne mimaba–: soy estricta con Nyx porque la quiero ver regresar. Y si sabe lo que le conviene, me hará caso.

La chica sonrió un poco, nerviosa pero decidida.

–No me gusta tanto mostrarme coqueta y eso… –dice, un poco tímida–: pero si me ayuda…

Por alguna razón me mira, sus grandes y bellos ojos parecen inseguros. Yo asiento, dándole ánimos. Sé que somos rivales pero no puedo evitarlo.

–En cuanto a ti –Bojack cambia de pronto, al observarme. Siento que está enojado–: fue conmovedor y todo eso de presentarte voluntario por tu sobrino, y pensé que íbamos a sacar una buena tajada del pastel, pero maldita sea el tributo del 3, que te eclipsó al hacerlo por un completo desconocido. Ahora todos hablan de Sanz y nadie te recuerda.

–Uhm… ¿Lo siento? –Digo dubitativo, no sé qué demonios quiere que haga con eso. Me pongo serio y en guardia, por si acaso. Ningún mocoso me va a regañar por una tontería semejante.

–No te preocupes. A Dianne aquí presente –Bojack le sonríe, guasón–: se le ha ocurrido que tú y ese hombre van a hacer migas. Se van a aliar, en otras palabras. ya estoy hablando con Siri sobre el tema.

Siri Gates, la misteriosa vencedora del distrito 3 que tiene una cicatriz en la cara. Así que ella mentoreará al Doctor Sanz…

–Se me ha ocurrido algo –Nyx habla de golpe, con la vista en sus manos–: ¿Y si el doctor… bueno, él, quiere aliarse con la niña de su distrito?

–¿Y por qué querría hacer algo tan tonto? –Bojack comienza a sacudir la cabeza, incrédulo–: oh cierto, porque es un bueno y eso… ya está, la matas en la primera noche y le haces creer a Sanz que alguien la asesinó mientras dormían.

–¿q…qué? –No me veo capaz de decir otra cosa.

–Supongo que se lo creerá, tengo instinto para las personas engañables –él sonríe un poquito–: es una lástima por la cría, pero iba a morir de todas maneras.

Bojack Jones parece dar el tema por zanjado, y yo aprovecho de servirme un vaso de jugo de frutas. Alguien está olvidando que aún no he aceptado ese plan… no se lo voy a recordar, no todavía.

* * *

Distrito 6: Mercedes Marston, cincuenta y ocho años (voluntaria)

* * *

Naelie reyne, mi mentora, tiene treinta y pocos años, su cuerpo y rostro lucen como si tuviera varios menos a causa de unas cirugías que le han realizado en el Capitolio (dudo que con su consentimiento), pero sus ojos me dicen que tiene muchos más, como catorce años viendo morir niños bajo su cargo dejaron una huella en su mirada verde. Siempre que veía a Naelie en el sitio reservado para los vencedores, sentía ganas de acariciarla. Instinto maternal, supongo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la golpearía. Fuerte y duramente, hasta hacerme sangrar el puño. Qué cachetadas ni qué nada, eso es para las señoritas capitolinas.

–Así que por eso me tomaste como mentora, ¿eh? –Pregunto, con voz envenenada–: la sonrisita de ese pusilánime te encandiló también, ¿No?

Naelie inspira profundo y Heraclio, el joven vencedor, se mira las manos. Romeo está mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa de «esto no va conmigo» pero la escolta, sí me mira fijamente, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Al desayuno, fue a ella a quien se le escapó que Romeo Vector será mentoreado por Heraclio y yo por Naelie, pues él, ese pusilánime sonriente digo, él tiene más posibilidades que yo según la mentora. Y estaré vieja, un poco más débil y todo, pero no lo acepto. Yo fui quien sobrevivió a la muerte del único amor de su vida; yo, quien me batía a puñetazo limpio con quien me retara; yo luché en la rebelión, saqué a mi hija adelante… me presenté voluntaria por ella. no toleraré que se me ningunee así, que se me eche de esa forma a la muerte. porque todavía no estoy muerta.

–Querida Mercedes, no es lo que… –comenzó la escolta, dudando.

–Tú cállate, haz el favor. Estoy hablando con las personas competentes aquí –alcé la voz y volví a mirar a Naelie a los ojos–: si no confías en mí, reyne, me mentoreo sola. ¿Me oyes? Desde bien chica que me he sabido cuidar solita…

–Señora Marston, tal vez si pudiéramos conversar… –ese miserable, ese asqueroso de Romeo Vecctor se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra. lo miré con todo el desprecio que pude y su sonrisa vaciló un poco.

–Sé lo que eres, sátrapa –le dije–: algunos lo sabíamos también. Por eso andábamos con cuidado contigo.

No me atrevía a ser más explícita, porque los oídos anaranjados de la escolta estaban ahí y tenía miedo de que tomara represalias con los pocos rebeldes que eran de mi grupo. Aún mantenía contacto con algunos, es cierto que no era tan activa como en otros años, pero no podía desligarme por completo de eso. Eran pocos los que sospechaban de Vector, es cierto, pero para su maldita desgracia una de ellas era yo, él siempre estaba metido en los círculos rebeldes y por muchas ejecuciones que hubiera la suya nunca se daba. Hasta ahora.

–Entiendo, señora… está usted equivocada, sin embargo no podemos hablar en este momento –Romeo me hizo un gesto discreto, que no correspondí.

–Ni ahora, ni nunca –dije, categórica, con una sonrisa cortante–: ve a discutir con tu mentor en pañales, mientras yo veo qué haré con la mía.

Heraclio bajó la cabeza, rojo como un tomate. Sin embargo, pronto alzó la mirada. Tenía unos preciosos ojos pardo, grandes y tristes.

–Señora Marston –susurró–: podemos hacer reuniones de mentores por separado. Naelie y usted por un lado, Romeo y yo por otro. Es la única solución que se me ocurre para que estemos todos contentos.

El mentor en pañales parecía bastante sensato. Tenía ganas de discutir, pero estaba desperdiciando saliva y oportunidades de salir con vida de esta. Así que solo les chasqueé la lengua en señal de profundo desagrado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto la escolta como Romeo abandonaron el comedor. Heraclio, antes de salir, besó la mejilla de Naelie y me hizo un movimiento de adiós con la cabeza antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta. Quedamos, pues, Naelie y yo solas.

–Te presentaste voluntaria para proteger a tu hija embarazada –dijo Naelie, por fin. Su voz era tan triste como sus ojos, una voz desganada y dulce–: tienes cincuenta y ocho años. Tu peso no es el mejor. No imagino que corras rápido. Tienes fama de rebelde –dijo–: en el vasallaje, nadie rebelde ganará de nuevo. Lo sé.

En los dos vasallajes anteriores pasó algo así. El tercero fue un fiasco y dejaron vivir a algunos, ya porque les eran útiles, ya porque eran carismáticos, ya porque la gente los adoraba. El segundo lo ganó alguien haciendo trampa, casi no recuerdo esos juegos, yo era bastante pequeña. Y este… una vieja rebelde, sí está difícil.

–Te entiendo, pero…

–Espera, deja que termine –Naelie no gritaba, eso me hizo callar por alguna razón–: te presentaste para proteger a tu hija sin importar las consecuencias. Yo te tomé como mentora para proteger a lo más parecido que tengo a un hijo, sin importarme las consecuencias tampoco.

Nos quedamos calladas, madre contra madre, casi.

–Sé que me voy a encariñar contigo, sé que lucharé para sacarte potencial, que te daré todo lo que sé. Y también sé que puede que no funcione y que Romeo Vector… ya sabes.

–Sí, cuente con más apoyo y patrocinio. Para que el chico no sufra –dije, gruñendo–: pensé que era porque me veías vieja y débil. Soy testaruda, Reyne, pero te entiendo.

Ella sonrió, pero se le deslizaba una lágrima por su mejilla pecosa. Se la limpió apresuradamente, aunque vinieron más y más.

–Lo siento mucho, Mercedes, pero deseo que gane Vector.

* * *

Distrito 12: Julian Felow, veintisiete años (cosechado).

* * *

–Vaya, es preciosa –Rosie Hawthorne miraba por la ventanilla del tren, con ojos hechizados–: grande y espaciosa. Y los colores…

Dediqué una media sonrisa que borré al instante, cuando me percaté que volvía a mirar al Capitolio a la distancia. Mi compañera, Rosie, se había vestido con la ropa más fastuosa y elegante que encontró, que se trataba de un vestido rosa paleta con joyas y una falda amplia que caía en abanico. Llevaba tacones, lo cual fue muy divertido porque no sabía caminar con ellos, y cuando intentó dar unos pasos tuvo que aferrarse a mi hombro para no caer. Ahora más o menos los dominaba. Sin mugre en la cara o el pelo grasiento, ganaba bastante. Era casi tan bonita como la chica del distrito 10, que según el programa horrible que transmitían por televisión era la más linda de los juegos. Me pregunto si pensarán lo mismo de su cadáver podrido cuando muera. Malditos enfermos.

–Julian… –me dijo, con voz soñadora–: ¿No estás nervioso de volver aquí? Digo… tú eras del Capitolio, ¿no?

Le dirigí una larga mirada con mis ojos negros. Ella tembló, pero no la apartó. La mayoría de las personas duran poco sosteniéndome la vista, no sé qué ven en ella pero no les gusta.

–Sinceramente, Rose, no quiero hablar de ello.

Dejé de prestarle atención y me centré, sin embargo, en esa pregunta. ¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Creo que mucho más que eso. Sentía los nervios de volver al hogar, el lugar donde pasé mis primeros ocho años de vida, el sitio que me vio crecer, donde ejecutaron a mi padre por rebelde, donde lo vi todo. El lugar que me echó sin más al distrito 12 como a otros criminales, cuando yo no era más que un niño. durante mis días encerrado en la mina, tragando polvo de carbón y con callos sangrándome en las manos, me imaginaba matando a Coriolanus Snow. Pero ese malnacido murió de viejo en su cama, calentito y a salvo. Y yo sigo aquí, de hecho me dirijo otra vez al Capitolio.

¿Qué si estoy nervioso? Dudo que sea esa la palabra. estoy enfurecido, eso sin más. Me pregunto si entre el público, vitoreándome, estarán los delatores de mi padre. Espero poder reconocerlos, mirarlos a la cara y escupirles. Matarlos, o al menos ganando estos miserables juegos para destruirlos desde una posición de poder. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo decirle esto a la encandilada Rosie? Sería una estupidez. Ella proviene de una familia rebelde, lo sé, y aún sé más que ella.

Sé quién asesinó a Gale Hawthorne, y lo volví a ver por televisión. No creí que me acordaría de algo así… cuando era niño, se lo oí decir a mi padre, a otros soldados. Que un día el Sinsajo, su primo y allegados estaban en el distrito 2, y al otro se había detenido y asesinado a Hawthorne, se sabía muchísimo de los rebeldes y un joven soldado del distrito era condecorado y elevado a lo más alto por razones misteriosas… solo había que sumar 2 y 2. Yo, al menos, lo hice. De manera que tenemos al presunto asesino de Gale Hawthhorne y a uno de sus parientes, ¿de verdad me van a intentar hacer pasar esto por casualidad?

Sumido en mis pensamientos, es que nos encuentran Korrina y Peeta. Korrina es una chica de veintitantos con el cabello castaño, los ojos azules y semblante serio, mientras que Peeta se está quedando calvo, aunque aún tiene el cabello rubio, y su sonrisa resplandeciente, que nos dedica a los dos. Me parece que es un gesto sincero, de ánimo hacia nosotros, en lugar de una falsa alegría por tenernos aquí. Pero me cuesta corresponderle.

–Chicos, estamos pronto a llegar –Dice Peeta, poniéndome una mano en el hombro–: sé que no les va a gustar lo que voy a decir… Julian, especialmente a ti… pero sonrían, saluden con la mano, por favor. La primera impresión es importante y los estará esperando mucha gente.

Tal y como dijo, no me gustó ni un pelo. Apreté la mandíbula, disgustado.

–Precisamente esa no es la cara –me dijo Korrina, extendiendo de mis mejillas hacia arriba–: sé que no tienes ninguna gana, Julian. Lo entiendo.

–No, no lo entiendes, no tienes ni idea –escupo, con todo el veneno que puedo. La traición, la ejecución, la lengua de mi madre en las tenazas. Mi ciudad, los capitolinos, arrojándonos cosas al tren… no, nadie lo entiende.

–Julian… –murmura Rosie, apenada–: sonreiré por los dos. Te lo prometo. No tengo ninguna gana, pero lo voy a hacer.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras me sacan una pequeña sonrisa. La dulce Rosie Hawthorne, que seguramente quedaría más encandilada al ver su vestido del desfile o el Capitolio de noche, la que tenía una familia extensa y rebelde, la que se había vestido con lo mejor que encontró y parecía estar poniéndole al mal tiempo buena cara. Ella, a quien le estoy ocultando un terrible secreto, consiguió que sonriera.

–Bueno, si la mantienes estaremos bien –dice Peeta, también serio–: de verdad que solo es por ustedes, chicos…

–Lo sé –digo. Me cuesta, pero lo hago. Sé que Peeta tiene buenas intenciones–: Gracias, Rose. De verdad.

Rosie me toma de la mano, sus dedos callosos por el trabajo se sienten agradables. Le devuelvo el apretón, y juntos nos disponemos a salir del tren.

No sonrío ya, ni pretendo, pero al menos la furia no está ahogándome. Eso no es tan malo.

* * *

No tengo perdón, lo siento. Tardé más de un mes… soy un abuso. Pero no lo voy a abandonar, por mucho que tarde este proyecto va a seguir. Les pido mil perdones por el retraso.

Tambié quiero disculparme porque no pude cumplir con todas las peticiones de dónde querían a sus tributos. Las cosas, simplemente, surgieron de otra manera.

Preguntas:

1.- ¿POV favorito?

2.- POV menos favorito?

3.- ¿cuáles cosechas te imaginas que están arregladas?

4.- ¿cómo te gustaría que fuese el traje de tu tributo para el desfile?

Bueno, eso. Un abrazo para todos, amores. :3


	7. Capítulo VI: Desfile 8,4,11,4,12,11,3,9

Capítulo VI: desfile 8,4,11,4,12,11,3,9

* * *

Distrito 8: Tex McCroy, cincuenta y nueve años (cosechado).

Rickon Blade es un buen hombre, algo que no me esperaba de un sujeto que ha visto morir año tras año a los dos chicos que se supone que tendría que proteger. Tal vez era demasiado duro con él en mi cabeza, quizá es porque tiene la edad de ese indeseable que por enviarme una carta mensual y un poco de dinero cree que puede seguir llamándose mi hijo; el asunto es, sea por lo que fuese, que tanto Justine como yo teníamos muy en poco al tipo de la sonrisa permanente y las uñas recortadas. Pero resultó que hasta se preocupa por nosotros y todo, qué conmovedor.

–Hay unas medicinas capitolinas –me dijo, en el automóvil que nos llevaba hasta el Centro de Renovación–: que te quitan las alucinaciones visuales y auditivas. Estuve averiguando sobre ellas para que las puedas tomar…

Justine, acomodada al otro lado de la ventana y flotando junto a nosotros, negó con la cabeza. No hacía falta, pero a esta mujer le gusta repetirse, como a todas supongo.

–Tranquila, mujer, no pienso tomar porquerías del capitolio –le dije, un poco enojado por esa actitud. Ni que fuera tonto.

–Tex –Rickon Blade chasqueó los dedos, para que dirigiera mi vista hacia él–: a mí no me molesta. Pero pensaba que, como estabas en los Juegos del Hambre… podían estorbarte con otros tributos, con peligros reales…

–Otro que piensa que soy un estorbo –canturreó Justine, mirando a Rickon por encima de su traslúcido hombro.

La ignoré, a veces podía ponerse muy susceptible.

–Mi mujer no me molesta, Blade –respondí, ahora sí mirándolo fijamente–: no quiero ninguna otra porquería del Capitolio. Ya me han obligado a venir aquí, que se conformen con eso. Hijos de una bestia.

Rickon suspiró, pero acabó por asentir, mirando por la ventana hacia la espléndida ciudad. Será porque soy viejo, supongo, pero vi tras esa sonrisa que no le guardaba ningún cariño a todo lo que esto representaba. No como Justine y yo, que aunque nos vivimos peleando (o yo me vivo peleando con su recuerdo), hay amor ahí. ¿Renunciar a ella? puede ser estorbosa, leerme el pensamiento y lo que se quiera, pero no voy a pagar un precio tan alto. Ya la perdí por mi causa una vez, cuando la hice rebelde y peleó por un futuro mejor para mí y nuestro hijo.

El viaje por la ciudad siguió en silencio, a veces hablaba con Justine acerca de qué haríamos cuando me quieran poner un traje estúpido y depilarme el cuerpo, y decidí que mejor no dar problemas a no ser que me toquen las narices. Lo cual, siendo sinceros… es bastante probable.

–Galatea, no olvides lo que hablamos –dijo por fin el mentor, cuando el enorme centro de renovación estuvo a la vista.

–Eso, Galatea, no olvides comportarte como una cría superficial sin sentimientos –dije con acidez, sin querer contenerme.

Ella me miró algo dolida, pero no lo sentí. Por la mañana, cuando aún estábamos en el tren, rickon Blade ordenó a Galatea que, sea cual fuese el vestido que hubieran elegido para ella, lo despreciara en función de uno de sus diseños. Que hiciera una pataleta si era necesario, pero que se impusiera a elegir ella misma lo que quería. Era capitolino, idiota y lo que quisieran, pero el mentor opinaba que si Higgins iba a comportarse como una de ellos, tenía que hacerlo en todo. Y para eso llevaría peluca estrambótica, mucho maquillaje y se comportaría como una desgraciada con los avox, que a fin de cuentas son los únicos que trabajan. En fin, cada quién con su tema.

–Sí, lo haré, Rickon –respondió con cierta desgana.

–Al fin alguien que me hace caso –el vencedor sonrió, y al menos seguí notando esa falsedad y nulo entusiasmo por seguir sonriendo, debajo–: a ver si esta edición consigo algo.

Que no cuente conmigo. yo, al menos, tengo los días contados. Al fin.

* * *

Distrito 4: Franziska, la Sirena, treinta y dos años (cosechada).

Alguna vez estuve en salones de belleza capitolinos, la ocasión más importante fue cuando tiñeron mi piel de beige, hace siete años, o cuando tatuaron mi hombro izquierdo, hace tres. la primera vez, Khristoff Vanden, quien entonces aún era mi protector y "papi", como solía decirle, me llevó y pidió muy amablemente a las chicas que me dejaran presentable. Entonces, era una chica de veintitantos preciosa, pero con ese aire tan de distrito que nos caracteriza. La última vez, sin embargo, me presenté por mi cuenta, exigí lo que quería y pagando con mi propio dinero, el que ganaba gracias a las que trabajaban bajo mis órdenes.

Ningún salón de belleza, que yo conociera al menos, era más grande que el Centro de Renovación empleado para los tributos en los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando Dorian Clearwater y yo fuimos escoltados aquí por Ariel y Connie, nuestras vencedoras, me quedé maravillada por el tamaño de la estructura, y mientras Dorian conversaba de cualquier cosa con Connie, su mentora, yo me quedaba con la boca abierta. Tantos artículos dispuestos para la belleza, tantos salones… era digno de ver. Es cierto, estoy en los juegos y tal vez no lo cuente, pero hay que ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara, disfrutar de lo que se pueda llegar a tener. Yo mejor que nadie sé que incluso el pastel más sabroso engorda y las mejores cosas tienen su lado oscuro.

Ariel me había advertido que soportara cualquier cosa que me hicieran con una sonrisa, intentando no quejarme, porque la gente del Capitolio era muy susceptible. Pero se hubiera ahorrado la explicación porque cada masaje, cada baño y cualquier comentario que hicieron sobre mi cuerpo me encantó. Cerré los ojos mientras me frotaban con aceites aromáticos, sonreí cuando halagaron mis dientes e hice comentarios ingeniosos sobre lo bien que me conservaba aunque ya estaba mayor. Mis tres preparadores, dos chicos y una chica con alas de mariposa, fueron muy atentos conmigo, y cuando terminaron, cosa que no llevó demasiado tiempo, nos sentamos a descansar en la salita para tomar algo y esperar a la estilista.

–Lleva encargándose del distrito 4 durante veinte años –me comentó uno de los chicos, el que tenía piel azul cielo–: y rara vez la he visto tan contenta con un tributo como contigo. Desde que el distrito 4 no manda voluntarios tan seguido, nos ha tocado cada cosa…

Asentí, comprensiva, entendiendo a qué se refería. No es lo mismo ir a la academia para la vida y salir cosechado, que ser un voluntario profesional. En nuestro caso, tanto Connie, mentora de Dorian, como Bubba, que técnicamente no es mentor de ninguno pero está como apoyo de ambos, lo fueron, y solo Ariel salió cosechada. Deberían enviar voluntarios más seguido en mi opinión, es mejor maximizar las oportunidades de salir vivo pero… en fin, que yo tampoco me habría presentado.

Mientras me río con mis preparadores sobre los distintos llorones que a veces han tenido que engalanar (alguna que otra vez, sin éxito), pienso en Dorian y nuestra convivencia. No nos llevamos mal, es más todo lo contrario. Es un chico sonriente y pícaro, bastante complaciente pero a veces me parece que oculta algo. No soy nadie para pedirle explicaciones pero… no sé, a veces me parece algo ambiciosa. Tanto, por ejemplo, que se piensa unir a la alianza profesional.

Es cierto, algunos chicos del distrito lo han hecho, pero mi compañero me parecía demasiado bueno como para que ese plan le gustase. Aún así, cuando Connie llegó sonriendo y diciendo que había hablado con Berna Crane, la orgullosa y brusca mentora del distrito 2, y esta le había dicho que quería a Dorian en la alianza, el hombre sonrió y dijo de inmediato que sí. Supongo que en parte será por los dos críos que ha dejado en casa, su motivación para volver le hace unirse a ellos. Ariel, sorprendida por la decisión pero también envalentonada, me preguntó si yo quería unirme.

Y, la verdad, todavía no lo sé. Tengo que evaluar mis pros y mis contras, por suerte sé manejar el arco y la cerbatana así que tengo algo para ofrecer pero… ¿Quién sabe? Veremos qué me genera más beneficio. Espero no tener que matar a Dorian, me cae bien.

* * *

Distrito 11: Mona Tukerton, diecinueve años (cosechada).

"Máscara de Plata está muy enojado, no puede creer que haya hecho un traje tan horrible". "Pobre Máscara de Plata, se siente tan culpable…", "a Máscara de Plata le gustas tanto, Mona, querida, y siente el traje que te hará llevar…", estas cosas, entre otras, me decían mis preparadores mientras me bañaban, limpiaban mis "asquerosas uñas llenas de tierra", depilaban mi piel "peluda como la de un mono", entre otras cosas muy desagradables de oír. Chloe Carson, mi mentora, me había dicho que tuviera paciencia aunque era difícil, y si se pasaban con los comentarios que le dijera a ella, porque lo arreglaría. Siempre se me ha hecho que Chloe es una mujer de armas tomar, así que prefiero quedarme callada y no meterla en problemas.

Estoy parada en el centro de una sala casi vacía, con la pared llena de espejos de cuerpo entero y el suelo alfombrado. Mis pies, oscuros y desnudos, sienten la suavidad de la moqueta y me río, por las cosquillas. No es que haya tenido muchos motivos para reír últimamente, he llorado toda la noche que estuve en el tren y solo por la mañana, cuando Chloe habló en privado conmigo para darme ánimos, pude dejar de pensar desesperadamente en Henry, mis amigas y mi familia. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de sentirme limpia como seguramente nunca lo había estado y con mis pies pisando esta alfombra tan costosa y delicada… es extraño cómo a una la pueden animar pequeñas cosas.

El ánimo se me va de golpe, suplantado por el nerviosismo, cuando la puerta se abre. Sobresaltada, dirijo mis ojos hasta allí y veo a una persona alta, vestida en una especie de túnica blanca y el cabello largo y negro recogido en una cola. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de él es la máscara que cubre su rostro, gruesa, que parece de plata maciza. Le cubre desde la frente hasta el mentón y tiene los labios dibujados en una fina línea. No parece tener agujeros para los ojos o la nariz.

–Máscara de Plata… –susurro, sobrecogida.

El hombre se me acerca, pone una mano en mi hombro y me desliza la bata, mi única prenda, que cae al suelo. Estoy totalmente desnuda frente a un hombre desconocido, no estoy segura de que pueda verme pero igualmente es inquietante. Aunque sea capitolino y extravagante. Dirijo mis manos hacia los pechos y junto las piernas, intentando cubrirme. Pero Máscara de Plata no me está mirando, más bien rebusca en su bolso la ropa que tiene para mí.

Me viste con el traje, colocándome cada prenda con mucho cuidado, y suelto un suspiro de desaliento cuando veo el vestido con plumas, el casco, las medias que modelan mis piernas… debo ser el cuervo más horrible del mundo. Máscara de Plata no dice una palabra, y tampoco puedo ver su expresión. ¿cómo sabían mis preparadoras que se sentía culpable? Sinceramente podría estar sonriendo bajo esa ridícula cosa que no tendría idea.

Es él quien me maquilla personalmente, con un toque adorable, rubor y labial con sabor. Es suave y delicado, y aunque no haya dicho ni "hola" agradezco que no diga cosas feas sobre mí, como mis antipáticas preparadoras. Posteriormente, me hace dar una vuelta completa, haciéndome sentir expuesta, y me miro en el espejo. Vuelvo a suspirar.

–No está tan mal… no, de hecho sí está mal… –mascullo.

Máscara de Plata suelta un ruidito por entre, no tengo tiempo para juegos de palabras, la máscara.

–¿Qué? No sé qué estás pensando –le pregunto.

Hay solo silencio debajo. Pienso que es un arrogante y un raro.

–Eres un arrogante y un raro –le digo.

Más silencio. Luego, siento su delicada mano en mi brazo y cómo lo presiona un poco. Me obliga a avanzar para salir de aquí, sin crueldad, pero tampoco con amabilidad. Y mientras abandono la seguridad de la sala, con su mano tocándome y este traje que solo puedo catalogar de… poco original y tonto, pienso: Diablos, ¿realmente me tienen que ver así?

* * *

Distrito 4: Dorian Clearwater, veintisiete años (cosechado).

–Hans Imber-Black. Un placer –me saluda el tributo del distrito 2, con un apretón de manos bastante firme y amistoso que le devuelvo.

Va vestido de gala, con un traje de agente de la paz en color negro donde luce sus medallas. Su compañera de distrito, Astrid, luce igual pero de alguna manera ella parece verse más simpática. Al saludarla, me quito el gorro de paño que adorna mi pelo rubio y le hago una reverencia, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

–Me siento fuera de lugar entre los dos –les confieso, mi traje de pirata es extravagante entre ellos, serios y formales. Astrid suelta una risa.

–Te ves bastante bien. Tu estilista tiene un poco más de imaginación, no fuiste de tritón –comenta ella.

–Aunque no han abandonado del todo el viejo hábito –reconoce Hans, mirando a la hermosa Franziska de reojo. Ella sí va vestida de sirena, con un vestido hermoso que deja ver buenas porciones de cuerpo y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

Aunque no lo parezca, estamos concretando la alianza. Connie me dio una charla breve y apresurada de lo que es la alianza profesional, cómo se conocen en el desfile, cómo se elige al líder, por votación, y cómo se van decidiendo los papeles que cada uno juega. No solamente en lo que ataque o defensa respecta, también quién será el divertido del equipo, quién el o la sexy, a la hora de obtener patrocinios todo eso cuenta. Así que mi amabilidad repentina con los sujetos del distrito 2 no es porque de repente me bajó el deseo de conocerlos, es una forma de decirles: aquí estoy, la mitad del distrito 4 es profesional de nuevo.

Los tributos del distrito 3, vestidos de negro y rojo ella y de negro y azul él, se ponen entre nosotros. Saludo con la cabeza a la niña, me parece pequeña y tierna, y me recuerda a Will y Lee aunque es bastante mayor. Ella se pone roja y me devuelve el saludo, mientras que el tributo masculino solo nos mira seriamente. Hans saluda con la cabeza, y Astrid se va a entablar conversación con los tributos del 1. Sé que Connie McFarland me estaría gritando ahora para que vaya a saludarlos también, pero me da un poco de corte dejar a Franziska. Si ella no se alía con nosotros vamos a estar separados, no tenemos una relación buenísima pero de todos modos, nuestro barco sin mí estará abandonado.

–Ve, tonto –me dice ella, al parecer el conflicto se me nota–: ve a lamer esos traseros enjoyados.

–Puedes perder una potencial alianza si te expresas así –recriminó Astrid, secamente.

Franziska le dedicó una mirada despectiva, pero no le dijo nada, por suerte. Así que me despedí brevemente con la mano, pasé por el lado de los chicos del 3 y del 2 y llegué hasta los esclavos enjoyados, atados al carro y con adornos en sus cadenas. Sapphire era una chica preciosa, con el pelo rojo y los ojos azules me recordaba a Elizabeth, mi ex esposa y la madre de Will y Lee. Madre biológica, porque nunca se encargó de ellos. Vulkan, enorme y amenazador, llevaba unos brazales y en verdad parecía peligroso. Les sonreí.

–¿Profesionales? –Les pregunté con gentileza. Besé en la mejilla a Sapphire–: no debería decirlo porque soy un hombre emparejado, pero rompería mis votos parejiles contigo.

El rostro de Sapphire sonrió y su cuerpo se sacudió, pero de su boca salió un sonido extraño y vibrante.

–Yo no rompería nada con nadie que diga "parejil" –dijo, coqueta, sin escandalizarse.

Le sonreí en respuesta. Entonces, oí una voz dulce de niña, en los carros de atrás.

–¡Mira, Leo! ¡La chica del 1 parece que tiene el software de cuerdas!

Era la niña del 3, la pequeñita. Sapphire giró su rostro, para buscar esa voz, y Hans, en el carro contiguo, observó fijamente a Aleia con sus ojos helados. Fue una mirada larga, al parecer.

–Oye, déjala en paz –su compañero de distrito fue el que habló, enojado–: la estás asustando.

Hans apartó la mirada, pero estaba sonriendo.

–No fue mi intención, lo siento –contestó.

–Ya –el hombre del 3 no parecía tan contento–: es una niñita, déjala en paz.

Hans inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Aleia Valhör –le dijo.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe…? –Susurró la muchachita.

Hans sonrió.

–Mi tarea es saber cosas, pequeña Aleia –contestó.

Vulkan y yo nos miramos, y sin querer, sin comprender cómo, nos echamos a reír juntos. La de él fue una risa más seca, pero no por ello, menos risa.

–Es un creído –dijimos a la vez.

Ya éramos aliados.

* * *

Distrito 12: Rossie Hawthorne, veinte años (cosechada).

Al parecer, estábamos todos subidos en los carros. Fuimos de los últimos en llegar, así que solo pudimos ver a los ancianos del distrito 9, vestidos a juego con trajes algodonosos y esponjosos, tomar posiciones. El resto nos vieron pasar, me gustaría que con envidia pero en realidad nuestros estilistas se han esforzado por todos. Julian está vestido de un minero cobrizo, se ve como una estatua lejana más que nunca; me parece que estar aquí le está afectando más de lo que pensé. Yo llevo ropa negra como el carbón, con una camiseta que parece estar ardiendo. Me siento limpia, fresca, huelo bien… pero no estoy bien.

Pensé que lo estaría, pero no si lo que más deseaba también vendrá con muerte y sufrimiento. ¡En unos días podría morir! El acabose de otra Hawthorne, el fin de mi vida. El Capitolio me está engordando para matarme, como hacen con el ganado en el distrito 10. Así que sí, por un lado estoy limpia y con ropa nueva, pero lo hacen para matarme. No sé si es el pesimismo de Julian que me está afectando, o que solo ahora lo estoy viendo, pero me siento de cualquier manera menos de la que imaginé que sentiría cuando estuviera en la ciudad resplandeciente…

–Rose –la estatua que es Julian, despegó los labios–: deberías… secarte las lágrimas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando silenciosamente por todo aquello. Me sequé rápidamente, avergonzada, sintiendo cómo el calor se adueñaba de mis mejillas, y desde el cuello hacia abajo. ¿por qué llorar? No lo hice en el tren, casi no en las despedidas… ¿qué pasa ahora? Supongo que el estar allí, que esas capitolinas que debían prepararme fuesen tan duras con mi cuerpo, o hablasen de lo mucho que les gustaba Bellecourt, Heckler o Rhodonite… cualquiera menos la enclenque chica del distrito 12, la que fuese menos yo.

–L…lo… siento –mi manga quedó un poco sucia, y eso me hizo sentir más cerca de casa. De la mugre, del distrito 12–: Sabes, Julian… sé usar el arco. Sé que tengo posibilidades pero…

Quería seguir comentándole lo que me pasaba, pero al parecer él no estaba interesado. Sus ojos, perdidos en la distancia, observaban a alguien en los carros de delante. Quizá a la sirena del distrito 4, con la piel beige y grandes pechos.

–No llores, chica del 12, no vale la pena –en la grúa de delante, el hombre me habló. Estaba colgado de la parte de arriba, así que tenía que bajar la cabeza para verme. Se veía ridículo ahí, con esa ropa y ese sombrero… pobre.

–Ya no lloro –bufé, observándolo desde arriba, y con algo de desprecio–: por cierto, ¡Lindo atuendo!

El hombre del distrito 11 soltó una carcajada, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Me pregunté cómo estaba sujeto, seguro por arneses invisibles o algo así.

–El tuyo sí es bonito, y yo no miento –el hombre sonrió, intentando tocar su sombrero–: y más linda es tu habilidad con el arco. Espero conocerte mañana, a ver si hablamos un rato.

Guiñó un ojo, sonrió exageradamente y se alejó para charlar con su compañera, la menuda chica vestida de pájaro. Ella parecía bastante incómoda por su cercanía, supongo que por lo mayor que es, lo suficiente para representar una diferencia pero no demasiado para cierto coqueteo. Qué enfermizo, pero a la vez qué inteligente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y me dije a mí misma que era bastante estúpida al decir esto aquí, frente a todos. Sentía ganas de abofetearme… en su lugar, sonreí y no dije nada.

–Bueno, alguien acaba de ganar un posible aliado… o lo que fuese –comentó Julian, serio–: Por cierto, Rose ¿Cómo aprendiste a usarlo?

Le conté que era nieta de un agente de la paz retirado, que había nacido en el distrito 2 y que aprendí en la academia de profesionales, donde iba a escondidas de mi familia. Únicamente mi abuelo lo sabía, pues quizá esperase que me presentara voluntaria, o bien a agente de la paz. Eso no pasó, mi tío Vick fue acusado de insurrecto y ejecutado. Entonces nos mudamos al distrito 12… po aquella parte iba, y estaba a punto de referirle a Julian mis angustias, cuando me interrumpió.

–¿Conoces al tributo masculino del distrito 2, entonces? –Preguntó, con la mandíbula apretada. Seguramente le da asco que tenga relación con familia rebelde, o quién sabe.

–Sí, el señor Imber-Black –contesté–: entrenaba en la academia. Él es muy… conocido, y guay, y todo eso –sonreí un poco–: ¿por?

Julian me dirigió una mirada larga con sus ojos azulísimos. Sentí calor, uno distinto y extraño, pero luego me dejó de observar, fijando sus ojos en los carros de delante.

–Por nada.

* * *

Distrito 11: Jeffrey Blaaker, treinta y dos años (cosechado).

Ojalá me hubiesen vestido como al tipo del 10, con esa pinta tan amenazadora, o como al tipo del 12, cobrizo de pies a la cabeza. Vamos, incluso el vejestorio del 8 parecía intimidante con esa armadura, y acompañado por esa especie de emperatriz del pelo azul… pero tuve que ser un espantapájaros. ¡Un espantapájaros! Tengo incluso mi sombrero, y estoy suspendido con arneses del techo de la grúa. El carro está avanzando por fin, y mi cuerpo se balancea con el traqueteo. Voy a estar adolorido mañana, por lo más sagrado. Aparte, por los anchos pantalones me está entrando el frío en mis partes. ¡qué indigno!

Mona, tal y como le indicó mi guapa estilista, dio un salto y se puso conmigo en el techo de la grúa, para saludar a las cámaras y la gente que estaba asomada desde los balcones de sus casas, o en las aceras. Estaba vestida de cuervo y aunque no parecía contenta, yo pienso que está buena así como se ve. Su pelo, tomado en dos coletas bajo el casco, flamea al viento y cuando saluda, sonríe. Las mujeres me van a robar el corazón.

–Mona, te ves bellísima –le dije, sonriendo, volviendo a hacer la mímica de llevar la mano a mi sombrero. Tenía que gritar para hacerme oír, pero lo merecía.

Y obvio que va a morir si quiero regresar, pero al menos que escuche halagos mientras vive.

–Eres un tonto –gritó en respuesta, bajando–: ¡Te vi con la chica del 12!

Se escondió en la grúa un rato, la suertuda, mientras yo me congelo los hue… los huesos. Es difícil pensar en mi familia, mis amigos y mi distrito en esta indigna posición, solo sé que deben estar partiéndose el pecho de risa por cómo estoy. Sin embargo, sí pienso en la arquera del distrito 12, y en cómo dice que aprendió. Yo me he liado bastante a puñetazos y tengo fuerza, supongo que también podría usar un cuchillo. Tengo que convencerla de que ese príncipe emo dark no la merece, ganarme su confianza o lo que sea para que venga a ser mi aliada. Puede venir Mona también, si quiere, aunque no veo de qué utilidad me pueda ser, porque ya la estuve sondeando y parece que no sabe hacer nada. Sin embargo, una arquera… y no solo eso, una Hawthorne, familia de Katniss. Me aseguro un apoyo de las facciones rebeldes y además que mi aliada no se irá en mi contra, o si lo hace los vigilantes la atarán en corto. Por donde lo mire, es una aliada perfecta. Además su compañero no le hace ni caso, tal vez me pueda mostrar como un galán que la escuche y qué sé yo.

Alguien me lanzó un ramo de flores, eran un par de chicas con el cabello celeste a juego, y con maquillaje. Intenté tomarlas, pero los arneses me lo impidieron, solo podía estar en esta maldita postura. La ciudad iluminada para nosotros, el aroma a comida y el ruido, debería hacerme sentir mejor, siempre me han gustado estas cosas, pero… ¡No voy a dejar de cagarme en los malditos estilistas! Ese presuntuoso de la máscara plateada y la Minnie o como se llame, que nos fastidiaron.

Mona volvió al techo, sonriendo un poco, en sus manos tenía un osito de felpa bastante abrazable. La gente vitoreó al volverla a ver, saludándonos a ambos. Ella se acercó a mí, dando saltitos, y nos vimos cegados por muchas cámaras fotográficas que enloquecieron al vernos juntos. Cuando hizo ademán de bajar, la intenté detener.

–A la gente le gusta más verte conmigo, lo que significa por favor no me dejes solo –le dije, riéndome.

Mona, que había intentado mostrarse esquiva conmigo, sonrió y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Bendita chica, era de lo más tierna. No va a durar ni un día, y de verdad es muy triste, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que encariñarme, porque me gusta el dolor y la decadencia. Así he sido siempre. La culpa es del puto Capitolio.

–Es cierto, somos ridículos, pero nos quieren igual –otro ramo de flores llegó zumbando hasta nosotros, pero esta vez Mona lo tomó–: sabes… ya no estoy tan nerviosa.

Sonreí, yo nunca lo estuve, quizás los nervios vengan después. O quizá muera tan rápido que no alcance a sentirlos, quién sabe… maldición, tengo frío el cu… cuerpo. Y el culo también.

* * *

Distrito 3: Leo Sanz, treinta y seis años (voluntario).

La gran plaza del Capitolio donde se encuentra el enorme centro de entrenamiento, está casi a oscuras cuando el auto de ciudad que nos transporta a Aleia y a mí, llega a ella. la gente se está preguntando por qué se apagó todo, puedo oír desde aquí el tintineo de las cadenas de los tributos del distrito 1 en la plaza silenciosa, y entonces sucede. Nuestro auto da una acelerada automática, y tanto las ruedas como la carrocería se ilumina, con una luz entre roja y azulada. Aleia da un grito y yo un suspiro de incredulidad, pues nuestros trajes también se han iluminado, ella con luz roja y yo, azul. Parecemos seres venidos de otro mundo, el rostro de Aleia brilla, se ve mayor, más… amenazante, supongo que lo mismo me sucede. Ella me da la mano y yo se la estrecho, sonriente y emocionado. Nuestros estilistas bien que lo mantuvieron en secreto. Es tonto, lo sé, más aún porque he estado un poco amargado durante todo el desfile, viendo a mis compañeros y a mí con estos trajes, como si no nos estuviésemos matando en una semana. Sin embargo la sonrisa ahí está ahora, estamos destacando, la gente grita nuestros nombres, Leo y Aleia y cuando la pequeña levanta nuestras manos entrelazadas, los capitolinos se vuelven locos.

Brillamos.

En cuanto llegamos al balcón de la presidenta Grant, que está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el largo cabello rubio destellando, nuestro auto se detiene y se apaga, pero los trajes siguen brillando. Aleia baja nuestras manos, pero no me suelta, y eso me hace sentir bien. Cualquiera me puede decir que yo solito me metí en esto, pero necesitaba un poco de cariño en este lugar tan frívolo y horrible. Menos mal que tengo de compañera a Aleia, si tuviera, por ejemplo, a la sexy mujer del distrit la jovencita fría del 7 me habría hecho bolita en un rincón del auto. Pero está Aleia, sonriente y animada.

El barco, el molino, el avión, la canoa, el carruaje, la carreta de flores, el carro típico, la grúa y el carro de minería también han llegado. Lamento decirlo, pero ningún otro nombre fue coreado con más frenesí que los nuestros, y a nadie aplaudieron más. Aleia parece notarlo.

–Nos… recuerdan –me murmura, mientras el carro de minería termina de acomodarse y los aplausos van muriendo.

–¿Y por qué no lo harían? Somos valientes y tú estás inolvidable hoy –le digo, no puedo evitarlo, soy un galán–: pareces mayor con ese maquillaje.

Aleia se pone roja y aparta la vista, me parece muy tierna.

–Leo… ¿Por qué no te has casado? –Me pregunta de golpe, dudando un poco. El himno de Panem suena justo entonces, así que finjo que canto para no contestar todavía.

Va a sonar demasiado patético si le digo que he estado con más mujeres de las que me gustaría. Y me he querido casar con todas ellas. Kurt, mi mejor amigo, decía que no tenía remedio, que alguna de ellas terminaría por matarme. Espero no morir por Aleia porque entonces sí que mi amigo tendría razón. Soy un desastre.

Pero ese desgraciado de Imber-Black la miró y… sentí que todo me ardía. Tal vez pensaba en cargársela para el baño de sangre, y así impresionar a alguien. ¿Quién sabe con esos profesionales? Están enfermos, todos los del distrito 2. Cuando era adolescente me daban mucho miedo, hombres y mujeres altos, musculosos e implacables. Y estos tributos son la versión madura y centrada de esa musculosidad y esa implacabilidad. No voy a dejar que le toquen un pelo a Aleia, ni que se pasen de listos porque la ven pequeñita.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó muy bajito, cuando la presidenta Grant se dispuso a hablar.

–Porque… no ha llegado la indicada –contesté. Es una respuesta que le he oído a mucha gente, pero que en realidad no dice nada.

–Seguro la has buscado mucho –dio en el blanco la chica, sonriendo un poco.

¿Cómo lo supo? Ni idea, tal vez se me nota en la cara. Fingí que le iba a prestar atención a Boadicea Grant para no reconocer que, efectivamente, la he buscado por muchísimas camas.

–Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Panem, honorabilísimos vigilantes, señor creador de arenas, autoridades de los juegos, ministros, distritos y sobre todo, participantes en esta competición –Comenzó la mujer, en tono solemne–: ¡Quiero dar por inaugurada la Centésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre!

Los aplausos atronaron, aunque oí las cadenas del carro del distrito 1 perfectamente. Parece que uno de ellos se estaba debatiendo con algo de furia.

Aleia tenía los ojos fijos en los vigilantes, todos sentados en fila. Eran once, al parecer. Marco Jansen, destacaba pálido y espectral. Sonreía, mirándonos a todos.

–¡Y me alegra, en lo personal, que hayan tantos voluntarios! ¡Gracias, gracias, por el honor que hacen a nuestro país! –Dijo Grant, exaltada.

Honor… dudaba que cualquiera de nosotros pensáramos en eso, pero aún así me convenía sonreír. No solo por mí, también por mis amigos y por Aleia.

* * *

Distrito 9: Jessica Grainbelle, sesenta años (cosechada).

Duncan bajó trastabillando del carro, con esos andares de viejo que tanto caracterizan a los de nuestra edad pero que yo por suerte, no poseo todavía. Va vestido de blanco, tan esponjoso como yo, con una gorrita. Por suerte no nos vemos ridículos, como los del 11, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurrió vestirlos de espantapájaros y de cuervo? Espero que no lo hayan hecho porque la chica es negra, sino sería de pésimo gusto. En fin, entramos al centro de entrenamiento, donde nos espera mi Breel junto con la escolta y nuestros estilistas. Me cuelgo del cuello de mi hijo, dándole dos sonoros besos, mientras Duncan, ligeramente apartado, charla con la escolta. Que se conforme con eso, pues.

–Nuestro carrito estuvo hermoso –comenté en general, bien fuerte para que nos oyeran–: ¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió ponerle una peluca azul a la mujer del 8? Dios, se veía ridícula, no venía en absoluto con ese traje tan majestuoso.

–Oí decir que se peleó con sus estilistas por el traje –comentó Duncan, interrumpiendo su conversación con la escolta y hablando más bajo–: ¿Estás cansada, Jessica?

Duncan era bueno, demasiado bueno. Se preocupaba tanto por mí como por mi hijo, aunque a la escolta apenas la miraba dos veces. Ese desprecio le iba a pasar la cuenta tarde o temprano.

–Claro que sí, estos trajines a mi edad, querido… –respondí–: de todos modos estuvimos bien, destacamos. No como los del distrito 6, que iban disfrazados de choferes de aerodeslizadores… ¡Vaya originalidad!

Los miré a lo lejos, estaban con sus mentores. Marston, vieja y desmejorada, parecía incómoda, mientras que Romeo Vector parecía tan cómodo como si llevase esa ropa cada día. A Breel le cae bien Naelie Reyne, aunque se rumoreaba que era un poco facilita, y se acostaba con los capitolinos. Esta juventud, que se creen que por ser guapos pueden tenerlo todo.

–Bueno, cariño, supongo que ya podemos ir arriba –dije, tomándome del brazo de Duncan como si tal cosa, pero dirigiéndome a mi hijo–: me gustaría cenar, además me duele la cabeza.

El brazo de mi compañero estaba algo fofo pero suavecito, por nuestra tela. Él sonrió un poco y no pude evitar pensar en nuestras situaciones parecidas, ambos éramos viudos hace muchos años, ambos con hijos grandes. Tal vez, si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro contexto… ahora, solo nos quedaba aliarnos para sobrevivir, ya me encargué de hacerme necesaria para él. Sabe que si no se alía conmigo, difícil está que mi hijo lo apoye. Y así es como tengo un aliado.

–Sí, también diría que cenemos, porque luego tengo que ir a la reunión con los mentores –contestó mi hijo, sonriéndonos a los dos.

Está difícil que nos consiga otro aliado, considerando que no quiero a la del 6 o el del 8 en mi alianza, seríamos los viejos carcamales o algo así. De cualquier manera, como siempre, sé que Breel lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas. Así que asiento, sonriendo.

De camino al ascensor, pasamos por el lado de los chicos del distrito 10, él está vestido de cuero y con el torso desnudo, con la marca de propiedad como si fuera un ganado, en su pecho. Transmite poder, pero suena presuntuoso y estúpido. Duncan lo mira con cierto desprecio, parece que no le caen bien los simpatizantes del Capitolio… o tal vez los rebeldes. Su compañera tiene un casco horrendo de color plateado con cuernos, eso me hace pensar en un chiste y me río sola. Pobres chicos, no tienen la culpa de que sus estilistas sean unos incompetentes.

Nos subimos al ascensor con los del distrito 5, que van vestidos con sobriedad… o sosedad si se me permite, y los del distrito 7, la chica va vestida de abeja, aunque muestra demasiado pecho en mi opinión, aunque no tanto como esa mujer de la vida según dicen, que es la del 4; mientras que su compañero va vestido de árbol, hasta con la cara pintada de verde. Tiene la mirada perdida, parece no estar entre nosotros. A tal punto es así, que luego de que se bajan los del 5, sin decirnos una palabra, y les toca el turno a ellos, la abejita despechugada tiene que darle un empujón a su compañero árbol para que se mueva.

–¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese joven? –Pregunta Duncan, un poco preocupado–: en las cosechas parecía más agresivo, al menos esa impresión me dio.

Me encogí de hombros, aunque él tenía razón.

–Más nos vale averiguarlo –dije, suspirando–: qué cansada estoy, Duncan…

Él asintió. Aparte de cansado, parecía triste; yo estoy más bien resignada pero cada quién tiene formas distintas de tomarlo.

–Al menos, el desfile estuvo bien para nosotros –le digo, para animarlo.

Duncan solo se encoge de hombros, sin impresionarse.

–Extraño a mi nieta –dice, con voz quejumbrosa–: al menos, me vio sonriendo.

* * *

¡Holaa! Quería actualizar antes de que terminase agosto, y aquí estoy. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y la constancia!

Preguntas:

1.-¡Pov favorito?

2.- ¿traje favorito? (recuerden que una versión detallada de todos los pueden encontrar en el blog, tal y como les avisé por mensaje privado)

3.- ¿por qué crees que la historia se llama el descenso?

Eso, ¡gracias y hasta la primera noche!


	8. 7: primera noche 7,5,10,9,5,6,2,2

Dedicado a Paulita, por insistir y reinsistir para que siguiera. Aquí está, como prometí. :3

* * *

Capítulo 7: primera noche 7,5,10,9,5,6,2,2

* * *

Distrito 7: Pancy Layton, diecisiete años (cosechada).

Al entrar al salón del séptimo piso, nos recibe a Alexander y a mí una explosión de color, todo está decorado con serpentinas y globos, cual si fuese una auténtica fiesta. Para Ivo y Eva, mi estilista y la de mi compañero respectivamente, lo es. ambos hermanos nos reciben, sonrientes, nos dicen cuán bien lo hicimos y cuánto destacó nuestro carro balsa. Yo intento agradecer su efusión con sonrisas que me salen poco naturales, y Alexander únicamente asiente, ido. Como nadie pregunta qué le pasa, asumí que fue idea de los estilistas el haberlo drogado, por lo que evito hacer comentarios y lo guío hasta una silla de la mesa cercana, donde hay aperitivos y cosas deliciosas.

Martin y Roger llegan poco después, algo acelerados, pero se los ve felices. Mi mentor besa mi mejilla y Martin saluda a Alexander con un gesto de la mano, que él corresponde con una sonrisa boba.

–¿No es posible que mañana no narcoticen a Alex? –Pregunta Coco Chambers, la escolta–: para ser el tributo más prometedor de este distrito, nos perjudica que se lo haya visto así.

La detesto, sinceramente odio que me ningunee de esa manera solo porque soy una chica, o más pequeña, o menos peleona. He trabajado desde siempre, soy fuerte e inteligente, y mejor aún, sé cerrar la boca mucho más que Alexander Rheon. Tanto es así que como unos canapés de pescado, a los que me hice asidua en el tren, para evitar decirle algo.

–Golpeó a todo su equipo de preparación cuando vio lo que le habían preparado, así que hubo que drogarlo y no porque quisiéramos –dijo Martin, serio–: como mentor suyo soy el menos propenso a que vuelva a suceder, pero él tiene que colaborar.

Roger asintió. Alex enfocó sus ojos perdidos en mí, tenía una expresión un poco desamparada. Supongo que era eso lo que se ocultaba tras la rabia que siempre parecía mostrar. Recordé el desfile, Alex fue forzado a llevar todo el rato las manos hacia arriba, para hacer más creíble el efecto de árbol. A medio camino, me miró con esa misma expresión y me dijo:

–Pancy… por favor, ayúdame a soltarme –y su tono era leve, algo quejumbroso–: mis hombros… me duelen…

Yo había girado la cabeza, estaba aún enojada con él por la forma en que me trataba, así que me importaba poco que la estuviese pasando mal. Sin embargo, ambos estamos en el mismo barco, da igual si Roger se muestra más dulce conmigo o si Ivo y Coco me hablan de sus cosas capitolinas. Significo lo mismo que Alexander, quizá menos. Si yo hubiese sido la árbol estaría con dolor en mis hombros, si muero de una forma horrible les daré igual. En ese momento me sentí cercana a Alexander como nunca antes, supongo que es porque su prepotencia está opacada por la droga.

–¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté con cortesía, pero sin simpatía. Pensé de nuevo en sus hombros doloridos y sentí un arrebato de vergüenza por haber girado con tanto desdén mi cabeza y mi atención, y traté de remediarlo con esa pregunta.

–Pancy… –susurró, arrastrando las palabras–: te trato mal porque querría cogerte y tú me odias… y tú estás tan buena…

Solté un resoplido de rabia, ¿realmente este sujeto solo veía en mí a un agujero? ¡Es indignante! Y yo preocupándome por él y todo, incluso comparándome con su situación, si hay que ser tonta… da lo mismo lo atractivo que fuese o no Rheon, que objetivamente y sin tomar en cuenta su locura, no está mal, más aún porque le han hecho un corte de cabello capitolino donde tiene los costados rapados y el centro el pelo abundante de siempre. Pero es una estupidez, está loco y estamos en los juegos del hambre, ¡Yo nunca! Qué asco.

Lo ignoré, centrándome en mi comida. Roger quería ver la repetición de los desfiles y me sentí curiosa también por eso, por nada glamouroso en particular, solo quería saber qué vieron mamá, papá y tía Kate por la pantalla. Pensé en ellos, mientras yo comía estos suculentos manjares seguro se preocupaban tanto por mí, sin poder comer… apreté los labios, ya no quería pensar más, pero mi mente discurría a pesar mío.

–Los entrenamientos comienzan a las 9, pero Pancy, me gustaría que estés a las 7 aquí para charlar contigo acerca de tus habilidades y lo que quieras hacer –dijo Roger, bebiendo un sorbo de vino–: esta noche será de trabajo para nosotros, pero estaré a esa hora aquí.

–Lo mismo digo, Alexander –apuntó Martin.

El tributo masculino negó con la cabeza.

–No lo haré… en la mierda de arena… estaré solo –dijo con dificultad, pero un destello rabioso brilló en sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando sus palabras adquirieron para mí todo el sentido que antes intenté ignorar, y consideré que ese rubio loco de la cicatriz tenía toda la razón. No importaban Roger, los capitolinos, ni siquiera importaba él para mí, o mi familia. En estos juegos estaré sola, total y perdidamente sola.

Y ahora que lo sé, trataré de hacer de aquello una ventaja.

* * *

Distrito 5: Haida Creek, cuarenta años (cosechado).

En el salón, nuestros estilistas, Amaranta Avery y Roy terminaban de ver la retransmisión del desfile, con comentarios de Flickerman y el otro sujeto incorporados. Los podía oír desde aquí, la pequeña cocina, mientras pedía lo que necesitaba por el intercomunicador. No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que me trajeron las hierbas de té que necesitaba, supongo que aunque los avoxes no estén acostumbrados a recibir peticiones como estas, debían encontrarse preparados para todo.

Meenara mantuvo la calma durante el desfile, mostrándole al Capitolio entero su valentía y fortaleza, aunque ninguno supiese apreciarla. Fue en la cena que se derrumbó, llorando sobre el plato de ternera, y no importó cuánto Roy le asegurase que su hijo estaba bien, o la congoja en el triste rostro de Amaranta; ella solo veía el desprecio de su estilista, cómo la daba por perdida, y cómo se lamentaba en voz alta que el pobre Leo se quedaría sin madre si solo se centraba en lamentarse. Así que Meenara se dirigió a su habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas y yo tampoco podía vernos a todos nosotros engalanados para nuestra posible muerte. prefería serle útil a la única persona que me necesitaba ahora.

El té estaba ya listo, puse una taza en una bandeja, un par de galletas de jengibre y la tetera. Cuando salí de la cocina, una joven avox de pelo oscuro prácticamente corrió a mi encuentro, seguramente queriéndome quitar mi bandeja, pero yo negué.

–No te preocupes, pequeña –le dije con voz pausada–: es algo que debo hacer solo.

Ella bajó la mirada, pero asintió y se retiró discretamente. Pasé por el lado del salón de la televisión, sabía que aún comentaban los trajes de todos y la votación por el mejor vestido, el más tonto, el mejor conjunto y demás se estaba desarrollando, pero como dije no era algo que me interesara, ni siquiera si, cosa que dudaba bastante, Meenara y yo salíamos premiados en algo. Nuestros estilistas ya comentaban que no hicieron su mejor esfuerzo porque estábamos viejos, para la furia de Amaranta, que salpicó con café al mío. Nunca la había visto tan capitolina como entonces, ella parecía demasiado sobria y consciente, aunque quizá era incluso por eso que se puso así. Amaranta Avery parecía llevar su trabajo de escolta más como un castigo que como una honra. Más o menos como yo.

La habitación de Meenara estaba cerrada, así que le tuve que pedir con palabras que me abriese, agradeciendo en mi interior no haber sido privado de mi lengua. Ella tardó algo, pero cuando por fin abrió, la vi algo más repuesta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas pero no había ya rastro de lágrimas en su piel. Se había quitado el vestido y en su lugar llevaba una esponjosa bata con algo debajo, aprecié su fuerte y robusta figura. No tengo dudas de que había fuerza en ese cuerpo tanto como en su espíritu.

–Señor Creek, yo… –Extendió sus manos, para recibir la bandeja que le tendía–: gracias…

Nos quedamos por un instante allí, parados en el filo de la puerta, con la boca cerrada, pero nuestros ojos se decían mucho, al menos los míos. Yo no tengo hijos, hay mucha gente que me extrañará en el distrito 5 pero nadie tan vital como a mi compañera. Lo que Meenara está viviendo ahora yo lo pasé hace veinticinco años, y cómo me hubiese gustado que alguien me tendiese una taza de té rojo en un momento tal.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonreí un poco y me alejé, dejando que ella cerrase la puerta tras de sí. No me siento capacitado para entrar a su habitación y contenerla, también es un momento duro para mí, solo quería demostrarle que no éramos enemigos. Aunque en la arena nos veamos enfrentados, si bien el Capitolio quiere enemistarnos los unos a los otros con el acto de mandarnos a un lugar para que atentemos contra nosotros, nunca podría ver a ninguna de estas personas como un peligro o amenaza. Ni tan siquiera a los voluntarios, menos a los de esta edición. Son, más bien somos, víctimas y nada más que víctimas. Pagando no solo por el error de fracasar en una revolución sino también por la falta de agallas para seguir luchando por nuestra libertad.

Ahora sí, con mi misión ya cumplida, me dirijo a la sala donde estaban todos. Únicamente están Amaranta y Roy en ella, sentados en el sillón, con la televisión encendida, pero ellos no la miran. Puedo ver el amor allí, no se están besando, no están tocándose siquiera, pero se respira en el pestañeo de ella, en la forma en que Roy tiene acomodado su brazo, en el movimiento de sus pechos. Se aman. Son jóvenes. Los entiendo. Yo también amé en el distrito 9, y la vida no me tiene preparado el drama suficiente como para enfrentarme a ella en estos juegos. Tal vez me haya visto en el desfile, quizá me reconoció. Nunca lo sabré.

–¿Cómo está Meenara, señor Creek? –Pregunta Amaranta con verdadera preocupación.

Roy me mira también, prestándome la atención que una persona merece, no un simple tributo, no el trámite de todos los años. Lo percibo y se lo agradezco.

–Luchando –Contesté–: estará bien.

Así también estoy yo, supongo que en esta situación es fácil equipararnos.

* * *

Distrito 10: Nyx Bellecourt, veinte años (cosechada).

Rafe y yo no nos habíamos dicho nada de importancia, quizá porque no solía hablar si no tenía nada que decir pero también porque nuestros mentores no han fomentado demasiado el trabajo en equipo. Bojack y Dianne se la pasan chinchando por cualquier cosa, llevándose tanto el protagonismo de nuestras interacciones (en la cena, en el carro, en la retransmisión de los desfiles) que ambos nos quedamos como expectadores de sus tonterías. Sé que mi compañero pelirrojo se crispa, al parecer no tiene demasiada paciencia para soportarlo pero yo únicamente pienso en otra cosa, me imagino corriendo por el hermoso pastizal de casa, o recuerdo todos los conocimientos que sé de anatomía animal, por haber ayudado a mi madre a curar en su trabajo. De algo me deberá servir aquello, pienso decírselo a Dianne en privado pero en lo posible, no involucrar a Bojack y Rafe. Por ninguna razón en particular, no desconfío de ellos pero me da algo de vergüenza hablar frente a los dos. Especialmente frente al mentor de mi compañero, tiene un descaro con el que soy incapaz de lidiar. Y no puedo olvidar que, con la misma sangre fría que le propuso a Rafe matar a la niñita del 3, podría idear una estrategia contra mí. Mientras menos conozca acerca de mis habilidades o defectos Bojack Jones, mejor.

–Bueno, angelitos, es hora de que vayan a soñar. Se han portado muy bien –nos dice Bojack, con una sonrisa burlona.

–Mejor que otros, al menos –Dianne está bebiendo directo de una botella desde hacía rato, y se nota en su aspecto–: Además eso de la herradura tatuaje nos ha conseguido bastante cuota de pantalla, al contrario de otras ediciones donde nadie nos recuerda.

Rafe, quizá en un ademán instintivo, cruza los brazos frente a su pecho aunque ahora lleva camiseta y no tiene sentido. Obviamente era un tatuaje al agua que desaparecerá cuando se dé una ducha pero todo el mundo se preguntaba si era real, si lo habían quemado, o tatuado, o algo así. Dianne le preguntó incluso si tenía algún antecedente rebelde; pues no se imaginaba otro motivo por el que el Capitolio le hiciese lo que ella consideraba una ofensa. Rafe solo se había encogido de hombros, diciendo que en realidad no le parecía ofensa ninguna y que sus padres fueron rebeldes, sí, pero habían muerto hace tanto tiempo que ya casi no importaba.

–Y en realidad me da un poco igual, solo quiero conseguir patrocinadores –manifestó, con una indolencia que no sé si me tragaba del todo, pero allá él–: sé que ese es uno de los secretos para volver. Si a la gente del Capitolio le gusta, bien.

–Qué sensato, mi chico –el joven Bojack alargó excesivamente la "a" de "sensato" –: me alegra no tener que explicarle estas tonterías básicas otra vez a alguien. Como si te quisieran poner una marca de herradura en el culo, ¿verdad? No importa, todo sea por agradarles y volver.

Hubo un impase después de aquello, Dianne bebía de su botella, Rafe solo miraba en silencio hacia el frente y a mí, la verdad, me importaba bastante poco. Sé que también destaqué, en el desfile salí seleccionada como la segunda más bella, superada únicamente por Franziska.

–¿Y tú, Nycki, cariño? –Desde que Bojack se había dado cuenta de que me hacía sonrojar cuando me miraba fijamente, no paraba de llamarme de esa forma y mirarme de más cada vez que me hablaba–: ¿tienes familiares rebeldes de los que no sepa, bonita? Porque es hora de que me digas ya para ver qué hacemos.

Me concentré en mis manos, me sentía incómoda frente a hombres, como ya dije, y Bojack podía sacarme los colores más que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido. Ni siquiera los hermanos de Dianne, esos engreídos, o el puma que dejé huir cuando era una niña, tenían unos ojos tan peligrosos y penetrantes como él.

–La historia es larga, no sé si querrás oírla –Dije, extendiéndome en el sofá con relajo.

–Tengo tiempo, habla –Bojack, en cambio, se inclinó hacia delante. Rafe también me miraba, y hasta Dianne dejó de beber.

Tuve dos tíos, a los que nunca llegué a conocer pues murieron en la rebelión del Sinsajo. Ambos eran gemelos, Jean y Jaques Bellecourt. Sus destinos se separaron en aquella rebelión, pues uno peleó por el bando del Capitolio y otro por Katniss Everdeen, cuando decidieron sus destinos se distanciaron para siempre, pero no lo suficiente, al parecer, pues la muerte se los llevó en la misma batalla, el mismo día. Mi abuela recibió tanto medallas conmemorativas y un uniforme de gala por Jaques como la simple información de que su hijo estaba enterrado en una fosa común, por Jean. Mi bisabuela, Demi, amaba a esos chicos y siempre cuenta historias sobre ellos, al igual que lo hace sobre el resto de varones de la familia, a quienes se ha llevado también la Rebelión. Su propio padre murió en la primera, cuando era ella aún un bebé.

–Ya ves cómo no era tan larga –sonrió Rafe–: me gustaría tener un recuerdo así de mis padres.

–Sabina, dice que la Rebelión se los lleva a todos –Manifesté, sin pensar. Esa mirada de complicidad que me dirigió mi compañero, fue especial. La primera. Quizá la última.

–Zane se esforzó mucho por mí, para que yo me resintiera lo menos posible por la muerte de mis padres –confesó él. Ya sabía que Zane era su hermano mayor, padre del cosechado.

–Qué conmovedor… ya vayan a dormir, que el entrenamiento es temprano –interrumpió Dianne, arrastrando las palabras–: y nosotros tenemos que hacer las gestiones para una posible alianza. Intentaré ser fiel a lo que hablamos.

Rafe y yo asentimos, toda complicidad olvidada. Volvíamos a ser tensos enemigos, o más bien víctimas de esa relación extraña, pero cálida, que había entre nuestros mentores. Así tenía que ser, supongo.

* * *

Distrito 9: Duncan Borlaug, cincuenta y seis años (cosechado).

Comí una cena realmente estupenda, aunque creo que la hubiese disfrutado más sin los comentarios ponzoñosos de la señora Grainbelle a mi lado. Estoy con ella desde ayer, aún así no me puedo acostumbrar todavía a tales dosis de veneno. La mayoría del tiempo la ignoro, es algo que no se me da mal, solía ignorar a mucha gente en el distrito; pero luego me di cuenta de que eso me podía jugar en contra, debido al vínculo que ella tenía con Breel, el vencedor. Y ya tengo demasiado por lo que preocuparme para que la anciana esta, le venga con el cuento a nuestro mentor de que tal vez no soy demasiado amable, o lo que fuese.

Angus, mi hermano, es de carácter un poco más dócil, él quizá hubiese jugado a ser un pusilánime o algo así. A mí, en cambio, me hierve la sangre cada vez que debo bajar la cabeza y asentir a "así no se toma el cuchillo, buen hombre, ¿dónde aprendió a comer?" o a "creo que en el desfile no salió con su mejor cara, ¿Por qué no sonrió más?" Guardarme el "porque estoy en los malditos juegos del hambre, vieja idiota" me costó todo mi autocontrol. Pero lo hice, y a cambio recibí que ella me estuviera contando todo el tiempo como su aliado, que alavara mi fuerza (¡algo, entre tanta crítica!) y que siempre dijera "Breel, nosotros" en lugar de "yo". Además, he de reconocer que intentaba subirme la moral siempre que podía, criticando a los demás tributos, bajándole el perfil a seres tan amenazadores como el tipo del 2 o el joven del 7. Es algo que a mí me cuesta más, ocupado commo estoy en aborrecer mi situación, pero que a Jessica le sale natural. En resumen, no es la compañera de distrito que habría pedido pero ¿es que acaso yo, viejo y según ella acabado, soy el suyo? No lo creo.

Ahora, de hecho, está conmigo, pintándose los labios de carmín. Tiene la gargantilla, regalo de su "Breel, cielo" en el cuello y parece lista para salir, con un vestido elegante y todo. Es una mujer atractiva, con su piel trigueña y su pelo corto, y admiro que no se deje vencer por la edad u otras cosas.

–¿Se acicala tanto para dormir, Jessica? –No pude evitar preguntar, curioso. Roselia no era así, recuerdo con un ramalazo de nostalgia. Han pasado veinticinco años pero duele como si fuese un día, a veces.

–No, claro que no –se rió con esa risa suya un poco de bruja, falsa pero que intentaba sonar cordial–: Voy a la fiesta de los mentores, por supuesto.

Abrí la boca, sorprendido. Por lo que sabía, los mentores hacían una fiesta después del desfile, para intercambiar impresiones, forjar alianzas, conversar sobre sus asuntos. Que yo supiera, no iban tributos a ella, ni siquiera los profesionales.

–¿Esto… su hijo lo sabe? –Tenía que irme con cuidado con Jessica.

–Oh, ¡no! Pero seguro no le importa –otra vez la risa, se miró en un espejito de mano.

No dije nada, pero no hizo falta. En unos instantes, Breel Grainbelle salió de la habitación, con el pelo engominado y oliendo a perfume del Capitolio. Se veía bastante sobrio.

–Bueno, mamá, Duncan, ya me… –cuando llegó a la salita, el hombre se interrumpió–: ¿qué hace vestida así?

Jessica, alborozada, se puso en pie y explicó atropelladamente lo que me había dicho. Parecía tan segura de su éxito, que me habría sorprendido que no fuera. Pero no fue. Dieron igual las súplicas, las rabietas, la ventaja que supondría tenerla adentro, los "cariño, tengo que ir, de ello depende mi vida", Breel fue categórico. Noté lo mucho que le dolía negarle algo a su madre, más aún porque de los ojos de Jessica caían gruesas lágrimas. Tuve que apartar la mirada, presa de un acceso de asco que era imposible de disimular. y fue entonces cuando el mentor se quebró, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

–Hola… ¿señor Jansen? –dijo, con sumo respeto, pues hablaba con el jefe de los vigilantes, nada menos–: sí, el señor Grainbelle… verá, mi tributo femenino quisiera ir a la fiesta… entiendo… que no sea un mangoneado por mi madre, sí… bueno… claro… adiós.

Su rostro estaba lleno de congoja, cuando cortó la comunicación. Jessica se secó las lágrimas, manchurrones de maquillaje adornaban sus mejillas arrugadas.

–Al menos lo intentaste, cielo –dijo, con voz melosa. Breel abrió la boca, dispuesto a disculparse, pero ella corrió hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo.

El asco y desprecio que sentía, amenazaban con traslucirse en mi forma de mirar. De manera que, sin despedirme, sin echarles una segunda mirada, me marché de allí rumbo a mi dormitorio, pensando en mi familia, con la que no compartía un vínculo tan disfuncional. Especialmente se me vino a la mente mi Aliana, hija de mi hija… tenía los ojos de Roselia.

Supongo que es la cercanía de la muerte, lo que me pone así. Triste, melancólico. No sé. Pero, cuando me metí en la cama, pensé en la mujer que no podía ver hace tanto, de la que solo me quedaba una rosa como recuerdo… y aunque la extraño todavía, no quiero reunirme con ella.

* * *

Distrito 5: Meenara Lander, cuarenta y un años (cosechada).

La cama es demasiado blanda, siento que me hundo en profundidades que no puedo controlar. Intentar dormir me ha costado lo mío, ya no digamos conciliar algún tipo de sueño; al final, opto por tomar almohada, manta y recostarme en la moqueta, el suelo más duro me resulta más familiar. Sin embargo, dormir no es una cuestión de dureza de la cama, sino de tranquilidad de espíritu. Pienso en Leo, en sus ojitos, en cómo los agentes de la paz lo tomaron para llevárselo de mi lado, en la promesa de Roy, y de nuevo un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Sé lo que es ser huérfana y depender de la caridad, yo no fui a un orfanato gracias a Raquel, mi vecina, que me cuidó tras la muerte de mis padres. Cuando murió, la lloré como si fuese madre mía… y lo era, en cierta forma. No dudo que Roy Adler sea un hombre bondadoso, pero todavía no puedo entender que me pase eso. Primero la ejecución de mi marido, luego Max… y ahora yo. Es como si el destino se hubiese cebado conmigo.

Me levanto del suelo, voy hasta mi mesita de noche y como las últimas galletas que me trajo el señor Creek tan amablemente. De cualquier otro compañero sospecharía, pero él no alberga maldad en su corazón, es tan puro y bueno que sé que sus intenciones no pueden ser otra cosa sino nobles. Todavía pienso en Leo, debe estar dormido en mi distrito natal, en una habitación linda igualmente, pues los vencedores tienen recursos. Me vio por la televisión, intenté mostrarme sonriente y digna, solo para él, para que pudiese estar seguro de que podía con esto. Mi vestido era lindo y agradable, pero no me habría importado ir como un esperpento si podía ver entre el público a mi hijo. Solo vi a la hija del vigilante, sentada en uno de los palcos principales, sé quién es por haberla visto en recortes de prensa. Tenía largo cabello rojo, ojos verdes y expresión dulce. Pero estaba tan entusiasmada con los Juegos que no me cabía duda de que disfrutaba de las muertes como los demás.

Salgo de la habitación, sintiéndome atrapada entre mis pensamientos, y especialmente entre las paredes de esta linda habitación que bien podría llamarse celda. Estoy descalza y en bata, pero no me importa porque Roy ha de estar en la fiesta y Haida, dormido. Voy a la sala, esperando encontrarla desierta, sin embargo hay un cuerpo en el sofá. Puedo ver su perfil y sentir su respiración, lenta y profunda como la de alguien que duerme. Curiosa, me aproximo para verla mejor, hay una luz suave encendida que me lo permite y allí está, encogida, con el espeso cabello negro desparramado de cualquier manera y la boca entreabierta. Tiene la mano doblada en una posición que parece algo dolorosa, sosteniendo su rostro.

Es mi escolta, Amaranta Avery. Sin su leve maquillaje, y dormida, parece tan joven… no más de veinte años. Y sin embargo trabaja aquí, en los Juegos. Supongo que debería aborrecerla, como a todos los del Capitolio; mi marido los odiaba a todos y cuando Max se fue, también los aborrecí. Debería dejarla allí, que se muera de frío y se le acalambre la mano. Sí, eso es… pero Amaranta no trabajaba todavía como escolta el año de Max, debutó el año de Roy. Era realmente joven entonces, y se preocupaba verdaderamente por nosotros…

No puedo evitarlo, mis pasos se dirigen hasta la habitación y saco de mi cama una de las esponjosas mantas que me cubrían. A fin de cuentas, hay demasiadas y no creo poder dormir. Con sigilo, vuelvo a la sala, donde la joven sigue dormida, y le echo la manta por encima, con cuidado de no despertarla, como hacía con Leo y Max. Sin embargo, Amaranta no es ninguno de mis hijos; sus ojos se abren, somnolientos, al sentir la tibieza de la tela.

–¿Amor… ya llegaste? –Susurra, somnolienta, antes de enfocar la vista en mí. Se pone rígida, asustada–: Oh, Meenara, disculpa… ¿cómo te encuentras?

Seguramente me preguntaba por haberme ido precipitadamente en medio del desfile, por culpa de los comentarios de cierto estilista. Sonrío, sinceramente ya me siento mejor. Eso le digo, y ella muestra su conformidad con un gesto amable. Se incorpora, dejándome sitio en el sofá. Lo acepto, después de todo dormir está fuera de mi alcance ahora.

–Sé que es difícil… y más para ti, pero deberías aprovechar de descansar –me dice, una vez sentada junto a ella–: Hoy tienes el sueño asegurado, en unos días no sabes.

–Lo intenté, pero no sale –Reconozco–: tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Especialmente me acuerdo de mi hijo, me pregunto cómo está, qué está haciendo, si llora…

Amaranta ace un gesto extraño, como si quisiese abrazarme, pero en el último momento se contiene y disimula cubriéndome también con la manta.

–Leo está bien, te lo aseguro –por algún motivo me conmueve que esa jovencita que lo ha tenido todo se acuerde del nombre de mi pequeño–: Roy lo cuidará, te lo aseguro. Es un buen hombre.

En sus ojos brilla algo que, con mis cuarenta años, he visto muchas veces en jovencitas de su edad. Me pregunto si será Roy Adler, el vencedor provinciano, la causa de que Amaranta sea tan poco clásica, o era así desde antes y esa fue la razón de su fijación por el joven. Pero no me cabía duda alguna, ella lo amaba.

–Cuando no puedas dormir, concéntrate en oír tu propia respiración, intentando no pensar en nada –me aconseja–: yo lo hago todavía a veces, para escapar de las pesadillas.

* * *

Distrito 6: Romeo Vector, cuarenta y dos años (cosechado).

En cuanto escuché la puerta del piso abriéndose, me precipité fuera de la cama. Eran las 3.10 de la madrugada, no creí que Naelie Reyne y Heraclio Neleas llegasen tan pronto de la fiesta de los mentores; imaginé que, como mucho, debía esperar una hora más, suerte que estos vencedores no fuesen demasiado fiesteros. Agradecí el haberme dormido temprano, pues me sentía despejado y descansado para hacer las preguntas que quería. Me puse las pantuflas velozmente y salí, mientras tenía los oídos abiertos para captar qué se estaba diciendo fuera.

–¿Connie McFarland es así de coqueta siempre? –preguntaba el adolescente en ese momento, mientras yo cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

–Muchas cosas se rumorean sobre esa vencedora en concreto, pero sí, es su forma de relacionarse con hombres y mujeres –Contestó la voz tranquila y triste de Naelie. Cualquiera pensaría que el haber ido a una fiesta subiría sus ánimos, pero ya veo que no es así–: pero estuvo bien cómo reaccionaste ante ella. Dorian Clearwater es un tributo profesional ahora, no le conviene a Romeo.

–¿A mí? No, supongo que los profesionales no me convienen –dije, apareciendo de repente en la salita. Heraclio, quien estaba más a mi vista, dio un respingo. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo atado en una trenza, vestía de gala y llevaba una especie de capa azul. Mi mentor era un poco extravagante, tenía que decirlo.

–Vaya forma de aparecer… buenas noches, o madrugadas, señor Vector –Saludó cortesmente Naelie. Esta era una mujer de treinta y pocos años, en el punto más álgido de su belleza. Era pequeña, sus cabellos los tenía peinados en rizos pelirrojos, su rostro era pecoso y su mirada verde.

–Buenas madrugadas –dije, con una sonrisa–: espero la hayan pasado bien en la fiesta. ¿les gustaría un té?

Naelie asintió, parecía agotada pero con ganas de asentar algo el estómago. Heraclio negó, sin embargo se notaba que se quedaría con ella, en parte quizá en su labor de mentor novato pero supuse que había algo más. En breve, puse la mesa y agua, para no tener que despertar a un avox, pobres diablos. No muchos, pero sí algunos, terminaron así por algún soplo mío. No sé si será tanto por sentimiento de culpa, pero sí para dejarlos tranquilos, en fin. Yo estoy aquí en los Juegos, quizá no por azar, cualquier injusticia que cometí ya la estoy pagando.

–La verdad es que muy poco se habla de estrategias y eso –Comenzó el chico, ante mi cordial pregunta de qué tal eran las fiestas–: casi siempre son preguntas de cómo son nuestros tributos, si dan problemas, o cosas así. A nosotros no se acercaron mucho, excepto Conie McFarland y Peeta Mellark, a saludar.

–¿Y qué tal los vigilantes? –Pregunté–: según sé, solo son diez sin contar a Jansen.

–Y bien sabes –Naelie bebió un poco de su té rojo–: Briseida ha sido la más abierta, como siempre. Nos ha dicho que esperemos una enorme sorpresa.

–Naelie piensa que eso quiere decir que la arena será muy grande –reaccionó el chico, mi mentor–: así que hay que estar preparado para estrategias de ocultamiento.

–Es un vasallaje, supongo que no querrán que los juegos duren poco –añadí, juicioso. Los mentores asintieron–: Así que una enorme sorpresa… esperemos no sea en entorno natural. No lo digo porque no me maneje en ello –añadí rápidamente–: es solo que hemos tenido de esas arenas por cinco años consecutivos.

–No es necesario que lo oculte, nuestro distrito no es que destaque por los entornos naturales –la vencedora sonrió ligeramente–: además, he tenido tantos chicos en frente, intentando ocultarme sus debilidades… tranquilo conmigo, señor Vector.

Por supuesto, ella no sabía que intentando mostrarme más débil activaba su instinto de protección, que sé que es bastante fuerte. Es cierto, los entornos naturales no se me dan bien, pero tampoco mal. He tenido que viajar a otros distritos, he recibido entrenamiento, he leído. Katie era una fanática de los reportajes de naturaleza que daban a veces por la televisión, cuando podíamos verla. En fin, lo importante es que la señorita Reyne me ha visto humano, costará que lo olvide. Quizá fue la sonrisa que esbocé ante mi distrito lo que me jugó en contra con Mercedes Marston, pero no sucederá de nuevo.

Comenzamos a hablar de los mentores, sobre todo me interesaba saber lo que Heraclio tenía que decir de ellos. Por lo que he visto en las cenas y desfile, Naelie era más comedida, más reservada, supongo que habrá sido tanto niño que ha visto morir desde que tenía dieciséis años. Heraclio está verde, es inocente, puedo comprometerlo más a mí. Así que lo escuché confesarle que Siri Gates le daba algo de miedo, que Roy Adler era un chico moreno y simpático y que su tributo femenina pegaría bien con Mercedes, y que Bojack Jones presumía del tatuaje de su tributo, un tipo pelirrojo con expresión seria llamado Rafe Firehorse. Me interesan los palurdos del distrito 10, supongo que está mal que lo diga pero tienen fuerza y poco cerebro, solo cuidan animales. Y tener al sujeto conmigo, a los dos si lo desean, no deja de ser un avance.

–Sé que quizá es pedir demasiado… pero, Heraclio, me gustaría conocer a Rafe, llamó mucho mi atención en el desfile –comenté, tranquilo–: ¿te sientes preparado para concretar con Bojack una alianza si las cosas se dan?

El chico tragó saliva, inseguro, pero asintió. No sé si me mandaron aquí o fue casualidad, como sea, voy a salir de esto con vida, así como he salido de tantas.

* * *

Distrito 2: Hans Imber-Black, cuarenta y un años (cosechado).

La alarma que programé suena a las 5.30 y me levanto al primer aviso, como siempre hacía en mi casa. Allá, me habría intentado levantar sin hacer ruido, Nicole me oiría de todos modos y gruñiría algo en sueños, como "no hagas ruido" o algún sonido amorfo. En los mejores días, que son casi todos excepto cuando hay problemas en el trabajo, le lanzaría una almohada en broma, ella se incorporaría con su pelo desprolijo y mirada asesina, me agarraría de la mano, o del brazo, o de donde fuese, y me obligaría a tumbarme de nuevo en la cama. Le haría el amor con toda la energía de la mañana para dejarla despierta del todo, y luego tendría que irme corriendo al campo de entrenamiento o bien al centro de agentes de la paz, no sin antes despedirme de los chicos con un beso en la frente.

Hoy no hay Nicole a mi lado, no hay amor matutino y mis hijos tampoco están. Cuando despierto, lo que hago es ponerme a acondicionar mi cuerpo, quiero estar caliente para el entrenamiento de las 9, de ese modo no perdería el tiempo calentando, que en mi condición es como media hora. La moqueta es algo estorbosa pero no importa, debo acostumbrarme a las peores condiciones, pues no sé cómo será la arena. Hago trote en el lugar, estiro mis músculos, ejercicios como abdominales, flexiones y piernas vienen después, mientras tanto no dejo de pensar en mis rivales. El distrito 1, rebeldes, no me caben dudas, al menos de ella. el distrito 3 es bastante fácil, me parece que el sujeto puede ocultar algo pero la niñita… tiene la edad de mi Elisa, es una pena que haya venido a parar aquí. El distrito 4 me preocupa más por la mujer, esa tal Sirena. Sé lo que es, se le nota, y puede ser impredecible. De Dorian todavía no me fijo opiniones claras. Después analizaré al resto, sé que podrían haber algunos que me inquieten, como el chico del 7 pero quiero verlos mejor para formarme una idea.

Y luego está Astrid, por supuesto.

Sacudo la cabeza, el sudor se desliza por mi calva. No quiero pensar en la profesional, joven y competente Astrid, a la que le costó dejar de llamarme jefe, la que entrenaba con su cuñado a espaldas mías, creía. Sé que es buena… y que yo soy mejor, nunca cometería el error de subestimarla, pero fue tan inmadura e irreflexiva al presentarse voluntaria, tirando su vida a la basura… cualquier cosa que le pase será su responsabilidad, exclusivamente. De todos modos, si tengo que encargarme de ella lo haré rápido, por deferencia. Espero no llegar a eso, claro.

Serán casi las 7.00 y es aquel el momento en que decido parar. Mientras me doy una ducha tibia, más cercana al frío que al calor por costumbre, pienso en el tributo que más llamó mi atención de toda la edición, una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos grises apellidada Hawthorne. No quiero pensar mal del Capitolio, es como morder la mano que me da de comer, todo lo que tengo es por ellos, sin embargo… no dejo de pensar en cuán extraordinariamente televisivo es aquello, un asesino y un Parente de su víctima juntos en una edición de los Juegos del Hambre, si es casualidad sería una demasiado buena. No tengo claro qué sabe la chica sobre mí, yo de ella sé poco y nada, podría decirle más de su pariente. Como de qué color era su sangre. Cómo sonaban sus gritos. El sabor de su confesión. Fue valiente, aguantó más de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar, lo cual resultó peor para mí, pero al final se rompió, como todos.

Si al final resulta que el Capitolio me ha traído aquí por una razón semejante, algo que no descarto, dudo que cambie algo en lo práctico. Seguiré comportándome de idéntica manera, haciendo lo que esté en mi mano para volver a casa. Supongo que lo sabían. Puedo ver esto como una traición, sacrifican a su héroe en pos de la diversión, o bien como una nueva oportunidad para alimentar la leyenda. Prefiero la segunda opción por lejos, me da ánimos para seguir y quito de mi mente pensamientos como la rabia y el rencor, que para nada son constructivos.

Cuando llego a la habitación para vestirme, con una toalla alrededor de mis caderas, no está vacía. Una jovencita de pelo corto, estatura pequeña y mejillas redondas está allí, doblando ropa sobre la cama. No me mira, ni yo a ella; a fin de cuentas se supone que ha perdido su humanidad. Se va con pies ligeros y es cuando me acerco a la ropa, se trata de un chándal azul oscuro con líneas blancas en los costados, a la espalda y en frente tiene el mismo color con un número 2. Hay una camiseta blanca con el 2 en negro, ropa interior, zapatillas de deporte y eso es todo. Un poco informal para mi gusto, pero resulta ser bastante cómodo, eso compruebo cuando ya está en mi cuerpo. Sin tener nada más que hacer, me marcho a desayunar.

Berna Crane, esa cabrita loca, nos prohibió despertar a cualquiera de ellos antes de las 12.00 del mediodía, pues pensaban quedarse de fiesta hasta el amanecer. Me muero de hambre, así que llamo a una avox, que sin sorpresas es la misma de la ropa, y le pido huevos con tocino, tostadas, mermelada, café, jugo de frutas y pastelillos. Ya ha empezado mi lucha por la supervivencia.

* * *

Distrito 2: Astrid Heckler, treinta y tres años (voluntaria).

Me gusta la ropa que nos han dejado para el entrenamiento, me hace sentir mejor que ayer al desfile. Seria y formal, así me veía con el uniforme de agente de la paz de gala; y si bien soy instructora, no patruyo las calles ni visto de blanco la mayoría del tiempo. Además, solo soy seria y formal con mis alumnos, me costó entrar en ese papel. En fin, ahora me siento más yo, así que me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y salgo al comedor, muero de hambre. Sé que seguramente no habrá nadie, pues los mentores se habrán quedado en fiesta hasta el amanecer, lo cual me parece algo tonto porque tenemos dos mentores por cada uno, ¿realmente nadie puede atendernos? En fin, mis protestas no sirvieron de nada, Berna Crane, que ni siquiera es mi mentora, fue enfática.

No me gusta desayunar sola, cada día lo hacía con mi esposo allá en el distrito, siento que comer es un acontecimiento social. Al parecer la vida me escucha, porque cuando llego al comedor, me encuentro con Hans, que termina una enorme porción de comida. Parece satisfecho, su cara me lo dice, pero sigue comiendo. Sé bien por qué.

–¡Hola! ¿qué tal la noche? –Digo sonriendo, yendo hacia él ya que se ha puesto en pie al verme. Me besa la mejilla, huele a recién bañado y a café.

–Bien, ¿y la tuya? –Pregunta, como siempre de pocas palabras.

–¡Un poco nerviosa! Me costó dormir, pero el resto bien –una avox se me acercó, y ordené también un desayuno sustancioso–: Sabes, he tenido una idea respecto a nosotros dos en el entrenamiento.

Hans me miró con curiosidad, con una sonrisa de educado interés. Se la comenté, hablando fuerte y con claridad. Creía que era bastante buena para mostrarle nuestras habilidades a todos, pero sin mostrar demasiado. Más que nada para impresionar al populacho.

–Hmm… ¿te refieres a una exhibición? –consultó, con algo de sorpresa. Asentí, algo nerviosa–: estrategia de intimidación y matonaje. Pensarán en nosotros y ni siquiera les habremos dirigido una palabra.

Se quedó en silencio, meditando. Esa era la idea, cuando era joven soñaba con ser profesional y la líder de mi alianza, intimidar a todos con mis conocimientos, que me siguieran. Eso está descartado ahora, soy consciente de que Hans está más capacitado para liderar, pero aún puedo impresionar. Aún pueden temerme, ya no por una razón tan tonta como el prestigio, ahora necesito que adultos me teman para tener asegurado el camino a la victoria. De vuelta con mi familia y con más recursos que antes, para cumplir mis metas.

–Me parece bien –terminó el hombre, tomando un poco de su café ya frío–: tendremso que hablar con Marco Jansen, para que nos lo permita.

Suelto un bufido de risa, mirándolo con algo de picardía por sobre mi desayuno.

–Por favor, ¿le negarán algo a Hans Imber-Black? Solo tienes que pedirlo, cualquiera te concederá lo que deseas.

Reduje al mínimo la amargura de mi voz, no por él, reconozco que su prestigio se lo había ganado, no sé lo que hizo en su juventud pero como jefe y en su puesto es admirable; sin embargo, lamento que haya sido él el cosechado, que ningún joven impetuoso se presentara en su lugar. Porque Hans eclipsaba a todo y todos, ¿cuánto más a mí, su compañera?

–Hablaré con él –me prometió. Sonreí, me sentía emocionada por lo que íbamos a hacer, por las reacciones del resto ante nosotros.

Hans había terminado ya su desayuno, pero me acompañó a terminar el mío. Hablamos de los demás tributos, de los mentores, nos preguntamos con curiosidad cómo les habría ido a Asensio, Julio, Berna y Marcus en aquella fiesta.

–Para todo esto, tendremos respuesta por la tarde –dijo mi compañero–: no seas ansiosa.

Me sentí un poco sonrojada, no era exactamente una regañina, de hecho parecía más como si le estuviera hablando a una alumna díscola. Tenía que aclararlo ya, de lo contrario se vería resentida nuestra relación.

–Hans –dije, otra vez con fuerza–: ¿por qué me tratas como a una mocosa?

Él abrió sus ojos oscuros, sorprendido. ¿Es demasiado tonto que me haya vuelto a sonrojar?

–¿Lo hago? –Interrogó con curiosidad–: no me había percatado, Astrid.

–Pues sí –contesté–: no dejas de… bueno, no dejas de tranquilizarme, de aconsejarme, de mirarme de esa manera, como si estuviera por debajo de lo que se espera. Pero no soy la niña que entrenaste.

Y es que ahí está todo, Hans me había entrenado. Yo… fui su fan en el pasado, su aprendiz, y él fue quien dijo que no estaba preparada para ser voluntaria y enviaron a otra en mi lugar. Ella, que estaba tan preparada como para morir en el banquete.

Hans tosió, aunque se notaba que era una risa contenida. Eso me hizo sentir aún peor, aunque luego sus palabras lo enmendaron un poco.

–Jamás podría subestimarla, agente Heckler –dijo, serio–: ha entrenado tanto, y ha sido tan perseverante, que no merece que nadie la mire por encima.

–Gracias. Yo… lo siento, solo tenía que aclararlo.

–Si le hablo de esa manera, es solo la costumbre –manifestó–: No volverá a ocurrir.

Supongo que fue entonces, juntos en la mesa del desayuno, cuando decidí que quería vencerlo, no matarlo (no creo que pudiera, habían muchos lazos) pero sí derrotarlo, demostrarle cuánto había mejorado. Era una cuestión de orgullo, la aprendiz que supera al maestro. Y esa elección fue la que nos unió tan inextricablemente a él y a mí.

* * *

Nota:

No tengo perdón, cada vez tardo más jaja. Ya dije que no voy a abandonarlo, pero ha estado difícil continuar, la universidad es muy dura y he tenido ciertos problemas personales, pero aquí estoy, otra vez.

¡Gracias porque hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews! De verdad, valoro mucho a las (el) que me siguen todavía, se les nota el compromiso con la historia.

En fin, ahora las preguntas.

¿POV favorito?

Ahora que conocen más y mejor a todos los tributos, ¿con quién les gustaría que se aliase el suyo?

¿qué le dirían a su tributo?

Eso, ¡gracias, mis amores!


	9. VIII: 1º entrenamiento1,9,10,12,3,11,4,8

Capítulo VIII: 1º día de entrenamiento 1,9,10,12,3,11,4,8

* * *

Distrito 1: Sapphire Rhodonite, veinticuatro años (cosechada). Desde 8.50 am hasta 10.20 am.

"El centro de entrenamiento se encuentra en el sótano", fue lo que me dijo Jaspe Ross la noche anterior, antes de irse a la fiesta de los mentores junto con Silver. La vencedora de color beige no era muy comunicativa, así que al bajar y encontrarme con un sitio varias veces más grande que las salas de nuestra academia, con techo altísimo y brillantes luces fluorescentes que dejaban ver distintos puestos con armas, estrategias de supervivencia, carreras de obstáculos, plantas medicinales y otras cosas, me sorprendí. Vulkan, a mi lado, fijó los ojos al instante en una enorme maza con pinchos, y no los apartó de allí en un buen rato. No me cupo duda alguna de que iría a por ella en cuanto nos dieran permiso. Me dio cierta inquietud hablarle, Vulkan se había mostrado correcto y hasta amable conmigo, incluso bajamos juntos; pero esa maza medía como la mitad de mi cuerpo… o eso me parece. Sé que en algún momento se convertirá en mi adversario, debo estar mentalizada para eso.

No tardamos mucho en no ser los únicos ocupantes de la sala. En breve llegan los del distrito 12, más fuertes que otros años, aunque con los ojos igual de vacíos. La chica, más alta que yo, con el pelo negro atado en una trenza y los ojos grises, nos saluda con una sonrisa que yo correspondo mientras que Vulkan solo hace un gesto con la cabeza. El sujeto, en cambio, no mira ni a su compañera ni a nosotros, y se dirige al puesto de tiro al blanco con cuchillos.

–Alto ahí, 12 –Dice una voz de ultratumba.

La chica del 12 pega un gritito, y Vulkan se tensa automáticamente, lo veo en su enorme espalda. Dirigimos la mirada hacia el techo y allí, en unas gradas suspendidas de la pared en un ángulo casi imposible, un hombre pálido y siniestro mira al hombre del distrito del carbón con temibles ojos rojos. La altura lo hace ver como si volara sobre nuestras cabezas.

–El entrenamiento comienza oficialmente a las 9.00, quedan tres minutos –añade, sonriendo. Tiene unos colmillos filosos y amenazadores.

Obviamente que lo conozco, todos lo hacemos. Marco Jansen, vigilante en jefe de los Juegos Anuales del Hambre. Creo que es más extraño en persona que por la televisión. Lo saludo con la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa, según lo que habíamos hablado con Jaspe. Marco sonríe también, sus colmillos se notan más que nunca, y luego nos deja de prestar atención, concentrándose en su Tablet.

–Bien ahí, ya captaste la atención de Marco –dice Vulkan sin disimulo, amigablemente… bueno, todo lo amigable que es él.

–Muérete –digo en broma, antes de recordar dónde estamos, y añadir, con mi voz en un robótico hilillo –: lo siento.

–No vaya a ser que te haga caso y mi sangre salpique tu inocencia por siempre –me sigue el juego. La chica del 12 lo mira, extrañada –: ¿no te gusta que bromeen con la muerte? Es algo que nos va a suceder a veintitrés de nosotros, acostúmbrate.

Todos prestan atención a Vulkan Greyarm, incluyendo al vigilante, cuyos ojos parecen más rojos, si cabe. La llegada de un grupito de gente nos libra de ese momento incómodo, y en un santiamén me veo intercambiando gestos de saludo con Dorian Clearwater, los del 7 y los ancianos del distrito 9, "carne de cornucopia" dijo Silver Stanner a su mentoreado. Vulkan vuelve a asumir su pose fría, saludando a la gente con la cabeza, y el tipo del 12 ni siquiera eso, está más alejado del grupo hasta que por fin llegan todos y nos ponemos en círculo, a instancia de los vigilantes, cada uno acomodado en esas especies de cornisas en la pared. Los entrenadores llegan por fin y se sitúan muchos en los puestos que, asumo, son los suyos. En cuanto a nosotros, Astrid Heckler se pone a mi lado, se la ve seria como siempre, y junto a ella, su compañero. Vulkan está a mi otro lado, vaya cuarteto que somos. Soy la única que sonríe, pero si fuese por mí tampoco lo estaría haciendo.

–Señoras y señores –habla Marco Jansen con su voz de ultratumba–: bienvenidos a los tres días de entrenamiento. En los puestos encontrarán únicamente lo que hallarán en la arena, así que les sugiero que aprovechen el tiempo como mejor sepan. Estaremos mirándolos desde aquí –Señala la cornisa, donde al parecer se irán desplazando–: pueden empezar.

Es lo que hacemos. El círculo se rompe en un tris y, observadora como soy, tomo buena nota de hacia dónde van los tributos que más han llamado mi atención. Imaginaba que Vulkan iría a por la maza pero no lo hace, al parecer se va primero a las pistas de obstáculos, Hans es el que se dirige hacia el armamento pesado y Astrid a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a un instructor que parece musculoso y amenazador. Dorian Clearwater y yo nos encontramos en el puesto de las espadas, que se halla presidido por una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, atléticos y de piel blanca con ojos rasgados.

–¡Dos profesionales espadachines! Genial –Dice el sujeto–: Será un placer ayudarlos, ¿qué saben hacer?

–Vengo a refrescarme un poco –Dorian sonríe–: hace años que no piso la Academia para la Vida, pero la espada a dos manos se me dio bien en su momento.

–Raro –Digo–: a los tuyos se le dan mejor las redes.

–En las que me atrapaste, Sapphire –susurra, seductor–: en fin, no mostraré mi carta más alta primero, que obviamente son redes porque qué sabemos hacer nosotros además de atrapar pececitos.

Dorian está jugando a ir de coqueto conmigo, Silver ya me advirtió que Connie McFarland podría haberle sugerido esa estrategia con los profesionales. Es un enfoque parecido al que Jaspe me ordenó adoptar, eso supongo que reduciría la seriedad que reflejan Hans, Astrid y Vulkan. Me parece bien, yo también sé jugar a eso, y aunque lo que menos tengo es ganas de coquetear con un sujeto con hijos y pareja, al que podría matar en unos días, y tras la reciente muerte de Emerald, sí puedo. De aquello me convencí tras haberme sacudido, furiosa, al escuchar a Grant. Me dejé en evidencia, la furia era demasiada, al igual que las ganas de no estar allí, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que volver con mis padres… supongo.

Con Dorian y los dos entrenadores nos la pasamos cerca de una hora practicando con las espadas. Habían de todo tipo, grandes y pequeñas, más pesadas o livianas, y al parecer teníamos la misma idea de entrenar con armas variadas, pues yo pensaba (y así se lo dije) que no sabíamos con qué nos encontraríamos en la arena. Al principio nos notábamos algo oxidados, más yo que él pues abandoné la academia muy joven mientras que seguramente él concluyó su entrenamiento, pero poco a poco fuimos tomando ritmo. Cuando sentí que lo había dominado, decidí que iría al puesto de cuchillos para entrenarme con ellos, otra práctica que había perdido, pero noté que estaba demasiado lleno, estaban los tributos del 9 y el del 7. Estos dos últimos parecían estar discutiendo, o eso podía notar. No me gustan los conflictos, y ya me enteraría de lo que estaba pasando porque Hans estaba cerca, recabando información, sin dudas. A él se le dan bien esas cosas.

* * *

Distrito 9: Duncan Borlaug, cincuenta y seis años (Cosechado). Desde las 10.23 hasta las 11.45

Pensé en ir primero a algo que requiriese fuerza, como tomar un arma pesada, trasladar algo, cosas que le demuestren a los vigilantes que no soy un viejo acabado o inútil, pero los cuchillos llamaron mi atención porque al principio estaba vacío el puesto, y saber ocuparlos nunca viene mal. Siempre he sido un hombre más de palabra que de acción, no tengo experiencia en la rebelión u otro tipo de conocimientos, trabajaba en embalaje y todo eso que seguramente por los capitolinos es bien conocido a estas alturas; sin embargo no me desempeñé mal con el cuchillo, cortando cuerdas, maleza, un enorme trozo de madera y, después, animales muertos como un conejo, una rata y un gato grande. Esto último me desasosegó mucho, yo no les maté pero de todos modos se sentía feo cortarles la cabeza teniéndolos en las manos.

–Duncan, estás pálido –había dicho la voz de Jessica cerca de mí–: hijos, yo también quiero hacer eso, tráiganme uno de esos pobres gatos muertos, tengo que aprender.

Me gustó esa actitud, esperaba que se pusiese a molestar por lo sucio que estaba o quizá que mi corte en la garganta no era demasiado perfecto, pero gracias a lo sagrado cerró la boca. Esto había pasado media hora atrás, y el puesto cambió notablemente desde entonces. Para empezar, el chico del distrito 7, alto, rubio y amenazador, llegó con semblante enojado, y así mismo encaró a los entrenadores.

–Me habían dicho que abajo hay simulaciones en realidad virtual para matar gente con cuchillos, pero me mandaron para acá arriba para practicar con esto primero, así que vine. Pásenme el cuchillo más grande que tengan.

Notoriamente emocionados por no estar atendiendo a viejos, los sujetos obedecieron. Nos dimos cuenta de que el chico no era malo cortando, seguramente en su distrito natal tenía que hacerlo mucho. Jessica lo miraba atenta, fijándose en su técnica con el arma cuando cortaba soga, maleza y madera, y después animales.

–¿Es cierto que abajo hay una estación para aprender a quitarles la piel a los animales? –Preguntó mi compañera de distrito al rubio. Éste asintió, enterrando un cuchillo en la panza de una rata. Aparté la vista–: ¡Eso me parece bien! Debemos aprender a despellejar, Dun.

–Alguna vez corté carne, pero despellejar no sé, podríamos ir –Aporté. El chico nos miró de soslayo, su cicatriz se tensó al sonreír.

–Oigan, no pierdan su tiempo porque se van a morir –nos dijo, sin desprecio o furia, parecía solo constatando un hecho–: qué pena porque me caen bien, pero seguro que alguien se los carga pronto.

Aquello me hizo temblar las manos de furia, por poco perdiendo el cuchillo. No era que no hubiese pensado en eso, claro está. La muerte me acompañó desde que salió mi nombre elegido, mi vida podía marchitarse como la rosa que es mi recuerdo; no obstante quiero vivir, y hasta que me muera no voy a rendirme.

–Mira, niñito, no digas estupideces porque tú también puedes morirte –Espeté–: todos tenemos posibilidades aquí.

–Ya, pero tú estás viejo –Alexander Rheon tiró el animal al suelo–: sé bueno con los más jóvenes, si tú o la señora ganan solo habrán conseguido un par de años mientras que yo tengo toda la vida.

Era una lógica simple, absurda pero incuestionable. Le dije que yo tenía familia que me esperaba, que tenía tantas razones como él para regresar, y él me respondió que eso me duraría hasta que me muriese, mientras que él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, chicas en las que meterla, o algo más. Eso me hizo enojar, si no estuviese prohibido le cruzaría la cara aquí y ahora. Fue Jessica, odiosa pero invaluable, la que puso calma entre los dos.

–Oh, ¡basta los dos! Parecen niños –Espetó, enojada–: Duncan, me sorprende ese comportamiento de ti. Y Alexander, ¿cómo es eso de faltarle al respeto a tus mayores? ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron nada en tu casa?

Me sentí avergonzado, estúpidamente, supongo que la rabia por mi situación, por los comentarios de Jessica, por sentirme atado de manos hicieron que me descargara con el primer idiota que me encontrase, que resultó ser éste. Y a propósito de él…

–Perdone, señora –respondió Alexander, bajando la cabeza–: perdón, caballero.

Miré sus ojos, antes lo había visto extraviado en el desfile pero ya no lo estaba. Parecía sobrio, sereno y avergonzado, como nunca creí verlo.

–Así me gusta –Jessica le acarició la mejilla–: ¿Sabes, hijo? Me caes bien.

–Sí, ustedes también, son viejos y me da pena porque igual se mueren –dijo–: siento que los hayan mandado a los juegos, porque yo voy a ganar y todo eso.

Jessica se le acercó algo más, arrastrándome con ella. los sujetos de los cuchillos atendían a la mujer del distrito 11, una joven de pelo rizado y piel oscura.

–Con Duncan sabemos que vamos a morir –le dijo, en tono confidencial y muy triste–: pero no queremos que nuestra muerte sea en vano.

Alexander la miró fijamente, con ojos calculadores. Yo también, creo que ya sabía a lo que estaba apuntando. El chico era fuerte, enorme, estaba loco y daba miedo, pero podía darnos un poco más de ventaja si lo teníamos de nuestro lado. La cuestión era si Jessica podía convencerlo de que se nos uniese. Yo creía que sí, pero de cualquier manera un poco de ayuda no estaría mal. No quiero que me vea como un inútil, es lo que más odio que hagan conmigo.

–Sí, yo voy a morir, pero tienes razón en que alguien joven debería ganar –le confesé–: y claro que me da pena pensar en mi familia, pero… ¿cuántos años me quedan? Como tú dices, pocos.

Me estoy convirtiendo en Jessica, pensé con vértigo. Detesto la doble cara, la hipocresía y el cinismo, pero es lo que estoy usando para engañar a alguien que sin duda alguna no tiene todas las facultades mentales que debería tener.

–Obvio. Yo siempre tengo razón –puntualizó Alexander–: y creo que ya los entiendo. Quieren ayudarme a ganar los juegos, ¿cierto? –Jessica y yo asentimos.

El chico cavilaba en silencio sobre lo conveniente o no que era tener a dos viejos como aliados. Miró nuestros cuerpos, fuertes a pesar de la edad, nuestras miradas determinadas, la actitud de Jessica, de una gran dama. Supongo que fue eso lo que le convenció, eso y también mi mirada todo lo franca que pude.

–Vale, serán mis aliados, les comentaré mi plan para ganar –nos dijo, emocionado–: ah, y si me intentan traicionar los mato, ¿eh? Porque yo no me quería aliar con nadie, pero si me quieren ayudar… entonces sí. Ya no estoy solo –terminó sonriendo.

* * *

Distrito 10: Nyx Bellecourt, veinte años (cosechada), desde las 12.03 hasta las 12.54 pm.

Cuando bajé por las escaleras de piedra a instancias de los entrenadores para cuchillos, esperé ver un lugar sórdido, lleno de sangre, casi a oscuras y con los tributos más sádicos llenando los pocos puestos, pero no era así. De hecho, estaba tan iluminado como los demás, y había una estación de caza, donde podías entrenar con versiones holográficas de animales y aprender a despellejar los animales asesinados arriba, otra de pesca donde había una pileta y peces de mentira, una donde se podía combatir con versiones holográficas de otros tributos usando cuchillos y una idéntica pero en espadas. Aquí solo había tres vigilantes, paseándose por aquellas tan extrañas cornisas sobre la pared. Fue la única mujer, quien me llamó al verme.

–¡Nyx, cariño! –se inclinó un poco, dejándome ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Llevaba un vestido escotado azul, y su cabello largo y rubio–: ¡Eres mi favorita! ¡Quiero que ganes!

Sentí calor en mis mejillas, ya que los tributos que había (la mujer del 5, el tipo del 7, los del 9, el sujeto del 11 y el del 12) se voltearon a mirarme. El último perdió pronto el interés, pero los demás, especialmente la anciana del distrito 9, no paró de mirarme de pies a cabeza.

–Gracias –dije, intentando parecer desenvuelta–: me alegra ser su favorita, me estoy entrenando –la miré a los ojos, los suyos eran azules y bonitos, aunque fríos, Sabina era mejor para captar así emociones de la gente, pero con solo mirarla, había algo en ella que no me gustaba tanto.

–¡Ya lo veo! –Sonrió, emocionada–: Soy Briseida Anglevin, ¡A ver si te puedes tomar una foto conmigo a la hora del almuerzo!

Hice un gesto poco comprometido con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque me sentía demasiado avergonzada para mantener la mirada en el frente. Intentando no destacar, lo cual era absurdo considerando lo alta que soy, me fui a la estación de pesca, donde solo estaba la mujer del distrito 5 conversando con el entrenador. Ya sabía despellejar animales, por supuesto, mi plan era comenzar con algo poco amenazador como la pesca para luego combatir con los hologramas, ocupados ahora por los tributos del distrito 11 y 12, ambos en el mismo sitio, aunque no juntos.

–Tu nudo de pescador está perfecto, Meenara –le dijo el anciano, amablemente. La mujer morena sonrió–: bastante firme. Si no tienes sedal, recuerda…

–Un lazo, cordones de zapatillas o alguna fibra resistente de caña que encuentre –dijo, al parecer era algo que ya habían conversado. Tomé buena nota de ello–: ¿ahora puedo pescar?

El hombre de piel dorada le dio permiso, luego vino a atenderme. Me preguntó cuánto sabía sobre el tema, a lo que yo respondí que prácticamente nada, así que dio una clase introductoria de los distintos modos de pescar, luego me pasó un sedal para que entrenase mis nudos, y se quedó viéndonos trabajar con una sonrisa algo inquietante, considerando las circunstancias. Mis dedos ágiles consiguieron aprender el mecanismo al instante, cosa que sorprendió y agradó al entrenador, y me dejó compartiendo la fuente con la otra tributo.

–Vaya, a ti sí se te dan bien estas cosas –me comentó la mujer, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa que me pareció amable–:: yo tardé bastante más.

Intenté recordar todo lo que sabía sobre ella, que era poco, su actitud en la cosecha que fue de las menos destacables y su vestido en el desfile, creo que era plateado y sencillo… Bojack no había hecho comentario alguno sobre ella, ni Dianne; no era amenazadora, ni tenía pinta malvada, solo una mujer cuarentona con ganas de vivir.

–Parece que algo ha picado en la tuya –le comento, al ver cómo se mueve su sedal.

Meenara consigue enrollar y sacar un pez falso de buen tamaño. Es absurdo, pero ambas nos alegramos ante eso, yo la felicito y ella parece satisfecha. Los peces están programados para actuar como si fuesen de verdad y hasta se sacuden como si estuviesen ahogándose en tierra. El entrenador dorado enseña a mi compañera cómo darle un golpe en la cabeza para matarlo en el acto y así ahorrarle sufrimiento, y ese es el momento en que yo también atrapo otro. A ambas se nos da bien matar peces de mentira, ¿es muy horrible pedir que ojalá se nos diera igual de fácil matar personas? No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero al parecer es mucho más sencillo sonreír a Meenara que imaginarme matándola, porque eso hago precisamente, sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto.

–No se pueden ir, no han terminado el curso todavía… ¡tienen que aprender a hacer redes improvisadas si quieren hacer una pesca grande, y luego ensartar peces con lanzas! ¡O defenderse de krakens gigantes! Como en la edición 62 que les tocó en una isla desierta y los tributos tuvieron que enfrentarse a… –el sujeto sigue hablando, pero Meenara y yo nos miramos solamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tanta cháchara. No puedo evitarlo, me cuesta mucho seguir conversaciones largas, siempre termino distrayéndome, era así con los sermones de la bisabuela Demi y al parecer lo es ahora, en los Juegos del Hambre.

Supongo que es intentando hacer una red con cáñamo o maleza (porque no pueden esperar a que siempre los patrocinadores les faciliten todo, ellos tienen que ver que los tributos poseen recursos, dice el anciano dorado con una sonrisa) cuando Meenara Lander y yo nos hacemos aliadas. Ella trabaja lento pero seguro, es amable y sus enormes brazos parecen fuertes. Me comenta que, como su distrito es un desierto, no sabe nada de pesca, y para no saber nada aprende rápido, como yo. Hacemos una red, aprendemos a ensartar enormes peces de mentira en lanzas, el entrenador nos dice que es difícil pero si trabajamos de a dos, como al parecer estamos haciendo ahora, podemos conseguir algo, y luego entramos a una simulación para aprender a batallar contra un kraken gigante, donde acabo muriendo devorada y Meenara gravemente herida, pero el entrenador nos dice que al menos aguantamos más tiempo que la chica del distrito 3, que se pasó allí por la mañana.

–Qué consuelo –masculla mi nueva aliada–: duramos más que una pequeñita.

Bufo ligeramente, al menos a ella no se la comieron. El interior del kraken en la simulación era realmente asqueroso, casi podía sentir la viscosidad de la realidad virtual, y eso que era solo visual. Se trataba de un pequeño cubículo rectangular, donde teníamos el suficiente espacio para movernos y contábamos con guantes, audífonos y un enorme visor.

–Bueno, han terminado con el entrenamiento de pesca, y ya casi es hora de almorzar así que les recomiendo que solo vayan a lavarse las manos y se dirijan al comedor –el hombre decía eso mientras miraba su reloj, luego nos observó fijamente, otra vez sonriendo–: les deseo suerte a ambas. A esta estación la gente no suele volver, pero si se quieren enfrentar de nuevo contra mi kraken gigante…

Le prometimos que sí, que volveríamos, aunque cuando nos marchamos era obvio que ni Meenara ni yo teníamos intención de volver a esa simulación. Entrenaríamos los nudos, nada más. Como el nudo que se comenzó a forjar entre ambas, nuestra alianza.

* * *

Distrito 12: Julian Felow, veintisiete años (cosechado). Desde las 1.10 hasta las 1.55.

Me pasé dos horas de mi tiempo en las estaciones de abajo, cazando, despellejando y peleando con cuchillos. No sabía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas y dudo que en un par de horas me haya convertido en un experto, pero al menos siento que he avanzado más que por la mañana. Korrina me recomendó el ejercicio con cuchillos por su versatilidad, son pequeños y siempre hay en todas las arenas, además de que así no muestro mi fuerza más que en las sesiones privadas. Fuerza de carretero, si la edición 100 se trata de llevar algo desde punto a a punto b, ya tienen un ganador, lo he hecho desde siempre. Aparte de cuchillos fui al sector de plantas medicinales, comestibles y venenosas, de arriba; fue un poco de teoría, algo de práctica y me hizo sentir un poco tonto, muchas de ellas apenas las conocía, así que a la tarde haré un examen a ver cómo se me da. Por la tarde pienso ir al puesto de camuflaje y estrategias de ocultamiento, Peeta Mellark me lo recomendó activamente, y no tengo ninguna razón para no hacer caso a un superviviente nato como es él.

Estoy en el comedor, un lugar amplio, tan iluminado como el resto del Capitolio, comida dispuesta de un modo parecido al auto servicio y más mesas de las que necesitábamos por si alguien se quería sentar solo, como es mi caso. No quiero aliados, ni siquiera a Rosie; me parece absurdo tener que trabajar con alguien que tarde o temprano tendré que matar si quiero sobrevivir. Los mentores no insistieron mucho, mi compañera fue más enfática, intentando que nos acompañásemos también en los Juegos del Hambre, pero fui categórico, la compañía de los demás está sobrevalorada, más en estas circunstancias. Así que tomo arroz, un filete de ternera, ensaladas diversas, manzana y agua, y me dirijo a una mesa apartada de los demás, casi en un rincón. Los vigilantes comen con nosotros, pero más separados, supongo que para controlar que no haya agresiones.

Estoy sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando siento que una silla se mueve y alguien se sienta frente a mí. Es una chica pelirroja, con brillantes ojos azules y expresión seria, su delantera tiene un número 7. Me sonríe.

–Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar y tampoco alianza –le digo, serio.

Ella enarca una ceja, más despectiva que sorprendida o herida por mi aclaración.

–No quiero ni una cosa, ni otra, si me senté contigo es para que no me moleste él –señala a su compañero de distrito, que está en la parte delantera, seleccionando comida.

Podría preguntar por qué lo esquiva, si le tiene miedo o rencor, más parece lo segundo que lo primero; pero es cierto que no tengo ninguna gana de hablar, así que solo asiento y dejo el tema, y cualquier otro tema en realidad. Ella no mentía, ni quería hablar ni hacer alianza, únicamente observa y come, para ser tan jovencita es bastante agradable. Estos son el tipo de personas que me gustan, pienso.

Poco después, otra silla se mueve y alguien más se sienta, pero esta vez junto a mí. Se trata del hombre del distrito 5, aún sin su ropa tan estrambótica de la cosecha es bastante reconocible, su piel morena y mirada plácida lo dicen todo. Tiene en su bandeja un surtido de vegetales, huevo y fruta en alta cantidad. Nos saluda con la cabeza pero no dice nada.

–Hola. Solo para aclarar, él no quiere hablar ni hacer alianza –dice la pelirroja al nuevo, con mucha más amabilidad de la que yo empleé con ella–: y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

El hombre la mira rápidamente, luego baja los ojos hasta su comida y pone en su boca un poco de zanahoria. Se queda en silencio hasta que traga, para luego añadir:

–Lo sé. Es por eso que vine, señorita del 7.

Otro silencio se instaura entre nosotros, vaya trío que somos. Comemos agradablemente, es como si no estuvieran conmigo y eso me gusta. Puedo mirar a los demás a mi antojo, los profesionales están juntos y me concentro más en uno, el calvo del distrito 2, Imber-Black. Tengo que tomar un sorbo de agua para que el odio no me obstruya la garganta y me permita comer. Está allí, hablando seriamente con su compañera y otra pelirroja, esta vez la del distrito 1. No entiendo cómo no se le cae la cara de vergüenza, tiene muy cerca a la pariente de una de sus víctimas, si la conversación que oí de niño es cierta. Es un capitolino más, capaz de alimentarnos para mandarnos a morir, capaz de ejecutar a uno de los suyos como hicieron con mi padre, es más capitolino que yo, aunque mi origen sea de esta ciudad resplandeciente. Necesito dejar de pensar en eso, no es sano, ni constructivo, pero no quiero, no puedo. Rosie Hawthorne no merece estar anhelando un puesto entre los profesionales, como le comentó ayer en la noche a Peeta, sin saber lo que ese bastardo le hizo a su familia, quizá a la rebelión. Muchos comentan que todo fracasó tras la muerte de Gale Hawthorne, quizá sea cierto. E inculparon a mi padre injustamente de tantas cosas…

Junto a la pelirroja del 7 la silla se mueve y otro sujeto se sienta. Un anciano calvo, con el poco cabello que le queda pelirrojo, en su camiseta hay un 8. Mira hacia un lado, prácticamente sin prestarnos ninguna atención.

–Ni muerta me vas a dejar tranquilo, ¿eh, mujer? Ya saqué coles, como querías –dice en voz alta. Evidentemente está hablando solo, o quizá al plato de coles y otras cosas que tiene en frente. La verdad, me interesa muy poco.

El sujeto del distrito 5, y su actitud, me interesa un poco más. Mira al nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, luego asiente como para sí mismo y dice:

–Hola, Tex. Espero que esté bien –y con una sonrisa más amplia aún–: si su mujer y usted buscan alianza o conversación, lamento decirle que este no es el lugar.

Más amable que la del 7 y yo juntos, pensé. Tex, o así lo había llamado, se sorprendió ligeramente y miró al 5 como si lo viera por primera vez, aunque lo tenía en frente.

–¿Tú… tú cómo sabes…? –masculló, confuso–: Parece que te ve, Justine.

El 5 sonrió un poco más ampliamente, pero solo duró un segundo. Luego se puso más serio, incluso diría que triste.

–No, no la veo, y usted lo sabe –dijo, con voz tranquila–: es solo que he tratado a muchos que han perdido gente en la rebelión. Algunos también tenían fantasmas siguiéndolos.

–Justine dice que gracias –responde el viejo, luego de un silencio, como si de verdad escuchara a alguien–: dice que ve una luz en sus ojos, que son bonitos. oye, no te pongas coqueta, que no porque yo esté viejo vas a andar…

La chica del distrito 7 se rió brevemente, la situación no dejaba de ser surrealista. Un fantasma coqueteando a un tributo, cuatro solitarios en una mesa por hoy, reunidos por azar. Durante estos tres días nos sentaríamos juntos, sin entablar más que un saludo y sin exigirnos nada porque ninguno lo buscaba.

* * *

Distrito 3: Aleia Valhör, quince años (cosechada), desde las 2.40 hasta las 3.40.

En el puesto de fogatas, donde estaba frotando pedernal para conseguir una chispita que no tenía ganas de salir, alguien me había pedido alianza. Se trataba de la chica del distrito 11, una muchacha negra de coletas y semblante que me pareció inocente, llamada Mona. Parecía un poco desasosegada, me comentó que por la mañana le preguntó a la chica del distrito 7 por alianza, y a su compañero de distrito, pero que ambos le habían dicho que no, él más amable que ella. la busqué con la mirada, la pelirroja Pancy Layton estaba trepando una pared con unos garfios de forma bastante ágil. El chico del 11 estaba acercándose de más a la muchacha del distrito 12. Mona siguió mi mirada y su ceño se frunció.

–Sabes, no soy ninguna inútil –me dijo, enojada, frotando con energía hasta que una chispa se encendió y prendió su madera. Soltó un gritito de emoción, y yo con ella–: ¿Ves? He encendido fuego. De algo puedo servir.

Sentí pena por ella, si no tuviera a Leo conmigo seguro que nadie me habría dejado sitio en su alianza, soy pequeña, poca cosa y más encima lloré en la cosecha, ¿quién querría a una llorona consigo? En fin, pude empatizar con Mona, su compañero me parecía arrogante, pesado y daba miedo; mientras que la del 7 no sé qué se creía, deberíamos unirnos todas las pequeñitas para conseguir algo.

–Mira… les preguntaré a mis aliados, ¿bueno? –dije, con una sonrisa. Miré a mi alrededor, Rafe estaba en el puesto de trampas, manipulando una especie de trampa para ratas gigante, y tal vez Leo estaba abajo porque no lo veía.

–Bueno –Mona sonrió, algo aliviada–: Por cierto, ¿Cómo consiguieron al hombre del 10? Matthew, mi escolta, lo quería para Jeffrey, no paraba de hablar de su tatuaje, si hasta parecía que los quería ver casados.

Me los intenté imaginar juntos, se me hacían buena pareja, aunque ambos eran algo bruscos y creo que tendrían problemas en eso. Le comenté a Mona que Rafe se nos acercó por la mañana, bueno más específicamente a Leo, y le hizo una oferta de alianza. Sanz le advirtió que estaba conmigo, a lo que Firehorse respondió que lo tenía calibrado, y ambos se hicieron una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades, igual que yo, que básicamente consistió en construir cosas, pasar la carrera de obstáculos e ir a camuflaje, cuyos conocimientos tenía frescos por haber entrenado justo un rato atrás. Menos mal que no vieron mi desempeño con la simulación del kraken gigante, eso no se lo pienso contar ni a Mona ni a nadie.

Cuando llegamos junto a Rafe, este se giró rápidamente al vernos. Sus ojos azules eran algo fríos mientras manipulaba su trampa, pero sonrieron al fijarse en nosotras.

–¡Hola, Rafe! ¿Sabes? Esta chica se llama Mona, quiere estar en nuestra alianza porque la rechazaron unos pesados y… –dije, con mi alegría desenvuelta de siempre.

La rechazaron unos pesados y podría ser yo, así que la quiero para pagar mi favor con el mundo por enviarme a Leo. Si no fuese por él, estaría totalmente muerta antes de comenzar el baño de sangre. Eso habría dicho, con una voz más seria, pero no lo dije porque no pintaba bien en esto y ya está. Mi sonrisa permanecía. Siempre lo hacía.

–Hmm… Mona… –dijo Rafe, meditativo, mirándola.

–¿qué? –La chica intentó sonar más ruda de lo que en realidad era, pero yo que soy experta en fingir emociones, noté que estaba asustada–: no soy ninguna inútil. Tengo fuerza, sé manejar una guadaña, puedo trepar… –comenzó a juguetear con una pulsera de vegetales que tenía en su mano derecha, pero no bajó la vista.

–Tengo que buscar a Leo, entre los dos debemos ver tus habilidades primero –en sus ojos vi algo, una especie de "ya tenemos una inútil en el grupo", o tal vez solo estoy proyectando mis propios sentimientos en el pobre de Rafe.

Mona suspiró y asintió, y nos quedamos juntas mientras que Rafe fue a buscar a nuestro compañero, si todo salía bien, y solo mío, si las cosas salían mal. Mientras esperábamos, sucedió algo que llamó mi atención, en la zona reservada para combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Se suponía que era para pelear con una simulación, o en el mejor de los casos entrenador, pero…

–¡Dos tributos se están peleando allí! –grité, sorprendida y escandalizada. Mona miró hacia el sector y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Uno de los tributos, el varón, tomó a la mujer de la pechera, se giró, proyectándola desde su espalda y haciéndola dar un giro en caída hasta el suelo. Ella golpeó con sus manos en el piso, amortiguando el choque de su espalda, luego se puso en pie y aproximó su cadera a la del hombre por el lado izquierdo, tomándolo de la pechera y dando un pazo hacia delante, extendió su pierna derecha adelante y atrás, llevándose la pierna izquierda de su contrincante y haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer. Él, que también la tenía sujeta, se la llevó a combate de piso, pero la mujer parecía seguir llevando la delantera, se pegó al hombre, acomodó sus piernas en una posición extraña por el costado, pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de él, le aprisionó en el ssuelo con la mitad superior del cuerpo, tomando su brazo desde la muñeca y pegándolo a ella. él se debatió frenéticamente hasta que consiguió escapar, luego la lanzó hacia atrás y la aprisionó en una llave simple, con la espalda de ella pegada al piso, él se puso encima pero en sentido contrario, teniéndola bien sujeta de la ropa. Parecía que la panza de él apretaba la cara de ella.

–Todo está pasando tan rápido… –exclamé. El hombre calvo parecía estar asfixiándola, así que grité–: ¡Por favor, déjela!

Él alzó la mirada, buscando mis ojos, y ese fue el momento en que ella pudo mover su brazo, pasarlo por la solapa de él y girar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta quedar en la posición contraria, ahora ella lo aprisionaba en el suelo. Tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y sudaba, pero sonreía.

–¡Gracias! –me dijo, sonriente–: eres la primera persona capaz de desconcentrar a Hans Imber-B… ¡oh!

No por mucho tiempo, el hombre se contorsionó y tomó la pierna de ella, volviendo a girarse.

–¡Qué revolcones más ricos! –Gritó una voz ronca y algo desagradable. Era el sujeto del distrito 7, que miraba la escena pasmado. La verdad, es que todos los mirábamos combatir.

Eran formidables, más aún cuando se volvieron a poner de pie para pelear desde arriba. La parte que nunca olvidaré, fue cuando él puso una rodilla en la cadera de ella, la aproximó a sí, pasó un brazo por su espalda y se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándola consigo, y con la fuerza de brazos y piernas la hizo pasar por sobre su cabeza para que cayera al otro lado, y quedarse con su brazo en una palanca.

–Técnica de sacrificio –susurró una voz grave,; Era el hombre del distrito 6–: solo la haces si estás muy desesperado, porque ella podría haberse girado y todo habría terminado para él. Fanfarrones… –musitó, y me acarició la mejilla–: querían que los mirases así, 3.

* * *

Distrito 11: Jeffrey Blaaker, treinta y dos años (cosechado). Desde las 4.04 hasta las 4.46.

–Ya tengo alianza –me comentó Mona, ufana, recargándose con indolencia en el mostrador donde estaban los cuchillos con que había entrenado desde la mañana. Lanzas y otras armas las dejaré para el día siguiente–: Y entre mis aliados están el hombre del distrito 10 y el 3.

Me alegré sinceramente por ella, la verdad es que Mona era un encanto de chica pero mi problema es que era demasiado linda y deseable, me ponía un poco… ya, estamos en los juegos y todo, dejé en casa a Yashimabeth, pero estas cosas pueden pasar. Y a mí, al menos, me pasa con ella. no quiero tenerla tan cerca, además de que no me es tan útil y necesito hacer sentir especial a la Hawthorne, arquera por haber aprendido y fuerte por su trabajo en la mina. La cosa no me ha ido muy bien, la he estado mirando todo el día y cuando intenté abordarla, me aclaró que tiraba con arco para llamar la atención de los profesionales.

–Genial, esos tipos son fuertes, guapa –le dije–: arrímate a ellos cuanto puedas y cuando ya no, huye. Ya viste de lo que son capaces algunos.

Mona suspiró, mirando hacia esa dirección. El tipo del 2 manipulaba armas pesadas, era demasiado incansable; lo estuve vigilando y que yo sepa, a excepción del almuerzo, solo se detuvo una vez para tomar agua. La mujer estaba dando puñetazos a un saco, el sudor le corría por el cuello. Se veía linda, aunque era peligrosa que te cagas.

–Sí, tendré cuidado –dijo, sonriente. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían decir que no me guardaba rencor por haberla rechazado, lo cual estaba bien–: ¿cómo te fue con la chica del 12? Ella parece estar muy a la siga de su compañero.

Hice una mueca, el príncipe oscuro estaba empeñado en rechazar a todo y todos, si bien no muchos se le acercaban. Era de los solitarios, pensé que yo también lo sería pero se me da mejor participar de una alianza. Le comenté a mi compañera los planes de Rosie, no me une ninguna lealtad hacia ella así que da lo mismo. Mona frunció un poco el ceño, mirando al resto de profesionales desperdigados por el sótano.

–Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ahí está ella, tirando con arco todavía –justo en ese momento, acertó en el centro mismo de un blanco–: con puntería perfecta. Bravo por ella.

–Y triste soledad para mí –bromeé, secándome unas inexistentes lágrimas–: Bueno, me voy porque quiero seguir entrenando abajo. Podrías pasarte un rato, hay pesca, caza y otras cosas que te podrían ser útiles.

Mona asintió, y se alejó pero hacia el sector de escalada. Me pregunté por qué demonios le daba consejos, si rechacé su alianza y todo. Quizá era porque, si las cosas con Rosie se me daban mal, habría chances para entrar a la alianza que mi compañera se consiguió. O tal vez solo porque es una mujer bonita, siempre he tenido debilidad por las cosas hermosas. Y casi siempre las rompo sin querer, me arrepiento pero eso no las deja menos rotas.

Me entrené más con el cuchillo un rato, no iría a molestar de nuevo a Rosie por alianza. Únicamente esperaré a que venga a mí, ya se dará cuenta de que su príncipe oscuro no tiene lo que hay que tener para hacer aliados y que para los profesionales, por muy buena arquera que sea, está demasiado por debajo, además de ser muy rebelde. Iba a ir abajo a seguir batiéndome con las simulaciones humanas, incluso había visto una de un kraken en la estación de pesca, a la que podría ir para echarme unas risas, pero luego vi la estación de primeros auxilios y algo interesante allí.

Una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, con peluca lisa de color azul, piel oscura y elegancia al desplazarse. Se movía con desenvoltura y miraba hasta a los entrenadores como si fuesen basura, una actitud bastante capitolina hacia nosotros. Me llamó la atención ya desde el desfile y los rumores que corrían sobre ella, como que envió a rediseñar su traje según sus caprichos y que nadie la podía complacer. Mucha gente gritaba su nombre en los desfiles y ganó bastante cuota de pantalla. Sé reconocer al caballo ganador cuando lo veo, sé cuándo alguien tiene una buena mano. Y esa mujer, la del distrito 8, la tiene.

Me aproximo a ella, sin sutilezas porque no soy de esos, es más me gustaría que me vea antes de llegar. Sin querer, en mi carrera, golpeo a una anciana, que me recrimina enojada que tenga más cuidado y que soy un bruto, pero la ignoro porque no es la primera que me lo dice ni será la última. Eso hasta que el tipo del 7, que al parecer estaba con ella, se me pone en frente con los puños apretados y semblante amenazador. Estúpido crío, más le vale que no me toque las narices porque con juegos o sin ellos le voy a partir la cara. Me cae como el culo de presencia.

–Oye, discúlpate con la señora Grainbelle –dice, o más bien gruñe.

–Quita, si ya me disculpé –me muevo hacia la izquierda para pasarle por el lado, y comete el error de agarrarme del brazo. Me aparto con brusquedad y le doy un empujón–: ¡No me toques, perro malparido!

–¡Qué te pasa, loco de mierda! ¡Discúlpate con ella o te saco los malditos ojos! –él avanza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí, y sí, maldita sea, tengo ganas de practicar todo lo que aprendí con este sujeto, lo dejaré como un jodido alfiletero, tendrán que…

–¡Basta, los dos! Alex, contrólate, por lo más sagrado –dice la anciana del 9, a una prudente distancia pero echándole al chico una mirada cargada de severo amor–: no es nuestra culpa que este pobre diablo no haya aprendido modales, cielo…

Tengo ganas de decirle dos o incluso tres cosas a esta mujer de vagina arrugada, pero me muerdo la lengua por ser una señora mayor. Bajo la cabeza, murmuro un lo siento dirigido hacia ella y le paso por el lado al mono ese, quiero hablar con la mujer del distrito 8. Por suerte, nuestro numerito con el rubio del 7 llamó la atención de la mujer, puesto que, asustada, me ve aproximarme a ella. abre la boca, constato que tiene los labios pintados, debe ser labial permanente porque con el ejercicio no se le ha salido. La saludo, con una reverencia. Está mayorcita para mi gusto, pero es linda igual y se ve respetable y capitolina.

–Señorita…

–Galatea Higgins –dice con cortesía, entendiendo mi elocuente pausa–: ¿qué desea…?

–Jeffrey Blaaker, Jeff para usted si quiere –le extiendo la mano, lamento que esté algo sucia y sudorosa, y por poco pienso que me va a rechazar, pero no lo hace, contraponiéndose a la idea que tenía de ella–: quiero ser claro y franco, para que ninguno pierda tiempo de entrenamiento. Quiero que me considere su hombre.

Ella me mira, consternada, y parece que quiere balbucear algo que ni siquiera tiene claro. Adorable, en una palabra, aunque me intento explicar para que no piense que soy un salido.

–Me refiero a que seamos aliados… Míreme, tengo fuerza y sé que usted es súper querida en la ciudad. Juntos somos el caballo ganador, el gran ful, el dúo que trasciende… –esperaba haberla convencido con eso, y así lo veo cuando sonríe. ¡en tu cara, Rosie! ¡Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!

* * *

Distrito 4: Dorian Clearwater, veintisiete años (cosechado). Desde las 5.05 hasta las 6.00.

Después de que el resto de tributos, salvo contadas excepciones, se volviesen locos ante la exhibición de Hans y Astrid (me avergüenza un poco reconocer que me encontraba en ese grupo también. Su técnica de pelea, refinadísima, poco se parecía a los puñetazos que nos dábamos en los callejones del distrito 4 en mi época de adolescente), decidí que iría a presumir un poco mi escalada, los profesionales del 2 no son los únicos que pueden hacer cosas geniales. Además, fui el único capaz de vencer al gran Kraken de la simulación de abajo, por desgracia nadie estuvo para verme y vitorearme. Sí, seguramente es una actitud infantil, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy competitivo a rabiar. Ya me lo decía Luke.

En el puesto de escalada, mientras trepo por una escarpada pared, es que coincido con ella. llevaba buscando nuestras miradas el día entero, mostrándonos sus habilidades, en la hora de almuerzo se sentó relativamente cerca de nuestra mesa, quizá buscando que la elogiásemos por su habilidad con el arco. "bastante decente", dijo Astrid con una sonrisa. Ahora y aquí, solo por curiosidad, le dirijo una mirada que la invita a hablar si tiene ánimo y agallas de hacerse un sitio en la alianza profesional. Soy el más accesible y simpático, otra historia cantaría si fuese Vulkan el que estuviera aquí. Frío y amenazador, da la sensación de que se te comerá vivo si hablas demasiado. Y para qué hablar de Hans…

–Hola –dice la mujer, chica más bien, trepando como puede. Tiene brazos fuertes, pero mala técnica–: esto… 4, quiero unirme a la alianza. Sé que les falta arquero, porque si lo tuvieran ya lo estarían presumiendo y no es así.

–Siempre me han gustado directas –le respondo, soltándome de una mano para alborotar mi cabello rubio. Ella se sorprende de que no tema caer.

En realidad no me gustan directas ni de ningún tipo ya, el amor de mi vida se llama Luke y lo fue desde mi adolescencia, el cómo tuve a mi par de gemelos con una mujer es una historia que quizá cuente en su momento, pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Connie, mi mentora, dice que aproveche mi carisma y atractivo y que me muestre coqueto con los tributos, no es difícil, tengo personalidad y amplio sentido del humor. La chica del 12 toma aliento y estrecha los ojos grises, analizándome. Parece que lo que ve no le desagrada, o en todo caso piensa, como yo, que soy lo mejor que tiene en este momento.

–He intentado mostrarles lo que sé, pero no se me han acercado todavía –manifiesta, llegando por fin hasta mi altura. Se sostiene con los pies y brazos, pero parece temer, supongo que con tanto tiempo en la mina debe parecerle raro estar tan lejos del suelo.

Por supuesto que no. Hans Imber-Black captó desde el principio las intenciones de la chica, pero fue enfático, son ellos los que nos piden alianza, nosotros no reclutaremos a nadie que no tenga los cojones, u ovarios, bien puestos para venir. Es un soldado nato y le respeto, por mi parte yo le hice caso, Astrid solo se encogió de hombros y a Vulkan no le importó, como siempre. En cuanto a Sapphire, fue la única que se compadeció de ella, pero supongo que no quería desafiar a Hans por esa escuálida chica de los distritos periféricos. No era un jefe tiránico ni nada por el estilo pero Sapphire ya las tiene en contra. El líder de la alianza no ha dejado de hacerle preguntas, con tacto siempre, pero indagando sobre su cicatriz, su familia, su vida en el distrito, cosas de ese estilo. Habría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que mi compañero la cree rebelde.

–Si fuera por mí, estarías dentro… –digo, dudando, y buscando con la mirada a mis compañeros–: pero debo consultar con los demás.

–Por los demás te refieres al enorme y calvo líder de tu alianza –me increpa.

–Muy lista –me río yo. No es del todo cierto, pero dejémoslo que lo crea, alimentemos la leyenda de Imber-Blac porque me beneficiará a la larga–: hablaré con ellos, pero mañana tú acércate al que debes convencer, no a mí. Y si quieres, un consejo –bajo un poco la voz y la cabeza–: intenta que no te vea tan desesperada.

La chica frunce el ceño, me lanza una mirada despectiva pero acaba asintiendo. Sé que querría maldecirme, pero un "gracias" es todo lo que me dice, y desciende la pared con dificultad, qué tierna. No creo que Hans o los chicos le digan que no, una arquera no viene mal en nuestra alianza que es muy buena a corta distancia y no tanto en lo demás, a excepción de mí que recordé mi antiguo don de lanzar cuchillos. Como fuese, sería más una ganancia que una pérdida el tenerla con nosotros.

O eso pienso durante lo que me queda de entrenamiento. A las 6.00, Marco Jansen, desde las cornisas, nos dice que el tiempo se ha agotado, que es hora de dejar lo que hacemos para retomarlo mañana. Miro a mi alrededor, la anciana del distrito 6 se bate cuerpo a cuerpo, y al ver que debe abandonar suspira y leo un "mierda" en sus labios. Menos mal ha terminado, estoy molido. Ni siquiera después de una larga jornada había estado tan cansado, supongo que intenté abarcar mucho pero es lo que debo hacer, llevo sin entrenar en serio desde los dieciocho años. Me despido con la mano de cierta gente con la que entablé relación, les daría un beso en la mejilla y entablaría charla como me sugirió Connie pero de verdad, me siento agotado. Voy hacia los ascensores, y al parecer no soy el único que se quiere ir rápido porque me topo con Hans, esperando en la puerta de uno con semblante impaciente. El aparato llega, y en cuanto entramos tenemos que esperar, porque los sujetos del distrito 3 vienen corriendo, al parecer también llevan prisa. Ellos suben, y la puerta se cierra. Aprovecho de comentarle a mi compañero sobre la chica del distrito 12 y nuestra conversación, veo cómo frunce levemente el entrecejo y por unos segundos no dice nada.

–no la quiero en la alianza, Dorian –me confiesa. Yo abro los ojos, con sorpresa–: verás… esa chica tiene un apellido complicado. Y nuestra alianza está cargada de… algo rebelde…

–Así que no me equivocaba, sospechas de Sapphire –digo, serio. Veo que los del 3 no se pierden detalle, pero no me importa tanto–: y con respecto a la chica esta…

–Que hable conmigo. yo le explicaré la situación, espero que lo entienda –asegura. Sí, no tengo dudas, Hans le explicará, con tantas ganas que la chica no querrá acercársenos nunca–: es una lástima, nos vendría bien una arquera, pero por otro lado, los patrocinadores…

–La chica perderá contra el jefe final –dice una vocecilla.

Obviamente, era la niña del distrito 3, atenta a nuestra explicación. Hans le sonríe.

–No es por regañar a nadie, pero hay una señorita que no debería meterse en conversaciones que no le importan –dice, con amabilidad.

–Y hay un sujeto que no debería estar teniendo esta charla en el ascensor –ataca su compañero, a la defensiva–: menos mal llegamos a tu piso, para que la dejes tranquila.

Las puertas se abren. Hans parece dispuesto a decirle algo al doctorcito aquel, pero solo le dirige una mirada larga y se encamina hacia la puerta. Luego voltea hacia la niña.

–Chao, preciosa –se despide–: el único jefe final ante el que hay que prepararse es la muerte. no le temas.

–¡Oye, estúpido! –Leo Sanz intenta tomarlo por alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero las puertas se cierran–: enfermo y anormal, ¡la tiene tomada con Aleia!

La niña, sin embargo, no parece enojada o asustada, solo pensativa. No tiene su sonrisa de siempre, al menos. No sé, creo que Hans solo intentaba ser amable, pero es un tipo tan raro que puede que esté mandando claves equivocadas. Además, bien que se despidió de la niñita pero ni siquiera me dijo un adiós. Qué mal.

* * *

Distrito 8: Galatea Higgins, treinta y cuatro años (Cosechada), desde las 6.12 hasta las 6.40.

Jeffrey me pasa el brazo por los hombros, en ademán de camaradería. Huele a sudor, supongo que igual que yo, y su contacto es agradable. La verdad, es que me alegra tenerlo como aliado; es fuerte, amenazador y parece curtido en peleas, pero al mismo tiempo es amable con ciertas personas, como su compañera de distrito y yo. Sé que es temporal, no puedo ser tan ingenua para imaginarme lo contrario pero me hace sentir segura contar con él ahora. Más después de lo que vi, uno de los sujetos del distrito 2 podría hacerme papilla en un segundo. Sin contar con el enorme joven del distrito 1, el del 10, el del 6… la mujer del 4 y su arco… la chica del 7 con su agilidad y el cómo se la pasó la tarde entera despellejando animales…

–Una pata de faisán por tus pensamientos –me dice mi nuevo aliado. El ascensor llega, y aprovecho de desasirme de su agarre y subir en él. Tras nosotros sube el sujeto del 6, un hombre mayor que nosotros, alto, de pelo castaño y cuerpo bien formado.

–Pensaba en que estoy hecha un desastre, le pediré a mi avox que me traiga una peluca, esta ya está toda perdida de sudor –digo, afectando mi acento capitolino. Todavía no sé si decirle a Jeffrey que soy una fachada completa, gracias a mi enganche que lo tengo conmigo.

Mi compañero me mira confundido, pero es el tipo del 6 quien habla.

–Pero mejor pide que te tinten el cabello, las pelucas son un desastre, he oído.

No puedo creerlo, pero el resto del viaje, hasta que llegamos a su piso y se baja, con una sonrisa hacia ambos, nos la pasamos hablando del tinte que más me favorecería, los que menos y despotricando contra las pelucas. Me alcanzó a comentar que era piloto y debía llevar a mucha gente del Capitolio, por lo que conocía bastante de esas cosas. Romeo –así se llamaba– asemejaba ser un hombre de mundo, educado y culto, bastante distinto a Jeffrey Blaaker y sus ademanes bruscos de campesino provinciano. Eso pensaría la Galatea frívola a la que estoy representando, no puedo evitar meterme en el papel.

–Qué niñita capitolina –dice Jeffrey con desprecio, cuando el sujeto se baja–: solo quería impresionarte, Galatea.

Y la verdad, es que lo logró. Romeo Vector había andado de aquí para allá, en la tarde habló con el doctor Sanz y el pelirrojo del 10 que lo acompaña, no sé si habrán concretado una alianza o algo pero se despidieron con una sonrisa, pero por lo demás había estado solo. Igual que yo, hasta las últimas horas. Eso le comento a Jeffrey, pero no puedo terminar porque llegamos a mi piso en muy poco. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, él parece algo tenso, no sé si son todos los hombres o es el sujeto del 6 en particular, pero no parecía tan cómodo. En fin, en el mejor de los casos Romeo estaría solo, en el peor, aliado con los del 3, el del 10 y me parece que la chica del 11. Grande aquella alianza.

Cuando entro a nuestro apartamento, al primero que veo es a Rickon, sentado en la mesa del comedor mirando su Tablet. Me saluda con la cabeza, sin sonreír, pero tampoco con esa mirada de gélido desprecio que me había dirigido en el tren.

–¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento, Galatea? –Pregunta, formal. Parece más descansado que en la mañana, cuando se levantó para despedirnos sin apenas haber dormido por la dichosa fiesta de los mentores a la que asistió.

Le cuento que estuve en primeros auxilios, aprendí a hacer hogueras y en la sección de plantas, nada demasiado amenazador, pero eran cosas que no conocía tanto y que siempre iban a ayudarme si de sobrevivir se trataba. Rickon asiente, él tampoco fue un tributo muy peleón, de hecho solo mató a una persona, con un pequeño cuchillo, al final de sus juegos. Por eso no era un mentor tan querido en el Capitolio, si de vencedores solitarios se trataba ya tenían a Breel Grainbelle.

–Y… ¡hice un aliado! Para serte sincera no sé cómo –suspiro, quitándome la horrenda peluca que mi mentor me obligó a llevar. Tengo el pelo corto, rizado y negro apelmazado por el sudor–: se llama Jeffrey Blaaker, es del distrito 11. Simplemente se me acercó y…

Le cuento el cómo se me aproximó, cómo parecía hablar y hablar y no parar de hablar, su simpatía desbordante, aunque también le refiero su encontronazo con el sujeto del distrito 7. Rickon parece un poco preocupado, pero también sonríe, al parecer no se esperaba que me hiciese una alianza. Y yo tampoco, quiero decir… ¿con una costurera? ¿en serio?

–Bueno, al parecer tendré que hacer una junta extraordinaria con mi querida amiga Chloe Carson –comenta–: estaba pensando para ti en Franziska, la mujer del distrito 4, he oído que no está incluida en la alianza profesional por alguna razón. ¿viste si tenía alguna habilidad destacable o es solo deseable y hermosa?

Me puse un poco colorada, que Rickon Blade hablase así de una mujer me incomodó. En parte porque la última vez que un hombre me besó, hace tantísimos años, se trataba de él mismo, más joven, más inocente y menos asesino. Pero también porque había que reconocer que Franziska, la Sirena era hermosa y deseable tal y como él la describía.

–Maneja el arco, pero más la cerbatana… Creo que se llama así –le cuento–: también la vi en la carrera de obstáculos y nunca en cuchillos o espadas.

–Bueno, hablaré también con Ariel –él tomó su tablet–: es algo muy poco usual, habitualmente como sabes mis chicos no consiguen muchos aliados… –hace una pausa, para reafirmar la sonrisa que sé que no siente–: pero a ver si ustedes dos se pueden convertir en tres.

Dicho esto, se pone a escribir frenéticamente, a Chloe Carson, mentora de Jeffrey, o quizás a Ariel, mentora de Franziska, sobre mi situación. Y allí estoy yo, toda sucia, cualquier cosa menos capitolina, mirando cómo mi antiguo amor y el hombre al que lastimé hace esfuerzos para salvarme. Siento un nudo en mi garganta, las manos me sudan y mi boca está seca.

–Muchas gracias, Rickon –susurro, en un hilo de voz. Casi me siento como a los diecisiete, cuando le dije que no podía estar con él. Cuánto han cambiado las cosas, y cuán poco mi amor.

–Ve a darte un baño, Galatea –dice, sin mirarme–: Tex ya debe estar listo para sentarnos a comer. Él llegó hace rato.

El viejo Tex, cascarrabias y mandón, hablando esto sí y lo otro también con su mujer muerta. Poco tuvimos contacto hoy, porque él me manifestó su deseo de trabajar solo, pero me parecía entrañable y hasta llegué a encariñarme con él. No sé si le pasará lo mismo conmigo, a menudo me decía "niña" o "diva" en un tono despectivo, aunque él bien sabía que de diva, realmente, tengo poco. Corro a darme un baño, muero de hambre, de ganas de comentarle a Tex sobre mi nuevo aliado que me llegó por suerte, de hablarle a Rickon sobre la alianza de los sujetos del 3 y del 10, que es grande aunque no del todo útil. Quiero decir, entre sus miembros están una niña de quizá trece o quince años, y otra chica que no sé qué sabe hacer. Pero si se les uniese el caballeroso Romeo… serían más que una alianza de caridad. Eso me inquieta. Con Jefrey somos dos, tres si consiguen reclutar a Franziska. Mi compañero me habló maravillas de cierta chica, la del distrito 12 creo, una arquera de los distritos periféricos. Era sigilosa, aunque sí es verdad que se la pasaba en el puesto de tiro con arco.

En la mañana no creía que iba a lograr tener aliados, ahora me muero por tener más. ¡Cuán poco conformistas somos!

* * *

Nota:

Actualizo ahora, porque creo que el resto de noviembre se me viene imposible. Acá en este hemisferio se viene fin de año, fin de otro año de universidad, y tengo mucho que hacer. Así que…

¡primer día de entrenamiento! Y como ven, volvimos a la longitud normal de POV's, pueden decirme que preferían los otros si así lo desean, yo me siento más cómoda con esta longitud aunque implique más trabajo.

Me encantaría que me comenten cómo les parece que voy llevando las alianzas, sería lindo que lo hicieran.

Otra cosa: sé que a muchas (incluyéndome) no nos gusta el romance canónico en los juegos. Jeffrey siente por Mona una mera atracción, cosa que no se concretará en besos, sexo o declaración nunca, para que no me lleguen tomates por esto jajaja.

Preguntosas:

¿POV favorito?

¿Alianza favorita? (Julian, Pancy, Tex y Haida cuentan aunque no lo sean propiamente tal, jajaja)

¿Shipeas/emparejas a algunos de los tributos con otro, por ejemplo Tex y Mona?


	10. IX 2º entrenamiento 3,4,7,2,6,12,5,7

Advertencia importante: hay escena de violación, en el punto de vista de Pancy. Aviso porque sé que es un tema bastante sensible y creo que merecen saberlo antes de leer. También lo pueden saltar si es un tema sensible para alguna.

* * *

Capítulo IX: segundo día de entrenamiento 3,4,7,2,6,12,5,7

* * *

Distrito 3: Dr. Leo Sanz, treinta y seis años (Voluntario). Desde las 9.00 hasta las 10.20

Marco Jansen acaba de darnos el pase para ir a entrenar, con su voz de ultratumba con la que al parecer habla a diario. Estamos los veinticuatro, por supuesto, todos en un círculo que se deshace apenas dada la orden, aunque la alianza en que estoy se queda junta un poco más. Rafe, algo más bajo que yo, fuerte y pelirrojo; Mona, bajita pero con poder y determinación; Aleia, pequeña, con talento para construir cosas y Romeo, nuestra adquisición más reciente, fuerte, sonriente y parlanchín. Somos grandes, sin mucho entrenamiento pero con ímpetu, me gusta vernos así tan unidos. Siento que podremos hacer frente a los profesionales o tributos más peligrosos, es evidente que en algún momento nos tendremos que separar pero hacemos un buen equipo. Romeo piensa lo mismo, o al menos eso nos dice. Nos ponemos de acuerdo a ver dónde va cada uno, Mona decide ir a primeros auxilios a pesar de que para doctor ya me tienen a mí. No la culpo, es razonable que cuenten con más conocimientos de aquellos si yo muero. Rafe irá a entrenar con armas pesadas, solo se ha estado especializando en ataque, supongo que tendremos que ocultarlo si llega la ocasión. Romeo dice que irá a la corredora, bastante inofensivo, me parece. Sin embargo, me inquieta la decisión de Aleia.

–¿Estás segura? –Le pregunto, dubitativo, mirando a ese puesto en concreto–: es bastante horrible para los que no están acostumbrados a ver sangre…

Ella mantiene su sonrisa, aunque me consta que está más ojerosa que el día anterior y creo que, pese a su disposición al buen ánimo, no durmió bien. Me contengo para no acariciar su mejilla, no quiero que se obligue a ir al puesto de cuchillos a apuñalar gatos.

–Sí. Es algo… que tengo que hacer –dice, tomando aliento–: aunque si quieres, iré en un rato. Puedo hacer otras cosas por mientras… –mira hacia determinado sitio, buscando a algo o alguien con la vista. Creo que sé a quién busca. Sé lo que teme. Y me pone enfermo.

–El puesto de camuflaje, es una buena opción –le sugiere Romeo, con amabilidad–: tú y yo no servimos mucho para las armas y apuñalar gatos, me temo.

Aleia se ríe con él, algo nerviosa, pero más animada. Así me gusta, la chica ha dejado de lucir preocupada. Casi dando saltitos, se aleja de nosotros rumbo a la estación de camuflaje, donde está la anciana del distrito 9 haciendo mezclas y embadurnándose con ellas.

–Gracias –no puedo evitar decir, sinceramente. Romeo sacude la cabeza, sin darle importancia, no obstante oigo un bufido a nuestro lado que me hace entornar los ojos–: ¿qué?

El sujeto que ha bufado es el del distrito 12, tan frío, solitario y reservado él. Me dirige una mirada azul cargada de una desdeñosa lástima, que al principio no puedo comprender, hasta que habla. Y entonces sí la entiendo y siento ganas de darle un buen golpe.

–Esa niñita va a morir. Al menos, si quieres vivir tú –dice, su voz es ronca, como si se la pasara tragando humo; imagino que es su caso–: nada sacas preocupándote por ella… absurdo.

Duele porque lo sé. Aleia es tierna, dulce y muy alegre, una niña de quince años normal en este mundo tan loco, pero también valoro mi vida. Y parte de mi vida, más bien identidad, es no dejar a una niña pequeña sufriendo los Juegos del Hambre sola, aunque tenga que sufrir yo.

–¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué la deje sola y asustada? No seas imbécil –lo ataco. Él me mira una vez más con ese desdén compasivo, y hace ademán de marcharse–: Oh, no, ahora no te vas, ¡Si te sentiste con el deber de opinar sobre mi relación con Aleia ahora responde! ¡Qué harías tú?

–Alejarme –masculla el tributo del 12, y es precisamente lo que hace conmigo, se aleja casi arrastrando los pies, me parece derrotado. Romeo tiene una expresión rara en la cara, pero la borra al darse cuenta de que le presto atención y vuelve a sonreír.

Todavía estoy enojado, me despido de Romeo y decido cuál será mi paradero. Es una estación que ayer no pisé, quizá no lo habría hecho si no estuviera tan furioso como ahora, pero aquí estoy, con las palabras del tributo del 12 en mi cabeza y el destino de Aleia Valhor pesándome en los hombros. Bajo las escaleras, también era de los que me imaginaba este lugar más lóbrego de lo que es, pero por suerte está iluminado como el Capitolio todo. Me acostumbré a la luz cuando estudiaba medicina, es aquí donde preparan a los médicos de los distritos para que la gente no se muera, mientras más índice de mortalidad menos mano de obra y no es algo que conviene. Pueden estar desnutridos, abusados, vigilados pero no lo suficientemente enfermos para no trabajar. En teoría la salud debería ser barata, pero los médicos intentan sacar partido de las necesidades de la gente, y cobran prácticamente lo que no pueden pagar por la salvación de una vida. Así murieron muchos en mi distrito y en otros.

Ahora no aprenderé a salvar vidas, sino a destruirlas. En las simulaciones de combate es que me entreno, combatiendo con un cuchillo y una enorme espada, me ba mejor con lo primero y muy mal con lo segundo, por mucho empeño que le ponga me doy cuenta de que se me cansan los brazos y no tengo técnica. Mientras combato, oigo una risa a mis espaldas.

–¿Por qué te ríes de mí? Vete a entrenar si no quieres que… –digo, girándome enojado, pero lo que voy a decir se me corta en seco, al verla.

Es una mujer vestida en nuestro uniforme, pero a ninguna le queda tan bien, con la tensión perfecta en los pechos, la cadencia exacta en la cadera. Tiene el pelo ceniciento atado en una trenza y los labios sonrientes. Sin maquillaje, incluso, se ve hermosa y peligrosa.

–Quizá le iría mejor con un bisturí, doctor –dice Franziska, la Sirena, a modo de saludo; tiene un acento marcado y duro, pero sexy–: es una entretención verle y olerle. ¿Ayer se fue a dar un baño antes de la hora de almuerzo? Muy divertido –la palabra sonó como a "diverrtido".

–Hola. Oiga –aparto la mirada, fijándola en mi simulación que ya me mató dos veces, cortándome la cabeza–: estoy entrenando, ¿necesita algo? No es por ser descortés…

Además de que parece que me tenía bien vigilado, porque efectivamente, ayer antes de almorzar subí al piso 3 a darme un baño porque odio estar sudoroso. Rafe se dio cuenta y entre él y Aleia se rieron con eso, pero no sé cómo tomármelo por parte de la Sirena.

–Mirarlo y hablarle, nada más –Franziska se echa hacia atrás, viendo cómo a duras penas paro un espadazo que iba a mi cara–: He oído que es muy grande… su alianza.

Si no fuera por esa pequeña pausa… La mujer entrelaza las manos, en ademán recatado. Sus ojos gris metálico son puro hielo, aunque me hacen sonrojar porque no es frío precisamente lo que me transmiten. Me siento terriblemente estúpido, pero tengo el suficiente sentido común para detener mi simulación, no quiero morir por tercera vez.

–¿Qué quiere? Por favor, sea clara, no tengo todo el día –Patético, patético, casi puedo oír a mi mejor amigo, Kurt, bufando a mi lado, pero solo es mi cabeza recordándome que soy un demente caliente. Ella pestañea dos veces, ¿es que se tiene que ver seductora incluso cuando respira? No es justo.

–Ya lo dije… mirarlo y hablarle. Ah, y utilizarlo –dice, hablando algo más fuerte–: decirle que estoy esperando a que la alianza profesional venga a reclutarme –Arqueo una ceja, ¿eso me tiene que importar? ¿Cómo? Es lo que quiero preguntar, pero ella me corta–: Sabe lo que soy, todos lo saben ya. Los clientes vienen a mí, yo no ofrezco nunca nada. Así que eso, espero.

Miro hacia un lado, y se enciende una bombilla en mi cabeza al ver lo que hay allí. Batiéndose con cuchillos, serio y amenazador, el tipo del distrito 1 está muy atento a lo que conversamos. Ignoro lo que causan sus palabras en él, porque tiene cara de póquer incluso cuando la simulación lo mata (por primera vez, al parecer), pero sí sé que se va, dentro de poco y sin ningún disimulo. Frustrado, doy un golpe en el suelo con mi espada mientras la Sirena suelta una carcajada.

–Ay, palomita, ahora ese chico irá corriendo donde el que me interesa –dice, feliz, aproximándose a mí efusivamente. Sus brazos me rodean, puedo sentir su cuerpo cálido y delicioso presionando contra mi pecho–: te fastidias… hueles tan bien. Gracias.

La aparto, un poco herido y muy caliente, todo hay que decirlo. ¡maldición! ¿Es que tengo un imán para las desgraciadas? ¡Me siguen hasta a los Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

Distrito 4: Franziska, La Sirena, treinta y dos años (cosechada). Desde las 10.20 hasta las 11.00.

¡Me encanta este doctor! Tiene pinta de ser de esos sujetos que se enamoran perdidamente de una de las chicas, al punto de ir cada día al burdel a visitarla, llevarle flores y dar lo que sea por una hora a solas. ¡Esos son mis favoritos! Son tan ilusos y se les puede sacar tanto dinero… reconozco que huele bien, a jabón y perfume; también reconozco que fui a hablarle movida por la curiosidad, me sorprendió que un hombre que a simple vista parecía tan poca cosa juntara una alianza tan grande, es cierto que tenía a dos inútiles en ella pero los otros dos eran buenos prospectos. Sin embargo, al ver al sujeto del 1, decidí dar el paso hacia la alianza profesional. No quería depender tanto de Dorian, más que nada porque sabía quién era el que mandaba en la alianza. Además de estar acostumbrada a que el cliente me requiera. Y mi cliente es el pelón del 2, solo que aún no lo sabe.

–No me gusta que me hayas utilizado así, dramática –me acusa él, tenso–: ya conseguiste lo que querías, déjame tranquilo ahora.

Vuelve a tomar su espada y se gira, el pobre diablo, como si pudiera olvidarse de mi abrazo. Con solo sentir su tensión, sé que es de esos que terminan la mayoría de las noches masturbándose en la cama, solo, o bien arrastrándose por la primera que le jura amor. Qué patetiquillo y qué dulce a la vez, aunque con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad…

–Quiero que volvamos a vernos –le digo, exagerando algo más mi acento del distrito 4–: Deseo mostrarte mi tatuaje. Tengo dos, uno en el hombro y otro en el…

–¡No! ¡Para! –Da otro golpe en el suelo con la espada, a tal punto que hace una grieta, ¡Me encanta! Aunque no tanto cuando la vigilante rubia, Briseida algo, lo regaña por el exabrupto.

–Iba a decir tobillo, guapo.

Me río, ya conseguí divertirme un poco, así que me marcho de allí lanzándole un beso al doctor. Si no tuviera la mira puesta en los profesionales ahora, quizá sería la sexta en su alianza. Pero ayer, hablando con Ariel, me hizo ver que quizá sería mejor unirme a Dorian y los profesionales, por varias razones, una de las cuales es que me haría indispensable. Necesitaban una arquera y mira por dónde, lo soy. A veces es triste ser tan caprichosa, pero por otro lado tengo todas las armas para serlo y concederme, por mis medios o utilizando a otros, lo que se me antoje. Subiendo las escaleras, es que pienso que se me antoja ser una profesional, y ganar. Sería gracioso, ganar a los modositos de los militares, incluso a Dorian. Yo, una mocosa de la calle usada desde niña, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de ir a la academia para la vida porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando preservar la mía. Dulce ironía, me gusta y es mi nueva meta. Como imaginarán, siempre consigo las que me he puesto.

Tengo que esperar, en la pista de obstáculos entrenando un poco, junto a las del distrito 10 y 5, que al parecer son aliadas ya que conversan animadamente sobre lo que han aprendido hasta el momento mientras sortean sus obstáculos. Escucho atentamente, parecen más centradas en aprender a conseguir comida o sobrevivir que matar, ilusas, como si alguien ganara los juegos del hambre comiendo. La chica del distrito 10 es hermosa, si la tuviera en mis manos sería la jodida reina, lo digo yo. Me dan ganas de hablarle, pero parece bastante cómoda conversando con su aliada, y sé lo que es un espacio seguro de chicas cuando lo veo. Aprendí a crearlos yo misma en el burdel, cuando las chicas tenían sus amigas con las que hablar de ciertas cosas era mejor no romper el vínculo. De cualquier manera, no son ellas las que me importan, la del 10 no es una potencial trabajadora sino una tributo en los Juegos, igual que yo, y por desgracia cuando gane será una belleza perdida.

–Señorita Franziska –dice una voz. Por fin, gracias a lo sagrado, por fin. La esperaba tanto que siento mariposas en el estómago, aunque, por supuesto, no lo demuestro porque soy así de cabrona y quiero verme así de fría. Incluso teñí mi piel para que no se me notara el sonrojo.

–Señor Hans –digo, girándome con una sorpresa fingida pero convincente, eso espero.

–Vulkan me ha comentado que tiene interés en entrar a la alianza. Si me acompaña al puesto de tiro, por favor… –dice, dejando una elocuente pausa.

–¿Acompañarlo? ¿por qué? –Mi acento del distrito se nota algo más, las erre suenan algo fuerrrtes–: ¿No cree que sé tirar? ¿Es porque soy una mujer?

El hombre se queda unos segundos en silencio.

–Una de las mejores luchadoras que hay en mi distrito es una mujer –dice, tenso–: y usted decide, yo he venido a buscarla cuando ayer dije que no lo haría. Venga a demostrarme lo que sabe por el bien de los seis.

Maldición, le haría algún comentario jocoso a propósito de "lo que sé", pero me parece que no será bien recibido. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas, pero entonces miro al resto de profesionales, nos observan fijamente. Los ojos verdes del rubio Dorian, me hacen un guiño y su cabeza se mueve de arriba abajo algunas veces. Decido asentir, lo dejaré boquiabierto con mi forma de tirar. Aprendí por mera necesidad, de hecho con la cerbatana soy mejor. Todas mis chicas saben hacerlo, por si acaso. Obviamente los civiles no podemos tener armas de fuego, está prohibido, así que el burdel no se puede proteger de esa forma.

Lógicamente, la demostración es un éxito. Dorian me aplaude, la pelirroja del 1 (Sapphire, me dice con una voz artificial y robótica que no es suya) me felicita y da la bienvenida a la alianza, Vulkan me muestra una mortal indiferencia, ese chico es inquietante y no puedo entender por qué fue corriendo con Hans, si parece pasar de todos. La mujer del 2 me ofrece ir a entrenar con cuchillos junto a ella, lo que según parece, es todo un honor. Sin embargo, no puedo aceptarlo. No me gustan las armas con filo, no es algo que le vaya a decir ni a ella ni a nadie, pero me traen recuerdos dolorosos.

–Oh, vaya… –Astrid luce pensativa–: también pensaba ir a las armas contundentes –señala el puesto de las mazas, porras y cosas de ese estilo–: ejercicio de agente de la paz, nada más. No necesito entrenamiento en eso pero será bueno impresionar a ya sabes quiénes.

–Ya, el vampiro –lo señalo discretamente; allí está, paseándose por la cornisa, mirando hacia abajo–: tanta fantasía de superioridad… le gusta estar arriba, los colmillos enormes, su capa superlarga… te apuesto a que su pene tiene el tamaño de un maní.

Astrid lo mira y no puede evitar soltar una risa, yo río con ella. Esa mujer tan seria me parece simpática ahora, raro, considerando lo antipática que fue conmigo en el desfile.

–Diablos, que no sepa que estamos riéndonos de él –dice, casi ahogándose–: me imagino su miembro con ojitos rojos y todo.

–Y con colmillitos –añado–: y con capita.

–Qué burrada, por lo sagrado –ella intenta parar de reír–: la última burrada del día, ¿te atreves a hacer un ranking?

–Por mi trabajo he tenido que ser experta en esto, te puedo asegurar no solo quién lo tiene más grande, sino también quién es mejor en la cama –le digo, confidencialmente–: es...

* * *

Distrito 7: Alexander Rheon, veintiún años (cosechado). Desde las 11.30 hasta las 12.40.

El entrenador dice que soy bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo para no ser un profesional, y yo le comento que solía golpear árboles cuando estaba de mala leche. No se defendían, obviamente, pero golpearlo a él o a las simulaciones tampoco es tan distinto, sé que podré contra todos aquí. Duncan es más reflexivo para la pelea, lo han halagado por su capacidad de observación y sus golpes contundentes y certeros, para ser tan viejo tiene harta fuerza. Me alegra haber conseguido estos aliados, saben que van a morir y me serán útiles, al menos no tendré que combatir contra ellos. De hecho, ya les tengo asignadas funciones para mi supervivencia, pero son sorpresa, se las diré en la arena. Le comenté a Martin, mi mentor, que había hecho aliados, pero solo porque en el informe redactado por los vigilantes les soplaron que estuve mucho con los viejos del 9. El vencedor intentó sacarme información pero lo ignoré, ya debería rendirse conmigo, no voy a ser uno de sus juguetes. De hecho, cuando gane planeo mandarlo a descansar, es un inútil que apenas ha traído a un chico con vida, seguro que yo consigo salvar a más. Y Roger es un carilindo fino que babea por Pancy, lo entiendo porque quién no babearía con ella, pero tampoco sirve de nada.

–Creo que estamos listos con el cuerpo a cuerpo, Alexander –me dice el sujeto, sonriendo con algo de cansancio–: iré a la sección de plantas, ¿tú qué harás?

Siento algo peculiar en el pecho, Duncan me estaba hablando amablemente y mirándome a los ojos, sin pensar de mí que soy un asqueroso o un raro, o en todo caso sin mostrarme rechazo. Me la suda el rechazo de los demás porque son tremendos imbéciles, pero es extraño que ese viejito de aspecto amable y pelo en rizos canosos parezca a gusto conmigo.

–Vamos con las plantas –acepto–: no sé nada de plantas.

–Está bueno aprender, así no corremos el riesgo de envenenarnos por accidente –dice él, encaminándose hacia el sector–: Breel nos dijo que las plantas con que nos entrenan pueden darnos pistas de la arena, pues siempre están allí. le prometí que iría.

No puedo creer que le haga caso a su mentor, había escuchado que es un blando. Roger comentó de él que hacía banquetes y que los niños del distrito podían comer sus tres comidas diarias en el colegio, y que salía de su propio bolsillo. Sicamore lo dijo con admiración pero a mí me parece tonto, estoy seguro de que esos mocosos le morderán la mano que les está dando de comer. Como yo con mi cuidador del orfanato, él me decía todo el tiempo "muerdes la mano que te da de comer, maldito mocoso". Y por decirle ciertas cosas me gané la herida de la cara, que aunque cicatrizada hace años se nota todavía, pero esa es otra historia, lo que pasó después de que muriera mi Nona no es algo que me guste recordar. Lo mejor fue haber salido del orfanato, trabajé a cambio de un piso pequeño y me quedé solo, trabajando y teniendo mi libertad estaba feliz. Y sigo feliz, aunque no estoy solo, Duncan está conmigo.

Llegamos al puesto de plantas, la mujer es vieja y bastante rara, tiene la piel verdosa. Me dan mal rollo los colores extraños en la piel, es por eso que la puta del 4 no me gusta tanto, ¡Qué asco ser beige! Me gustó más la avox que me cogí en la noche. Oigan, no me culpen, ella vino a mi cuarto a recoger mi ropa sucia, y la agarré de repente, poniéndome detrás y tomando entre mis enormes manos sus pechos pequeños. No opuso resistencia, es más parecía dócil e hizo todo lo que le pedí, seguro que hasta lo disfrutó. Fue muy raro recibir una mamada de alguien que tenía la mitad de la lengua, es como que no se sentía la punta, pero me gustó igual. Acabé dentro, espero haberla embarazado porque seguro le hace ilusión tener al hijo de un vencedor en sus entrañas de esclava. Y si no la embaracé ayer, será esta noche.

–El diente de león es comestible –estaba diciendo la vieja verde–: tiene mucha vitamina a y c. pueden hacer un caldo con sus raíces, o bien comer las hojas en ensalada. Les recomiendo que preparen algo bonito, si pueden, porque no nos hace tanta ilusión verlos arrancar las hojas y que se las metan en la boca.

A la mierda, seguro que no me acuerdo ni de la mitad de lo que está diciendo. Habla también de la albahaca y el trébol rojo, una para heridas en la piel y otra para curar tos, espasmos y cosas así. Creo que me voy, no me interesan estas charlas, seguro que tengo tantos patrocinadores que no necesitaré andar comiendo plantitas para curar las flatulencias. Me preparo para irme, cuando siento a alguien detrás de mí y me giro para encararlo. Pienso que sería alguien amenazador, como ese barbudo del distrito 11, pero solo es el sujeto del 5, moreno, con ojos calmos y una leve sonrisa. Duncan y él se saludan con la cabeza.

–Ten cuidado de confundir la salvia con la salvia del diablo –dice el sujeto–: son casi iguales, excepto por unas manchas negras cerca del tallo.

Duncan muestra confusión en su rostro arrugado.

–¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Pregunta, es lógico porque se supone que estamos en los Juegos, todos somos enemigos para vivir y ese largo etcétera que no paran de repetirnos los mentores. El tipo del 5 parece no tenerlo tan claro, sino no estaría aquí. Duncan debe pensar igual.

–¿Y por qué no? –pregunta él a su vez–: aquí hay salvia del diablo, es un potente alucinógeno. Podría acabar con tu cordura si la comes, incluso si la inhalas demasiado.

La vieja verde dice que sí, de hecho ella nos iba a hablar de la salvia antes de que el tributo del 5 se entrometiera. De todos modos parece entusiasmada, confiesa que le gustan las conversaciones entre tributos, las interacciones, y que en su puesto no son tan comunes. Así que el sujeto se queda con nosotros, aunque sabe bastante sobre plantas, y acerca de todo en general. Duncan le pregunta, interesado y con una sonrisa, cómo es que aprendió tanto acerca no solo de plantas, sino también sobre el cuerpo humano y los efectos de ciertas cosas que no me pregunten, porque no entiendo.

–Sé mucho de medicina natural –comenta–: en el distrito ejercí como médico no certificado. Es una larga historia…

No me interesan las largas historias, así que decido que esta vez sí me voy. Creo que Duncan está bien con el cuarentón médico aquel, espero que no lo quiera integrar en la alianza porque este tipo es más joven y seguro que sí tiene ganas de vivir, así que lo tendría que matar para que la alianza funcione. Además, ¿qué patrocinadores nos daría? Jessica es la madre de un vencedor y yo soy estupendo y un favorito, Duncan venía en la alianza pero resulta que es fuerte, observador y Jessica está demasiado enganchada a él, por caridad supongo. no, no quiero otra persona en mi alianza, está decidido. Para más inri, ayer vi a ese tipo sentado con Pancy a la hora de la comida y en la mañana estuvieron juntos en el puesto de camuflaje, y a esa pelirroja se la tengo jurada… o se la haría jurar si no estuviese tan buena.

Me voy a seguir entrenando con el hacha o algún arma pesada, es mejor que estar perdiendo tiempo con las plantitas maricas, siempre supe que no iba a ser lo mío. Entrenando con el hacha es que me encuentra Jessica un rato después, parece agitada. Me da un beso en la mejilla, la que no tiene la cicatriz.

–Me enfrenté contra un kraken, y morí –me dice la señora, con una mano en su pecho–: creo que el enfrentamiento con bestias peligrosas te lo voy a dejar, cariño.

Sonrío, obviamente ella no iba a tener oportunidad, pero no se me ocurre nada que decir porque estoy entrenando y quiero que me deje de molestar. Ella me pregunta por Duncan, le respondo que estaba con el sujeto del 5, y sus ojos agudos lo buscan entre la gente.

–Pues ahora parece que está solo –comenta. Lo está, de hecho, se halla machacando unas plantas con un mortero, con expresión obviamente enojada. El tipo del 5 está en la estación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo–: el sujeto mira a nuestro Duncan de reojo, parece que algo le hizo.

Me encogí de hombros… no podría importarme menos.

* * *

Distrito 2: Hans Imber-Black, cuarenta y un años (cosechado). Desde las 1.10 hasta las 2.30.

Cuando el Doctor Leo Sanz entra al comedor, con el cabello mojado y sus mejillas coloradas por el baño recién dado, su alianza al completo comienza a vitorearlo. Él, sorprendido pero después divertido, suelta una alegre risa, mientras masculla cosas como "vaya, qué pesados" o "no es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos salvajes". Dorian también está vitoreándolo, siendo el único ajeno a su alianza que lo hace; así que le dirijo una mirada sorprendida.

–¿Qué? Yo solo quería ser popular –dice el rubio, guiñando uno de sus ojos verdes. Sapphire suelta una de sus risas peculiares, ahogadas por su aparato bucal.

Franziska y Astrid, sentadas juntas, al parecer han hecho tan buenas migas como Dorian y Sapphire. Las dos profesionales, por ejemplo, cuando llegué a sentarme con mi bandeja me miraron y se echaron a reír, tanto como cuando miran al sujeto del distrito 11, a saber por qué. Es curioso, se supone que jugamos una partida mortal, pero me doy cuenta de que todos, en mayor o menor medida, estamos forjando lazos. Incluso los que se han intentado mantener al margen, como el sujeto del 12 o la niña del 7, están ahora sentados juntos, aunque no hablen. Hay en cierta alianza una cierta persona que no deja de mirarme, y yo no puedo evitar mirarle y pensarle en estos juegos, empatizando con su situación, hasta ahí nos hemos visto tocados. Es inherente a la naturaleza humana en sociedad, así como será inherente que cuando estemos en peligro mortal no dudaremos en matar al de al lado para poder vivir. Dorian, de hecho, podría acuchillar al doctor del que tan amigablemente se rió. Y eso me recuerda…

–Profesionales –digo, sin tocar aún mi comida. Sapphire deja de cortar a trocitos pequeños su filete, Vulkan alza sus ojos negros y Franziska y Astrid se centran–: tengo que decir algo importante. Sé que como alianza se espera mucho de nosotros, que cacemos tributos, que nos desempeñemos en el juego como nuestros antecesores lo han hecho. Y lo haremos –tomo un sorbo de agua, sé cuándo poner la tensión en un equipo–: sin embargo, me siento con el derecho de poner ciertas restricciones.

Los cinco, me miran expectantes. Fijo mis ojos especialmente en Vulkan y Franziska, son los que más me preocupan. Ella por ser inmadura, impredecible y un poco cruel y él por ser indescifrable, más que nada, todavía no sé qué esperar del enorme tributo del cabello oscuro.

–Nuestra alianza no se ensañará con nadie –digo, en tono marcial–: en los juegos del hambre se asesinan personas. Y asesinaremos personas –les echo una mirada larga–: pero como profesionales que somos, lo haremos todo lo rápido y sin dolor que podamos, aplicando nuestra técnica y conocimientos. Me tomaré como un desafío personal cualquier acto de tortura en contra de algún tributo.

Hay un silencio entre mis compañeros, en el que aprovecho de comer un poco de mis fideos. Espero haber sido claro, y creo que lo fui considerando las miradas que entre todos comparten. Sin excepción, hay aprobación.

–Entendido –dice Astrid. La primera, como siempre. No esperaba menos de ella–: repudio cualquier práctica de tortura innecesaria, ya lo sabes.

–Yo no podría torturar a nadie –susurra Sapphire en un hilo robótico de voz–: así que estoy de acuerdo también con eso, es más… me siento aliviada. Porque usted…

Se calla, sus hermosos ojos azules se desvían de los míos. Arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, me interesa saber qué tiene que decirme la chica rebelde. Pero no dirá nada, de hecho, solo le dirige una mirada a su compañero de distrito y come un trocito pequeño de carne.

–Bueno, lo digo yo. Porque tú eres un asesino, Imber-Black, quizá el único de entre nosotros –manifiesta el joven–: con Sapphire habíamos estado conversando qué clase de cosas harías con los tributos. Quizá cortarles la lengua, como a un avox. O tal vez ponerlos contra la pared y ejecutarlos con los ojos cerrados. Cosas así, nada particular. Así que sí, estamos más tranquilos de que no quieras ser un cabrón, soldado Hans.

–En primer lugar, yo no he cortado la lengua a nadie. Lo que hacemos los agentes de la paz es atraparlos, llevarlos al hospital, donde doctores especializados llevan a cabo esas cirugías –digo, sin tomármelo a mal porque sé de qué tipo es Vulkan, busca incomodar con sus comentarios en un estilo parecido al de su mentor, Silver Stanner–: y en segundo lugar solo hago mi trabajo.

–Igual que todos –dice Franziska, sonriendo–: y en tercer lugar no es el único que ha matado… yo también lo he hecho. No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

No me sorprende, en sus ojos lo vi antes de que lo dijeran sus labios. El almuerzo, desde entonces, fue más ameno. Todavía nadie me ha cuestionado qué sucederá con posibles patrocinadores que disfruten del entretenimiento más violento, a lo que planeaba responder que nos arriesgaremos a que se queden quienes tengan que quedarse. Ya por ser nosotros tenemos bastantes, al menos Vulkan, Franziska y yo. Difícilmente se irían porque no nos vean ensañarnos con niños. Esa persona me sigue mirando de vez en cuando, es toda la concesión que haré por ella. Está a salvo de sufrir a manos de profesionales sádicos, porque no los habrá.

Y un rato después, la veo tomando una posición frente a su propia debilidad, luchando contra su vulnerabilidad. Estamos ya en entrenamiento, estuve en las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas pesadas, además de tomar una porra. No se me dan bien las espadas, por desgracia pues es un arma muy profesional. Tendré que confiársela a Sapphire, he oído que recibió entrenamiento especial en su casa aunque según lo que me comentó Dorian, no es destacable en ello. Quizá se lo está guardando para las sesiones privadas, no la culpo.

En fin, decía que veo a la persona con quien hemos compartido miradas con un gato muerto en la mano, intentando cortar su cuello. Le tiemblan los bracitos, su pecho se agita. Ya he hecho suficiente por ella, pero siento que sigo en deuda, porque sé que ayer la asusté. Pobre chica del 3, es apenas una niñita y no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Y seguimos intercambiando miradas furtivas por sobre la cabeza de ese doctor insensato. Él no la ve, creo que no sabe bien por lo que la chica está pasando, el que te digan que te protegerán hasta el final no cuenta en los Juegos del Hambre, porque el final solo dura hasta cuando comienza a estar en peligro tu propia vida. Además, Aleia ha tenido una madre no responsiva y un padre que la abandonó, sabe que los adultos pueden irse. Recuerdo a Nicole, mi esposa, cómo habría cuidado de esa niña y estado atenta a sus necesidades. Recordarla me hace rechinar ligeramente los dientes, todavía es soportable pero la extraño y se siente en mi cuerpo, ansío más que nada acariciar su sedoso pelo negro. ¿Habrías aprobado lo que estoy haciendo con la alianza profesional, mi amor? No puedo evitar preguntarme. Por cuánto la conozco, me figuro que sí.

Dejo de pensar en ellas y sigo con mi entrenamiento, Vulkan está entrenando con cuchillos aunque sé que es bueno con las armas pesadas a las que no se ha acercado, quizá para ocultármelo. Sin embargo, todavía tengo mi clave de acceso de los registros de cámara de los distritos que están online para el monitoreo por parte del Capitolio, únicamente tuve que pedirle la Tablet a Asensio Jung, mi mentor, y entré a examinar los archivos que registran las cámaras. No me costó tanto encontrarlos a todos, únicamente tenía que escribir el nombre e imaginarme su rostro, el escáner cerebral los reconoció. Así que mientras Astrid y todos dormían, me dediqué a ver vídeos de las veintitrés personas que me acompañaban. Vi a Sapphire llorando por un rebelde, vi a Vulkan saliendo de la herrería acompañado por una niña bajita y rubia, vi a Astrid paseando con su marido, jugando con Gabe, su sobrino; vi a Leo Sanz diciéndole a una familia pobre "no se preocupe por el dinero", a Aleia intentando esconder las lágrimas cuando alguien se le acercaba, a Franziska paseándose por las calles con una sonrisa, rechazando para prostitutas a niñas pequeñas, a Dorian jugando con su esposo e hijos, trabajando en redes. Meenara Lander cansada, arrastrando sus pies por el desértico distrito camino a una casa donde la esperaba un niño pequeño, Haida Creek paseando también, pero con una actitud bien diferente, dándoles golosinas a los niños. Mercedes Marston construyendo aerodeslizadores, gritándoles a los que se pasaban de listos con ella, Romeo pilotando, Romeo en círculos rebeldes, Romeo con los agentes de la paz. Pancy Layton en los bosques, recogiendo miel, con una picadura en su hombro. Alexander, lleno de rabia, golpeando árboles y acosando a jovencitas sin conseguir nada. Galatea, menos presumida de lo que se quiere hacer ver, cosiendo vestidos para su pequeña sobrinita, Dana. Tex, en su casa haciendo nada, paseando con un perro y hablando solo. Jessica, en su casa en la villa de los vencedores, sobreprotegiendo a sus hijos y peleando contra su hija. Duncan, resentido contra los rebeldes y el Capitolio, cuidando de sus nietos. Nyx, yendo al mercado a vender fruta, cuidando de animales en la casa de su madre. Rafe, cargando paja, trasladando comida, viéndose a escondidas con un joven agente de la paz. Mona, con sus coletas, sus sonrisas y amigos, trabajando feliz dentro de lo que podía. Jeffrey, en sus actividades visibles y en las más secretas. Rose, en la mina, toda vestida de gris, sucia y deseando no estarlo. Y Julian, trabajando solo, con el semblante serio y nada importante o ilegal entre manos.

Me ha servido mucho esta información, ya tengo una idea bastante clara sobre todos mis contrincantes. Sé que estuve al borde de lo ilegal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tengo herramientas para romperlos a todos, del primero al último.

siento el cosquilleo de una mirada, me giro buscándola pero no es ella, mi chica del 3. Para mi sorpresa, se trata del sujeto del distrito 12, Julian Felow, que me hace una seña para que me acerque. Con sorpresa, porque no pensé que precisamente él quisiese hablar conmigo, me encamino hacia él, pero comienza a alejarse. Tengo que decidir si seguirlo, perdiendo entrenamiento, o quedarme aquí. ¿qué podría perder? Mejor lo sigo, aunque tomando mis precauciones. Me resulta intrigante que una persona que se la ha pasado en solitario quiera hablar algo conmigo, y debo conocer por qué.

* * *

Distrito 6: Romeo Vector, cuarenta y dos años (cosechado). Desde las 2.35 hasta las 3.20.

Es gracias a un dolor de estómago, que consigo las últimas herramientas para hacer mi propio juego. Nunca sabré qué hubiese pasado de no haber sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño, o si le hubiese sucedido a otro, solo sé que, mientras estaba en el retrete, terminando mis asuntos, oigo a una persona entrar, sus pasos resuenan en las baldosas. Sé que es un tributo, por las zapatillas. Levanto mis pies, por mero pudor, no quiero que me vea aquí, sé que es estúpido pero soy melindroso con esas cosas, entre otras tantas. Seguramente pasará también a un baño pero me quedo quieto, esperando. Y menos mal, porque poco después otros pasos, más enérgicos, irrumpen en el lugar, y una voz grave rompe el silencio.

–¿Qué deseabas? ¿por qué me has hecho venir? Admito que siento curiosidad.

–Quiero decirte, simplemente, que eres una basura –responde el primer hombre. Su voz es menos grave, aunque más baja y suena enfurecida–: No te has atrevido a darle la cara a Rose Hawthorne, ¿eh? ¿Pensabas aceptarla en tu alianza después de lo que le hiciste?

Hay un breve silencio, en el que aprovecho de subir más mis pies. Definitivamente es algo que no tendría que estar escuchando, pero ya estoy, y debo aprovecharlo. Rose Hawthorne es, si no me equivoco, la chica del distrito 12, la que se ha pasado en el puesto de tiro.

–Lo siento, pero ya hay arquero en mi alianza –dice el hombre de la voz grave, muy tranquilo–: y no veo por qué las descalificaciones hacia mi persona. No he hecho nada a Rose Hawthorne, ni siquiera hemos hablado…

–Seguro no tienes idea de quién soy… –el otro hombre casi sisea–: soy el hijo de Adrian Felow.

–¿Y qué? –Pregunta el de la voz grave, era precisamente lo que había estado pensando yo.

–¡Sé que mataste al tío de Rose Hawthorne! ¡Sé por qué te condecoraron tanto, Imber-Black! ¡Lo torturaste hasta la muerte para obtener de él información! –Casi grita el sujeto. Tengo que taparme la boca con las manos, para que un grito de sorpresa no saliera. Así que se trataba del hombre del distrito 12 y el del 2, hablando. Y peor aún… ya sabía el motivo por el que había sido tan elevado Imber-Black, siempre creí que había sido un personaje inventado para inflar patriotismo, pero resultó que realmente había hecho algo, no deja de ser curioso, era tema tabú incluso entre la gente con la que me relacionaba, si bien Imber-Black era una figura de repudio en el exiguo bando rebelde.

Hay otro silencio en el baño, donde intento incluso no respirar para no ser descubierto. De pronto, el hombre de la voz grave, que asumo que será Hans Imber-Black, suelta un leve resoplido. Espero que no corra sangre aquí.

–Obviamente que lo maté, estábamos en guerra. La misma en la que tu padre fue espía para el bando rebelde. –Manifiesta, ligeramente exasperado.

–¡Eso era mentira! A mi padre lo inculparon para quitarle sus terrenos y recursos –se defendió él–: y… y Rose… agradece que no le diré la clase de monstruo que eres…

–Puedes decirle si quieres, me es indiferente –reconoce, serenamente–: así que si solo querías decirme eso… sé bien a quiénes maté y por qué, no necesito de un niño recordándomelo.

Casi puedo oír el rechinar de dientes de Julian Felow, en este lugar no vuela una mosca.

–No le diré –masculla, con acento más derrotado que furioso–: pero no por ti, triste ser humano, perrito faldero del Capitolio. Por ella. porque no merece saber que quiere tanto unirse a la alianza de un…

–Con permiso. –Los pasos de hans Imber-Blac se alejan, antes de que Julian termine de insultar. Creí que el joven del distrito 12 lo detendría, pero no lo hace, se queda allí, al parecer. Escucho el agua del lavabo, luego cómo se corta y otros pasos salir. Me lo imagino allí, con la cara roja por la indignación, mojando sus mejillas y cabello. Soy un dramático, sin dudas.

Decido, luego de cerciorarme de mi soledad, salir de aquí yo también. No cabe ninguna duda, Rose Hawthorne y Hans Imber-Black están aquí por la misma razón que yo, la coincidencia resulta inverosímil. ¿cuán épica sería una batalla entre él y ella? maldita superficialidad.

Está en el puesto de fogatas, me fijo en ella en cuanto llego a la enorme sala. No es tan llamativa como la bella Nyx Bellecourt o Franziska, la Sirena, pero si uno busca encuentra. Está sola, intentando encender un fuego de evidente malhumor. Creo que no se le da tan bien, yo aprendí ayer en la mañana. Durante el día, aprendo las cosas menos ofensivas, como la pesca, primeros auxilios, plantas, escalada, hago ejercicio en la corredora… fue en la noche anterior, después de que Mercedes ya se había ido a la habitación, cuando Naelie Reyne me trajo a Roman Corpps. Al parecer habían tenido un amorío, o en todo caso él había estado íntimamente con ella, pero lo más importante es que era el entrenador de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y algo se manejaba con el cuchillo. Estuvimos entrenando, sin parar, unas cuatro horas, y al parecer eso haremos esta noche y la siguiente. Desde que le comenté a Heraclio acerca de mi perfil bajo, el chico ha hecho todo lo posible por respaldarme, intentando ocultar los libros de anatomía que me da, o bien pidiendo ayuda a Naelie que tiene más contactos en la ciudad. Ni Mercedes ni la escolta saben de nuestro trato, supongo que ninguna se lo tomará muy bien, pero seguro que no soy el único tributo en hacer trampa. Ojalá lo fuera.

–Señorita Hawthorne –le digo, suavemente y con una sonrisa. Ella aparta la mirada de su no fuego, tiene unos ojos grises muy bonitos, aunque tristes–: sé algo que podría interesarle.

–Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted? El tributo del 6, ya sé –al mirar el número de mi camiseta, se sonroja un poco. Su acento es extraño, de alguna manera más cerrado y rápido–: me refiero a… ¿interesarme a mí?

Mi sonrisa es conciliadora y respetuosa, tanto como la distancia que mantengo con ella y mi mirada. He de infundirle confianza, en los juegos del Hambre es difícil pero estoy acostumbrado a desenvolverme en situaciones peliagudas. Lo consigo o eso creo, parece menos tensa al verme sonreír. Una sonrisa da el aspecto de indefensión que necesito.

–Señorita Hawthorne, es algo grave –y mi voz se vuelve más apremiante, todavía–: Por su bien, no intente llamar la atención de la alianza profesional. A ser posible no se acerque a ellos.

Bingo, la chica engancha en lo que le estoy diciendo. Lo noto en su postura, se echa ligeramente hacia delante, dispuesta a prestarme atención. Mira hacia algunos profesionales, allí está la chica del 1 entrenando con una espada a una mano, la del 2 y la del 4 están escalando, el tipo del 2 levanta una pesada barra una y otra vez mientras que a los de no se los ve por ninguna parte, han de estar abajo. La tributo del distrito 12 se muerde el labio, luego centra otra vez su atención en mí.

–¿Qué pasa con los profesionales? –pregunta, dejando ya su fuego por imposible. Frota sus manos, algo grandes y maltratadas por el trabajo. Me recuerdan a las manos de Katie, la mujer que amaba, a la que perdí. Era así mismo, maltratada por la vida y la precariedad.

Me pregunto qué debo hacer, si pedir lo que quiero en seguida o darle la información que tengo a cambio de nada, para generar confianza, y que mis requerimientos aparezcan según vamos conversando. Con los agentes de la paz la segunda estrategia no funcionaría, claro está, siempre hay que pactar condiciones con ellos, sin embargo necesito que esa jovencita confíe en mí primero, y no lo lograré si me las doy de exigente con una arquera que a todas luces no lo hace mal y podría literalmente conseguir a quien quisiera. De manera que, bajando la voz, tomo aire y le cuento todo. Mi ida al baño, la conversación que oí, mis impresiones acerca de su compañero y el otro sujeto. El rostro de la chica –un rostro no demasiado bonito, pero sí simpático, agotado y sobre todo triste– expresa desde perplejidad, asombro, una brizna de pánico. Cuando termino de hablar, su cara no expresa nada.

Miro hacia mi propia alianza, no quiero que consideren sospechosa mi charla con la joven, que por otro lado no deja de serlo. Mientras piensa en que ha intentado impresionar al hombre que manifestó haber asesinado a su pariente y no lo lamenta, veo que Aleia ha desoído a Leo y a mí y se ha puesto a apuñalar animales, intentando encontrar los puntos vitales humanos, sus manitas pálidas están manchadas de sangre; Leo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me quedo un rato mirándolo y es sorprendentemente bueno. Rafe está junto al tipo del 2, también levantando cosas pesadas, aunque sé que a él se le dan bien las trampas porque lo he visto por la mañana, y Mona está ejercitando con una hoz, junto a la tributo del distrito 10, aunque no se hablan. Ninguno parece estarme prestando atención, creo que soy el único que los vigila tanto como si fuesen mis enemigos. En fin, Rose ha pensado demasiado, es mi momento de intervenir.

–Puede preguntarle a su compañero, si desea –digo, con tacto–: imagino que es difícil…

Ella sacude la cabeza, mirando a su compañero de distrito. Está en el sector de las trampas, junto al anciano del distrito 8, aunque, como en otros casos, no parecen estar compartiendo más que espacio. La pobre Rose parece un poco perdida, no es para menos.

–No… le creo –susurra, apenas puedo oírla, así que tengo que esforzarme un poco–: Julian no habla mucho conmigo, pero siempre intentó convencerme de que no me uniera a los profesionales, y las miradas que dirigía al tributo del 2… bueno, le agradezco por decírmelo.

Intenta sonreír, lo cual me admira porque es una gran revelación la que lleva sobre sus hombros. Ahora tiene que decidir qué hará con lo que sabe respecto a su compañero y su enemigo pero no me importa, solo lo que concierne a mí.

–¿Está bien? –Pregunto, con solicitud. Para ser sincero, aquello me interesa un poco más por razones no utilitarias. Pobre chica, de verdad. Maldita guerra que se los llevó a todos, incluyéndonos.

* * *

Distrito 12: Rosie Hawthorne, veinte años (cosechada). Desde las 3.20 hasta las 4.30.

¿Lo estoy? Me pregunto a mí misma, antes de responderle cualquier cosa al hombre del distrito 6. No quiero parecer una llorona sentimental, aunque sí me siento como la más estúpida de las personas aquí presentes. Viví mi infancia en el distrito 2, es más, mi madre es originaria de allí. tras la ejecución de mi tío Vic, acusado de rebelde, fue que mi abuelo materno gestionó el traslado para el distrito 12, en peores condiciones que su tierra natal, pero al menos más seguro. Ahora me pregunto si abuelo Sam sabía esto. Si conocía el secreto de Hans Imber-Black, el hombre que le quitó algo valioso al Sinsajo y dio muchos pasos para aplastar la rebelión. Siento que estoy sudando a mares, y no quiero mirar al tipo pero lo hago, está levantando esa barra pesada, junto al pelirrojo del distrito 10 pero no se hablan. Espero ver la palabra "villano" en su frente o espalda, sin embargo no hay nada. Sólo el sujeto alto, fuerte y de cabeza rapada, esforzándose por acondicionar una figura ya bastante esculpida.

–¿Señorita Rose? –El sujeto del 6, con preocupación al no oír respuesta y verme con la mirada perdida. Julian, él lo sabía todo, maldito Julian, ¡me hizo quedar en ridículo! Pero sobre todo maldito Imber-Black, y maldita yo por intentar captar su atención.

–Bien –digo, haciendo valerosos esfuerzos por sonreír, pero noto en seguida que él no se lo cree mucho–: Bueno, impactada, es obvio… pero ¿sabe? Mi tío murió antes de que naciera.

Con eso intento decir que no me importa, pero creo que no es verdad. Hazelle Hawthorne lloraba todos los aniversarios de la muerte de su hijo mayor, cada cumpleaños. Hablaba de él cada vez menos, pero mi infancia estuvo plagada de las historias de tío Gale, cómo mantuvo económicamente a su familia, cómo se esforzaba, cómo luchó por un mundo mejor. Tío Gale era icónico y ahora sé quién lo asesinó. Alguna vez odié esas historias, odiaba estar relacionada con el Sinsajo, sentía que condicionaba mi vida. Se esperaba que fuese tan rebelde como Katniss Everdeen mi falsa prima, pero ya no. Ahora solo siento lástima por ese muchacho que tan joven tuvo que velar por sus hermanos pequeños, entre los que estaba mi padre.

–Quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite, tanto aquí como en la arena –dice el sujeto, ya sin sonreír–: tanto si desea vengarse como solo sobrevivir.

Esa oferta es extraña. Según sé, porque he observado algo también, el tributo del 6 está aliado con el doctor Leo y su panda.

–¿Espera que me una a su alianza o algo así? –Pregunto, suspicaz, aunque valoro su oferta.

–Yo no dije nada de alianzas –contesta humildemente el hombre de pelo castaño y cuerpo bien formado–: hablé de usted y yo, Rose Hawthorne y Romeo Vector, nada más.

Eso me parece noble, aunque no se lo digo. Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí le quiero comentar, como que ayer recibí una oferta de alianza del tipo del distrito 11, Blaaker, y que considerando no solo que la alianza profesional ya cuenta con arquera, sino que ahora unirse al asesino de mi tío está descartado, pienso aceptar la propuesta. Todo esto le digo, rápido y sin calma, porque me siento así de enérgica.

–Bueno… respecto a mi alianza –susurra, mirando hacia todos lados–: en verdad yo pensaba ir a la arena solo. Me uní a Leo Sanz y Rafe Firehorse porque desconfiaba de ellos –esta vez, habla tan rápido como yo–: dos voluntarios… más el doctor, llama mi atención. Sus circunstancias son tan especiales que no puedo evitar temer.

–Sé a qué se refiere –asiento. Leo Sanz se presentó voluntario por un niño pequeño desconocido, según se comenta, ¿pero si sus motivos no fuesen tan nobles? –: ¿Y qué ha averiguado sobre eso?

–No mucho, parece sumido en su papel. Ahora está empecinado en proteger a su compañera de distrito –me responde–: pero no deja de ser raro, se supone que uno de los dos va a salvarse al final. Así que me quedaré en esa alianza y sacaré cuanta información pueda, pero en la práctica iré a la arena solo… si usted no me quiere a su lado.

Oh, ¡cuánto me gustaría que eso me lo dijese Julian! Habría sido tan… a veces no puedo controlar a la cría inmadura que llevo en mi interior. Aún en peligro de muerte, sueño con el amor y las cosas que en mi distrito parece que nunca tendré. Julian diciéndome eso, Julian protegiéndome del peligro, el apuesto, inteligente, frío y serio Julian Felow ayudándome a derrotar al villano. En cambio tengo a este señor, Romeo Vector, con el doble de mi edad pero un corazón tan noble que le impelió a hacer todo esto por mí. Y pese a que no es un príncipe ni mucho menos, lo valoro por lo que está haciendo.

–Voy a hablar con Jeffrey –digo–: a ver si nos aceptan a ambos en la alianza.

Romeo sonríe, asiente y dice que mejor se marcha, llevamos mucho tiempo conversando ya y su alianza puede sospechar. Se despide de mí con una sonrisa compasiva y hace ademán de acariciarme la mejilla, pero se contiene al final. Me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera, ahora necesito una caricia, un abrazo de alguien… de mi padre, tal vez, o de abuelo Sam, pero ninguno está aquí. De manera que nos despedimos, él se marcha a hacer ejercicios en la corredora y yo… a aceptar una oferta de alianza para destruir otra. No odio al señor Imber-Black, me saca que no sienta remordimientos, claro está, pero es más por mi familia. Al final, soy la rebelde que querían que fuese, tengo la conciencia que deseaban inculcarme sin éxito.

Jeffrey Blaaker está abajo, entrenándose en caza. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto de sangre falsa y sostiene un cuchillo curvo en su mano, y conversa con la entrenadora sobre la técnica de despellejar que aprendió arriba y que yo no fui a ensayar porque creo que mi fuerte está en otro lado. No lo quiero molestar, así que me quedo un rato en la estación de pesca, donde veo a la anciana del 6 intentando ensartar un pez con una lanza sin demasiado éxito, es más, maldice cada vez que falla. El hombre de piel dorada me ve y comienza a enseñarme a hacer nudos, así que aprovecho de aprender esas técnicas, no me haré una experta de la noche a la mañana pero con que algo aprenda estoy satisfecha. Sin embargo, no alcanzo a hacer más que un nudo de pescador cuando veo que el hombre se dispone a retirarse del puesto en que está, con las manos aún cubiertas de sangre y una sonrisa. Dejo mi trabajo a medias y, casi corriendo, me acerco a él.

–¡Jeffrey! Yo… –Mi grito inicial es demasiado fuerte y hace que todos los que están aquí se giren por un momento, así el enorme tipo del 1, la mujer del 8, la del 6 y los lindos ojos verdes del profesional del 4 me observan–: Jeffrey –ahora más bajo, él se gira, con algo de perplejidad–: sí, sí quiero ser tu aliada.

Jeffrey Blaaker sonríe aún más ampliamente, estrechando sus ojos verdes. Me siento rara cuando me mira, así tan lleno de sangre da un poco de miedo.

–¡Hola, Rosie! –dice, animado–: Oye, ¿qué te hace pensar que todavía quiero ser tu aliado? NO es que no quiera serlo –añade rápidamente–: porque sí, quiero. ¿pero y si no quisiera?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, está evidentemente entusiasmado con haberme conseguido al fin. Intento contener un suspiro de resignación, es imposible para mí sentirme igual, y no solo se trata de estar en los juegos del hambre, ahora hay algo más.

–Bueno –digo, intentando no rodar los ojos–: sigo siendo una estupenda arquera, ¿no? Sé que no te perderías eso por nada del mundo.

–¡Claro que no! –Exclama, bastante fuerte, haciendo que la gente nos vuelva a mirar raro–: Choquemos palmas, linda, ahora somos tres.

–Cuatro –rectifico–: Romeo Vector también será nuestro aliado, creo.

–A ver –Jeffrey frunce el ceño–: si no me equivoco, ese tipo está con Leo y su panda.

Suelto una risa, así mismo había pensado yo en esa alianza, es curioso. Le cuento absolutamente todo a Jeffrey, desde mis ganas de estar con los profesionales por cercanía, hasta lo que sabía Julian y no me dijo, cómo Romeo oyó esa conversación y me lo refirió, y los motivos por los que está con "Leo y su panda". El rostro del tributo del 11 se llena de ira, y tengo que detenerlo para que no vaya a moler a golpes a Hans Imber-Black en ese mismo momento, pues parece que es todo lo que quiere hacer. Se calma cuando se lo pido, por suerte, aunque antes llega su aliada (nuestra aliada, digo), Galatea, con sus labios pintados y su peluca azul, a preguntar sobre lo que pasa. Jefrey le cuenta rápido y enojado, y Galatea me lanza una mirada compasiva. Genial, ahora parece que toda mi alianza sabe que estoy aquí con el asesino de mi tío. ¿cuánto falta para que se enteren los tributos restantes?

* * *

Distrito 5: Meenara Lander, cuarenta y un años (cosechada). Desde las 5.00 hasta las 6.00.

Ha sido un día fructífero, pero estoy cansada. Me he pasado la mañana en una de las corredoras, primero con el sujeto del distrito 6 que fue bastante amable, me preguntó cómo me estaba yendo en el entrenamiento y qué era lo que más me costaba, y después me fui a la pista de obstáculos con Nyx, un rato se nos unió la mujer del 4 que al parecer ahora ya es profesional, pero luego se fue. El resto de mi día me lo pasé en la estación de primeros auxilios hasta la hora de comer, y luego levantando barras y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. No soy buena en esto último, la mujer que me entrenaba me recomendó que mejor sería que huyese de algo así o que tomara un arma, cualquiera fuese, sino me iban a hacer picadillo al instante. No me lo tomo a mal, al menos voy a seguir el consejo porque después de haber visto a los profesionales batirse ayer, no me quedan ganas de probar suerte con ellos. Nyx es más relajada, me gusta eso de ella, he estado ansiosa estos días al completo mientras que ella dice, con filosofía, "lo que tenga que ser, será, y el resto son pendejadas". Me ha hecho bien estar con la chica del 10, no somos tributos especialmente amenazadoras, y tal vez los patrocinadores no den mucho por ninguna de las dos, pero podemos hacer cosas, más aún juntas, así que vamos a sernos de ayuda todo lo que se pueda.

–¿Cómo te fue en el cuerpo a cuerpo? –Me pregunta Haida, al verme sudando, cansada, buscando una estación para invertir la última hora que me queda antes de las sesiones privadas de mañana, donde les tendré que demostrar a los vigilantes todo lo que sé, para bien o para mal.

–Soy un desastre –reconozco. No me da miedo el señor Creek, Haida como le digo ahora a petición suya, sé que no haría nada en mi contra–: ¿y a ti cómo te fue en escalada?

Él se encoge ligeramente de hombros, mirando la pared escarpada en la que el tipo del distrito 12 se esfuerza por escalar. Sería divertido si no fuese porque de eso podría depender su vida.

–Podría ser mejor, pero bueno, hay cosas más importantes –dice, igual de relajado que Nyx, aunque por alguna razón su estado me tranquiliza más–: ten suerte, iré a camuflaje.

Casi se está yendo, y sé que debería dejarlo, planteándole esto que quiero en otro momento, quizá cuando estemos en nuestro piso, pero estando Nyx de acuerdo, considero que sería tonto esperar para decírselo. Así que, un poco aturullada debo reconocer, toco su hombro cuando se está girando. Él me mira al instante, con solicitud en su expresión amable.

–Haida, ¿quieres ser nuestro aliado? ¿De Nyx y mío? –Pregunto–: ambas somos buenas pescando, Nyx es bastante ágil y sabe usar una guadaña, además de una habilidad secreta, y yo tengo fuerza, puedo…

Pero él ya está negando con la cabeza, su sonrisa ya desvanecida, una expresión sorprendentemente triste en ese rostro moreno y curtido.

–No me cabe ninguna duda de que son muy capaces ambas –reconoce, tranquilo–: pero no puedo aceptar, lo siento. La verdad es que… no soy buen compañero para nadie.

Hay dolor en sus ojos, al parecer le cuesta decirme que no. Por un momento me recuerda a mi Leo, o a Max, cuando se obstinaban por orgullo; tenían una expresión similar, algo de rabia, otro algo de tristeza y en su caso mucho, mucho cansancio. Recuerdo su té de la noche del desfile, su calidez y genuina sonrisa ayer, cuando comenté a Roy y Amaranta que había conseguido una aliada, contra todo auto pronóstico. No me calza que un hombre tan cálido quiera mantenerse alejado de todos en un momento así, donde necesitamos del otro por lo que nos están haciendo. Pero no insistiré, no ahora que nos queda tan poco para entrenar. Quizá por la noche, cuando estemos en privado, con Roy de intermediario o quizá Amaranta, ella y su sensatez podría ayudar a que Haida no vaya a la arena solo, como pretende.

–Bueno… está bien –digo, tragando saliva porque tengo un nudo en mi garganta–: esto… que te vaya bien. Iré a seguir…

Él asiente, sin dejarme terminar, y se va a la estación de camuflaje, como dijo en un inicio. Parece triste, aunque se encuentra con el anciano tributo del 8, y al preguntarle algo sus labios vuelven a sonreír. Antes lo había visto charlando con el del distrito 9, pero por lo que sé esa conversación no terminó bien, es otra de las cosas que pretendo preguntar a mi compañero. El dulce, abnegado y querido señor Creek parece esconder algo un poco oscuro.

Mirando a qué estación puedo ir ahora, considerando el poco tiempo que tengo, y pensando en que debería reforzar lo que sé, de cara a una buena exhibición en las sesiones privadas, es que veo a Nyx dirigiéndose hacia mí, aunque no está sola. Junto a ella, con expresión de malas pulgas, viene la anciana del distrito 6, gesticulando mientras habla, aunque por suerte se dirige a mi compañera, no al aire como en ocasiones he visto que hace el hombre del 8. Me acerco, es evidente que estaban buscándome. Sonrío, son una pareja curiosa.

–He encontrado a nuestro otro aliado –dice Nyx, como siempre relajada–: la vi batiéndose contra la simulación de los tributos. Hizo polvo a varios.

–Les di su merecido, no más –dice, enojada aparentemente; más adelante sabría que Mercedes Marston siempre tiene esa cara–: solo me batí contra profesionales y no estaban en modo difícil, pero bueno. Esta chica quería que hablara con usted.

–Cuerpo a cuerpo es lo que nos falta… de hecho, algo ofensivo nos falta –aclaro, no me gustaría que piense que somos algo genial o peleón cuando solo nos hemos enfocado en aprender a sobrevivir–: si quiere, sabemos algo de pesca, pelea con guadaña, tenemos fuerza, algo de habilidad secreta que tiene Nyx…

–Primeros auxilios y anatomía, ya me dijo –gruñe la anciana–: sino, ni me hubiese molestado en venir. Prefiero ir sola que tener que cuidar a dos señoritas indefensas.

–¡Yo no soy ninguna señorita indefensa! –Exclamamos ambas, muy ofendidas. Mercedes Marston chasquea la lengua, rodando también los ojos. En verdad tiene toda la pinta de madre o abuela exasperada, lo que me hace sentir muy cómoda.

–Bueno, nenas, vamos moviendo el trasero, nos van quedando pocos minutos y debemos sacar buenas notas en las sesiones privadas –dice, moviéndose enérgicamente–: recomiendo que ya no intentemos abarcar nada nuevo, solo repasemos lo que sepamos.

–Justamente era lo que estaba pensando –añado, un poco tímida ante el vigor de la mujer–: Mercedes… oiga, ¿por qué no se había aliado con nadie antes?

Es una pregunta que me sale de repente, reconozco no haberla pensado, a veces soy así, un poco impulsiva, quizá es por mi casi carencia de amigos, a excepción de una o dos. Mercedes menea la cabeza, echando una mirada a toda la sala. Personas fuertes, personas jóvenes, con grupos ya constituidos, con ganas de vivir.

–Porque estoy vieja, obvio –reconoce, sonriendo con sarcasmo–: nadie quiere ir cargando un cadáver, 5. Nosotras somos la alianza de la que nadie se espera nada, eso tienes que saberlo desde ya para que no te reviente las pelotas.

Ahora es mi turno de bufar, con algo de desprecio por mí, por todos aquí.

–Mi estilista me dijo el otro día que era una lástima por mi hijo, que se iba a quedar huérfano porque no pasaría del baño de sangre –digo, sin intentar ocultar el rencor de mi voz.

Ahora, es Nyx quien parece menos relajada, algo más tensa y también furiosa.

–Bueno, a mí no paran de recordarme lo bella que soy, mi mentora quiere que me muestre más coqueta y todo… como si fuese solo un objeto. Se centran solo en la fuerza de mi compañero –confiesa ella.

–Pues que se vayan al diablo, nosotras podemos –dice la anciana voluntaria. Quiero creerle, intento creerle y de pronto le creo, todavía no sé bien cómo, pero lo ha conseguido. Nyx también, porque de pronto se ríe, es una risa flojita pero que nos contagia. Reímos las tres.

Gastamos nuestra última hora repasando pesca, Nyx se va a por las guadañas y yo tomo un arma pesada, se me da bien una maza de madera, con la que estuve practicando antes, y vemos a Mercedes lucirse cuerpo a cuerpo. Para ser tan mayor, no lo hace nada mal, lo cual me deja sorprendida y contenta con mi nueva aliada. Todavía hay sitio para Haida si lo desea, pero siento que estamos bien las tres, como dijo Mercedes, podemos. Estoy más cerca de mi hijo, de abrazarlo, es posible que incluso lo consiga. Sería tan lindo…

* * *

Distrito 7: Pancy Layton, diecisiete años (cosechada). Desde las 8.30 hasta las 9.00.

Roger, Martin y yo estamos sentados en la cómoda salita de nuestro piso, comiendo unos encurtidos y hablando sobre la sesión privada de mañana. En teoría Martin debería estar planeando los movimientos de Alexander, siendo él su mentor, pero ha renunciado a tener cualquier trato con el díscolo compañero que me ha tocado en mala suerte. No puedo quejarme, dos mentores piensan mejor que uno, es egoísta, pero necesito de su ayuda lo máximo posible, considerando que solo me quedan dos días de gozar de su sabiduría antes de que me lancen a la arena a luchar por mi vida contra veintitrés personas a las que ni siquiera me he dado el tiempo de conocer. Le comenté a Roger, ayer, sobre la oferta de alianza que me hizo la chica del distrito 11 cuyo nombre no recuerdo, la chica negra y bajita de las coletas. Él se quedó pensativo en ese momento, pero respetó mi decisión, siempre y cuando la haya rechazado con amabilidad para no crearme ninguna enemiga indeseada. Puedo pecar de fría quizá, pero nunca sería descortés con alguien que no se lo merezca, y ella no estaba en esa categoría. Ahora ha encontrado una alianza por lo que vi, con el doctor del 3 y su panda.

–Cuidado con él –advierte Martin, con recelo, en este momento–: me huele a chamusquina… un médico, voluntario por un niño desconocido, al que según dijiste se le da bien pelear, líder de una alianza donde tiene a dos niñas relativamente débiles…

Siento una corriente de sorpresa paralizándome. Yo solo lo veía como un buen hombre, exageradamente limpio y eso, pero nada malo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Interrogo, mi voz casi siempre átona.

–Escudos humanos, Pancy –Aclara Roger, igual de serio que Martin–: si se acerca tanto a una de esas niñas, quizá quiera hacer pensar a los profesionales que ella es su punto débil, así que cualquiera querrá matarla para desestabilizarlo, y eso le dará cierta ventaja para hacer algo…

–O sea, ¿Qué ese señor se presentó voluntario por una razón menos noble de la que nos hizo creer? –Es solo para confirmarlo, pues veo el punto al que quiere llegar. Ambos asienten, tensos–: bien, entonces tendré cuidado con él.

–No solo con él. Ten la misma precaución con el resto de esa alianza, incluida la chica del 11 –dice mi mentor, desordenando su pelo cobrizo–: Odio que aquí metidos también haya adultos.

–Claramente de los profesionales también debes cuidarte, de todas las alianzas en realidad –añade Martin–: es el riesgo de ir solo a la arena, no tienes quién te guarde las espaldas. Todavía estás a tiempo de que Roger o yo podamos…

–No –replico, con firmeza aunque sin agresividad–: barajé las dos opciones y estar sola es la que más me acomoda. Ahora bien, en mis sesiones –mi voz se hace más suave, solo quería dejar claro mi punto–: pretendo mostrar escalada, ir a la pista de obstáculos, hacer el reconocimiento de plantas y… en realidad, eso.

Roger y Martin se miran. Reconozco esa mirada y suspiro, no es decepción, pero quizá se le asemeje. Es que no sé hacer nada más, quiero decir, he diseñado un nuevo método para la extracción de miel pues me di cuenta de que las abejas eran adictas a cierto humo, lo que las adormecía; eso me ha ayudado a ganar dinero para mi familia y para mí, además de que a veces repartía miel entre los niños de mi distrito, cada vez que podía. Una habilidad como esa no me serviría en los juegos, a no ser que haya insectos tales. Por lo demás mostré mi rapidez, mi buena memoria y agilidad, es todo lo que tengo.

–Un 5, no más –dice Martin, el mayor, el que más ha visto–: aunque si te esfuerzas y eres realmente buena, un 6. Diego Cadaverini aprecia bastante el arte y las cosas bien hechas, puede llegar a recompensar unos buenos nudos o un bonito fuego, aunque no sea mortal.

–Creí que el vigilante jefe era Marco Jansen, el vampiro –susurro, confusa.

–Y lo es –contesta el vencedor de la década del 80–: Diego Cadaverini es su segundo al mando. Es el encargado de evaluar las sesiones privadas, y también el que concerta encuentros entre tributos en los Juegos, abre y cierra caminos, programa obstáculos, está en contacto con los diseñadores de mutos en el departamento de biotecnología…

–Entiendo. Es decir, que no solo debo impresionar a Jansen que parece más pragmático, sino a Cadaverini que es más expresivo –sintetizo.

–Nunca mejor expresado –asiente Roger. Está más tranquilo que Martin, y desde luego más que yo–: Pancy, no te inquietes. En mis sesiones privadas saqué un miserable 3. Hice hogueras, una o dos llaves que aprendí en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y corrí en los obstáculos. Los pequeñitos no tenemos mucho más en la manga –sonríe–: Nicodemus Pride, el profesional del 2 en mi edición, obtuvo un deslumbrante 10, la nota más alta sin ser un rebelde o alguien a quien quieran muerto arriba. Y yo estoy aquí mientras que él… volvió a su distrito en una caja.

Me cruzo de brazos, abrazando mi pecho prominente. Quiero creerle a Roger, pensar que mi corta estatura, mi nulo conocimiento de armas y todo lo que tengo en contra no será obstáculo para volver a casa, pero ¿Quién sabe? No puedo engañarme, nunca he sido de ese tipo de personas. Necesito reflexionar, sacar la mejor puntuación posible y cruzar los dedos para que al menos alguien desee patrocinarme, por ahora no han tenido tanta suerte, todo se ha ido para el bruto de Alexander. Quizá no soy tan fuerte, feroz o lo que se quiera, pero al menos soy cien veces mejor persona, eso cualquiera.

–Roger… ¿Dónde está la avox? –Pregunta Martin, sorprendido–: acabo de decir que quiero tomar un té y no ha venido como por arte de magia a dármelo.

–No es como si no pudieras levantar el trasero del asiento –lo chincha Roger, un poco enfadado–: se te ha pegado la comodidad capitolina, amigo.

–No es eso, idiota… ¿dónde está? Oye, avox –la llama el vencedor mayor–: diablos, no me va a responder…

Ese último comentario se supone que debería ser humor, pero no me hace reír. Es más, me inquieta. Me inquieta porque Alexander tampoco ha aparecido desde hace un rato, y si la avox falta… quizá es que soy paranoica, tal vez son todas las veces que ese degenerado me ha mirado los pechos de más, todas las veces que ha dicho que quiere tener sexo conmigo, pero de pronto me paraliza el miedo, y se me nota porque los dos vencedores me preguntan sobre lo que me pasa, alterándose como yo.

–Alexander –simplemente digo, poniéndome de pie–: ¡Ese bestia de Alexander!

Roger también lo comprende, pues él es quien toma la delantera hacia la habitación del troglodita que tengo como compañero. Quizá sean imaginaciones mías, por favor ojalá que la avox solo haya ido a tomar un helado, a ver a su familia, a lo que demonios sea, pero en el fondo sé que no será así. Es más, cuando Roger Sicamore, pelirrojo vencedor de diecinueve años, abre la puerta de la habitación del tributo masculino del distrito 7, vemos que al menos parte de mis temores estaban justificados.

En la cama, acomodada con antebrazos y pies sobre el colchón, con la cadera y el trasero proyectado hacia arriba, la avox rubia y jovencita está totalmente desnuda, siendo envestida fuertemente por Alexander, de pie, que introduce su miembro por el trasero de la chica. Suelto un grito, es más bien un chillido, pero Roger me gana. Él, como un rayo, entra a la habitación, se para junto a mi compañero y le cruza la cara de un tremendo puñetazo, que nadie se esperaría de un chico tan pequeño.

Alexander se había alcanzado a incorporar, nada más. Ni siquiera se había podido cubrir, o a pronunciar algo más que "carajo" cuando le llega el puñetazo. Grita, con lágrimas en los ojos, y es el momento en que entro yo, rápida y ágil, y tiro a la chica del brazo para sacarla de debajo de él. A ella le tiemblan las piernas, imagino que por la posición, pero pone todo de su parte para ayudarme, y pronto está de pie, corriendo junto a mí, o más bien tras de mí.

–¡Qué demonios te pasa, cabrón! ¡Estabas violando a la chica! –Grita Roger, intentando darle otro puñetazo. Alexander, ciego de rabia, lanza otro que el pelirrojo esquiva–: ¡Martin, mierda, la droga! ¡Hay que calmar a este hijo de una bestia!

Martin Hanlon nnos empuja a ambas, en su carrera a la habitación. Alexander se debate, casi ruge.

–¡Que yo no la estaba violando! Ella también quería, ¡carajo! ¡Yo… nooo! –Martin toma su brazo y, entre ambos, consiguen inyectar lo que sea que le ponen al tipo para que se calme.

Sé que está mintiendo, por lo más sagrado. Me llevo a la chica casi arrastrando, y la miro a la cara. Está llorando en sollozos silenciosos, las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas pálidas. La llevo a mi habitación y cubro su desnudez con el edredón mientras busco algo para ella, algo que ponerle. Maldito Alexander. Maldito estúpido, infeliz, idiota. Si pudiera, lo…

Mientras estoy buscando ropa en el armario, siento una presencia demasiado cerca de mí, justo detrás. Grito, alarmada, pensando que es Alexander, él y su miembro enorme, él y su… me giro, alarmada, dispuesta a descargar un golpe, pero es solo la chica avox, con el edredón cubriéndola. Suavemente, levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla con infinita ternura.

Es entonces cuando las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos también.

* * *

Recopilatorio de alianzas definitivo (muy Importante):

Alianza Profesional: Sapphire, Vulkan, Astrid, Hans, Franziska, Dorian.

Alianza "Leo y su Panda": Aleia, Leo, Romeo, Rafe, Mona.

Meenara, Mercedes, Nyx.

Alexander, Jessica, Duncan.

Romeo, Galatea, Jeffrey, Rosie.

Haida.

Pancy

Tex

Julian.

* * *

Nota de autora superlarga que se pueden saltar aunque no lo recomiendo:

Dije que no iba a actualizar hasta diciembre. Durante esta semana debí haber estado haciendo un montón de cosas, pero quería resolver lo más rápido posible el lío Hans/Rosie. Espero que les guste cómo quedó resuelto, obviamente aclararé más en un futuro. Algunas escenas las tenía pensadas prácticamente desde que me enviaron a los tributos, es tan liberador escribirlo al fin... la escena del baño, Romeo, Hansy...

Ya tengo planificados los capítulos. El siguiente será contado por un narrador omnisciente desde el puesto de vigilantes, para relatar todas las sesiones privadas más o menos con el detalle que se merecen. En la pre entrevista habrá un capítulo de cuatro puntos de vista (de los ocho que faltaron), las entrevistas las contaré también desde un omnisciente, y la última noche será relatada con los últimos cuatro puntos de vista que quedan. Eso sumaría cuatro capítulos antes del día donde dé inicio los juegos.

Bien, pues. Espero que todo salga tal y como lo preví. Esta vez sí que habrá que esperar hasta diciembre, no solo porque no tendré tiempo sino porque me tengo que pensar las puntuaciones y lo que hará cada quién. Estoy muy abierta a sugerencias en ese aspecto, es más, preferiría que me dijesen qé podría mostrar sus tributos.

Ahora sí, vamos con las preguntas.

1 ¿punto de vista favorito?

2 por qué debería ganar tu (s) tributo (s)?

3 de todos los personajes, ¿a quién matarías, con quién te acostarías y con quién te casarías?

4 ¿qué le preguntarías al mentor de tu tributo?

Como siempre nos leemos, amores de la mia vida.


	11. Capítulo X Sesiones privadas: Vigilantes

Capítulo X: Sesiones privadas. Vigilantes.

* * *

Los tributos se habían levantado temprano el tercer día de entrenamiento, ya que debían recibir a las 7.00 am la visita de los psicólogos de la planta adjunta para que se les administrase la prueba proyectiva Rorscharch. Esta fue una medida implementada por Marco Jansen, vigilante en jefe, pues al determinar las estructuras de personalidad de los participantes, sabía dónde poner los retos, los enfrentamientos, vaticinaba los roces y similitudes de alianzas y, por supuesto, llenaban las arenas de simbología que les pusiese a prueba. Chloe Carson, mentora del distrito 11, fue la primera vencedora a la que se le implementó el examen y resultó ser una limítrofe alta, concretamente histriónica. Gracias a las pruebas, se detectó que Bojack Jones era un narcisista maligno, o sea limítrofe bajo, y se le instó a que lo dejara salir de la manera que lo hizo tan conocido, entre otros vencedores. De manera que, aunque se gastaba más recursos, no dejaba de proporcionar material interesante de análisis. para muchos psicólogos era un honor trabajar con las estrellas del año, pero solo veinticinco podían. Uno por cada tributo y Museline Bingley, miembro del equipo de vigilantes y doctora en psicología, que recibía todos los informes al caer la tarde y se encargaba de resumírselos en jerga no psicológica a Marco Jansen, Diego Cadaverini y el resto de compañeros. No obstante, recibió el primero a eso de las 8.00 de la mañana, para su enorme sorpresa, mientras se tomaba un café junto a Aureliano Grez, diseñador de arenas, en el centro de entrenamiento.

Aureliano miró a la mujer treintañera y de pelo azul, leer desde su Tablet concentrada, confusa y posteriormente enojada. Museline era seria y fría como el tono de su pelo, por lo que su expresión enfurecida confundió al joven. Le preguntó, tímidamente, qué pasaba.

–Estas fueron las respuestas de Alexander Rheon a la prueba proyectiva Rorscharch –dijo, enseñándole la Tablet. Aureliano, que nunca había visto ni leído más que los resúmenes simplones que Muse hacía para que se hiciesen una vaga idea de su compleja ciencia, prácticamente le quitó el instrumento de las manos con curiosidad.

R=3.

Lámina 1.

ps: ¿qué podría ser esto?

TM7: Una psicóloga muerta con sangre en la vagina.

Ps: ¿dónde lo ve?

TM7: en toda la mancha. Ahí está la cabeza y ahí abajo está la sangre goteándole desde la vagina hasta el suelo.

PS: ¿algo más?

TM7: no.

Lámina 2.

PS: ¿qué podría ser esto?

TM7: una psicóloga muerta con sangre…

–No me jodas… –Aureliano silvó–: le preguntaron por tres láminas, dudo que en las tres haya visto lo mismo, ¿o sí? ¿eso se puede siquiera?

–No. Su psicóloga sospechó lo mismo, por eso detuvo el examen pero aún así me adjuntó las respuestas –Museline apretó sus finos labios, cerrando la transcripción–: no me gusta que me tomen el pelo. Haga lo que haga en las sesiones privadas, ese Rheon no tendrá más que un 4 para mí.

Aureliano le creyó, era una mujer de armas tomar y ciertamente parecía enojada. Por no decir, que la respuesta dada por el sujeto era perturbadora ¿qué les daban de comer a esos animales de distrito? El joven e ingenioso Aureliano no quería ni saberlo. Como fuese, faltaba mucho día para ver a Rheon y la reacción de Museline al tenerlo solo con un grupo de vigilantes. El lado morboso de Aureliano sentía que necesitaba que llegase ese momento pronto, para regodearse con la mirada fría que los ojos dorados de Museline Bingley le dirigiese, y con la que el tributo le respondería. Ese tributo….

El día pasó como siempre, sin miradas desafiantes o psicólogas muertas con sangre, para suerte de todos. En las gradas sobre la pared en que se acomodaban, Aureliano estuvo mirando las interacciones entre los tributos. Él prefería estar arriba, con Marco y los demás, dejaba para el forense y Briseida Anglevin, la controladora de clima, la parte de abajo, donde estaba la pesca, simulaciones y otras formas de entretenerse. Podía ver que las alianzas estaban hechas al 100%, su favorita era la de las tres mujeres, la del 5, 6 y 10, era demasiado entrañable. Además de que Nyx Bellecourt lo había cautivado como a la mayoría del Capitolio. Había apostado cierta cantidad a que Nyx llegaba a los 10 últimos con Briseida, y más valía no perderla.

Cuando fueron a almorzar, tributos en un lado del comedor y vigilantes en otro, se dio cuenta de que las alianzas se mantenían inmutables. Allí estaban los seis profesionales, tres serios y tres más sonrientes, con la sinergia que tanto le gustaba ver en esa alianza. De vez en cuando eran disfuncionales pero resultaba gratificante aquellas ocasiones en que juntos terminaban con todos hasta que solo quedaban ellos seis y se tenían que matar. Esperaba que sucediese también eso, Amy Fein decía que Hans Imber-Black les mataría a todos, pero Marco Jansen le cortó con "mis juegos no serán así de predecibles". Aureliano miró a la alianza que comenzaban a llamar "Leo y su panda", allí estaban todos, el líder con el cabello mojado de habérselo lavado, el pelirrojo del tatuaje, la niña pequeña, el hombre de la sonrisa bondadosa, la chica negra de coletas, comían y charlaban amigablemente, el joven diseñador de arenas sabía que ellos no se terminarían traicionando o matando, al menos dos caerían en el baño de sangre en circunstancias normales, pero este en particular sería un baño seco, como todos los vigilantes sabían. La alianza de los dos ancianos y el chico del distrito 7, el de las manchas que representaban, según él, una psicóloga muerta, comían aparte, el chico en silencio mientras los viejos sonreían. Y los cuatro solitarios, cómo no, en silencio, unidos por su propia soledad. Titania, encargada de espectáculo y relaciones públicas, se moría por ellos y pidió que al menos dos de ellos se viesen obligados a aliarse. A Aureliano le daba que a Cadaverini ya lo tenía convencido.

–¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Amy, la encargada de banda sonora como le encantaba decirle, para su molestia, aunque en realidad era la encargada de sonido, cámaras y edición.

–En las alianzas –contestó el joven, sin titubear. Amy no era su amiga, pero casi–: es una lástima que todo ese esfuerzo por conseguir aliados no les vaya a servir de nada, ¿no te parece?

Diego Cadaverini, que tomaba su almuerzo con una sempiterna taza de café, soltó un resoplido. No sabía si era risa o no, con él.

–¿Alguna vez han servido de algo a la larga, Grez? –Preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza–: más temprano que tarde, esos chicos descubren que el café de la camaradería tenía un dulce veneno y dejan de ingerirlo para vivir.

Amy reflexionó por un momento, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados. A Aureliano, que tenía luces brillantes entre el cabello y su ropa también brillaba, le parecía insólito que tanto Diego como ella pareciesen casi habitantes de distrito. Era su decisión pero…

–Bueno… es que ahora el decidir alianzas les servirá menos que nunca –dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Diego volvió a emitir ese resoplido, que sonaba como a "ja" pero que no era una risa. Y ahí terminó la conversación.

–Y ahora viene lo más denso –Comentó Virgil Asimov, médico y encargado de asuntos forenses. Su piel, pelo, ropa, ojos y cualquier cosa era blanco como la nieve, excepto cuando se manchaba de sangre al hacer autopsias. Entonces muchas partes eran rojas.

–Sí, qué pereza –asintió Aureliano cansinamente.

Lo más sagrado sabía cuánto aborrecía las sesiones privadas, ver a veinticuatro personas actuando y creyéndose importantes, sumidos en la monotonía. Como habitante de Lakeside que era, le parecía una mortal pérdida de tiempo y de diversión. Por lo que sabía, antes los vigilantes no se lo tomaban en serio, conversando, riéndose, bostezando, entre otras prácticas que le parecían más emocionantes. No con la llegada de Marco Jansen a la jefatura. Desde que él llegó, desde el musculado profesional del 1 hasta la escuálida niña de la Veta eran indispensables, solo viendo sus sesiones privadas se sabía qué poner en la arena, por qué y cuál era su debilidad, a quién enfrentar. Cualquiera podía dar espectáculo ante esa perspectiva, decía el señor Jansen. Así que había que hacer de tripas corazón y fijarse en cada minucioso detalle que hiciesen esas personas. Era lo que tocaba, por algo Aureliano Grez estaba allí. esperaba que esa gente fuese digna de su arena.

No mucho después, se hallaban todos sentados en sus puestos de siempre, en las cornisas, rodeando el centro de entrenamiento. Había un enorme espacio con todo a su alrededor, los aparatos de pesca, los programas de simulación, cuchillos, espadas, maniquíes, todo cuanto un tributo pudiera necesitar. Los vigilantes, serios, tenían sus tablets para tomar notas. Un documento de Excel compartido por los 8 vigilantes principales era lo que mostraba cada pantalla, con una fila por cada tributo y cada columna tenía un nombre: Marco, Diego, Amy, Aureliano, Titania, Museline, Virgil y Briseida. A la hora de poner sus notas, cada uno pondría la que creía que el tributo merecía, y automáticamente el sistema las promediaba. Aquel era el modo de calificar actual, bastante más rápido y eficiente, le parecía a Diego. Se había implementado mucho antes de que él llegara, así que no podía llevarse ningún crédito, pero obviamente funcionaba.

Amy estaba sentada a su lado. Tenía veinte años, él treinta y tres, pero se sentía de veinticinco por lo menos. Contaba el hecho de que había pasado cinco años en el infierno, pero también el estar enamorado de alguien tan joven y creativa, pero a la vez tan romántica, de uno de los rincones más floridos de Emerald Gardens. Era un secreto a voces, claro está, y no lo que importaba ahora. Ella hacía como que no lo sabía y fingía que no temblaba, claro, sin conseguirlo.

–Diego… es la hora de Rhodonite, creo –dijo la rubia Briseida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El subjefe presionó la pantalla de su Tablet y la puerta se abrió. En la salita de espera, sentados confortablemente en función de sus alianzas, veintidós adultos y dos jovencitas los esperaban. Al abrirse la puerta, Sapphire Rhodonite dio una especie de respingo, estaba inclinada charlando con Vulkan Greyarm, su compañero de distrito. Sin embargo, cosechada o no, rebelde o no, traída a la fuerza o no, era una profesional. Sacudió su hermosa melena roja y se encaminó hacia dentro con la cabeza bien alta. Astrid Heckler le deseó suerte en un susurro y la chica sonrió en agradecimiento. Linda camaradería. Diego Cadaverini, cuyo nombre verdadero estaba lejos de ser aquel, sintió un poco de dolor pero lo contuvo, bebiendo un poco de café. La puerta se cerró, dejándolos fuera a todos excepto a ella.

–Hola, princesa –Saludó Diego con voz profunda. Sapphire levantó sus lindos ojos del color que se auguraba en su nombre–: tienes 15 minutos… úsalos bien.

Ella echó una mirada a Marco Jansen, quién asintió. Que no esperase que Marco le dirigiese la palabra, rara vez lo hacía si no era para intimidar. Diego era su agente bueno, de alguna manera. Si supiesen que muchos de los mutos los diseñaba él, no pensarían lo mismo.

Sapphire fue al puesto de espadas, muy predecible en opinión de Diego. Había mejorado mucho en los tres días que pasó entrenando, y gastó 5 minutos en una exhibición buena pero que ya se veía venir. Diego pensó que de seguir así no le daría más de un 7 cuando, sin previo aviso, se fue a las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo y se peleó con un profesional de la edición pasada, cuyos datos estaban guardados en la computadora. Briseida pegó un gritito de sorpresa al verla pelear, era razonablemente buena.

–¿Alguien vio a Sapphire acercarse a los puestos de cuerpo a cuerpo? –Preguntó Aureliano, con sorpresa. Todos negaron, incluyendo a Diego.

Las cosas se ponían más interesantes. Luego de una prueba de supervivencia, muy poco típico de profesionales pero que al parecer Rhodonite manejaba, se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa, y se marchó. Diego emitió su nota junto a todos, antes de la entrada del tributo masculino. En la casilla en blanco destinada al promedio, se formó un 9.

Sapphire se acercó a sus amigos profesionales, temblando un poco. Marco Jansen la miraba, con los ojos rojos entrecerrados.

–¿Crees que sea una partidaria de El Descenso? –preguntó Diego, al notar la expresión del Jefe.

Marco se encogió de hombros, con los labios apretados como cada vez que se hablaba de los Partidarios de El Descenso. Tan dicho estaba que Panem ascendería, que son la cúspide de la humanidad, que un grupo rebelde de un tiempo hasta ahora se hacían llamar de esa manera, como un repudio a todo lo que los ideales capitolinos representaban. Ese grupo rebelde, se negaba a encender las televisiones durante los Juegos del Hambre, haciendo que durante los últimos tres años tuviesen menos audiencia que nunca en territorio capitolino. Pero, al parecer, Sapphire no era una de ellas ¿o sí? Quién sabía. Vulkan Greyarm, serio y enorme, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin saludar se dirigió al armamento pesado.

–Hola, ilustre Vulkan –saludó Diego– recuerda que tienes quince minutos.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café, sintiendo la amarga delicia en su cuerpo. Vulkan cogió una enorme maza con pinchos y comenzó a ejecutar maniobras. No lo habían visto allí, pero era de esperar. Durante toda su prueba se limitó al armamento pesado, siendo fiero con los maniquís y todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Hizo una pequeña demostración con espada también, donde comprobó ser competente. Y tanto, pensó Diego, un 10 para Vulkan fue lo que ganó. Sin despedirse, con los ojos negros relucientes y rostro enojado porque quizá quería hacerse el duro, se marchó de allí. al llegar a la sala de espera se despidió de sus compañeros con la mano, pero no se detuvo a charlar como Sapphire y su enorme espalda se perdió de vista.

Astrid Heckler parecía tranquila y animada, cuando se despidió de La Sirena, con quien estaba sentada, y de sus compañeros y entró al salón, con su enorme sonrisa destellando. Se le notaban unos adorables hoyuelos.

–Si solo muestra cuerpo a cuerpo no le pongo más de un 6 –Comentó Museline Bingley, la psicóloga, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la mujer pudiera escucharla.

Eso quería, suponía Diego. Según el informe de los voluntarios enviado por Hans Imber-Black, antes de su cosecha, Astrid heckler era la luchadora más competente del distrito. El chico que había sido elegido para voluntariar tenía veinticinco años y era letal con la espada, pero al ver que había sido escogido su maestro prefirió no presentarse, o al menos eso se suponía.

–Buenos días, vigilantes –Saludó la agente Heckler con acento marcial. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y semblante determinado.

–Buenos días, hermosa y peligrosa Astrid –dijo Diego, bajando su taza de café–: tienes 15 minutos, aunque yo te miraría toda mi vi… au.

–¡Tiene quince minutos, señora Heckler! –Masculló Amy, con acento más duro del que habría querido. Diego se frotó el brazo, donde Amy le había golpeado.

Astrid asintió, e hizo algo sorprendente. Se dirigió al puesto de hogueras y comenzó a hacer una con suma concentración. Titania, encargada de las relaciones públicas y el espectáculo, soltó un "¡no me jodas!" lo suficientemente despectivo, y Muse tuvo que darle la razón porque ¿profesionales con fogatas? ¿en serio? Cuando la fogata estuvo ardiendo, ella fue a por un maniquí con largo pelo rojo, y Museline sonrió, aliviada, sabiendo lo que vería. Pero se equivocaba parcialmente. Antes de lanzarlo al fuego como era lógico que haría, fue al puesto de cuchillos y le rapó la cabeza con movimientos certeros de profesional. El pelo rojo estaba tirado en el suelo y, ahora sí, la mujer lanzó el maniquí con una expresión fiera en su rostro. Comenzó a quemarse con asombrosa rapidez. Mientras tanto, ella no perdió el tiempo y fue a la sección de porras y otras armas, y se desempeñó con ellas durante todo lo que le quedaba. No solo era razonablemente competente o buena, frases que usaba Diego para describir a los tributos, sino que era excelente. A la hora de emitir las puntuaciones, Marco alzó la mano, puso en todos los cuadros un 11, formándose este en el promedio. Titania sonrió macabramente. Astrid sería, sin dudas, la nota profesional más alta.

–Puede retirarse –Exclamó Diego–: dígale a su compañero que vuelva en 5 minutos, por favor.

Ella se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Marco mandó llamar a un par de avoxes para que acondicionaran el lugar, eliminando tanto los restos del maniquí quemado como el fuego. Pronto estuvo listo y Cadaverini abrió de nuevo la puerta de forma automática. Hans Imber-Black, sabiendo lo que se le aproximaba, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala de pruebas. Museline sonrió, necesitaba ver el informe de su prueba proyectiva con urgencia. Casi temblaba por la expectación, necesitaba saber qué veía el héroe legendario en las manchas de tinta.

–Señor Imber-Black, tiene 15 min… –comenzó Diego.

–Necesitaré solo 30 segundos, ya me han visto lo suficiente y la verdad no quiero hacerles perder su tiempo, estimados vigilantes –el hombretón sonrió, afable, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los cuchillos. Museline se echó hacia delante, mirándolo con atención.

Hans se preparó, y donde otros hubiesen cogido cuchillos para hacer cualquier maniobra, el tributo solo dio un enérgico golpe con el puño a la mesa, destrozándola. Cuchillos de todos los tamaños cayeron al suelo, desperdigándose por el lugar, y la mesa se quedó allí, inservible. Amy Fein dio un grito de exaltación.

–¡Waw! ¡Bravo! –Exclamó la joven vigilante, agradablemente sorprendida.

–Eso era todo –Hans se dirigió a la puerta.

–Señor… señor Imber-Black –susurró la encargada de edición, en un hilo de voz. Hans se detuvo–: ¿Esto… me da un autógrafo? ¿por favor?

Diego Cadaverini soltó un bufido, mientras Museline intentaba no reír. La joven e impresionable Amy era así, histérica a más no poder. Hans se acercó, y escribió con el lápiz de la chica: "Para Amy Fein, Hans", algo incómodo.

–Adiós, pequeña –se despidió.

Amy, sonrojada, dijo que adiós, y que no la llamasen niña. Museline tuvo que contener otra risa.

–Perdón… tengo una chica de quince y… no pareces mucho mayor, ¿sabes?

Y con esas palabras, Hans Imber-Black abandonó la habitación. Su promedio final fue un 10, demostró todo, incluso diplomacia, en aquella sesión.

La puerta seguía abierta y le tocaba el turno a la joven Aleia Vahlor. En su camino de ida, se topó con Imber-Black, que le deseó suerte con una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió el gesto pero no dijo nada, parecía nerviosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, miró hacia todos lados a través de sus lentes, asustada. Hasta temblaba un poco.

–Te apuesto a que es carne de cornucopia –le susurró Virgil, el forense, a la psicóloga. Museline solo asintió, otro futuro no le veía a la nenita.

–Estimada y joven Aleia, buenos días –Diego le sonreía amistosamente, como a ninguno–: tienes 15 minutos. Impresióname, bebé.

Aleia tragó saliva, hasta sus piernas temblaban.

–Lo… lo intentaré –dijo.

Fue hacia el sector de las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo ¿otra sorpresa con el cuerpo a cuerpo? Museline ya se estaba cansando de ellas. Sin embargo, Marco negó con la cabeza, diciéndoles una sola cosa: esperen. Y así fue, ella comenzó a programar cosas, que la mujer no sabía para qué demonios eran (era psicóloga, no informática). Unos cuatro minutos más tarde, hologramas de la edición pasada de los juegos poblaban el salón, y bailaban la danza de la cosecha, muy tradicional en los distritos. Eran armoniosos, bastante bellos, y sobre todo no se estaban peleando. ¡Impresionante! Sería lindo pero eso, no dejaba de ser algo inútil. Posteriormente, la chica fue a camuflaje y mostró cómo hacerse pasar por tierra, piedra y musgo. Cuando faltaba poco más de un minuto para el fin de su presentación, intentó limpiar sus manos como pudo, y comenzó a dibujar algo en ellas, o eso parecía. A los treinta segundos, las alzó a la altura de su rostro para que se pudiera leer bien. Eran letras grandes. Su mano derecha decía:

1 SAPPHIRE 9 1 VULKAN 10

Y su izquierda, lo siguiente:

2 ASTRID 11 2 HANS 10.

El tiempo terminó justo en ese momento. Marco exhibía una enorme sonrisa, que compartió con Diego. Amy estaba eufórica y Briseida no se lo podía creer.

–Puede retirarse, pero antes limpie sus manos –Cadaverini no disimuló la risa en su voz–: y gracias por mostrarnos la debilidad en la red. La subsanaremos, descuide.

–Por… por nada –Aleia bajó la mirada–: también sé construir cosas, pero no pude mostrarlas porque…

Limpió sus manos, sonrió mucho y se fue. Museline pensó bien la nota que le pondría, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Su promedio final fue un 7, bastante más de lo que cualquiera le hubiese augurado.

–Si en la arena no hubiesen computadoras, está lista –comentó Briseida con desprecio.

–pero las hay –sonrió Aureliano, sin mostrar los dientes–: las hay.

El Doctor Leo entró después, oliendo a jabón y perfume, con su pelo castaño ordenado. Sonrió a los vigilantes, aunque por pura educación, se notaba, y aunque parecía tenso intentaba no demostrarlo.

–Estimado Doctor Sanz, tiene 15 minutos –Briseida se estaba cansando de oír aquella frase una y otra vez, a veces su mente quería desconectar, pero no se lo permitía, era su trabajo.

Leo asintió, y se dirigió a la estación de primeros auxilios. Estuvo poco tiempo, no obstante, posteriormente pasó al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y al final, cuando demostró que para no ser profesional no estaba mal, volvió a primeros auxilios y tomó un maniquí, señalando todos sus puntos vitales con un dedo. Garganta, pecho, ciertas venas… Virgil tomaba frenéticas notas mientras lo miraba. Tanto podía estar mostrándoles que podía curar como que podía matar, aquello último motivaba más a Briseida. No quería que Hans ganase, más aún porque traía loquita a esa sincerebro y rara de Amy, cuyo pelo era un asco y su piel… ni hablar.

Cuando el tiempo terminó, volvieron a poner las notas. Leo Sanz había quedado con un 6, por debajo de su compañera, no había sido demasiado destacable, solo para ser doctor y mostró algo de pelea. Briseida le habría dado un 8, pero hay favoritismos entre los vigilantes y el distrito 3 nunca ganaba esos puntajes. Sacudió su cabellera rubia, algo quemada por eso.

–Gracias –susurró el doctor, encaminándose a la salida.

–Suerte –dijo Amy Fein, en otro murmullo. Leo se giró y le sonrió, ¿por qué esos provincianos la encontraban tan encantadora? Quizá porque era como uno de ellos, pensaba Briseida. En fin.

Al cruzarse Leo Sanz con Franziska ***, o la Sirena, aunque era tonto el apodo según Briseida porque ni siquiera era tan bella, la mujer rozó con el codo la espalda del doctor, lo que hizo que él se tensara automáticamente. Ella entró riéndose, y así mismo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Si estaba nerviosa por la prueba, no lo demostraba en su actitud. Diego terminó de servirse su… ¿Cuántas tazas de café llevaba? En fin, terminó de servirse otra y la recorrió con sus ojos.

–Señorita Franziska, tiene 15 minutos, aunque le advierto que no intente engatusar al equipo de vigilantes con sus artes –Dijo el subjefe. Ella, enojada, se le paró en frente y lo miró con sus ojos grises fríos.

–Si quisiera engatusarte con mis artes, Cadaverini, ya estarías rogándome por más –dijo, con su acento duro de provinciana–: pero en realidad solo quiero divertirme con armas… por ahora.

Entrelazó sus manos por un segundo, luego fue rauda al tiro con arco, que ya se había visto de sobra en ella. Briseida bostezó, cómo le habría gustado ponerse a charlar con Virgil, que lo tenía al lado y tampoco parecía muy divertido con la demostración, pero no lo hizo porque apreciaba su trabajo y Marco era un exigente. Luego tiró con una ballesta, que no se le daba mal, todo implicaba puntería y largas distancias. Sin embargo, su prueba duró poco. Solo 9 minutos con 30 segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era todo lo que tenía que mostrar, dejó las armas y se paró frente al equipo.

–Da igual la nota que me pongan, tendré muchos patrocinadores –dijo.

–No hay dudas, señorita –asintió Diego–: puede retirarse.

Franziska le hizo caso, con pasos cadenciosos y falsos como ella sola. Al ponerse de acuerdo con su nota, quedaron en un 7. Después de todo, solo sabía manejar arco y ballesta, no mostró la cerbatana porque suponía con toda razón que sería más de lo mismo y ni siquiera era una profesional. Que agradeciera lo que tenía.

El último profesional y la última prueba divertida, según Briseida, venía a continuación. Al cruzarse, ambos tributos intercambiaron un saludo, Dorian Clearwater desordenó su pelo rubio y entró tan confiado como los demás. Tenía un cuerpo tonificado y bello, tanto como su cara. Briseida sintió el pinchazo del deseo, cuánto le gustaría tener a ese provinciano para ella… bueno, todo eso se podría, si ganaba. En caso de que no, mala suerte, pero por primera vez había una persona guapa a la que no hubiera que cambiarle pañales, casi.

–Un placer tenerle aquí, señor Clearwater –dijo Diego, y a continuación, Briseida repitió con él aunque en voz baja–: tiene 15 minutos.

–También es un placer –Dorian sonrió de forma resplandeciente–: y gracias. Los aprovecharé.

Y vaya si los aprovechó. Briseida ya lo había visto batirse con el kraken, acompañado solo por una enorme lanza, pero no quitaba que aquella vez sintiese una emoción similar. Aureliano tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Marco mostraba los colmillos en una sonrisa y la insoportable de Amy Fein se abrazaba a sí misma, porque en simulación o no, ese bicho podía comérselo. Lo venció en cinco minutos, en los que mostró agilidad, habilidad con la lanza y su hermosura y deseabilidad, según Anglevin, y después fue a por redes, muy distrito 4, y por espadas. Sus 15 minutos fueron tan movidos y aprovechados como prometió.

–Puede retirarse –Repitió Diego… otra vez.

–¡Gracias! –Dorian, sudoroso pero sonriente, fue casi corriendo a la puerta.

Había llegado la hora de la octava puntuación de la tarde, la cual en promedio resultó un 9. Briseida le puso un 10, pero al parecer la gente opinaba otra cosa y terminó ganando. Cada vez se sentía más enojada por ello, pero de todos modos como era encargada del control de clima intentaría beneficiar a sus favoritos todo cuanto pudiera. Y Dorian estaba entre ellos, era tan guapo…

Poco guapa era Meenara Lander, del distrito 5; estaba gorda, seca y arrugada, ¿quién en su sano juicio permitía que un hijo le arruinara así el cuerpo? En fin, que se despidió de sus dos aliadas y pasó

a la sala, algo nerviosa, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para sonreír y saludar como la gente. Simplemente se quedó allí, cabizbaja y tímida.

–Tranquila, señora Lander –Diego se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, volviendo a sonreír como hizo con la del 3–: usted muéstrenos lo que sabe como si no la estuviésemos mirando, ¿bueno? Tiene 15 minutos.

Meenara miró a Diego a los ojos, y esta vez sí sonrió. Sus labios articularon un "gracias" que a Briseida le sonó muy adorable, y luego se fue a la sección de nudos, donde trabajó con sorprendente rapidez y habilidad. En la sección de pesca confeccionó una caña improvisada, y se puso a pescar. Consiguió matar a cinco peces antes de que terminara su turno. Una prueba tan aburrida, en opinión de Briseida, no merecía más de un 3, pero al final terminó quedándose con un 4. No había hecho nada amenazador y después de ver a los seis profesionales, eso se notó. Otra carne de cornucopia, seguro.

Al terminar, le sonrió a Diego especialmente, y por todos los medios trató de no mirar al vigilante jefe, Marco, que tenía la mirada roja perdida con supremo aburrimiento. Salió con paso tranquilo, aunque se notaba nerviosa todavía, y al reunirse con sus compañeras parecía que sabía que la prueba no le había ido bien.

Haida Creek estaba sentado junto a la pelirroja del distrito 7, Pancy Layton, bonita para ser provinciana. Él también tenía una piel bronceada muy agradable, y sus ojos oscuros tranquilos cuando entró. Sonrió a todos, incluyendo a Briseida que lo miraba con algo de desprecio.

–Mi estimado señor Creek –Diego había terminado de beber un poco de café, cuando habló–: me gusta su semblante.

–Y a mí el suyo, señor Cadaverini –respondió Haida con tranquilidad–: transmite fuerza, y lamento mucho que esté trabajando en algo como esto.

Hubo un revuelo entre los vigilantes. Briseida cuchicheaba con Virgil, Museline con Aureliano y Marco con Titania. Diego y Amy, no obstante, no cuchicheaban.

–Debo pagarle a la muerte por haberme dejado ir –dijo el subjefe, críptico–: pero ese no es asunto suyo, señor, ya hablaremos si vence. Por ahora, tiene 15 minutos. Aprovéchelos bien.

Haida Creek demostró un conocimiento magistral sobre plantas, y, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de pruebas, confeccionó un veneno con almendras amargas, ejecutado de forma perfecta. Luego fue a primeros auxilios, pero en lugar de seguir la estrategia de Leo Sanz, solo señalando los puntos débiles, Haida los roció con su veneno dejando bien clara la intención que tenía. Aquello sorprendió a los vigilantes, que esperaban otra versión de Meenara Lander. Sin siquiera pensarlo, y por acuerdo casi unánime, la nota para el tributo masculino del distrito 5 fue un 6.

–¡Genial su prueba! Me encantó –Dijo Titania Enoshima, con su voz animada de siempre–: no me esperaba nada de usted pero me encantó.

Haida encajó aquello con dignidad, aunque no respondió a la vigilante. Solo saludó con la mano y se fue. Amy Fein tenía las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, los nudillos casi blancos.

Él y Mercedes Marston, del distrito 6, no intercambiaron ni gestos ni saludos. Robusta, morena, con su pelo canoso y su actitud enérgica, la tributo cerró la puerta de un portazo y, sin mirar a nadie, se fue a las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo para comenzar.

–¡Venga ya! ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevoooo? –Exclamó, enojada, Briseida Anglevin, dando una patada en el suelo.

Mercedes se giró hacia ella, sus ojos negros chispeantes de enojo.

–Sí, otra vez cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿y qué? ¡Es lo que sé hacer así que no me toquen las narices porque les pagan para verme! –Gritó ella, más enojada que Briseida, y volvió a centrar su atención en la simulación.

–Señora Marston, tiene 15 minutos –susurró Diego Cadaverini.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con infinito desprecio, pero no dijo nada, ni le miró. Su demostración en la simulación fue bastante buena, incluso para estándares de alguien profesional. También manejó el cuchillo, bastante bien, en un duelo a muerte que terminó con ella clavándoselo a su adversario en el vientre. La prueba terminó con la mujer sudorosa y cansada, pero viva. Ni tan siquiera se despidió, solo se fue con otro enérgico portazo.

–Yo le voy a poner un 7. Tiene ovarios –Dijo Marco Jansen–: en el peor de los casos, Astrid o algún otro profesional se interesan por ella y nos dan un espectáculo en el baño de sangre. Esperen, ¿Dije en el peor? Quise decir en el mejor.

No mucho hubo que decir después de eso. Mercedes se quedó con un radiante 7, y con amenazas de muerte pesándole sobre la cabeza.

Por desgracia, se quedaron sin ver el intercambio con Romeo Vector, pero no se perdieron de mucho porque ella apenas si lo miró. El hombre entró con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta suavemente, todo lo contrario a su anciana compañera.

–Buenas tardes –dijo.

–Buenas tardes, señor Vector, tiene 15 minutos –dijo Diego.

La prueba del tributo fue, en una palabra, decepcionante. Fue a la pista de obstáculos y los superó, demostrando su agilidad, también en la corredora, escaló una pared y reconoció plantas. Lo único medianamente destacable fue que apartó salvia del diablo, demostrando que sabía reconocerla al no respirar su aroma, pero el resto resultó bastante aburrido. Se quedó con un 4, porque podía durar si se escondía, y también porque se vio parte de su estrategia en el centro de entrenamiento, hablando con estos y aquellos.

–Es obvio que su intención es sacar una puntuación baja aposta –aclaró Titania, la encargada de relaciones públicas–: es un espía, prácticamente está confirmado eso. De hecho, ya programé a Caesar Flickerman para que le pregunte sobre el tema.

–muy interesante, muy –susurró Marco, extasiado. Le encantaban esas cosas.

La siguiente fue la chica del distrito 7, solitaria por lo que se veía, Pancy Layton. Entró bastante seria, con el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado. Su bonito rostro tostado adornado por mechones sueltos le hizo recordar a Marco otra pelirroja tributo, pese a que él solo era un vigilante menor en ese tiempo. Ella era más dura que Naelie Reyne, eso sí, parecía menos desbordada, más competente. Lástima que solo fuesen apariencias.

–Pequeña Pancy Layton –Diego volvió a adoptar su sonrisa amable, que en ediciones normales solo dirigía a niños de doce años o un poco más–: tiene 15 minutos. Impresióneme, si a bien tiene.

Pancy solo asintió, sin sonrisa ni tartamudeos, y fue corriendo, o prácticamente volando, a la sección de escalada. Persona más ágil no había visto Marco al menos en cinco ediciones, quizá solo su mentor, Roger Sicamore, pudiera igualarla. Trepó, se balanceó sobre los cables del techo, bajó suavemente por las gradas y llegó hasta el lado de los vigilantes, tomó el termo de café de Diego Cadaverini y saltó al suelo con él en la mano, dirigiéndose velozmente a la sección de trampas. En ella, confeccionó una muy simple, tomó un maniquí, lo puso en pie sobre la trampa y esta se accionó, alzándolo y colgándolo cabeza abajo. Posteriormente saltó de nuevo, casi cayó en el regazo de Diego pero logró mantener el equilibrio, le dio su termo, se lanzó en una voltereta al suelo, fue a la sección de refugios, y estaba terminando uno cuando su tiempo se acabó.

–Lo siento, señorita Layton, pero tiene que irse ya –Ordenó Diego con suavidad.

–Vaya… no fui suficientemente rápida –se lamentó la chica, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Sin embargo, la última carrera hasta la puerta sí fue veloz. Esta chica no moriría en el baño de sangre, huiría después de tomar cualquier cosa que le sirviera. Marco habría querido ponerle un 4 por lo poco amenazadora, pero fueron Diego, Virgil y Amy quienes decantaron la balanza a su favor y la dejaron con un 5. Para una tributo pequeña e indefensa, no estaba tan mal.

Alexander Rheon tenía un morado en su mejilla, una expresión hosca y, al parecer, el odio supremo de Pancy Layton, que prácticamente bufó como una gata cuando se cruzaron y él la miró. El chico era uno de los favoritos, y era obvio por qué, enorme, con una cicatriz y al parecer la cara siempre amoratada por un golpe, daba la sensación de peligro tanto como su mirada, siempre furiosa. Diego lo detestaba, parecía bruto y estúpido. Quizá el único que mereciese morir de verdad.

–Tienes 15 minutos –soltó, sin poder contener la animadversión que le provocaba.

No obstante, mientras veía cómo Rheon utilizaba un hacha contra los maniquíes, descuartizándolos uno a uno, veía que su sentimiento no era compartido. Briseida Anglevin lo miraba como si fuese el nuevo Bojack Jones, Titania tomaba notas sin parar al igual que Virgil, y Marco tenía esa sonrisa de "oh cómo nos vamos a divertir, colega loco". Amy y Aureliano parecían más sensatos, siempre lo abían sido, y mientras ella no paraba de mirarlo con horror, observando el modo en que Alexander introducía un cuchillo por el sector del maniquí donde estarían sus genitales, Aureliano se fijaba solo en las enormes manos del tributo. Después de eso, fue a las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Briseida ni siquiera protestó. Terminó con una muy buena exhibición con el hacha, cortando ramas y maleza, solo por presumir. Fue bastante completa la presentación, sádica como no había visto al menos en la edición presente, y se le otorgó un 8 contante y sonante.

Diego ni siquiera se despidió de él. Amy se le acercó, preguntándole en un susurro si estaba bien. No lo estaba, igual que ella. ese trabajo lo iba a matar por segunda vez. Solo esperaba que no matase a Amy Fein.

Alexander Rheon miró a sus ancianos aliados con una enorme sonrisa, alzó los pulgares y se fue rumbo al ascensor. Mientras tanto, Galatea Higgins, con su peluca azul y sus labios pintados, la mona vestida de seda, pensaban Briseida y Virgil, se aproximaba con paso lento y cadencioso. Era elegante, sí, no con esa elegancia burda de Franziska, sino con una de gran señora. Titania sabía que algo se traía con el vencedor, y preguntando por aquí y por allá a sus fuentes al parecer fueron novios en la infancia. No creía que llegase a los últimos ocho, pero de todos modos podía preguntar a Rickon cuando alguien la matase en el baño de sangre.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Higgins, lamento que haya esperado tanto –Diego parecía tener algo distinto que decirles a todos, excepto por la última frase, que fue coreada en mayor o menor medida por el resto de compañeros–: tiene quince minutos.

Galatea dirigió una mirada ligeramente despectiva al equipo, a las cosas y por último al propio Diego, y asintió. Se dirigió a la sección de supervivencia, a la de plantas comestibles y terminó, como pancy Layton, creando un refugio bastante chapucero, peor que el de la pelirroja, pero completo. Su prueba fue aburrida pero al menos no hubo dichosos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, Briseida juraba que se suicidaría como tuviese que ver otro.

Galatea terminó sin pena ni gloria, y obtuvo un 4. Muchos apostaban incluso porque era la primera en morir, a bastante gente le encantaba la diva del Capitolio pero, en general, para los vigilantes era desagradable. De cualquier manera, seguramente se lucía en las entrevistas, allí todos la iban a adorar.

Ella y su compañero de distrito intercambiaron un gesto de saludo. El anciano pelirrojo ingresó a la sala enojado, y sin siquiera dejar hablar a Diego, comenzó a hablar:

–Te ves ridículo –le dijo a Marco Jansen, con rabia en sus ojos azules–: no sé quién te dijo que dabas miedo. A mí solo me provocas risa.

Escupió en el suelo, cerca del sector donde estaba el vigilante jefe. Él solo abrió sus ojos rojos, si estaba enojado no lo demostraba.

–Creo que tú vistes de blanco sólo para quitarte los muertos de la conciencia –le dijo a Virgil, el forense–: pero tu interior está rojo de todos aquellos que han muerto por tu culpa.

Virgil Asimov soltó una carcajada, menudo viejo más divertido. Él trataba solo con los muertos y ayudaba a vaticinar cuándo moriría alguien conforme las heridas recibidas, no tenía nada que ver con ocasionar muertes. Estaba loco.

–Tú –a la hermosa, brillante y a la moda Titania Enoshima, la apuntó con su dedo nudoso–: eres una bívora que airea los secretos de los tributos, exponiéndolos ¿no te importa que sean niños? Asquerosa.

Titania sonrió de forma deslumbrante, iba a responder algo pero Marco le dirigió una mirada. Se calló, quería conservar su empleo.

–Y tú, pequeño y brillante roedor –Aureliano Grez, diseñador de arenas, se encogió al escuchar aquello–: ¿a cuántos tuviste que chuparles la verga para conseguir tu puesto de trabajo?

Aureliano palideció de cólera, ese viejo asqueroso tenía suerte de que Marco no les dejase hablar ni moverse, porque si pudiera… ya lo pagaría en la arena, lo dicho. Ya lo pagaría.

–Tú, insecto despreciable de pelo azul –Aureliano estaba seguro de que nadie había osado llamar así antes a la temible Museline Bingley–: tu ciencia es una tontería y seguramente te sirve para ocultar todos los somníferos que tomas por las noches.

Museline solo sonrió, tranquila. a Aureliano le asombraba eso, ella sí que se tomaba su enojo con filosofía. Ya se lo haría pagar en la arena, a él y a Rheon.

–En cuanto a ti, rubia amargada –le hablaba a Briseida Anglevin, mirándola a los ojos azules–: te la pasarás envidiando cosas que no puedes tener, porque así de superficial y vaga es tu vida. Me das lástima.

Briseida fue la que más cerca estuvo de perder los papeles, roja de cólera. Al final se dominó.

–Y tú –miró a Amy Fein, que dio un respingo como si esas dos palabras ya la hubiesen herido–: asesina.

La joven vigilante contuvo la respiración, mortalmente pálida.

–Su tiempo se ha terminado, señor McCroy –la voz de Diego solo sonaba un poco tensa, y cuando movió la mano casi derrama su taza de café, pero se dominó–: puede retirarse.

–Pero faltaste tú… –el anciano sonrió, tenía una sonrisa de loco–: No se me ocurre qué decir acerca de ti. Justine te mira con cierto aprecio.

–Gracias, Justine –contestó Diego.

Tex se fue, renqueando pero con la cabeza bien alta. Marco Jansen puso un 1 en todas las casillas y no pretendía que ninguna se cambiase.

–Prepara a ese viejo chalado el muto del que me hablaste, Cadaverini –ordenó el jefe.

–Estos insultos han sido como una taza de café con vinagre… –musitó el ssubjefe, bebiendo de todos modos–: amargo.

–¡a ti ni siquiera te dijo nada! –se enojó Briseida.

Todos se manifestaron, hablando entre ellos. Todos menos una, Diego se dio cuenta. Amy Fein estaba temblorosa, chica nueva que no sabía en qué se metía cuando, salida de la universidad, aceptó el trabajo. Solo llevaba un año de experiencia.

Jessica Grainbelle, con su apariencia de gran señora, hizo acto de presencia. Marco exhibió sus colmillos en una sonrisa, recordando la llamada que Breel le había hecho en donde le solicitaba permiso para llevarla a la fiesta entre mentores y vigilantes. Teniéndola en frente, era lógico que tuviese tanto dominio sobre él. Quizá ni siquiera Marco se le podría resistir.

–Hola, señores vigilantes –Dijo, sonriendo–: ha sido algo desconsiderado que nos tuviesen esperando tanto tiempo, ¿saben? No tenemos quince años…

–Le ruego nos perdone –Diego parecía sincero en sus disculpas, lo que hizo que Marco contuviera un bufido–: ahora podrá comenzar su prueba e ir a descansar. Tiene 15 minutos.

Jessica le dirigió otra sonrisa al grupo y fue directa a la zona de armas, donde encontró una guadaña con la que empezó a hacer gestos de cortar plantas y maleza. Era evidente que sabía manejarla, porque sus movimientos eran ágiles a pesar de la vejez. Posteriormente, se encaminó al reconocimiento de plantas donde también fue buena, y allí terminó su prueba. Una prueba no demasiado interesante, pero dada su edad Marco no esperaba más. Lo único que podía pensar es en el uso que le iba a dar a esa mujer.

Se despidió con suma cortesía del grupo, lo cual les vino bien después del trato de Tex, y al encontrarse con su compañero le dio un breve abrazo y una caricia en el hombro. Parecía más una madre que un intento de seducción. De cualquier manera, el promedio había sido un 4, y con ese se quedaba.

Duncan Borlaug saludó con una inclinación seca al grupo de vigilantes. A Virgil le parecía que tenía un cabello esponjoso y bonito, como su traje del desfile. Nadie diría que en el fondo a alguien tan serio como él le gustasen las cosas adorables y tiernas, pero así era.

–Mi estimado señor Borlaug, tiene 15 minutos –Le recordó Diego.

Se encaminó hacia un sector en particular, ignorando a Diego.

–Mira, Briseida, tu favorito –Se rió Aureliano, tenía una sonrisa franca y bonita.

Briseida Anglevin soltó un gemido de desesperación y volvió a reiterar que se suicidaría, pero nadie le hizo caso. Por suerte, lo que le interesaba más al anciano era el boxeo y dar puñetazos. Duncan comenzó a aporrear las bolsas de boxeo sin mucha técnica, pero con verdadera rabia que resultaba refrescante. Al menos, alguien que sentía rabia y no la volcaba de manera tan estúpida, como el tributo del 8. 10 minutos se la pasó así, más parecía descargarse que mostrar algo, pero a Marco le quedó claro que esos golpes podrían parar incluso un tren. Los últimos minutos los aprovechó en levantar y bajar pesas, demostrando su fuerza. Casi parecía más joven, por cómo se desempeñaba. Marco le puso un 5, pero por las notas de sus compañeros quedó en un 6.

Cuando se fue, Briseida se puso ansiosa en seguida. Venía su tributo favorita, de piel oscura y hermosa, y figura elegante. Al día siguiente ella se iba a hacer un tratamiento de piel, para parecérsele al menos un poco. Elegante fue la entrada de Nyx, después de intercambiar despedidas con los que quedaban. El sujeto del distrito 12 le murmuró suerte en voz baja, aunque ella no pareció escucharle, estaba muy concentrada en la puerta y lo que le esperaba tras ella.

–¡Nyx! ¡Hola! Soy yo, Briseida –se emocionó la encargada de control de clima, poniéndose en pie–: ¡al final nunca nos tomamos esa foto!

Nyx se asustó al principio, pero luego sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes y secándose las manos sudadas en el uniforme de tributo.

–Todo podrá ser después de la prueba –la cortó Marco, y por primera y última vez en esta edición y en su vida, dijo–: tiene 15 minutos, señorita Bellecourt.

Nyx se sonrojó cuando miró a Marco, y prefirió fijar su mirada en Briseida, un rostro todo lo amigo que pudo conseguir, antes de asentir. Se dirigió primero a la estación de pesca, donde hizo nudos rápidos y ágiles y pescó dos ejemplares de buen tamaño. Posteriormente, fue a la estación de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar heridas, haciendo que Virgil volviese a tomar sus notas. Para terminar, sin muchas sorpresas porque ya la habían visto, pero igualmente dejándolos contentos, fue a la sección de las armas y tomó una guadaña, demostrando tan buen manejo como Jessica, sino mejor, por su juventud. Briseida estaba pletórica.

–¡Bien! ¡Yo te pondré un 10! –Exclamó la mujer rubia, con una enorme sonrisa, a continuación se bajó de la cornisa–: Virgil, ¿nos tomas una foto?

Nyx parecía un poco incómoda, cuando Briseida Anglevin le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Ella, por ser más alta, puso el brazo sobre los hombros de la vigilante y sonrieron ambas. La Tablet de Virgil Asimov tomó la foto y Briseida se fue saltando de alegría, hasta su lugar, mientras Nyx, avergonzada, se marchaba. Al final no obtuvo un 10, sino un 6, pero eso era por culpa de los aburridos de sus compañeros, pensaba Briseida.

apenas se miraron con Rafe Firehorse, el tatuado, cuando se cruzaron. El hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado junto a Mona Tukerton, la única aliada que hasta entonces le quedaba, y parecía haber entablado buena relación porque no estaba tan inquieto y hasta charlaban sobre algo. Como fuese, el hombretón cerró la puerta y encaró a los vigilantes con la expresión seria y dura con que subió, cuando se ofreció voluntario por su sobrino.

–Espero mucho de usted, señor Firehorse –Diego bebió un sorbo de su café–: tiene 15 minutos. Úselos sabiamente y que la suerte esté de su lado.

El rostro del pelirrojo expresó incredulidad, como si no se esperase tal cosa o como si no creyese en los deseos de Diego, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se fue rumbo a la sección de trampas. Briseida pegó un exageradísimo suspiro de alivio, haciendo que Virgil y Aureliano le mirasen con diversión. Varias eran trampas para animales, pero que bien puestas atraparían del mismo modo a una persona. Quedaba por saber si Rafe estaba dispuesto a matar, y al parecer lo estaba, después tomó un mazo y aplastó cabezas de maniquís, sin demasiada técnica pero con fuerza. Marco pensó en que debía poner dos mazas, una para Vulkan y otra para él, a ver qué pasaba si se encontraban. Hizo una demostración algo chapucera con cuchillos, pero al menos mostró que sabría tomarlo y usarlo si por casualidad lo encontraba. Los últimos minutos los gastó haciendo ejercicios de puntería, lanzando piedras a un blanco, con sorprendente precisión. Acabó su prueba algo más relajado, y hasta saludó con la mano antes de salir. Terminó quedando con un 8, aunque, otra vez, en opinión de Marco estaba un poco inflada esa puntuación.

Mona corrió donde su aliado, y se notaba que le preguntó qué tal le había ido, por su expresión compungida. Él solo se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió, tranquilizador, cuando la chica de coletas miró hacia la puerta con ansiedad. Intercambiaron unas palabras de ánimo y el hombre se fue rumbo a lo que sea que hacen los tributos cuando los vigilantes no les miran. Mona retorcía una pulserita de vegetales de lo más sinclase, cuando se paró frente a los examinadores.

–Hola –dijo, titubeante.

–Hola –Contestó Diego–: ¿cómo estás? –Marco tosió, y el subjefe no necesitó más–: tiene 15 minutos, estimada señorita Mona la más mona de los tributos. Úselos bien.

Mona se rió, su risa era encantadora, evocaba campos de cultivo y frutas dulces, y fue al puesto de hogueras, donde hizo una con bastante presteza, aunque por desgracia para algunos no lanzó un maniquí ni otra cosa para verla arder. Después fue al puesto de plantas, donde supo reconocerlas de forma excelente, y en la pista de obstáculos resultó ser competente. Terminó con una exhibición de cuchillo muy pobre, pero por suerte le quedaba un minuto y no pareció un fracaso tan grande cuando lo dejó por falta de tiempo.

–Y estoy bien, señor –dijo, antes de irse–: solo… la verdad no me gustaría morir. Y usted, ¿cómo está?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se marchó, con sus coletas haciéndola ver más infantil que nunca. Diego bebió un poco de café mezclado con reproches, hasta vaciar la taza. Mona tuvo un 4, algunos fueron incluso más duros. Lamentaba que se viese tan decepcionante.

Jeffrey Blaaker la esperaba en pie cuando salió. Se le acercó, solícito, pero ella parecía algo triste y no respondió a su efusión. Rose Hawthorne le deseó suerte a su aliado, y él le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante de galán. Briseida suspiró, tenía debilidad por los hombres guapos y Jeffrey era uno.

–Hola, Jeffrey Blaaker, un placer contar con tu presencia en los juegos –saludó Diego–: tienes 15 minutos para mostrarnos tus habilidades.

–Gracias, tío –Jeffrey sonrió–: no me hace gracia estar aquí, sinceramente, preferiría estar en mi casa, pero bueno. Se hace lo que se puede.

Jeffrey fue a las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo ignorando el suspiro resignado de Briseida, mostrando más fuerza que habilidad como todos los tributos no profesionales exceptuando a Mercedes Marston. Luego fue a por los cuchillos, donde no resultó tan malo como otros, y al armamento pesado. Era lógico que Jeffrey tenía fuerza y simpatía, haciendo ostentación de estas dos cosas en su prueba. El 8 que sacó, consideraron los vigilantes, fue justo y merecido. Se despidió con una sonrisa de las chicas, y no solo Briseida suspiró esta vez.

–Es lindo –Musitó Amy, soñadora.

–A Amy le gustan mayores –canturreó Museline. Ella se sonrojó, dejó caer un lápiz y no dijo nada, pero intentaba que sus ojos no se fuesen hacia Diego.

Un suspiro recorrió a las chicas, y quizá a dos o tres de los vigilantes, cuando Jeffrey abrazó a Rosie, dejándola algo confusa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla para desearle suerte. Algo sonrojada, ella le correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a avanzar. Julian estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado, pero alzó la voz para decirle que tuviese cuidado. Rosie le sonrió, pero movió su mano como desechando la idea.

Al entrar, no saludó y recibió con total indiferencia el aviso de Diego acerca de los 15 minutos. Lejos de la niña alborozada que se había visto en el desfile, observando todo con admiración, había una mujer seria, determinada y sin la ilusión que brillaba en sus ojos. antes de dirigirse al tiro con arco, que sería lo único que haría, se recogió el cabello en una trenza negra, demostrándoles su habilidad para los nudos pero también siendo aquella la trenza que luciese alguien en esa misma sala, hace veintiséis años. Marco solo había visto al Sinsajo de lejos, antes de que muriese, pero se le parecía mucho.

Tiró con arco, a bastante distancia, y acertó en todo. Ya se estaban aburriendo los vigilantes porque prácticamente no la habían visto en otro lugar, cuando el último tiro de Rosie Hawthorne fue a parar al termo de café, vacío por suerte, de Diego Cadaverini. Los trozos de vidrio le salpicaron en la mano y cayeron en su ropa y el suelo. El hombre gritó de dolor, sangrando, pero él solo se envolvió la herida. Rosie lo miró, seria.

–He terminado –Dijo.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más. Amy estaba preocupada por Diego, pero solo habían sido unos cristales y había conseguido quitarlos. Rosie obtuvo un 6, y Marco no dejaba de sonreír al verla marchar. Sin dudas, el arreglo de esa cosecha había dado sus frutos, o casi.

Al cruzarse con Julian Felow, él tomó buena nota de su trenza. Parecía dispuesto a tomar a Rosie del hombro (en qué demonios estabas pensando, Rose), pero en último momento se contuvo. Ella parecía enojada y triste, así que no la interrumpió y pasó a la sala. Por fin, por fin, las sesiones privadas estaban a punto de terminar. Briseida solo podía rogar que no fuese otro cuerpo a cuerpo.

No lo fue.

–Estimado Julian Felow, si los rumores Titaniescos no nos fallan, es usted un expatriado del Capitolio –Diego comenzó su presentación–: me alegra verlo de vuelta, pues, y de hermano a hermano le digo que tiene 15 minutos para…

–Jamás sería hermano de alguien como tú –Escupió Julian con desprecio. Tomó una silla, la puso frente a los ocho vigilantes y allí se sentó.

Y allí se quedó, mirándoles amenazadoramente, durante 15 minutos. Uno a uno, los vigilantes sufrían el escrutinio de aquellos grandes ojos azules llenos de rencor.

–¡Basta, por favor! –Dijo la vigilante más joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero no hubo atención a esa súplica. Cumplidos los 15 minutos, Julian se levantó y se marchó. Amy sabía que tenía fans en el Capitolio, que se estaban moviendo apuestas por él, pero le parecía que ese hombre no iba a jugar. Ella no puso una nota, no podía poner ninguna, cuando el resto de sus compañeros rellenó el cuadro con un 1. Las sesiones habían terminado, y su corto trabajo como vigilante también. Iba a renunciar.

Solo había trabajado el año anterior, durante los juegos del hambre, saltándose tanto días de entrenamiento como sesiones privadas, pues no sabía qué había hecho el encargado de efectos especiales en medio de los preparativos, pero la plaza había quedado libre sorpresivaente. Ella, emocionada, la había tomado porque quería demostrar sus capacidades de editora, y después de una prueba donde fueron evaluadas miles de personas terminó quedando. Y ahora, que había visto a Meenara, Nyx y Mercedes, que había tomado la mano de Hans, que había sido llamada asesina por Tex, que había sentido la mirada de Julian…

Museline y Aureliano habían quedado en comer en un restaurante muy lujoso de Capitol Hill, donde estaban. Se fueron, cansados, frotándose el trasero el pobre Aureliano, tan poco acostumbrado a estarse quieto. Virgil y Briseida se marcharon juntos, aunque él volvería a casa con su mujer y ella… quién sabía dónde. Titania había recibido una jugosa llamada de Bojack Jones, mentor de Rafe Firehorse, para compartir quién sabía qué asunto. Marco Jansen iba a volver con Diego a Peace Road, donde estaban las casas de ambos. O eso hasta que el subjefe miró la cara de Amy.

–Mejor ve tú solo, acabo de decidir que me compraré un termo nuevo antes y pasaré a tomar un café –dijo Diego, sonriente. Amy guardó sus cosas apresuradamente, no quería estar a solas con él, de entre todos. En realidad con ninguno, pero con él menos que nadie.

No sabía qué dijo el jefe, porque prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, intentando contener las lágrimas. Hans Imber-Black tenía una hija de quince años, y Haida parecía tan tranquilo, ¿en qué demonios se había metido? Sus cortometrajes no se parecían en nada a los Juegos del hambre, en nada…

De nada le sirvió tomar el ascensor e intentar salir a toda velocidad. Diego Cadaverini la interceptó a la salida del centro de entrenamiento, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

–No llores. Así no les vas a ayudar

Amy le miró, con rabia. Porque los tributos habrían visto al hombre que les dedicaba cumplidos y hablaba con amabilidad, pero era un monstruo. Él creaba los mutos, él…

–Voy a renunciar –dijo ella, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas–: no puedo seguir. No los quiero ver morir, yo…

Diego la besó. En cualquier otro momento se habría muerto de emoción, pero hoy, no. Se apartó poco después.

–Acompáñame –le tendió su mano morena.

–¿Dónde? –Ella abrió sus grandes ojos empañados.

Diego se le volvió a aproximar, y ella pensó que le besaría frente a esa cámara, frente a quien sea que la examinaba, pero en realidad, solo era para susurrarle:

–A descender.

* * *

Puntajes de las pruebas definitivos:

Sapphire Rhodonite: 9

Vulkan Greyarm: 10.

Astrid Heckler: 11

Hans Imber-Black: 10

Aleia Vahlor: 7.

Leo Sanz: 6

Franziska: 7

Dorian Clearwater: 9.

Meenara Lander: 4

Haida Creek: 6.

Mercedes Marston: 7.

Romeo Vector: 4

Pancy Layton: 5.

Alexander Rheon: 8

Galatea Higgins: 4

Tex McCroy: 1.

Jessica Grainbelle: 4.

Duncan Borlaug: 6

Nyx Bellecourt: 6.

Rafe Firehorse: 8.

Mona Tukerton: 4.

Jeffrey Blaaker: 8.

Rosie Hawthorne: 6.

Julian Felow: 1

* * *

Nota:

Me ha costado tanto… cuando piensen "qué pereza leer" recuerden cuánta pereza habrá dado a Soly escribir jajaja. Es más, ni tengo ganas de una nota larga.

Gracias por leer, a quien lo hizo, de verdad. Y como solo tengo ganas de dormir…

¿Estás satisfecho con la presentación y nota de tu(s) tributo(s)?

¿qué te parecieron las de los demás?

¿Tienes vigilante favorito? ¿cuál es?

Por cierto, revisen el blog en cinco días, subiré una entrada con los vigilantes, sus nombres y alguna breve historia, descripción o algo.

ZZZZZ… adiós.


	12. XI: Preparación de entrevistas 6,1,10,9

Capítulo XI: preparación de entrevistas 6,1,10,9.

* * *

Distrito 6: Mercedes Marston, cincuenta y ocho años (Voluntaria). Centro de entrenamiento.

Me despierto después de un sueño muy vívido, en donde Anton y yo estábamos en la periferia del distrito 6, mirando la extensa llanura que separaba a nuestro distrito del 7. En el sueño ambos teníamos mi edad actual, y él solo me rodeaba por la cintura, pero algo tiene de recuerdo pues alguna vez estuvimos así en nuestra juventud. Siento una opresión en el pecho, como cada vez que pienso en mi amor. Anton y yo nos habíamos conocido cuando yo tenía quince años y él diecisiete, en la fábrica. Nunca admitiré ante nadie que sus ojos castaños me habían mantenido embobada noches enteras, aunque me habría gustado decírselo ahora. Supongo que el casarme con él, y haberle dado la década más brillante de mi vida, fue confesión suficiente para él. Fuimos de pocas palabras pero muchos gestos de amor.

Él no pronunció ni una palabra mientras lo ejecutaban, aunque su rostro expresaba la ira y el dolor. Los perros del Capitolio jamás pudieron jactarse de hacerle suplicar. Yo le vi por la televisión, en casa de mis padres, con mi hija Missy en los brazos hasta que mi madre me la quitó porque el cuerpo todo me temblaba. Me paseé por la casa, llorando a gritos. No solo habíamos perdido la guerra, Missy perdía a su padre y yo a mi amor.

No tengo tiempo para lamentarme por algo que aconteció hace tanto, así que, después de darle un par de vueltas al anillo con el nombre de mi amor que siempre he llevado, decido espantarme el sueño y los recuerdos. Me levanto, doy una ducha rápida con agua fría porque no estoy acostumbrada a otra cosa y salgo de la habitación justo para ver a un vencedor que no es ni Naelie ni Heraclio saliendo de nuestro sector rumbo al ascensor. Me quedo parada en el pasillo, viendo la cabellera castaña de esa mujer a quien también alcancé a verle la cara.

–Buenos días –digo con fuerza, aproximándome a la sala. Naelie y Heraclio están juntos sentados en la mesa–: ¿Puedo saber qué hacía Korrina Dennet aquí?

Korrina Dennet es una de las vencedoras del distrito 12, mentora, imagino, de alguno de los dos. No crucé palabra alguna con ninguno, sé que el tipo sacó un 1 porque me sorprendió ayer, en la noche, cuando transmitieron nuestra puntuación por televisión, y la chica usa el arco porque no fue sutil.

–Hola, Mercedes –Heraclio sonríe, es mono cuando lo hace. Demasiado pequeño para tener nuestras vidas en sus manos–: Verás, Korrina y nosotros estábamos…

Le lanza una mirada rápida a Naelie, y me queda claro que piensan mentirme.

–Más vale que no me mientas –le ordeno, me he dado cuenta de que eso funciona con el joven.

Naelie frunce el ceño, como cada vez que le tocan a su chico, pero no me la puedo jugar. No sé si será legal que los mentores transiten por los pisos, pero aún así quiero enterarme. Más aún porque vi a esa escoria de Romeo acercándose a la tributo del distrito 12, y quiero saber qué se traen entre manos.

–Venía por varios motivos, pero uno solo te interesa –dice mi mentora, corriéndose un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro pecoso–: vino a ofrecerte una propuesta de alianza.

Naelie habla rápido, las palabras justas y la información precisa. Después de mucho insistirle a su tributo masculino, el hombre había decidido aliarse cuando antes se mostró intransigente en ir solo. No obstante, fue igual de enfático al elegir a sus aliadas, o mejor dicho…

–¿A mí? –Pregunto, sorprendida, pues no había hablado nunca con él–: ¿Por qué a mí? –Intento sonar inexpresiva, pero mis ojos negros me traicionan, claro. Que un hombre con todo el vigor y la fuerza de sus casi treinta años quiera aliarse conmigo, cuando todos me habían dado la espalda…

–Sí, tú le inspiras confianza, o al menos eso le dijo a Korrina –aclara Naelie–: dice que tus aliadas estarían incluidas, por descontado.

–Bueno, de todos modos no está en condiciones de exigir nada –refunfuño–: cualquiera de ellas sacó una nota mejor que la suya.

Por supuesto, Naelie nos explicó a Heraclio y a nosotros, cuando veíamos las sesiones privadas, que lo más probable era que el tributo del distrito 8 y el del 12 hubiesen hecho algo que cabrease a los vigilantes.

–Recomendaría que lo piense bien, Mercedes –Heraclio se sonroja un poco cuando lo miro, pero sigue hablando–: seguramente él sea rebelde o algo… o molestó a los vigilantes, como Nae explicó. Así que hay que ver si conviene quedarse con su fuerza o con lo que sea que haya hecho.

Les prometo que lo pensaré, aunque preferiría hablar también con Nyx y Meenara sobre la cuestión. Después de todo, ellas me integraron en su alianza cuando creí que entraría sola a la arena, no podría pasarlas a llevar de esa forma. Eso les digo a los vencedores, seria. Heraclio me asegura que hablará en seguida con Dianne Stotch y Roy Adler, mentores de Nyx y Meenara respectivamente, y se levanta en el acto para hacerlo. Entre tanto, Romeo aparece de repente, da un beso en la mejilla de Naelie Reyne y me saluda con una cordialidad que me da asco siquiera pensar en responder.

La escolta también se levanta, diciéndonos que hoy será un maravilloso día, que nuestros estilistas trabajarán en nuestros trajes, que entrenaremos nuestro ángulo para la entrevista y las preguntas que debamos responder.

–Mercedes, y por lo más sagrado, controle su lengua –me dice, casi suplicante–: ¿sabe cómo le dicen por ahí? "La Deslenguada", eso he oído. En internet está catalogada así, yo me muero.

Pese al humor sombrío que me ha invadido desde que mi hija fue cosechada y me presenté voluntaria por ella, suelto una estruendosa carcajada. Lo malo es que tenía té en la boca, y salpico a todos a mi alrededor, lo que hace que Naelie también se ría, Romeo dedique una sonrisa de circunstancias y la escolta chille y chille porque le cayó una gota de té en los lentes, pero no pienso ni disculparme. Me río y me río hasta que las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas morenas, el pecho se me sacude y estoy llorando y riendo a la vez. Será el cúmulo de emociones, Anton y el sueño, que un sujeto más joven y mucho más fuerte me quiera en su alianza o el miedo a morir y la determinación de matar, pero los efectos tardan en pasárseme unos minutos. Maldita sea, si ni siquiera fue tan gracioso.

–Vaya… –resoplo, ya calmada–: pensé que el Capitolio y su gente eran imbéciles redomados, pero… calan a la gente, ¿eh?

Naelie sonríe y asiente, la escolta sigue refunfuñando y Romeo se inclina ligeramente hacia delante para susurrar, en ese tono que sugiere que somos compañeros de conspiración :

–Imagino, Mercedes, que querrá seguir siendo la Deslenguada.

No le respondo, pero asiento para mí misma. Podrán quitarme todo, a mi marido, la posibilidad de estar con mi hija, de ver crecer a mi nieta, mi propia vida, si quieren; pero ser yo misma jamás me lopodrán arrebatar.

* * *

Distrito 1: Vulkan Greyarm, diecinueve años (cosechado). 1º piso del centro de entrenamiento.

Harley Pinker, escolta del distrito 1, con un enorme collar reposando entre su escote y sus ojos rosa relucientes, se inclina un poco para mirarme desde todos los ángulos. Estoy sentado en una silla, tieso como un palo, aunque luciendo relajado y en una postura perfecta. Ella aplaude y grita, emocionada, y me dan ganas de taparme los oídos. Lo hago, sin más.

–¡Perfecto! –Aún así la oigo, y como no me gustan las acciones inútiles me quito las manos de las orejas y la miro con fastidio–: Ahí se nota que eres hijo de Onix…

–Sí, además nos parecemos mucho y todo eso –recito–: pero ahí se fastidió, porque yo saqué un 10 y él un triste y miserable 9. Genial.

Mi sarcasmo es tan evidente, que cuando ella sonríe de emoción e intenta tirarme de la lengua para saber qué hice, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos y preguntarme si a los del Capitolio les dan algo para la estupidez, o a los que trabajan como escoltas, o solo es cosa de Harley. A propósito, ¿existirían estupidizantes? Aparte de las drogas, digo. Algo que se pueda consumir en pastillas y que Boadicea Grant, presidenta, esté distribuyendo para controlar rebeliones o los pensamientos de las personas. Sería interesante, quizá le pregunte a alguno de los del distrito 3 sobre el tema, uno de ellos es doctor así que seguramente sabe. Estupidizantes…

–Quizá lo pregunte en las entrevistas, a ver qué me dice Caesar Flickerman –digo, en voz alta. Harley pregunta el qué, y no veo por qué no le puedo comentar mi teoría de los estupidizantes.

–¿Piensas… piensas que soy estúpida? –ella abre mucho sus ojos rosa, dolida. Lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, y se encoge sobre sí misma–: ¡Oh, Vulkan! Lo siento, pero es verdad. Soy una idiota… solo sirvo para este trabajo, yo… perdón.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, si alguna reacción pudiera haberle adjudicado no sería esa. Gritos, rabietas, quizá, pero ese llanto, es inesperado. Me pongo en pie, para acercarme a ella y le doy torpes palmaditas en la cabeza.

–Ya, ya… no todos pueden tenerlo todo… imagínate, yo estoy aquí, fuerte y no estúpido, pero mañana estaré en la arena sufriendo mientras que tú, linda y tontita, podrás vivir mucho tiempo…

La escolta se deja acariciar, y poco a poco se va calmando. Me siento aliviado, no se me da bien tratar con chicas que lloran. En parte porque mi única amiga, Gema, era dulce pero nada llorona, con una alegría desbordante que extraño, y también porque mi madre era dura como el granito. Más veces he llorado yo que ella. Sapphire sí lloró, conmigo en el tren, y aunque sé que ella sufría mucho más Harley también me da pena.

Harley me termina preguntando si creo que alguien inteligente, como yo (así lo dice, "como tú") querrá casarse con ella, siendo tan tarada como es, también en sus palabras, porque no quiere que su criatura sufra lo que ella. no se lo puedo asegurar, pero le recomiendo que lea mucho, que hable con gente, que frecuente otros lugares. Al final soy yo quien acaba consolándola y ella me deja ir, diciéndome que obviamente mis modales eran exquisitos, pero recomendándome que no pregunte lo de los estupidizantes porque podía hacer llorar a más gente, que no había sido privilegiada con la inteligencia como ella.

Suspirando es que me voy a almorzar, no pensé que tratar con Harley sentimental fuese tan agotador. Me encuentro con Sapphire en el comedor, está troceando queso para poder comerlo, también tiene jamón y encurtidos en el plato. Me sonríe, su sonrisa es de las cosas más lindas que he visto, si fuese pintor podría retratarla, pero no lo soy. Lo que más se parece a su sonrisa es el fuego al rojo en el metal.

–¿Qué tal? –Me pregunta, amable–: ¿cómo te fue con Harley?

Me encojo de hombros, honestamente no sé cómo me fue. No me enseñó nada que no supiera, ya sea por mi enseñanza en la academia o por el tema de mi familia, que si un greyarm hace esto, que si no hace aquello, siento que fue inútil el estar cuatro horas en su compañía. Eso le digo a Sapphire, sin omitir mi incidente del llanto.

–Ay, no… ella también está sensible –Sapphire suspira, y baja la voz hasta convertirla en un robótico hilillo–: Jaspe me dijo "ten cuidado con lo que dices, bonita". Parecía preocupada de verdad.

–Diablos, solo falta silver y pensaré que estamos en una especie de dimensión paralela o algo –comento, mitad en broma.

Todos nos hemos estado comportando de maneras extrañas. En mí, al menos, comenzó con mi acto de solidaridad hacia Franziska, la Sirena, aunque intento convencerme de que fue por el bien de la alianza, nos hacía falta una arquera y por la razón que sea, Imber-Black no la quería con nosotros, imagino que es simplemente porque puede rechazarla. Pero quizá también lo hice por ella, no creo que haya sabido cómo tratar con el líder y le facilité las cosas. después de todo, el enorme y pelón tributo no era ese doctorcito ingenuo e impresionable.

Sapph y yo terminamos de comer, en silencio, y nos despedimos para que cada uno vuelva a ir por su lado, yo con Silver Stanner, mi mentor, y ella con Harley. Al entrar al cuarto del vencedor, siento el aroma de sus cigarrillos caros en el ambiente. Él está sentado frente al escritorio, fumando y sonriendo. Sus ojos rodeados por ojeras, su pelo rubio y caótico, y esa sonrisa, me hacen recordar sus juegos, donde sembró el terror.

–Bueno, señor Greyarm –Dice, imitando la voz de Caesar Flickerman a la perfección–: ¿qué se siente el haber sacado la misma puntuación que Hans Imber-Black, la leyenda?

Pienso por un momento, lo que responda determinará mi ángulo para la entrevista. La respuesta real sería "nada", mi prueba fue aburrida y predecible a más no poder, tampoco me esforcé por lo contrario. Pero no es eso lo que la gente quiere oír, y si quiero recuperar la vida que el bastardo de mi padre me arrebató al pensar en qué genial sería que su hijo jugara a matar, debo adoptar un ángulo para divertir a esta gente.

–Bueno, Caesar, Soy hijo de una leyenda yo también, no esperaba menos de mi desempeño, los vigilantes saben de qué soy capaz –respondo con el rostro serio, intentando que el veneno no se me salte de la boca al hablar de Onix.

Silver se ríe brevemente, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Sus ojos clarísimos me miran de arriba abajo.

–Te recomiendo que no intentes imitar la arrogancia de tu padre –dice, algo despectivo–: te queda grande. Sabes bien que en el fondo soy más hijo de él que tú.

Esta vez es mi turno de reír, aunque en el fondo siento lástima de este tipo.

–Silver, estás loco si crees que mi padre preferiría a alguien que no lleve el apellido Greyarm por otro que sí –le digo–: por mucho que lamas por dónde pisa. La sangre pesa más, para él.

Silver suspira, pero mira por fin para otro lado, perdiendo el duelo de miradas que habíamos mantenido.

–Inténtalo de nuevo –dice, con tono menos animado–: repetiremos la pregunta.

Pienso en otro ángulo, aunque estoy un poco enojado y cansado. Ojalá, pienso, ojalá este loco hubiese sido un Greyarm y yo cualquier hijo de vecino, ahora mismo estaría trabajando en la herrería, o con Gema, o incluso muerto como un mártir rebelde.

–Bien –Respondo, inexpresivo. Cuando veo los ojos de Silver brillar, sé que ese es el ángulo perfecto.

No muy distinto del que he mantenido con el resto de tributos hasta ahora.

* * *

Distrito 10: Rafe Firehorse, treinta y cuatro años (voluntario). Centro de renovación.

No es que le tema al dolor, pero las manos me están sudando. Me las limpio disimuladamente en la vata que llevo, como única prenda. Me está molestando un poco que al Capitolio le guste verme semidesnudo o bien con pantalones que no dejan nada a la imaginación por lo mucho que se ajustan, pero así es, les gusta verme de esa guisa y el solo pensar que tengo orden de quitarme la camisa en las entrevistas me hace confirmar esa sospecha, Nyx y yo somos dulce para los ojos al parecer. Bojack dice que debemos aprovecharlo, que hay tributos que no cuentan con esa ventaja, dando algunos molestos ejemplos como todos los ancianos, por empezar, y vi el momento exacto en que Nyx desconectó su mente para pensar en otra cosa. Me gusta esa chica, lo que no le interesa lo ignora tan hábilmente que ni se nota.

Mi estilista es un hombre alto, con el pelo en puntas de muchos colores y ojos del tono de las almendras. En la sala del centro de renovación, donde me han traído por emergencia en un carro completamente negro y blindado, se mueve como un pez en el agua o una vaca en el prado. Está sonriendo.

–Intentaré que no duela, Rafe –me dice, en tono suave y comprensivo–: La primera vez que me tatué, me desmayé, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Si ganas seguro te pasa lo mismo.

–Oh, seguro que no querré volver a hacerlo –digo, intentando tomar el ángulo divertido que habíamos estado ensayando con Bojack, pero no me sale tan bien, porque la voz me tiembla.

Todo había comenzado así: la tarde anterior, después del examen psicológico de las manchas extrañas y las sesiones privadas, Bojack se había juntado con Titania Enoshima, una de las vigilantes encargadas de espectáculo y comunicaciones. Por lo que tengo entendido, le preguntó sobre mi tatuaje y él le contestó que era falso, obviamente, nadie permitiría que me hiciesen una marca tan ofensiva como la cabeza de caballo rodeada por un óvalo y las palabras "Propiedad del Capitolio" de forma permanente. Allí fue cuando Titania le aclaró que si estaba en un puesto tan elevado, era por dicho tatuaje, mi valentía para hacerlo y mi vigor de toro dominante… de solo recordarlo me vuelve a entrar la risa. Así que Bojack se cambió rápidamente la chaqueta de defensor mío, ávido de un poco de pantalla para sus tributos, y aclaró que en breve estaría hecho, la marca real decoraría mi pecho.

No fue tan difícil convencerme, con el solo argumento de los patrocinios tuve que ceder. La verdad, es que me importa poco que piensen que soy de su propiedad, después de todo desde que vine aquí no han parado de hacer y deshacer con mi cuerpo. Mientras pueda volver con Zane y Nico, mi hermano y sobrino, y con Patt… mi algo, me da lo mismo lo que me hagan. Si tengo que tatuarme, quitarme la camiseta y presumir al Capitolio entero lo orgulloso que estoy de tan horrenda marca, lo haré con tal de que me den cosas para sobrevivir en la arena.

Mi estilista dibuja como los dioses, no paró de decirme mi equipo de preparación en pleno. Veo el boceto de mi marca en la mesa y admito que, aunque es sencillo, tienen razón, yo no habría podido alcanzar tal nivel de motricidad fina. Sus ojos brillan mientras me pide que me quite la vata, y lo hago sin dudar. Si fuese más inocente diría que no entiendo por qué es necesario ir solo en calzoncillos, considerando que solo tatuará una pequeña parte de mi torso, pero no soy inocente.

–Rafe –Dice el hombre, con la boca seca–: por lo sagrado, Rafe…

Se queda allí, con la boca un poco abierta, mirándome. No lo deseo, he deseado a un par de hombres a lo largo de mi vida pero no a él, supongo que tiene demasiados colores y muy poca profundidad, o tal vez es que dada mi situación actual no tengo las fuerzas de desear a nadie. Así que solo me quedo allí, dándole una mirada fría con mis ojos azules.

–No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte ganar –me dice, acariciando mi torso. Me quedo quieto y frío–: haré todo lo posible para que destaques y estés espléndido… ssolo gana, por favor…

Se me cruza por la mente la idea de darle alguna esperanza, no iría en contra de todo cuanto he hecho hasta ahora, pero sigo allí. durante un segundo me imagino ganando esto, venciendo a los profesionales, con mi alianza muerta, yo siendo el único con vida, y este sujeto alistándome para las entrevistas que deba dar… ¿Me hará algo y tendré que ceder? No tengo ni idea de si permitirán eso. Quiero decir, si yo no tuviera ninguna gana…

Dejo de pensar en eso y en cualquier cosa, cuando me tiendo en la camilla y el estilista saca sus instrumentos de tortura… digo, para tatuarme. Una enorme aguja, la tinta, una máquina que provoca un sonido monótono que me adormecería de no ser porque duele, se siente como si te rasparan la piel, y evidentemente eso hace.. El sudor se me acumula debajo del flequillo y entre las cejas, sin contar con debajo de mi cuerpo, y constriño los puños, pero nada más hago que denote la molestia que siento. Una media hora más tarde, la máquina se apaga para no volver a encenderse, y tanto el estilista como yo suspiramos de alivio. Él también suda un poco, parece algo preocupado, y tuvo que trabajar a toda velocidad, eso es un mérito que no pretendo quitarle.

–¿Estás bien? –Pregunta dulcemente, secándome con una de sus manos frías el sudor de la frente. Asiento–: dame un segundo.

Bebe un vaso de agua pura, luego me acerca el vaso y yo también bebo, ávido y sediento. Después, saca de su botiquín una crema de color azul, que sin consultarme ni explicarme para qué sirve me va extendiendo con un pincel por toda la zona del tatuaje. Se siente mentolado, fresco y calmante, y suelto un suspiro de agrado ante tal sensación. En un tris, todo el malestar se va, dejándome la piel suave y como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada.

–Cicatrizante instantáneo –me informa, sonriente, pero luego su semblante cambia un poco–: ojalá ustedes contaran con estas cosas también en los distritos… son útiles, ¿sabes?

Me parece sincero, siendo el primero que yo sepa, que muestra algo de humanidad por nuestra situación. No sé qué decir, si nosotros contásemos con esas ventajas sería ciertamente una mejora, Leo Sanz me había comentado el día anterior lo difícil que era conseguir medicinas en el distrito 3, aún más por ser un entorno urbano. Al menos en el nuestro, somos demasiados y poco importa si uno, dos o más se mueren de hambre o enfermos, como mis padres. Quizá de haber contado con medicina capitolina, ninguno hubiese muerto… ya no vale la pena pensar en eso.

–Gracias –le digo.

El estilista me ayuda a incorporarme, pero su rostro sigue pensativo, contrastando con esa alegría que tanto estoy acostumbrado a ver en su gente.

–¿Sabes, Rafe? Aquí… aquí a mucha gente le gustaría que no… que no tuvieses que ir a…

Mira hacia todos lados con sus ojos del color de las almendras, asustado, pero yo no necesito que siga. Nunca he sido tonto, así que lo entiendo bien. Me está queriendo decir que no quiere que vaya a los juegos, como otra gente tampoco lo desea. Eso me hace sentir que un peso se me aligera de los hombros, desde que me subí al tren que me sentí rodeado de enemigos, con Bojack recriminándome por no ser el voluntario ideal como Leo, exigiéndome que mate a la niña, con los profesionales, y mis preparadores, todo ha sido un caos de gente que quiere que mate o verme morir.

–No te preocupes, no pasa nada –le digo, pero no puedo sonreír ni ser del todo sincero.

Porque en realidad, sí pasa. De haber ganado la rebelión, nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo estaría en mi casa, en mi distrito, con Patt. La vida es una mierda y, se sientan como se sientan, la culpa es del Capitolio por no dejarnos ser libres. Y yo soy su propiedad, hoy acabo de demostrarlo, su propiedad.

* * *

Distrito 9: Jessica Grainbelle, sesenta años (Cosechada). Antecámara del escenario.

Bajo del ascensor tomada del brazo de Duncan, y con mi Breel tras nosotros. La escolta había ido a ajustar un par de cosas de su maquillaje, aunque no entiendo para qué si de todos modos se ve horrible, además es plana. Cualquiera pensaría que con su dinero armaría un poco su físico, de hecho se lo recomendé mientras me adoctrinaba en mis gestos, manera de sentarme y de caminar. Llevo un vestido amarillo con flores y han peinado mi pelo en rizos, para que convine con el de Duncan que al parecer es sensación en el Capitolio. Ambos damos un conjunto bastante amable y armonioso, aunque Dun luce como un viejo y lo siento, podrían haberle sacado más partido a su apariencia.

–¿Recuerdas qué tienes que decir sobre nuestra alianza, verdad, Dun? –Pregunto, un poco nerviosa por las entrevistas, más por Alexander y él que por mí.

–Sí –Responde con desgana, mirando a su alrededor. Todavía no estamos los veinticuatro, pero algunos han llegado ya, entre ellos los del distrito 5, otra vez vestidos de blanco, vaya falta de imaginación de los estilistas.

Duncan mira al tributo masculino con el ceño fruncido. Me pica la curiosidad, otra vez, no olvido que en los entrenamientos habían discutido por algo. No pierdo el tiempo en preguntar.

–Ese hombre antes era de nuestro distrito, pertenecía a la tribu fronteriza –responde mi compañero–: y peleó en el bando rebelde.

La palabra "rebelde" la dice con el más absoluto desprecio. Lo comparto, quiero decir, ya bastante daño hicieron y es mejor dejar las cosas como están, constantemente se lo digo a Arane, mi hija mayor. Aunque, al menos, yo creo que Duncan tiene otra visión de las cosas, porque a favor del Capitolio tampoco se muestra. Será de estos apolíticos.

–Vaya, no sabía que la tribu fronteriza se metiese en política –digo, un poco extrañada.

Relativamente alejados del distrito, la tribu fronteriza eran unos sujetos que aún tenían dioses, valoraban a la madre tierra y eran asiduos a una extraña religión. Nunca he ido por esos parajes indómitos alejados de la mano de la civilización, cuando era joven me daban algo de miedo y de mayor no tenía nada que hacer por allí, pero se decían cosas, como que eran duchos en el arte de la adivinación, en los venenos y haciendo otros remedios. Eso me hace recordar que en mi juventud, una conocida mía que se embarazó de un pelafustán fue a ese lugar a que se deshicieran del niño. la cosa era secreta, pero obviamente todo el mundo se enteró, si era una indiscreta y desvergonzada.

Tanto como la mujer del distrito 4, que viene saliendo del ascensor con su compañero de distrito, vestido en un traje azul, bastante formal, pero ella…

–¡Es que tiene que faltarte decoro! –Exclamo, sin poder contenerme. Franziska, la sirena, va vestida en unas mallas azul transparentes que no dejan nada a la imaginación, ni tan siquiera el diminuto tanga. Duncan la mira solo un segundo, y aparta la vista un poco abochornado. Literalmente no hay nada que no conozcamos de esa descarada mujer.

Franziska, evidentemente, me ha oído, porque se acerca a mí con pasos cadenciosos. Tiene su pelo atado en una trenza, para que nada detenga los ojos de nadie de sus vistas.

–¿Está escandalizada, señora? –Me dice, con arrogancia–: Lamento que no tenga nada bueno que mostrar, pero no tiene que envidiarme tanto.

Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar en mí, veintitantos años atrás, exhibiendo tales cantidades de piel. Es que hay que tener un mínimo de decencia, por lo Sagrado.

–No te confundas, hija, envidia no es –mi tono es dulce, y mi enorme sonrisa condescendiente–: es que me da mucha pena que tengas que recurrir a tu cuerpo para llamar la atención, y de esa manera…

–Pues a mí no me da ninguna pena, es más, me gusta –Franziska se contonea levemente–: todos me miran y me recordarán. Señor del 5 ¿a que le gusta lo que está viendo?

El tributo del distrito 5, que estaba en un rincón hablando con el anciano del distrito 8, presta atención y observa a Franziska con una mirada más paternal que lujuriosa. No sé qué demonios pretende esa muchachita loca con esas fachas, o tal vez sí. Porque el tipo del 3, el doctorcito, no le quita los ojos de encima.

–No es lo que yo habría preferido –comenta, solemne–: ¿Pero por qué no? No puedo creer que la gente se escandalice más por un cuerpo bonito que por las horribles muertes de los juegos del hambre. Así que… bueno, nada más que decir.

–Pues Justine opina que la mujer se ve como una exhibicionista –comenta Tex McCroy, a su lado.

El sujeto del distrito 12, junto a la mujer del distrito 5 y la jovencita del 10, bufa pero no dice nada. Es Duncan quien corta nuestro debate, diciendo.

–No puedo creer que, tan cerca de morir, nos estemos preocupando de cuánto cuerpo muestra esta mujer. No tiene importancia. –Seguidamente, se aleja un poco de mí y clava la vista en la puerta que tendremos que cruzar para dirigirnos al escenario.

Me siento furiosa, este mundo está en decadencia. Este año será una mujer casi en cueros en el escenario, transmitiéndose por todo el país, ¿qué será el año siguiente? Mis nietas estarán viendo esto, espero que la buena de Nina les tape los ojos para que no vean tamaña desvergüenza. Pero, como no tengo con quién quejarme, me muerdo la lengua y termino por preguntarme qué hacen el sujeto del distrito 5 y el del 8 hablando todavía. Que yo supiera, no eran aliados, aunque tendré que suponer que ya lo son o algo así.

El ascensor se abre por última vez, dejando salir a un cúmulo de gente, cuatro tributos y otros tantos mentores. Los sujetos del distrito 2, a la mujer la han vestido con un traje casi de soldado, y sumado a su pelo recogido casi parece un hombre. Tan marimachas que son las chicas en ese distrito… el sujeto va en traje formal, con la calva destellando por las luces. Nada original. Los sujetos del distrito 7 se ven mejor, han resaltado el aspecto infantil de la chica aunque en mi opinión muestra mucho, y Alexander se ve simplemente imponente. Me atrevo a pensar que hasta le han resaltado la cicatriz. Al vernos, se acerca a nosotros sin prestar atención a nada.

–Hola –dice, entusiasmado–: se ven súper.

–Hola, querido, tú también –sonrío yo, apretando cariñosamente su brazo–: estás todo fuerte. ¿qué tal tu preparación para las entrevistas?

Alexander habla de Madame Coco, que imagino será su escolta, que le prohibió decir ciertas cosas y actuar de ciertas maneras, y de Martin Hanlon, a quien él ignoró olímpicamente. Mientras lo oigo hablar y asiento, pienso en él, mi adquisición. Por supuesto que no pienso dejarme morir por él, faltaba más, pero lo necesito para protegerme. Mal que me pese no estoy en la mejor forma, y tanto Dun como yo podemos ser blancos fáciles. Con este enorme sujeto, podemos estar seguros un par de días más y cuando suponga un riesgo, habrá que matarlo. Con un poco de suerte, algo se encargará de él antes. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pena, tiene dos morados en la mejilla, uno reciente, y su cicatriz. Quizá lo hubiese consolado y adoptado de haberlo conocido en otro contexto, ahora simplemente es mi escudo.

La puerta se abre por fin, y aparece un preparador del espectáculo.

–Que se formen aquí en orden del distrito 12 al 1 –dice, con autoridad y cero simpatía. Parece nervioso.

Ya empezará el espectáculo, tres minutos por cada uno. A saber cómo nos iba…

* * *

Nota:

He tardado algo, pero aquí está. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Dos capítulos para el baño de sangre. Entrevistas (narrado desde el punto de vista de Marco Jansen) y última noche más lanzamientos, desde el punto de vista de Tex, Astrid, Haida y Mona.

Preguntas:

¿Punto de vista favorito?

Además de tu(s) tributo(s) ¿a quién(es) te gustaría ver ganar?

¿cómo crees que actuará tu tributo en las entrevistas?

Eso, amores. Espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente, ya que estoy de vacaciones. ¡Nos leemossss!

* * *

Sección publicidad:

Para quienes desean leerme, más allá de "envié un tributo aquí y no quiero que muera", tengo dos fanfics que estoy empezando y son mi orgullo:

#ShipEntreDosTributosQuePuedenMorir: (O cómo romperte el corazón al emparejar dos tributos en los Juegos del Hambre). Eh aquí una recopilación de viñetas, drabbles y one-shots de parejas hechas por mí y por las seguidoras de mi Syot el Descenso y de otros, si me los prestan.

Y el orgullito de mami:

Extremos, un fanfic de los trigésimos Juegos del hambre, protagonizado por una chica de distrito común, va por el tren ahora.

Eso, si los quieren leer… bienvenidas sean.

¡Abachos!


	13. interludio: falsa vista de los 24

Nota importante:

Lo intenté, chicas y Gato. Quería hacer entrevistas, tan largas y detalladas como las sesiones privadas. Pero pasaron casi cuatro meses… si sigo intentando, no voy a poder. Así que borré lo que llevaba, adiós, gracias, muy bien, y ya está. Les traigo esto.

Pueden quejarse, adelante xD.

* * *

Interludio. Vista falsa de los veinticuatro.

* * *

Distrito 1: Sapphire Rhodonite, veinticuatro años (cosechada).

Caesar Flickerman: Y sé que es una pregunta delicada, Sapphire… pero queremos saber sobre lo que te ocurrió en la garganta, si nos quisieras contar…

Sapphire Rhodonite: Bueno… no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, claro, tú entiendes… pero hace dos años… fui atacada por unos rebeldes.

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Qué difícil debió ser! –Caesar empatizó con ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro–: si no quieres hablar de eso…

Sapphire Rhodonite: Bueno, tengo recuerdos más felices, ¡pero estoy acostumbrada a esta nueva voz y a mi forma actual de comer! La tecnología que han desarrollado aquí es impresionante, de veras (sonríe, pero los ojos se le veían raros) de todos modos, reconozco esta forma de tallar diamantes, hablando de cosas más felices (señalaba su collar). Sabías que mis padres trabajan en esto? ¡Puede que a este bebé lo haya tallado yo misma!

–Qué hábil –comentó Marco Jansen a su diestra.

–Le ha puesto a su declaración la dosis perfecta –asintió Diego Cadaverini.

–¿De qué? –Pregunta Briseida Anglevin.

–De café, cariño, de delicioso café amargo –Diego bebió un enorme sorbo de la taza.

* * *

Distrito 1. Vulkan Greyarm, diecinueve años (cosechado).

(El segundo tributo, Vulkan Greyarm, es guapo y va vestido de negro completo. La gente le llama el durmiente, por alguna razón, y hay muchas pancartas alzadas con su nombre, algunas incluso tienen corazones. No es de extrañar, todos conocen la historia de Madara Greyarm, primer vencedor de los Juegos anuales del hambre, hasta ahí se remontaba el prestigio de su familia, tan aclamada en el distrito 1 como la Jansen aquí. Vulkan es atractivo pero serio, se sienta mirando al frente con sus ojos negrísimos.)

Caesar Flickerman: Cuéntanos, Vulkan, Vulkan… ¿Cómo te sienta el haber sacado la misma nota que una leyenda como Hans Imber-Black?

Vulkan Greyarm (mirando a Silver Stanner y echándose a reír): ¿Sabes? Ensayamos mil veces esa pregunta, mi mentor y yo. Sabíamos que me la harías. Y la respuesta es… nada, no siento nada. (…) Hice lo que había que hacer, ni más ni menos. Tomé cierta arma e hice cierta cosa y les gustó. Espero que a todos (sonríe) también les guste. Y eso.

(Caesar le sigue preguntando cosas, y él las contesta con esa misma sonrisa falsa y a veces incluso con frialdad. Habla de que entrenó mucho pero que después no fue considerado apto para el voluntariado, que trabaja en una herrería, que no tiene novia, ante la presión de Caesar y el público.)

Vulkan Greyarm: Tendría muchas más cosas que decir, pero me han advertido por activa y por pasiva que me muerda la lengua, así que me callo

(No menciona a Onix Greyarm ni una sola vez.)

* * *

Distrito 2: Astrid Heckler, treinta y tres años (voluntaria).

(La nota más alta de la edición, Astrid Heckler, va seria y severa, saludando al modo militar pero sin sonreír.)

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Ay, Astrid! La profe, te dicen todos. La mitad de tu distrito suspira por tu retorno. Cuéntanos tu proceso… ¿cómo decidiste voluntariar?

Astrid Heckler (con una sonrisa feroz): En cuanto me enteré del Vasallaje, supe que tenía que hacerlo –dijo, alto y claro–: fue una etapa pendiente en mi vida, ya que no pude voluntariar cuando tenía la edad, mis maestros dijeron que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada.

(Las cámaras enfocan a Hans Imber-Black, conocido maestro de la academia. Su rostro está serio, pero asiente.)

Astrid Heckler: Así que me puse a entrenar duro. mi cuñado, que a la vez es mi mejor amigo, me ayudó bastante. No quería volver a fallar… entrenamos durante meses ambos. Al final, los altos cargos de la academia determinaron que estaba capacitada para jugar.

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Absolutamente! Un 11, nada más y nada menos. ¡La nota más alta!

Astrid Heckler: Quiero agradecer a Kadeth por haberme ayudado. sin él, no hubiese sido posible. Y también a mi compañero, Hans, que ha puesto los cimientos para hacer de mí una ganadora.

(Le preguntan sobre eso, pero ella no dice mucho más, salvo que Hans Imber-Black fue su maestro y que hay entre ambos una relación de absoluta confianza. De su esposo habla poco, y una sola vez menciona a su sobrino, aunque sus ojos brillan con un calor especial, que desentona un poco con la fachada de mujer dura, pero por suerte, pasa en un segundo. Astrid se va entre enormes aplausos, todas las pancartas con su nombre ondean al viento. Ella dedica una reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa, y vuelve a su lugar.)

* * *

Distrito 2: Hans Imber-Black, cuarenta y un años (cosechado).

(Con aquella expectación entre dos de los tributos favoritos de la edición, era lógico que Hans Imber-Black fuese recibido cálidamente. El héroe nacional no sonreía, pero parecía más simpático que su compañera de distrito.

–La tercera y penúltima cosecha arreglada de la edición –Dice Marco Jansen, mirando cómo Hans el soldado, toma su lugar–: la presidenta Grant no quería prescindir de su héroe, pero la convencí de cuán espectacular sería.

Diego se limpia la boca, tenía gotitas de café.

–Gane o muera, será inolvidable –comenta–: con aquella otra muchacha, la señorita Hawthorne… dará espectáculo, sin dudas. Lo que más te gusta.

(Hans es interrogado Sobre su alianza, cómo se llevaban, qué planean, cuánto le costó erigirse líder y especialmente, sobre su compañera de distrito. Se muestra serio al hablar de sus aliados, exaltando sus virtudes y no tocando sus defectos. Diplomáticamente, halagó a cada uno de ellos, reservando los mayores elogios a Astrid Heckler, diciendo que era sin dudas la luchadora más competente del distrito. Así se la pasan hablando alrededor de dos minutos, y por fin, al quedar claro que al menos por su boca no saldrá ningún trapo sucio, Caesar va al ataque.)

Caesar Flickerman: Ahora, háblenos del héroe en casa, si quisiera…

Hans Imber-Black: ¿Héroe? Eso es exaltarme demasiado, yo solo cumplo con mi deber –no sonreía, ni parecía falsamente modesto–: díganme qué quieren saber sobre mí…

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Su familia! Sé que tiene familia allí en el distrito, su adorable esposa, hijos, amigos…

Hans Imber-Black (con una sonrisa): Sí, ella se llama Nicole, el amor de mi vida y madre de mis dos hijos. Es una buena mujer.

(Un primer plano de su cara lo muestra circunspecto, pero con los ojos brillantes.)

Hans Imber-Black (sonriendo más): Y mis chiquitines… me acusan de favoritismos, de que Elisa, la mayor, es mi consentida. Ella… tiene quince años, es hermosa… quizá es porque es mujer, pero… quizá soy menos duro con ella que con Alan… pero los quiero a ambos. ¡Arriba ese ánimo, chicos! No pierdan el tren de entrenamiento. Y estén con los ojos abiertos siempre.

* * *

Distrito 3: Aleia Valhor, quince años (cosechada)

(Aleia Valhor, vestida como una muñeca mecánica, se cruza con el entrevistado anterior y las cámaras captan cómo comparten un gesto amistoso. Ella va sonriendo, y prácticamente dando saltitos se sienta en su lugar. El público sonríe. Comienzan llamándola "la bebé de la edición", cosa que la hace sonreír más, adorable y tierna. Le preguntan sobre su alianza, a quienes deja en un buen lugar, especialmente a su compañero de distrito, quien es enfocado y le sonríe con ánimo.)

Caesar Flickerman: ¿qué tal si nos comentas sobre tu vida en el distrito 3? ¿Qué hace una niña tan adorable como tú?

Aleia Valhlor: Bueno… no tengo mucho tiempo libre (juega con sus dedos). Trabajo… en el orfanato de mi distrito. No hay muchos niños, pero… los quiero a todos (sonrisa). Me gustaría dar un saludo a Natya y Richie especialmente, ellos son…

(solo por un instante, su sonrisa se quiebra, pero se restablece al instante.)

Aleia Valhor: Muy especiales para mí, he aprendido mucho de ellos, son tan fuertes y valientes…

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Y tú?

Aleia Valhor: yo… no lo sé, quizá. Supongo que en la arena se verá eso, ¿verdad?

Caesar Flickerman: ¿igual que tu nota en las sesiones privadas? Todos tenemos curiosidad, ha sido sorprendente.

Aleia Valhor: Uhm… eso sí, tendrá que esperar también. Espero que… aún si no puedo decir lo que hice… bueno, me patrocinen, sería genial si pudieran (sonrisa).

* * *

Distrito 3: Dr. Leo Sanz, treinta y seis años (voluntario).

(El Doctor Leo se levanta como un resorte cuando llega su turno. Se lo ve incómodo, junto a Franziska, la Sirena, lo más pegado al asiento de Aleia Valhor que puede para no rozar a la hermosa mujer que tiene al lado. Camina con seguridad, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su pequeña compañera, y toma asiento pegando un suspiro. Sonríe a la cámara y al público.)

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Nuestro voluntario favorito! Gran corazón, te llaman. Cuéntanos, Leo…

Dr. Leo Sanz: Hey, oigan… eso me pone muy incómodo (sonríe). El chico tenía doce años, y yo no estoy en tan mala condición, ¿saben? Además lo vi como una manera de mejorar mi vida, quizá la única oportunidad que tenga.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿cómo médico no te va bien en ello?

Dr. Leo Sanz: sí, bueno, me hice médico para ganar dinero pero… mis trajes caros y mis perfumes me quitan mucho así que necesito más. ¡Imaginen si fuese vencedor! Tendría todo el dinero, a todas las chicas…

(Gritos femeninos. Leo mantiene la sonrisa).

Caesar Flickerman: un hombre como tú ya debe tener esposa, ¿no?

Dr. Leo Sanz: no me ha ido muy bien en el amor… no quiero sonar como un perdedor, pero las mujeres, bueno, se creen que soy un idiota y que pueden engañarme (…) pero como dicen, mala suerte en el amor, buena suerte en el juego. ¡espero tener suerte en este!

(Habla sobre su alianza, denota seguridad y cierta arrogancia, incluso. La gente se sorprende, la primera vez que le oyen hablar es demasiado distinta a lo que se imaginaron. Algunas pancartas con su nombre se alzan más, pero todos, sin excepción, le aplauden cuando da saludos a la familia del niño cosechado y a su mejor amigo, Kurt, al igual que a la esposa de este, Tabita. Se despide sonriendo, y cuando se está alejando, puede verse cómo se seca el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Está temblando.)

* * *

Distrito 4: Franziska, la Sirena, treinta y dos años (cosechada).

(una chica de unos veinte años con cabello rosa grita, alocada, mientras blande sus pancartas en apoyo a su amiga Franziska. El sector masculino enloquece, hasta los jóvenes, cuando la mujer pasa, rozando a Leo Sanz con el codo. Éste le lanza una mirada fulminante, pero incómoda. La mujer lanza besos y le caen flores. Ella sujeta una roja entre sus manos de uñas coloridas y se sienta como una reina. Caesar le roza la mano. Hablan un poco, sobre lo popular que es entre ambos sexos, y sobre su nota, no tan alta como la gente esperaba.)

Franziska, la Sirena: poco me importa mi nota, Caesar. Maya no dejará que me quede sin patrocinadores. (…) Bueno, mi relación con ella es muy especial… la conocí porque su padre, bueno, es un poco incómodo, pero fue mi cliente. (suspiros del público). Y quería que le enseñase a Maya a defenderse, que contara con una amiga mayor. Bueno, en realidad quería que fuese su madrastra (risas), pero yo soy una mujer libre, no pienso casarme. En fin, el asunto es que a Maya le tomé mucho cariño, y tengo la suerte de que es rica e influyente, ¿No? estoy rodeada de buena fortuna.

Caesar Flickerman: hablando de buena fortuna… ¿la alianza profesional? Interesante…

Franziska, la Sirena: A ver… te cuento. No pensaba unirme, no fui a la academia para la vida, ya saben, ese lugar donde pseudo entrenan voluntarios, y pensé que no me iban a aceptar. Al final, resulta que no había arquero, y (sonrisa) Hans Imber-Black me vio tirar y me aceptó. Ah, también me dijo que hablara maravillas de la alianza así que eso haré. Hans es un buen líder, Astrid es competente, Vulkan es peligroso, Sapphire es letal y Dorian… bueno, es divertido.

Dorian Clearwater (a lo lejos) ¡Oye!

(risas del público).

Caesar Flickerman: se ve que le hacen caso al líder este año…

Franziska, la Sirena: claro, es mi cliente, ¿no? No en el sentido sexual, no se pongan celosas (sonrisas)

(suena el timbre)

* * *

Distrito 4: Dorian Clearwater, veintisiete años (cosechado).

(Dorian va vestido bastante formal, la gente piensa que debió ir tan descubierto como su compañera, pero no es así. Sonríe, relajado, dando un beso en la mejilla de Franziska y encaminándose al lugar que ahora le corresponde, al menos por tres minutos. Las chicas gritan, entusiasmadas, y algunos otros chicos. Le llega una ropa íntima femenina en el pecho, y él la atrapa antes de alzarla en el aire.)

Dorian Clearwater: Mira, Hans, la bandera de la alianza (alza el sostén. Los cinco restantes sonríen de una u otra manera).

Caesar Flickerman (riéndose): vaya, Dorian… qué ocurrente eres.

Dorian Clearwater: sí, aunque necesito treinta segundos para cumplir el encargo que me dieron. (mira a Hans, sacudiendo su brazo de arriba abajo como si temblara). Toda la alianza es genial. Somos geniales. Nunca hemos peleado y vamos a estar unidos hasta el final. Gracias.

(risas del público).

Caesar Flickerman: Bueno, ahora que cumpliste el encargo del señor Imber-Black… puedes hablarnos sobre ti, ¡es lo que todos queremos conocer!

(…)

Dorian Clearwater: Es una historia larga, un poco triste pero con final feliz. Resulta que me enamoré, o creí estarlo. Elisabeth Asford se llama. Tuvimos un oviazgo corto, nos casamos, tuvimos unos hijos pero a ella se le pasó el amor en cuanto los tuvo. Luego me enteré de que solo se había casado conmigo para que sus padres no la casasen con Khristof Vanden… un magnate anciano pero rico. Crié a mis hijos solo hasta que Luke reapareció en mi vida. Luke…

Caesar Flickerman: Parece que lo quieres mucho…

Dorian Clearwater (serio). Es el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos. Él y ellos son lo más importante para mí, la razón por la que daré todo de mí para regresar.

Caesar Flickerman: aww… lloraré, es tan conmovedor…

Dorian Clearwater: ¿Conmovedor…? La idea era ser divertido, ¿sabes? Eso hablamos con Connie, pero… ya que quizá sea la última vez que les hablo… chicos, los amo. Los amo mucho.

* * *

Distrito 5: Meenara Lander, cuarenta y un años (cosechada)

(Meenara no arrastra los pies, ni luce derrotada. Está maquillada con suavidad, y sonríe un poco. Cuando se sienta, sonríe a la cámara, con toda la dulzura que puede. Todos saben para quién va dirigida esa sonrisa, especialmente un niño pequeño allá en el distrito 5, en la casa de Roy Adler. Meenara Lander está sonriendo para él. Caesar comienza por halagar su aspecto, preguntarle cómo la ha pasado en el Capitolio y cuál es su plato favorito. Meenara responde un poco tímida al principio, pero se va soltando)

Meenara Lander: lo que más me ha cautivado son las personas, he conocido gente muy buena aquí… Roy, mi mentor, es apenas un niño pero me ha ayudado mucho, igual que Amaranta… y Nyx…

Caesar Flickerman: eso, háblanos sobre tu alianza…

Meenara Lander: No creí conseguir una, pero con Nyx nos topamos de casualidad. Es una buena niña. Y luego Mercedes se nos unió anteayer… estoy contenta. Ahora, creo que hay una nueva persona… el hombre del distrito 12, pero no… no lo conozco…

(…)

Meenara Lander: Hablar de Max… bueno, es duro… perder a un hijo es… no puedo ni explicárselo. Saber que está ahí en los juegos, que cualquier cosa podría matarlo y verlo… verlo m… (un sollozo la entrecorta). Me ha hecho tanta falta…

* * *

Distrito 5: Haida Creek, cuarenta años (cosechado).

(Un suspiro exhalado por todo el público se deja oír, cuando Haida se detiene brevemente para susurrarle unas palabras al oído de Meenara, que ya no estaba siendo enfocada por ser una tributo llorona, la primera de la edición. Haida susurra, con una expresión tranquilizadora, Meenara asiente un par de veces, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al final y secándose los ojos. por fin, luego de dos o tres minutos, el hombre va con paso tranquilo al asiento. Lleva un atuendo parecido al de su cosecha, su poncho rojo y sus aretes de madera, el resto de la ropa es blanca.)

Caesar Flickerman: Iba a preguntar primero a qué se debe tu atuendo tan particular, ¡Pero ahora quiero saber qué le dijiste a Meenara! ¿se puede?

Haida Creek (con una sonrisa amable): Bueno, no lo creo… nada particular. Entre otras cosas, que no está sola.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿en los Juegos del Hambre?

Haida Creek: en situaciones de vida o muerte es cuando más necesitas saber que no estás solo, quizá no cambie nada en términos prácticos, pero subjetivamente es una gran diferencia. La diferencia entre morir en la esperanza o consumido por la desesperación. Televisivamente quizá no se diferencie en nada… pero para la persona… en fin, supongo que no me quieren oír hablar de eso.

Caesar Flickerman: qué bonito… eso ha sido dulce… ¿pero por qué estás solo, entonces? Según sé no tienes alianza.

Haida Creek: No, creo que estaré mejor por mi cuenta… yo… yo no…

(silencio de veinte segundos).

Caesar Flickerman: según nuestras fuentes, el distrito 5 no es tu distrito natal, ¿nos equivocamos?

Haida Creek: no… de hecho, justamente quería hablar de ello… aprovechar este momento para saludar a mi familia. Seguro han ccreído todos estos años que estaba muerto… (…) por circunstancias que no tocaré por tiempo, nos separamos y terminé en el distrito 5. Una tierra que amo, pero… pero… amo también a mi gente. Nadim y Soraya, mi padre; Nuk y Amina, mis hermanos; Sarami… Sarami, espero estés feliz. Te quise mucho.

(en la plaza del distrito 9, donde obligatoriamente ven las entrevistas, un anciano de cabello gris se abraza a su hijo mayor, Nuk. Un mareo lo invade y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas arrugadas, mirando a la pantalla. Piensa en él, y en Sarami, prima de Haida y enamorada. Sarami está muerta, lo hizo peleando por la rebelión, igual que como lo creían a él. Le apena que no lo sepa, y quizá nunca lo pueda saber. Después de tantos años…).)

* * *

Distrito 6: Mercedes Marston, cincuenta y ocho años (voluntaria).

(Mercedes, otra voluntaria pero por razones bastante más comprensibles, se levanta enérgicamente y con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica se acerca a su lugar. Va vestida de una forma que le favorece poco, y se da cuenta, dado que sus ojos negros brillan con enfado cuando las cámaras enfocan su ropa.)

Mercedes Marston: A mi cara, por favor, estoy muy vieja para una ropa así (hablándole a los camarógrafos, que le hacen caso). Gracias, por favor quiero verme digna si me piensan matar en unos días.

Caesar Flickerman: Uhm… ¿matar? ¿cree que no puede ganar, señora Marston?

Mercedes Marston (exasperada): no, si de creer, creo, pero no me va a negar que lo tengo difícil. Entre que estoy más vieja que la mayoría, que soy rebelde… ah, ¡no me vengan a poner esa cara de sorpresa! Si no se sabía antes se sabe ahora, y seguro que a los vigilantes no los engañé. En fin, que pocas oportunidades tengo. Pero por esfuerzo que no quede, en fin.

Caesar Flickerman: sacó bastante buena nota…

Mercedes Marston (encogiéndose de hombros): Sí, como dije en mi cosecha, mi trabajo me ha ayudado bastante… sé que pocos de ustedes saben de eso (con tono de chiste). Pero eso. necesitábamos una buena nota, mis aliadas saben más de supervivencia. Algo bueno, pero no vamos a sobrevivir pescando.

Caesar: Bueno, ahora, ¿qué tal si nos hablas de tu familia?

Mercedes Marston: oh, no. si quieren hacerme llorar como a Meenara, no lo van a conseguir (se pone en pie, negando con la cabeza). Mis parientes ya saben todo lo que les quise decir, no tengo que contar una historia sensiblera frente a todos ustedes. (…) porque no lo merecen, obviamente.

Caesar Flickerman: Uhm… respeto su decisión, señora Marston…

Mercedes Marston: …más le vale…

* * *

Distrito 6: Romeo Vector, cuarenta y dos años (cosechado).

(Romeo y Mercedes no tienen intercambio cariñoso o tan siquiera de compañerismo cuando se cruzan por el pasillo, él sonríe a todo y todos mientras que ella, con la vista al frente, pasa por su lado ignorándole. Romeo lleva un traje formal, que lo hace parecer algo mayor de lo que es, pero su sonrisa le da un buen toque. Desde que se sabe que es soltero, algunas capitolinas de edad madura están apostando por él, viendo si se podría… bueno, el destino sabría. Romeo habla de su alianza, en términos obsequiosos, desde Aleia hasta leo se ganan un comentario elogioso, y de lo bello que es el Capitolio. Su tono es sosegado, parece ser totalmente sincero).

Caesar Flickerman: Un hombre corriente, al parecer. Mucha gente se siente identificada con usted…

Romeo Vector: ¿De verdad? ¡Qué raro! Pero sí, nada fuera de lo normal… supongo que solo viajo mucho, como chofer que soy. Tengo esa suerte.

Caesar: ¿Y eso le hace tener ese cuerpo tan esculpido?

Romeo Vector: no… bueno, yo… mantengo una dieta sana y por suerte, gano lo suficiente para acondicionarme en mis tiempos libres. Como no tengo hijos ni esposa, invierto mi dinero en mí, para…

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Bien! ¿Y seguirás acondicionándote si llegas a vencer?

Romeo Vector: Quizá… aunque si venzo, espero abandonar muchas cosas que hice. A ver si puedo comenzar de nuevo.

(el timbre suena. Alfa Vector, en la plaza, mira a su hermano con los ojos brillantes. Lo extraña, querría escucharlo decir algo sobre sí mismo, pero él, parco y obsequioso, dijo mucho sin decir nada. Espera, por lo más sagrado, volver a verlo, aunque tiene un mal presentimiento. Su hermano…)

* * *

Distrito 7: Pancy Layton, diecisiete años (cosechada).

(La chica a la que llaman la Reina Abeja lleva un vestido muy escotado y zapatos amarillos, con su pelo rojo desparramado sobre sus hombros. No sonríe, pero tampoco parece antipática o tosca, y saluda con la cabeza a Romeo en señal de reconocimiento. Cuando la gente aplaude, ella saluda con la mano, sonriendo solo un poco, y se sienta con las piernas recatadamente cruzadas.)

Pancy Layton: Hola a todos (saludo con la mano. Un hola general se oye). Eso… bueno, quería romper el hielo de alguna manera.

Caesar Flickerman: Aww… qué tierna eres, Pancy. ¿cómo estás?

Pancy Layton: ¿de verdad o esperan que diga bien? (un "de verdad" se escucha). Bueno… un poco asustada, no… bastante asustada, no voy a fingir una frialdad que no siento. Tengo miedo, pero creo… quiero decir, me he enfrentado a un par de cosas extrañas antes. Como cuando un enjambre de abejas me persiguió. Yo era una niña… no sabía bien cómo sacar la miel y estuve corriendo con las abejas tras de mí hasta que llegué al río. Tía Kate se acordará.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿fue la mujer que quería presentarse voluntaria?

Pancy Layton: Sí. Ella es como mi mamá, bueno, es una historia larga pero… mis padres son jóvenes y trabajan en la industria maderera. Yo soy apicultora como mi tía. No podía dejar que viniera… (sacude la cabeza) tampoco voy a llorar (el público ríe). Es difícil esto de mostrarse espontánea y divertida… me lo sugirió Roger, ¿saben? "sé tierna", me dijo. Pero qué mal me sale.

Caesar Flickerman: Roger Sicamore… victoria con catorce años, ¿no? ¿cómo te sienta eso?

Pancy Layton: ¿en unos juegos donde la mayoría son más fuertes y con más años? Curiosamente bien. Siento que… no está todo perdido. Quería agradecerle a Roger… por todo. Me ha ayudado tanto…

Caesar Flickerman: háblame de tu compañero, Alexander…

Pancy Layton (tensa de repente): ¿no le ven la cara a ese tipo? ¡Está loco! Ni siquiera sé por qué me preguntan por él. Es… es horrible. Espero que muera.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿tanto así?

(Pancy Layton asiente)

* * *

Distrito 7: Alexander Rheon, veintiún años (cosechado).

.

Alexander Rheon: antes de nada, quiero decirles a todos que Pancy Layton es una *********

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Alexander, ese lenguaje! Te recuerdo que esto lo están viendo niños…

Alexander Rheon: ¿Y qué? Como si no vieran personas cortándose en pedazos todos los años… un par de putadas no los van a impresionar.

Caesar Flickerman: tiene sentido… quiero saber… ¿por qué tan mala relación con la señorita Layton?

Alexander Rehon: oye, es mi entrevista, no quiero perder el tiempo hablando de esa ********, maldita **** y estúpida *****.

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Alexander!

Alexander Rheon: De acuerdo… te hablaré de mi alianza, de eso quiero hablar. Es la mejor. Jessica es genial, está vieja pero es fuerte. Me recuerda a esos demonios con cuernos, ¿los has visto? Y Duncan es… la verdad es que siempre parece enojado, pero es buena onda también. Vamos a molerlos a todos.

Caesar Flickerman: vaya, parece que te sientes cómodo…

Alexander Rheon: sí.

(…)

Caesar Flickerman: ¿cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

Alexander Rheon: …bueno, mira, resulta que estaba este güei, se quería pasar de listo conmigo, y yo le dije oye qué te pasa, nos pusimos a pelear, puños van, puños vienen, y el cobarde rata **** sacó un cuchillo y me rajó la cara. Ganó por eso, pero yo le partí la mitad de los dientes.

(el guardia del orfanato, que le había hecho la cicatriz por razones bien distintas, a un niño mucho más indefenso, sonríe socarronamente. Ese loquito sabe fabular bien, al menos. Pero él siempre recordará al niñito que suplicaba que por favor, ya no más, nunca más, por favor… qué tiempos.)

* * *

Distrito 8: Galatea Higgins, treinta y cuatro años (cosechada).

(Galatea lleva su sempiterna peluca lacia de color azul, los labios pintados y un vestido diseñado por ella misma. La Costurera tiene varios fans, admiradores de su trabajo y chicas que han comprado sus vestidos. Dinero se mueve por ella, es lo que Titania Enoshima ha comentado, pese a su apariencia más frágil la gente confía en sus posibilidades. Ella mira por sobre el hombro a los tributos, camina como una reina y saluda a Caesar con dos besos en cada mejilla, a la manera capitolina, lo cual causa una buena impresión. Hablan primero de su alianza, donde ella pone por los cielos sobre todo a Jeffrey, que fue quien la reclutó en primer lugar, y aunque se queja de sus modales toscos y actuar de provinciano, lo valora como aliado. Ella, que posee unos modales impecables, tiene derecho a hacerlo, piensan todos los capitolinos.)

Caesar Flickerman: Y la misma pregunta que le hice al doctor Leo… ¿por qué sin pareja a esta edad? ¡con lo hermosa que es! sé que cualquiera daría lo que fuese por estar con usted.

Galatea Higgins (sonriendo con bochorno): honestamente… nunca ha llegado el indicado. Bueno, alguna vez llegó, pero lo dejé ir tontamente. (…) estuve a punto de no decirlo, pero consultándolo con él… mal no me va a hacer decirlo. Se trata de Rickon Blade.

(el público ahoga un suspiro de sorpresa. Las cámaras enfocan al único vencedor vivo del distrito 8, que tiene una sonrisa enorme y falsa, su sonrisa de cada día.)

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Rickon Blade! ¿cómo lo dejaste escapar?

Galatea Higgins: es una historia triste, yo… cuando él volvió… dije cosas muy feas. Lo dejé ir. Y, ahora estando aquí… creo que fue la peor decisión que pude tomar. Porque todavía le amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo, aunque quizá sea tarde.

(se enfoca a Rickon Blade, de nuevo. La sonrisa se borra, y pueden ver cómo lentamente él niega con la cabeza, agitando la mano en ademán de rechazo a sus palabras. el rostro de Galatea, por un instante, se demuda, cuando la gente suspira por la compasión, pero ella consigue volver a sonreír con sus labios pintados).

Galatea Higgins: Ya decía yo, Caesar (con una sonrisa temblorosa). Bueno, lo intenté. Ahora solo me queda seguir viviendo… ¿quién sabe? Quizá, como vencedora, consiga recuperarlo, ¿qué les parece?

(el público parece estar de acuerdo, y aunque Rickon Blade sonría, como dándole alguna esperanza, Galatea sabe que no hay ninguna. Se siente humillada, herida y sobre todo añora mucho ser más joven. Más que nunca, odia a su padre.)

* * *

Distrito 8: Tex McCroy, cincuenta y nueve años (cosechado).

.

(Tex le da una palmadita en el hombro a Galatea, su compañera, pero no le dice nada. Ella se asusta un poco al principio, pero luego le dedica una media sonrisa. El hombre anciano y medio calvo se dirige al lugar, gesticulando un poco y murmurando para sí mismo, fijando sus ojos azules en un punto donde no hay absolutamente nada. Se sienta, ignorando al presentador).

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Hola, Tex! Por aquí.

Tex McCroy: Hola. Bueno (girándose hacia otro lado) como te decía, Gala está afectada. Yo creo que Rickon fue un cabrón al rechazarla así delante de todos, pero…

Caesar Flickerman: ¿eh… eso le parece a usted? (finge que Tex se refería a él y no al aire).

Tex McCroy (girándose a Caesar): por supuesto, Galatea es una buena niña. Ni siquiera es tan diva, entiendo que hayan tenido sus diferencias pero uno nunca sabe.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿el qué?

Tex McCroy: ¿qué te importa?

Caesar Flickerman: Y… ¿qué piensas de estar aquí?

Tex McCroy: que es una ****.

Caesar Flickerman: Le pido, por favor, que cuide su lenguaje.

Tex McCroy: tú me preguntaste. (…) espero que el gobierno esté conforme con haberme mandado aquí. Sé que lo hicieron, ¿me oyen? (mira fijamente a la presidenta Grant, en el palco presidencial). Sé que querían destruirme, cada día me buscaron en el distrito 7 sin encontrarme. Sé que saben que los quiero ver ca…

(Archer McCroy siente una profunda tristeza al ver a su padre, tan ido, hablándole a la presidenta sobre cosas que no tienen ningún sentido. Nunca olvidó su amor, cada mes le escribía una carta que nunca recibió respuesta. Y en aquella entrevista, al parecer, es más importante hablar de su compañera de distrito o de lo que cree o deja de creer que le hicieron, que de él mismo. Su esposa le toma la mano, pidiéndole que lo olvide. Pero Archer no puede. Sabe que, el próximo mes, no tendrá nninguna carta que escribir.)

* * *

Distrito 9: Jessica Grainbelle, sesenta años (cosechada).

(Como una gran dama, Jessica está sentada en el sillón. Permitió que Caesar Flickerman le besara la mano, y saludó a la multitud con cordialidad, daba la imagen de ser una abuelita cariñosa, el enfoque contrario a Mercedes Marston. No había demasiadas pancartas con su nombre, pero de los ancianos, es la más querida, en buena parte por su actitud, pero sobre todo gracias a Breel, su hijo vencedor, apreciado por su buen corazón. Ella no pierde el tiempo y comienza a hablar de su querido Breel, con amor y devoción).

Caesar: Pero tenemos entendido que tiene usted otra hija, ¿no es así, señora Jessica?

Jessica Grainbelle: Sí… Arane. Buena chica, un poco cabeza loca, pero buena. Seguro la han visto por las cámaras que vigilan el distrito, ella y mi nieta son ejemplares, como toda la familia Grainbelle.

Caesar: Nos parece muy bien eso (sonrisa). Ahora dígame… ¿qué tiene pensado para la arena?

Jessica Grainbelle (con una sonrisa) ¿qué más puedo hacer aparte de hacer lo posible para vivir? Tengo una buena alianza, confío en Duncan y Alexander, y en quienes quieran patrocinarme.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Cómo es que su mentor sea su propio hijo?

Jessica Grainbelle: ¡Difícil, difícil! Saber que la criatura a la que cambié los pañales y limpié su trasero rosado, será el responsable de mi vida… (risa nerviosa). No es que no confíe en mi breel, es un buen chico, ya sabes, pero a veces siento que debería ser yo la mentora… ¡Será porque soy su madre!...

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Y en cuanto al señor Borlaug?

Jessica: ¿Qué pasa con Duncan? ¡Oh, Caesar! No pensarás que vamos a llegar a enfrentarnos...

* * *

Distrito 9: Duncan Borlaug, cincuenta y seis años (cosechado).

(Antes de enfocar a Duncan, que saluda a su compañera de distrito con un movimiento de cabeza, enfocan a la multitud. Muchas personas tienen el cabello peinado en una mata de rizos apretados, emulando su esponjoso cabello. El hombre lleva un traje sencillo, que le hace parecer tan inocente como a Jessica, aunque él luce más serio.)

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Danos tu secreto, Duncan! ¿qué haces para tener ese cabello tan esponjoso y delicioso y que se vea natural?

Duncan Borlaug: eh… ¿esta pregunta es seria? (mira hacia todos lados, confuso, y un sí rotundo le responde). Es mi cabello natural...

(hay un coro de intergecciones de asombro).

Duncan Borlaug: Seguramente no todos lo sepan, pero en los distritos no hay muchas formas de hacerse tratamientos caros de belleza. Así que sí, este cabello es mío.

Caesar Flickerman: bueno, se conserva usted bastante bien.

Duncan Borlaug: le voy a dar la respuesta que la mujer del distrito 6 dio… trabajo, eso me hace estar así. Ahora me beneficia, podría estar peor físicamente pero no lo estoy.

Caesar Flickerman: Hablando de eso… sabemos que lo ha tenido peliagudo al ser compañero de la madre de un vencedor…

Duncan Borlaug (después de un silencio de cinco segundos): Sí, es complicado, de continuo pienso que Breel Grainbelle optará por su madre y no por mí. Y siendo sinceros, ¿quién no lo haría? Yo también haría lo que fuese por mi familia.

Caesar Flickerman: su familia…

Duncan Borlaug: sí, aprovecharé de dar mi mensaje en seguida. Los amo a todos… perdón si les hice algún daño, no fue mi intención. Mi hermano, mis hijos, mi nuera y yerno, mis nietos… bueno, yo por cualquiera seguramente dejaría un poco en la estacada a otro tributo de estar en el lugar de breel. Así que lo entiendo. Y por eso estoy con Jessica, sé que mientras seamos aliados no pasará nada.

(Aliana, nieta mayor de Duncan, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Mirar a su abuelo, que tan bueno había sido con ella y con los huérfanos, casi despidiéndose… maldice a Breel Grainbelle, a su horrible madre, a todos. quiere volver a verlo, pero sabe que no lo hará. Hay tantos tan capaces…)

* * *

Distrito 10: Nyx Bellecourt, veinte años (cosechada).

(Nyx lleva un vestido más atrevido que el de Pancy pero menos que la ropa de Franziska. Sus andares elegantes y gráciles, dejan embobados a la mayoría del Capitolio y a muchos de su propio distrito, que aún mirándola de más no se habían atrevido a acercarse porque la creyeron demasiado inalcanzable. El público ovaciona, hasta una de las vigilantes, Briseida Anglevin, grita el nombre de la tributo. Nyx, tímidamente, la saluda con la mano en señal de reconocimiento, lo que hace que Briseida prácticamente explote en su asiento. Caesar no pierde el tiempo y le pregunta por las confianzas con la vigilante)

Nyx Bellecourt: No sé si puedo contarlo… (Nyx le lanza una mirada a su mentora, Dianne Stotch, y después a Briseida, quien asiente con la cabeza). Bueno, bueno. En las sesiones privadas, nos tomamos una foto juntas y… (las mejillas de Nyx se acaloran). Fue extraño, pero eso.

Briseida Anglevin (a lo lejos): ¡Es que me encanta!

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Así que tienes una fan! ¡Eso siempre es bueno!

Nyx Bellecourt: sí… estoy un poco confusa por eso… ¡Pero lo agradezco! Gracias, señorita Anglevin, y también gracias por la nota que me pusieron… ustedes saben lo que hice.

(…)

Nyx Bellecourt: Creo que elegí esta alianza por ser más cercano a lo que conozco. Mi familia… bueno, solo somos mujeres. No sé qué fue de mi padre, siempre hemos estado mi gemela y yo… y no sé si lo notarán, pero soy algo tímida, así que…

Caesar Flickerman: sí, ya lo vemos (suspiros del público). ¿Pero y qué me dices del nuevo aliado?

Nyx Bellecourt (mirando a Julian Felow de reojo): Decisiones de último minuto, yo… bueno, no le conozco todavía, pero espero que podamos trabajar juntos el tiempo que podamos.

Caesar Flickerman: Pero siempre te sentirás más cómoda con tus aliadas, ¿no es eso?

Nyx Bellecourt: sí.

* * *

Distrito 10: Rafe Firehorse, treinta y cuatro años (voluntario).

(El público enloquece por completo cuando Rafe entra en escena, con una cara tan seria como la de Astrid Heckler. Lleva unos pantalones de tela grises, camisa blanca y corbata roja, como su pelo. No mira a Nyx, parecen no tener ninguna relación más allá de la de compañeros de distrito. Responde apenas a los saludos de la gente, en un ángulo claramente intimidante. Lo divertido, con él, no funcionaría).

Caesar Flickerman: Vaya, Rafe… estuvimos esperando tanto tiempo este momento…

Rafe Firehorse: …Es curioso, nunca he sido de demasiadas palabras. creo que destaqué más en mis sesiones privadas de lo que haré hablando. Quizá, si me preguntas y yo te voy contestando…

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Me parece bien! Primero que nada, tu voluntariado, cuéntanos todo…

(Cuando Rafe termina de contar su historia, muchos capitolinos tienen lágrimas en sus ojos. un hermano menor leal, un sobrinito en apuros, ganas de evitarle más sufrimiento al hermano).

Caesar Flickerman: ¿No has pensado que eso podría causar culpa en Nico?

Rafe Firehorse: no se me pasó por la cabeza… pero, Nico, escucha (mira a la cámara). No te culpes, yo lo decidí y estoy feliz con esto. (su voz se quiebra). Los quiero mucho, a los tres.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿tres? ¿No son solo Zane y Nico?

Rafe Firehorse: Hay alguien más… pero eso, lo contaré cuando gane.

(Patrick está viendo la entrevista como agente de la paz, de servicio cuando bien querría no estarlo. Al oír esas palabras, su corazón late de golpe. Siempre había pensado que aquel hombre, mayor que él y con más experiencia en el amor, solo lo quería como diversión, pero en sus ojos vio sinceridad. Su pecho se aprieta, un espasmo de cariño le recorre y sonríe, esperando que por favor lo logre. Cuando por último, en los pocos segundos que quedan, Rafe Firehorse se quita la camisa para mostrar al país entero su marca tatuada, riéndose un poco y diciendo que al menos no se la hicieron con hierro, siente ganas de gritar, llorar, estrecharlo entre sus brazos… lo que sea. Pero que vuelva.)

* * *

Distrito 11: Mona Tukerton, diecinueve años (cosechada).

(La mona Mona está vestida de una forma infantil y tierna. Máscara de Plata pensó que el ángulo sensual no iba con su tributo, y la vistió con un bonito vestido palo de rosa, sus coletas y maquillaje suave. Ayuda la expresión, medio determinada, medio tímida con la que va, saludando levemente a Rafe. Lógicamente, ya que son aliados).

Mona Tukerton: ¡Quiero aprovechar de enviarle un enorme abrazo a mi familia! Por favor, que si no se me olvida (ríe un poco, agitadísima). Mami, papá, Tonya, a mis amigas, y a Henry, mi novio… eso, ya saben cuánto los quiero y… y…

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Oh, tranquila! Eso siempre se hace al final (le da unas palmaditas).

Mona Tukerton: Sí, ya sé, pero me iba a poner a hablar por los codos y se me olvidaría (risas). Ahora sí, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿cómo te sientes al ser una de las menores de la edición?

Mona Tukerton (más seria): antes estaba más asustada, es que… figúrense, pasé la edad de cosecha y ahora esto… (juega con su pequeña pulsera de vegetales). Sabes, creí que moriría, pero Chloe Carson, mi mentora, me hizo ver algunos videos de ediciones pasadas, chicas no tan fuertes que consiguieron ganar con astucia y recursos. Así que…

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Y tú te consideras en esa categoría?

Mona Tukerton: ¡Claro! Se lo dije a Pancy Layton, que no aceptó mi oferta de alianza, tengo recursos, sé hacer cosas y se lo demostré a mis compañeros actuales. Estuve… asustada, y no me da vergüenza decir que lloré, pero ahora quiero… de verdad que solo quiero que llegue pronto. Es esta ansiedad lo que me está matando.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿qué piensas hacer cuando el momento llegue?

Mona Tukerton (mirando a la cámara): Lo que sea, creo.

* * *

Distrito 11: Jeffrey Blaaker, treinta y dos años (cosechado).

(la multitud, especialmente femenina, vuelve a enloquecer con el hombre, que, sabiendo su atractivo, sonríe y saluda, pícaro. Esta vez lleva un traje mucho mejor que el de espantapájaros lucido en el desfile, pero todos lo aman y recuerdan por eso. Caesar le estrecha la mano y él le corresponde, esbozando una sonrisa.)

Fan anónima: ¡Jeffrey, te amo, dame un hijo!

Jeffrey Blaaker (riéndose): Perdón, encanto, ¡tengo novia! Y si me ve coqueteando contigo y gano, me van a cortar yasabenqué. No quiero que me censuren como a otros. (guiña un ojo a Tex y Alexander. Uno sigue gesticulando para sí mismo, y el otro aprieta los puños).

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Novia, novia! Eso nos gusta, ¿cómo la conociste?

Jeffrey Blaaker: trabajando, claro (sonríe). Si somos muy trabajólicos aquí en los distritos. Yashimabeth y yo tenemos una genial relación, así que eso, encantos, aunque quisiera no podría.

Caesar Flickerman: ¡qué lindo! (suspiros del público).

(…)

Jeffrey Blaaker: una vida dura, y no diré que no me lo buscara, ¿eh? En mi juventud era un ***.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿y ahora?

Jeffrey Blaaker: sigo siendo un **** (risas). Pero nada, en serio. Por ejemplo, estuve condenado a trabajo sin sueldo por infringir las normas de la sociedad.

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Oh, un criminal!

Jeffrey Blaaker: nada tan grave pero sí, sí. ¿Para qué están las reglas, si no es para romperlas? (guiña un ojo y la gente grita). Me gustaría decir que fue por algo genial, peligroso y arriesgado, pero fue porque me comporté como un imbécil con mis hermanos… perdona, Isha. La ****. Te voy a compensar cada una si gano, ¿vale?

Caesar: queda poco tiempo para que nos cuentes…

Jeffrey Blaaker: tampoco lo haría, aparte. Solo diré… miren, esta pata de reptil (la saca de su bolsillo, está disecada y hecha colgante). Es un regalo de mi sobrino mayor, mi campeón, Leonidas. Iba a decir que lo cacé yo, pero para qué ahora….

* * *

Distrito 12: Rossie Hawthorne, veinte años (cosechada).

(Rosie se ve hermosa, con un vestido gris y su cabello recién trenzado por ella misma, ojos levemente sombreados y labios rojos. Camina con sus tacones como si recientemente hubiese aprendido a hacerlo, y así es. no sonríe, ni se muestra obsequiosa. Parece seria y determinada, y no contesta ni al saludo de la gente ni al de Caesar).

Rosie Hawthorne: No voy a responder a ninguna pregunta, solo vine a dar un mensaje (se pone seria, mirando a la cámara). Gente de Panem: ese hombre que está allí (la cámara sigue su dedo, que señala con desprecio a Hans Imber-Black) torturó hasta la muerte a mi tío, Gale Hawthorne. Abuela Hazelle, papá… estoy segura de lo que digo. Fue él. Si valoran… la libertad, nadie debería… apoyarlo. Eso es todo.

(exclamaciones ahogadas del público. Se enfoca a todos los tributos. Los profesionales tienen expresiones de ligera sorpresa, muchos otros de desaprobación.)

–¿Qué hacemos, Marco? ¿qué dice la presidenta? –Pregunta Diego.

–Dile a Amy que transmita eso, ¿crees que nos podemos perder algo así? ¿sabes cómo va a subir el rating? –Los colmillos de Marco destellan–: ahora lamentarán tener los televisores apagados esos rebeldes.

Es cierto, poca gente sabía lo que había hecho el joven de dieciséis años que fue Hans Imber-Black, pues se había mantenido como secreto de estado, pero algunos sí. Y ahora, gracias a Rosie, todos estaban al tanto de dicha rivalidad. ¿Podría haber algo más delicioso que eso? Intrigas, venganza…

* * *

Distrito 12: Julian Felow, veintisiete años (cosechado).

(Luego de aquella declaración hecha por Rosie, tranquila, circunspecta y fría, la aparición de Julian fue muy esperada. No gustaba tanto como Jeffrey, Rafe o Dorian, pues no daba cabida al aprecio, pero aún así tenía sus adeptos, más aún por ser uno de los primeros participantes del Capitolio. Algunos, hasta decían que iba a darles honor a la gran ciudad por primera vez en estos juegos).

Caesar Flickerman: ¡Hola, Julian!

Julian Felow: Hola.

Caesar Flickerman: eh… ¿qué nos cuentas? ¿qué te ha parecido el exabrupto de Rosie?

Julian Felow: Bueno, creo que el Capitolio ha sido muy detallista al permitir la casualidad de que un asesino se encuentre con una de las parientes de su víctima, y Rose hizo lo que mejor le convenía, no tengo nada más que decir.

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?

Julian Felow: ¿Acaso tengo aquí a uno de los asesinos de mi padre? ¿No? entonces no tengo cómo saber qué hubiese hecho en su lugar.

Caesar Flickerman: A propósito de eso… ¿cómo ha sido tu estancia en el distrito 12? ¿crees que te ha enseñado algo?

Julian Felow: Bueno, a trabajar mucho, romperse la espalda y cosas así (sonríe un poco) es una lección que todos aquí deberíamos aprender, es muy valiosa, ¿saben?

(guiña un ojo, sus larguísimas pestañas acarician casi sus pómulos).

Caesar Flickerman: ¿Y qué nos dices de tu familia?

Julian Felow: lo de siempre… hermana, cuñado, sobrinos… estoy seguro de que deben estar hartos de oírlo así que imagínense un discurso súper sensiblero y péguenlo aquí. Estoy igual de cansado que ustedes.

* * *

Nota:

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, señoras y señor.

Quiero dar un aviso importante: desde aquí en adelante, si no quieren hacer comentarios largos y detallados, o si no quieren comentar en absoluto, pueden hacerlo con libertad sin miedo a que mate a sus tributos. Esto porque he decidido más o menos quiénes quiero que vivan y quiénes no, y no voy a engañar a la gente diciéndole que depende de los comentarios. En muchos casos es así, obvio, tengo planeadas algunas cosas para la gente que todavía sigue, pero no necesariamente. Así que, si no tienes ganas de comentar, estás cansado o cansada, o solo quieres responder preguntas, tú dale, adelante. Estoy conforme con ello.

Gracias a los que todavía han comentado, a los que me han seguido hasta aquí.

El próximo capítulo será última noche y lanzamientos, el subsiguiente, baño.

Preguntas:

¿entrevista favorita?

¿a quién te gustaría ver morir?

¿quién crees que muere primero?

Saludos, amores.


	14. capítulo XII

Capítulo XII: última noche y lanzamientos 2,8,11,5.

* * *

Distrito 2: Astrid Heckler, treinta y tres años (voluntaria).

La última noche antes de todo, el preliminar hasta que por fin comiencen los centésimos juegos, me encuentra tomando un té de menta después de mi copiosa cena. Los cuatro mentores, incluso Marcus que apenas tiene veintiún años, nos han insistido que debemos comer pero no hacía falta, tanto Hans como yo sabemos bien nuestros deberes. Pero el té me ayuda a asentar el estómago, y no solo por la comida. También los nervios se calmarían así.

En la academia nos enseñaron a reconocer estas emociones, contenerlas y desecharlas. También nos enseñaron que, llegada una situación de peligro, el cuerpo reacciona en modo automático y mientras más sea entrenado para lo que sabemos hacer, más fácilmente actúa. Memoria procedural, había dicho Asensio Jung, mentor de Hans. Miedo no tengo por esa parte, lo que me inquieta es aquello que ocurrirá después. Cuando queden menos, la alianza se fragmente, si gano. Dave, Gabe y mi gente… me verán como una ganadora y podré cumplir mis objetivos, al menos ese que deseo con tantas ansias. Pero también…

–Astrid –Julio Blake me saca de mis pensamientos, su voz es urgente.

Es un año menor que yo, pero él sí pudo participar en los Juegos del hambre al cumplir los dieciocho años. Por poco muere congelado en una montaña, el resto fue impecable, y ahora es mi mentor. Uno de ellos, al menos.

–Sé algo que se le escapó a Titania hablando con Marcus –baja algo la voz–: no habrá cornucopia en esta edición.

Muestro una expresión de sorpresa, ¿En serio? La cornucopia había sido simbólica, si no me equivoco desde la décima edición, o algo así, que ponían una. Noventa años con ese cuerno broncíneo congregando personas, facilitando muchas muertes rápidas. Al menos, eso era lo que con el grupo habíamos conversado. El plan de Hans era tomar un arma, la primera que encontrásemos, y rodear el perímetro de la cornucopia, separados, para capturar y asesinar lo más rápidamente posible a la mayor cantidad de personas e impidiendo el escape. Ahora, sin embargo…

–¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? –Cuestiono, sin poder evitar adoptar mi tono de mando.

–Muy seguro, profe, de hecho convencido –Julio sonríe un poco, haciéndome sonreír también–: Titania no suele mentir con eso, y es un poquito descuidada. No sé cuántos lo sepan… pero tú eres una.

–¿Y Hans? –No puedo evitar preguntar. Se había ido a su habitación, a descansar un poco, suerte por él porque a mí me es imposible dormir ahora.

O tal vez desgracia, considerando los acontecimientos actuales. Julio se encoge de hombros, mirándome fijamente como si quisiera leer mi alma.

–No lo sé –dice, sus ojos azules taladran los míos marrones–: eso lo tendrás que decidir tú. Ni Berna ni Asensio lo saben, así que o se entera de tu boca o…

Se me pasan muchas ideas por la cabeza. Hans Imber-Black, planificando contar con una cornucopia y encontrándose con que no hay nada de eso, y yo, con arma o sin ella, aprovechándome y asessinándole por la espalda entre la confusión general. No es así como quiero jugar, mas es una manera, y mi corazón comienza a latir muy pesado. El líder quedaría en evidencia total, muerto o no, al sentir que su plan falla tan estrepitosamente y no tener una estrategia de contingencia, pienso.

–Mejor que no lo sepa –le digo a Julio, bebiendo un sorbo de mi té.

Él asiente, levantándose con movimientos fluidos. Es tan raro tenerlo como mentor… sobre todo considerando que en la academia, pese a ser vencedor, suele tenerme bastante en cuenta como luchadora, pero reconozco que tiene la ventaja de haber salido de la arena con vida, algo que yo no conseguí con dieciocho pero pretendo lograr ahora, con treinta y tres. nos despedimos con un apretón de manos bastante formal, él bosteza y parece caerse de sueño, qué envidia. Mis ojos están abiertos como platos y me imagino que así estarán un par de horas.

–Nos veremos, si lo logras –es su cálida despedida–: creo en ti, Astrid.

–Lo agradezco, Julio. Mis recuerdos a Milly –devuelvo el apretón con fuerza, y lo veo marchar.

Es quizá una hora más tarde, sentada en la salita analizando las entrevistas de los tributos, cuando siento unos pasos calzados con pantuflas acercándose a mí. No me pregunto quién sería, no hay tiempo, son demasiado rápidos. Hans, en ropa de dormir, se sobresalta un poco al verme. Después de algunas frases de rigor, similares a "no sabía que estabas aquí", "no te preocupes, no molestas" y demás intercambios, él termina sentándose en el mismo sillón. Meenara Lander, por la televisión, está llorando y hablando de su hijo muerto.

–Qué terrible –digo, sobrecogida. No es una frase a la ligera. No tengo hijos, pero quiero a Gabe como si lo fuera y perderlo…

–No quiero ni imaginarlo –Hans habla con voz profunda.

Nos quedamos callados, entre nosotros hay un silencio bastante incómodo. Tengo ganas de preguntar sobre el exabrupto de la chica del distrito 12, una veinteañera llamada Rose Hawthorne, y sobre lo que dijo que sucedió con su tío asesinado. No sé por qué, me imagino a Hans haciendo algo así. Ignoro si el chico de dieciséis años, pero desde luego el hombre de cuarenta y tantos es perfectamente capaz, como agente de la paz ha tenido que hacer cosas similares, una manera de que el sistema funcione, supongo. Ojalá hubiese mejores, pero es la que conocemos.

Al final, no soy yo quien saca el tema, en el fondo nunca lo habría hecho porque por mi oficio estoy acostumbrada a no hacer preguntas. Algo aqueja al soldado de la cabeza calva, porque me mira y dice.

–Astrid… necesito tu opinión sobre un tema –se inclina un poco hacia mí, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, imagino que para burlar las cámaras–: ¿También crees, como yo, que mi cosecha y la de esa chica no fue azarosa?

Medito por un instante. No lo había pensado, honestamente, pero dándole vueltas el azar es una posibilidad mínima. Intento decirlo de una manera no tan contundente, pero no me sale.

–Creo que no fueron al azar –susurro también.

Él se relaja un poco, al parecer solo necesitaba que alguien más lo dijera, quizá no como confirmación per se, pero sí por lo que había dicho el hombre del distrito 5, el contacto humano. Como soldados que somos, entendemos aquello y adhiero a las palabras del hombre. En sus ojos veo la traición y el abandono, más de veinte años luchando por el Capitolio al parecer no le valieron de nada. No lo dice, pero lo veo.

–Es un poco duro pensarlo –Hans suspira–: si reflexiono sobre el tema… es muy probable que no salga con vida de esta, entonces.

Sus ojos están serios, y no hace falta que hable más para saber a lo que se refiere. Si le han cosechado a posta, como parece ser el caso, dudo que le vayan a dejar salir. Había pensado en enfrentarme a Hans, en desafiarlo, en matarlo para volver y vencer, pero ahora que sé que para él todo está irremediablemente perdido me invade una profunda tristeza.

–Se supone que… –mi voz tiembla un poco–: lo siento, compañero.

–¿qué ibas a decir?

Niego con la cabeza, apretando un poco los labios. Él insiste.

–No sé, se supone que si yo muero… estaría tranquila pensando que al menos tú seguirías –digo, buscando la tranquilidad en mi pecho, el temple para transmitírselo a él.

–Bueno, agente Heckler, si nuestras suposiciones son correctas todo depende de usted –él sigue serio.

–Hans…

–¿Sí?

–No habrá cornucopia este año –digo, a regañadientes.

Y en lugar de pasarnos el resto de la noche hablando sobre cosas tristes, como su quizá inminente muerte, nos la pasamos diseñando una estrategia. Me queda claro que Hans, mi maestro, no dejará de intentar vivir, pero que sabe que sus posibilidades son ostensiblemente menores y por ello, las mías aumentan. No puedo evitar pensar que estoy jugando con ventaja…

* * *

Distrito 8: Tex McCroy, cincuenta y nueve años (cosechado).

–¿O sea que no piensa contestarle nunca? –Galatea Higgins endulza sus palabras duras con una sonrisa–: Tex… por favor.

Mirarla así es más fácil, pienso y Justine también lo cree. Se ha quitado la peluca azul, la sombra de ojos y el horrible labial, y solo está allí, con su piel oscura limpia, sus oscuros cabellos en rizos cortos y sus dulces ojos oscuros, interpelándome.

–¿Por qué te importa? –Le pregunto, hosco.

–No deberías hablarle así. La chica solo se preocupa por ti –me regaña Justine.

–Cállate, mujer, estoy hablando con ella –le espeto.

Galatea da un pequeño respingo, aunque sabe que no le hablo a ella. suspira, y sé que se contiene para no preguntarme si es mi mujer otra vez. Lo sabe.

–Tex… mire… sé que no debería importarle, pero yo pasé diecisiete años sin hablar con el amor de mi vida –dice, en tono monótono. Toma un sorbo de su té–: y ya es tarde, él no quiere saber nada de mí y… lo respeto. Pero… su hijo… piénselo. Por lo que me contó, usted no le ha contestado nunca.

–No le he contestado a ese traidor –asiento. Justine, a mi lado, menea la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre ha censurado lo duro que he sido con nuestro hijo.

–Y aún así él no ha dejado de intentarlo –añade Galatea con sensatez–: ¿No es eso? Le da dinero cada mes… le escribe…

–¡Qué importa eso? La guerra está perdida ya, lleva más de veinte años perdida –le digo, con desesperación–: encima, el gobierno ha hecho este vasallaje solo para deshacerse de mí…

Es cierto, por eso ni siquiera me he esforzado por sacar una buena nota, o hacer una buena entrevista. Sé que no voy a contarla, han hecho demasiados esfuerzos para matarme como para fallar ahora dejándome vivir con una victoria, sería como si la rebelión pudiera triunfar. De todos modos… qué más da ya, estoy viejo y extraño a Justine. Lo único que haré es no darles en el gusto, tengo planeada una muerte digna para mí. No les dejaré que me hagan suplicar.

–Tex… –Galatea hace ademán de tocarme el hombro, pero se contiene, asustada. Sé por qué, no me hace falta que me haya contado su triste historia de abuso como para saberlo–: todavía puede arreglarlo.

La joven mujer me mira con seriedad, es el ejemplo de alguien que dejó pasar demasiado tiempo antes de hablar sobre lo verdaderamente importante, alguien que pagó el precio. Porque ahora, Rickon Blade duerme en su habitación, habiéndonos dedicado un buenas noches cortés, sonriente y sumamente falso, y deseándonos una suerte que sabe que necesitaremos de sobra, porque seguramente ninguno la cuente. Galatea intenta que el rencor no me consuma, como consumió a su amado.

¿Y por qué no arreglarlo? Algo debería cambiar en Archer ahora, que el capitolio mató a sus dos padres, Justine en la rebelión y yo por culpa de sus estúpidos juegos. Siempre he pensado que la rebelión es para los jóvenes, lo fui en su tiempo y luché, pero ahora estoy tan cansado… Archer debe entenderlo, ese pelirrojo al que recuerdo con la cara llena de granos, sonriente, inteligente y tan serio, un poco ambicioso, pero no mala persona, no que yo recuerde.

–Me alegra que por ella hayas cambiado de opinión –Justine me habla con dulzura–: lo que yo no conseguí en años…

–Siempre lo mimaste demasiado –le murmuro, sonriéndole.

Galatea tiene una mirada de interés, y una sonrisa.

–Entiendo eso de las madres mimando hijos –me dice–: Milly es igual con Danna, y yo también. Aunque no tenga hijos…

Le sonrío, y me pongo en pie. Algo me crujen las articulaciones, ya no tengo veinte años. Miro a las dos mujeres que harán que le escriba a Archer, una, tan joven, con todo el futuro por delante si no fuese por este Capitolio de mierda, y otra, mi rebelde amada, con su lustroso pelo oscuro flotando en el viento de la inexistencia.

–Galatea,

espero que ganes –le digo, extendiéndole la mano. Estrecho con la mía nudosa, la suya tierna, oscura y delicada–: ten mucha suerte. Ahora, voy a escribir una carta.

Galatea se levanta, dándome un abrazo de repente. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacía… se siente calentito, especial, dulce. La abrazo también, honestamente me gustaría que venza, es una buena mujer y podría tanto enmendar sus errores como hacer algo por la gente, espero. A no ser que el convertirse en diva la cegase, que espero que no.

Me encierro en mi habitación, para redactar esa larga carta que espero que Rickon Blade pueda hacer llegar a mi hijo. Quizá esté muerto para cuando la reciba, ¿Quién sabe? Pero mi compañera tiene razón, no me puedo ir sin responderle… una última vez.

* * *

Distrito 11: Mona Tukerton, diecinueve años (cosechada).

Mi entrevista fue sincera, no veo la hora de que comience por fin la centésima edición, y por la misma razón que di en aquel momento en el escenario, muero de ansiedad y de nerviosismo. He llegado a tal punto que me he dicho que, si he de morir, más vale que el momento llegue pronto, pero lo peor es la angustia flotante que me ha constreñido el pecho durante los últimos días, tanto en el desfile como después. Al verme rechazada por la tributo del 7, por ejemplo, y haberme visto indefectiblemente sola de no ser por Aleia, y más tarde, al dar mi prueba privada, he sentido tanto miedo que no sé si puede existir algo peor. Al menos esta noche no he pegado ojo, pensando en las distintas formas que tendría de salvarme.

Es por eso que, antes de las 6.00 am, estoy despierta, sentada en la cama, mordisqueando un sándwitch de mortadela y tomando un jugo. No puedo comer, tengo la garganta cerrada, pero Chloe me había advertido que mientras más calorías tuviera, mejor. Después me puse a pensar en mis necesidades fisiológicas, dónde las haría, cómo, qué vergüenza, mas el recordar que esas cosas casi nunca se mostraban por considerarlo indecoroso me calma. Además, siempre puedo ir tras los matorrales con Aleia, es la única chica de la alianza aparte de mí, y me hace sentir más en confianza que, por ejemplo, Rafe Firehorse, con sus ojos fríos. Leo y Romeo son más amigables, pero siguen siendo hombres, mayores y más fuertes.

Tres golpes suenan en la puerta y pego un respingo, manchándome con el jugo que estaba tomando. Me limpio apresuradamente con la servilleta y abro. Máscara de Plata, alto, con su peluca negra y larga y su silencio habitual, me saluda con la mano. Parece alegrarle que esté lista, aunque con él es difícil saberlo. Me acostumbré, un poco al menos, a lidiar con mi difícil estilista, de hecho prefiero que no me hable. Matthew, mi escolta, me saca de mis casillas y he tenido que morderme la lengua muchas veces para no soltarle una imprecación. Ganas no me han faltado, al menos.

–¿entonces… ya es hora? –Digo, en un esfuerzo valeroso por sonar confiada. Máscara de Plata solo asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando salgo del sitio donde dormí esta última semana, con él a mi lado, miro hacia la habitación de Jeffrey, la puerta está cerrada y no sé si ya se lo han llevado o sigue aquí. Por un lado me alivia no verlo, anoche tuvimos un intercambio bastante incómodo. Mientras veíamos reposiciones de juegos anteriores, me ofreció… dormir juntos, aduciendo que bien podría ser nuestra última noche. Le rebatí que ambos teníamos novios y que él era mayor que yo por mucho. Él me respondió: "Amo a mi novia, ¿por qué crees que te lo estoy ofreciendo? Quiero pensar que estoy con ella una última noche". Aquello me pareció tan irracional que, temblando, me alejé de él pero seguí viendo las reposiciones, a ver si aprendía algo más.

Me he quedado, sobre todo, con las chicas "poca cosa" que han ganado. Está, por ejemplo, el año 30, una chica bajita del distrito 10 fabricó una honda con la goma de un arco roto, amedrentó a un profesional y luchó con otra tributo en un volcán en llamas, o en el año 47, la chica del distrito 3, que consiguió una alianza con la chica del 1 y se salvaron varias veces antes de que, en la final, tuviera una batalla de ingenio con la del distrito 11. Esas personas, sobre todo, le han dado fuerza a lo que Violet, Ronnie y Henry me habían dicho y lo que alguna vez me repetí. Que puedo, pese a que no estoy adiestrada para matar como otros, que las cosas no están perdidas y no lo estarán hasta que muera, si eso pasa.

Pensando en eso, llegamos al ascensor y la puerta se cierra. Sube al piso trece, mientras yo me aprieto las manos con nerviosismo. Máscara de Plata puede que me esté mirando, puede que no, pero prefiero lo que está pasando, o sea que me deje en paz, lo que menos necesito es alguien del Capitolio dándome la tabarra con su acento tan cerrado. Así que, mientras sube, practico con una cuerda invisible lo que aprendí sobre nudos, tanto en casa como en el entrenamiento, y truculentas imágenes desfilan en mi cabeza sobre mí misma asesinando a alguien, algo que no quiero hacer, no obstante…

Cuando descendemos a la azotea, Máscara de Plata me toma de la mano, imagino que será por alguna precaución absurda por si deseo suicidarme, lo cual no podría estar más alejado de mi filosofía. Lo que quiero es preservar mi vida, no quitarla, y nos dirigimos al hangar donde están los aerodeslizadores. El médico que hay allí me explica que me pinchará, por si me viene un ataque de pánico y quiero escapar.

–¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? –Le pregunto, con sorpresa

–Alguien de distrito –dice él, con su cerrado acento capitolino. Me dan ganas de darle con una pala en la cabeza, no es mentira, ojalá tuviera una.

Máscara de Plata me pone una mano en el hombro, a falta de mirada tranquilizadora que no puede propinarme, supongo, y dejo que me clave la aguja enorme en el brazo. Es un rastreador, que además me deja paralizada en el sitio mientras la escalerilla sube. Nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero me alivia tener a mi estilista conmigo, su careta es bien conocida para mí. Mi cuerpo está tenso, el brazo me duele y agradezco poder moverme, después de unos minutos, y despegarme de la maldita escalera. Suspiro, con los miembros entumecidos. El estilista me sostiene de la mano, cosa que no me agrada tanto, y me suelto en cuanto puedo.

El aerodeslizador todavía no se mueve, pero está funcionando, el motor causa un ruido ligeramente ensordecedor, que después del silencio de mi piso es un poco opresivo. Él y yo nos movemos por un pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta llegar a una que reza "f11". Me pregunto si en alguna ya habrá alguien detrás, con su estilista, aguardando el momento en que esto se ponga en marcha. No quiero pensar en eso, ni en rivales ni en aliados, así que entro a la habitación. Es una sala rectangular, de techo bajo, con un par de enormes sillones de cuero, mesas con comida y estanterías con libros.

–¿Libros? –Me pregunto, en voz alta. Voy a ver uno, por pura curiosidad. Hay algunas noveluchas hechas por el Capitolio, de gente hablando raro, de una manera afectada y artificial que me cansa al instante, pero otros de consejos para la supervivencia.

No puedo leer mucho, y sin comerlo ni beberlo me quedo profundamente dormida sobre el sofá, con el libro sobre la cara, mientras en mis ojos bailan palabras sobre lo que hacer si me quedo atrapada en un ascensor o si este cae en picado.

Estoy desnuda frente a Máscara de Plata, algo que ya parece ser costumbre y ni siquiera me incomoda. Él me va pasando unas cómodas bragas de algodón blanco, un sostén deportivo de mi talla que sujeta bien mis pechos, una sudadera blanca y un pullover negro, con capucha y bolsillo al frente. Los pantalones son de montaña y zapatos oscuros con cordones ajustables. Cuando estoy vestida, flexiono un poco mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que, si bien la ropa es cómoda, pasaré frío de ser una arena en entorno natural, incluso si es de interior. Necesitaría conseguir algo para taparme por las noches, ya mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad pensando.

El estilista desarma mis coletas y las rehace, con bastante cuidado. Jugueteo con la pulsera que le regalé a mi novio y que me devolvió, cuando salí cosechada, en recuerdo de nuestro amor. falta poco, aquello hace que mi corazón vaya a toda prisa. Máscara de Plata me da un potingue espeso, que no huele bien pero sabe raramente delicioso. Le pregunto qué es, pero obvio, no me responde.

–¿Es que ni siquiera ahora me vas a tratar como a una persona y te quitarás esa ridícula cosa? –Le pregunto, molesta–: de verdad quiero saber lo que estoy tomando.

No espero nada, ¿Qué voy a esperar de alguien que cumplió su deber de una manera tan excéntrica? Sin embargo, la sorpresa me invade cuando forcejea contra aquella máscara y se la quita, sin ceremonias.

–Tienes razón –dice el hombre, con la voz un tanto cascada.

Es, para empezar, blanco como el alabastro, especialmente si se compara con mi piel oscura. Sus ojos son azulísimos, sus labios gruesos y el cabello es rubio, aunque eso ya lo sabía porque me habían insinuado que su larga melena negra era una peluca. No está sonriendo, qué bien porque yo tampoco.

–Te tomaste un líquido para impedir que menstrúes en la arena –dice, apretando los labios–: no quieren ver sangre… saliendo de ahí, al menos.

–Bien, me parece tan poco razonable como todo lo que hacen ustedes –no puedo evitar decirle.

–Tsk… –mi estilista chasquea la lengua–: A mí también.

Saca de la bolsa un último accesorio. Es un huevo, del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, y me lo tiende. Lo examino, tiene una pequeña pantallita que ahora está en negro y un botón.

–No sé para qé es, Mona. Me dijeron que les serviría para algo –el hombre rubio se encoge de hombros. Luego, me mira fijo y dice–: Por favor… no te mueras.

Quiero decir algo, a ese rostro que ya no está cubierto. Al final, un sonido estrangulado sale de mi garganta, y siento que las lágrimas empañan mis ojos. si no fuese por ellos, pienso, no estaría a punto de morir.

* * *

Distrito 5: Haida Creek, cuarenta años (cosechado).

Mi estilista me ha ordenado, sin muchos miramientos, que me ponga ya en el tubo de lanzamiento pues ya es la hora. No tengo ninguna razón para desobedecer, la suerte estuvo echada desde que mi nombre salió de esa urna, así que obedezco, sujetando el huevo que me dieron en una mano. Intenté guardarlo en el bolsillo del pullover, pero tuve miedo de perderlo, así que terminé sacándolo. Supongo que tendré que guardarlo para cuando tenga que tomar algo de la cornucopia y correr, un momento para el que, a la sazón, quedan un par de minutos.

–Tenga suerte, señor Creek –dice la mujer, insinceramente.

Me gustaría tener una palabra de respeto para ella, de consuelo o un buen deseo que propinarle, mas rebusco en mi corazón y no hay nada para aquella mujer estrafalaria. No creo que sea por pertenecer al selecto grupo de capitolinos, amaranta Avery también corresponde a ese grupo y me provocó mucha ternura anoche. Simplemente, sé que ella no lamentará la muerte de las veintitrés personas de turno, no se da cuenta de cuán mal están las cosas, al menos si puede seguir viviendo, y alguien así dudo que merezca consideración. Entro al tubo, sin responderle más que con un asentimiento. Veo cuánto le importa al cerrar la puerta, ella saca su teléfono móvil y se pierde en lo que sea que esté haciendo.

–Cuarenta segundos para el lanzamiento –dice una voz fría e impersonal.

Me dedico a hacer unos ejercicios de relajación, dentro del tubo. Necesito estar calmado para lo que viene, lo cual quiere decir que mi antigua familia y mi nueva vida están fuera de mi cabeza, anoche bastante me recreé pensando en todo eso, en parte como despedida y también para consolarme. Sea como sea, ahora saben que estoy vivo, que siempre lo estuve, y no sé si será para ellos un alivio o una desgracia considerando mi situación actual, pero no me quedé con la sensación de no haberme despedido. En fin, ahora solo pienso en mis músculos, mi respiración, todo mi cuerpo hablándome, mis oídos prestos oyéndole, hasta que los cuarenta segundos pasan y me lanzan fuera de aquel último lugar seguro. Cuando eso sucede, ni mi pulso tiembla ni mi corazón late de prisa. Es solo algo que tengo que hacer, y así me lo tomo.

Cuando el aire inmensamente frío me golpea la cara, me pongo a temblar. El sol de comienzos de la mañana es un destello apenas, lo suficiente como para ver pero no demasiado como para cegar. Estamos parados en la cima de una torre, el techo es de latas, madera y cosas menos duras. Junto a mí, a unos diez metros, el sujeto del distrito 7 mira, tan asombrado como yo, a nuestro alrededor. Estamos demasiado separados entre todos, en un círculo. Si miro hacia atrás, veo una extensión bastante respetable de torre… y al vacío, las nubes. Estamos en una torre tan alta que sobrepasa las nubes. Más de 2000 kilómetros, o algo así.

Debería estar temblando por el miedo, pero solo tengo frío. Este lugar es la arena más descubierta y menos… para esconderse que recuerde. Ni siquiera hay cornucopia, armas o algo para atacar y matar. ¿cuál es la idea? ¿Qué nos matemos entre todos arrojándonos al vacío? Me pregunto, y espero que pronto me den la respuesta.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta una voz femenina de una chica joven, no sé quién es–: ¿por qué no dice nadie nada? ¿cuándo podemos saltar?

Tampoco lo sé, pero entiendo la inquietud de todos, hasta a mí me afecta en parte. El aire exageradamente frío, la plataforma enorme, la caída hacia abajo, se nota que es una torre y veo ventanas. ¿cómo se supone que entraríamos? Quizá la idea sea demostrar agilidad, descendiendo la pared para entrar.

–Estimadas y estimados concursantes –la voz de Claudius Templesmith corta cualquier duda hecha por los tributos–: antes de dar comienzo a esta centésima edición, tengo un anuncio importante que dar.

Hay un silencio abrasador, roto solamente por el ruido del viento en los oídos. El frío me congela las mejillas, mirando a mi alrededor, a los veintitrés restantes, los noto igual.

–Esta edición es diferente porque puede que no haya un solo vencedor, sino dos –Claudius sigue hablando–: en caso de mantener vivo a su compañero.

–¿compañero? –Pregunta alguien.

–¿Dos vencedores? –cuestiona otra persona.

–¿Cómo? –un tercero.

Siento que el corazón se me ha subido a la garganta. Meenara y yo… cabe la posibilidad de que ambos salgamos juntos de esta. No sé cómo me hace sentir, pero debo encontrarla.

–Los compañeros –sigue el presentador–: no son sus compañeros de distrito, ¡es más divertido que eso! Los hemos sorteado mediante azar. ¡La información sobre su compañero la tiene el huevo! Por favor, pulsen el botón del lateral.

Lidiando lo mejor que puedo contra mi decepción, pulso el botón como los veintitrés restantes. De inmediato, el huevo comienza a vibrar en mi mano. La pantalla no se enciende, pero vibra de todos modos.

–¡Lo que están sintiendo es que su compañero sigue con vida! –Añade Claudius, con emoción–: cada vez que quieran comprobarlo, pulsen el huevo y aquello se los avisará.

Tengo varias preguntas sobre el tema, como por ejemplo, de qué manera sabremos quién es nuestro compañero o compañera, y sobre todo y la que más me inquieta, cómo entramos a la torre, pero dudo que me las respondan ahora.

–¡Dentro de la torre encontrarán un escáner que les dará la información que necesitan! –felizmente, Claudius termina el tema–: ¡Dicho eso, que tengan felices juegos del hambre!

El gong suena en seguida, al contrario de otras ocasiones donde hay que esperar un minuto completo. Sin embargo, me quedo en mi lugar, sosteniendo el huevo y pensando en mi compañero. No soy bueno con los compañeros, lo descubrí de forma dolorosa en mi adolescencia y no quiero recalcar algo que ya sé de sobra. ayer, Tex McCroy se me acercó para hablarme, pero no fue nada respecto a alianzas porque ninguno quería. Sin embargo, si de salvar una vida se trata, yo… yo…

Lo intentaré, pienso. Lo intentaré duramente, con todas mis fuerzas, intentaré que sea quien me haya tocado en suerte sobreviva, igual que yo. Se lo debo a todos los que abandoné hace tanto tiempo, me lo debo a mí mismo. Necesito encontrarle y protegerle.

Salgo de mi aturdimiento y doy un par de pasos hacia delante, es todo lo que consigo hacer antes de que el mundo se ponga tan patas arriba que apenas puedo dimensionarlo. Alguien reaccionó primero que yo. A alguien no le impactó la noticia, o no le importan las vidas humanas, o tiene nulo apego al compañerismo y a salvarse junto a otro. Esa persona –distrito 7, masculino– se abalanza contra una mujer morena y entrada en carnes que conozco bien, la arrastra prácticamente del cabello mientras ella se debate, y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas torre abajo. Todos miramos, sobrecogidos, cómo Meenara Lander grita, lucha y se debate, intentando aferrarse al borde de la torre.

Sin embargo, no puede demasiado. Unos pájaros peligrosos, semejantes a águilas pero en rojo, se lanzan contra ella y la hacen desistir. Meenara, con fuerzas, intenta escalar, pero los pájaros le picotean la cara, el cuerpo… estoy corriendo para salvarla pero sé que no puedo cuando un pájaro le incrusta el pico en uno de sus ojos y los gritos de Meenara se vuelven alaridos desaforados. Sus manos pierden asidero y cae, solo cae…

Meenara ha muerto y mi tranquilidad se ha ido muy lejos, con ella, torre abajo. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos y mi pecho se ha constreñido con tanta crudeza que hasta me cuesta respirar. Todavía la oigo gemir, suspendida por las aves, aún no suena un cañón.

–¡Maldito! –Grita una chica joven, lanzándose sobre el asesino, que sonríe.

–¡Asqueroso hijo de puta que todavía no sabíamos si era nuestra compañera o no! –el doctor del 3, también se une a la turba.

También tengo ganas, pero no lo haré. Al parecer, habría otro muerto pronto, pero es algo en lo que no me quiero involucrar. Necesito encontrar una entrada a la torre, ya sé que tocando las paredes laterales hacia abajo, no es. sobre todo, necesito secarme las lágrimas.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 24º Meenara Lander, f 5 – Alexander Rheon.

Meenara: te amaba mucho, mi hermosa madre, que lo único que quería era ser feliz. Tuviste una muerte re fea, pero al menos tu hijo estará a salvo, y no viviste los horrores que hay dentro de la torre.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno, no es mentira lo de que pueden sobrevivir dos personas, juro solemnemente no hacerles la jugada del primer libro que cuando se salven dos compañeros decir que no, que era mentira. No sé si al final se salvarán dos, pues puede morir la pareja del ganador, pero ahí está.

Quejas o no, seguirán las cosas como están.

Preguntas:

¿Pov favorito?

¿Quién crees que será el compañero de tu tributo?

¿Tienes idea de otras parejas?

¿cómo crees que se entrará a la torre?

Eso, gente. Gracias :3


	15. baño de sangre 7,10,12,4,7,6,2

Capítulo XIII. baño de sangre 7,10,12,4,7,6,2

* * *

Distrito 7: Alexander Rheon, veintiún años (cosechado).

El sujeto del distrito 3 me da un puñetazo en la nariz tan fuerte que me doblo de dolor y caigo de rodillas, soltando un gemido sanguinolento. Hijo de puta, ¿Quién se cree? Me intento incorporar, pero entonces la zorra de Pancy Layton me da una patada en el trasero que me tira al piso. La vieja del 6 también se une a los enfurecidos, así como el tipo alto del 11. ¿Qué mierda les pasa? Estamos en los jodidos juegos del hambre, ¿piensan matarme así? Comienzo a repartir golpes desde el piso, no me voy a dejar matar de esa forma, pero unas largas piernas me propinan una patada en la cara y vuelvo a ver que es Pancy. Le agarro la pierna y ella se sacude fuertemente. Me duele cada impacto contra el cuerpo, escucho muchos insultos como "maldito desgraciado" o "se suponía que tendríamos un compañero", y otras mariconadas similares. Hay muchos hablando y muchos golpeándome. Me defendí en un inicio, como dije, pero ya después solo me hago un obillo en el suelo, sangrando. Son demasiados. El corazón me late con fuerza y tengo miedo y dolor. Estoy protegiendo mis partes íntimas y mi cara porque me pueden romper alguna de ellas, y solo por adelantarme y hacer lo que nadie tuvo cojones, cobardes de mierda. No consigo comprender y no quiero entender ahora, solo ruedo por el piso de aquella enorme torre mientras intento hacer daño a los que me agreden…

–¡Alto! –grita una voz profunda, parece ahogada como si estuviese haciendo vocina con las manos.

Cuesta que se detengan. Todavía siento alguien que me pisa la pierna y otra persona que me agarra del pelo, pero tras un par de "¡Deténganse!" las personas por fin recuerdan que no son jodidos animales sino seres humanos y me dejan de pegar. Levanto la mirada, siento que un ojo se me va a poner en tinta y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Escupo un colmillo, el superior izquierdo, que alguien me sacó de un puñetazo, y más sangre. Me duele a rabiar. La persona que había gritado sigue con las manos en torno a la boca, un poco más alejado de la turba. Es el tipo del 2, Imber-Black.

–Recuerden que no podemos matarlo –dice, quitándose las manos de la cara. Luce tranquilo–: o al menos no dejaré que lo maten. Podría ser el compañero de cualquiera de nosotros ¿No se dan cuenta?

–El imbécil desgraciado este… –el doctorcito del 3 está temblando. Me mira con asco y hace ademán de darme una patada, pero le agarro la pierna con fuerza.

–No me toques, hijo de puta –mi voz suena pastosa por la sangre que aún sale de mi boca destrozada. Me limpio la cara con la otra mano, tengo un ojo muy cerrado y apenas veo. Gran desventaja.

–¡Eso serás tú! –Me grita Pancy, con rabia. Debe estar con la regla, seguro.

–No quiero que dejen a mi compañero malherido, si resulta que es mío –dice razonablemente el pelón del 2–: y seguro que nadie querrá cargar con él de ser ese el caso. ¿Por qué no mejor averiguar si lo es o no, y actuar cuando se sepa?

Ese "actuar" me suena a que se van a deshacer de mí cuando se enteren de que no soy el compañero de quien tenga cerca en el momento de la verdad, y se me encogen las bolas de solo pensarlo, mierda. me hice tantos enemigos aquí… busco a Jessica con la mirada, y la encuentro, revisando unas especie de trampillas en el suelo. así que por ahí entraremos, genial, algo menos.

–De acuerdo –dice la viejita, defendiéndome–: puede ser mi compañero o el de cualquiera. Seamos razonables, amigos…

–Pero… –el doctor parece enojado. Puedo sentir su aroma a perfume, fuerte y penetrante, mezclado con el sudor–: tiene que pagar lo que hizo, digo… ¡Dejó a alguien sin compañero!

Sentí mi huevo vibrando después de tirar a la gorda del 5, así que al menos el mío no murió aunque no tengo idea de quién sea. Ni me importa, tengo mi alianza que es Jessica y Duncan, el resto que se vaya a tomar por culo pero bien.

–¿No te parece venganza suficiente que le vayamos a perseguir todos los que no seamos sus compañeros? –Pregunta Jessica con dulzura–: hijo, piénsalo. Seguramente Alexander está muy arrepentido de eso.

No estoy ni un poco arrepentido, la verdad, esa gorda arrugada tenía que morir para que yo viviera y haría lo mismo con todos si fuesen tan estúpidos como para quedarse ahí sin moverse, pero no digo nada y sigo limpiándome intermitentemente la nariz, que me sangra. Sé que Jessica está jugándosela por mí así que no digo ni mu. Los que me atacaban se callan. Tomen, cabrones, ahí tienen a una viejita con sabiduría.

–De acuerdo con ella –el pelón del 2 mira a su alrededor, está apoyado contra una plataforma y puedo imaginarme que es para tener cubierta su espalda–: lo siento mucho por aquella persona a la que le haya tocado este joven de compañero, porque si lo encuentro, acabaré con él sin contemplaciones.

Mierda, y yo que pensé que me estaba defendiendo. La frialdad con la que lo dice… no me había asustado nada antes, no mientras me subía al jodido tren que me apartó de mi casa, no en las sesiones de entrenamiento, ni siquiera cuando Sicamore me dio el puñetazo después de que se lo metiera a esa avox jovencita. Solo con una persona estuve tan asustado antes. En el orfanato, con ese guardia…

(Va a matarme. Me la va a meter por el culo y si digo algo me va a matar me va a)

Temblé. Me di cuenta de la situación jodida en la que me metí yo solito, maldición. Ese sujeto es perfectamente capaz de cumplir la amenaza, y por las miradas que otros me dirigieron, como el del 11, sé que hay otros que también querrían. Puta madre, tendré que esconderme pero muy bien o matar primero. Eso, pienso. Matar primero.

–¿Y si el compañero es usted? –Pregunta una vocecilla. Miro con mi ojo bueno y veo a la criaja esa del distrito 3, la plana sin gracia. Pancy debe tener la misma edad más o menos y está más buena.

–Bueno… –el sujeto curva sus labios imperceptiblemente–: ahí entonces tendremos un problema.

Suspiro un poco, pidiéndole a lo que sea que me pongan con ese tipo. No sé por qué, pero me da que si fuésemos compañeros no me mataría por el honor y mierdas de esas. Seríamos de los más fuertes de la edición, colaborando juntos. Vuelvo a comprobar mi huevo, mientras me pongo de pie como puedo, dolorido y sacando chispas por los ojos... bueno, por el ojo. El huevo está vibrando, señal de que mi compañero sigue vivo. Que sea este, pienso.

Entonces recuerdo a Jessica, que sacó la cara por mí, que me acompañó y cuidó durante estos tres días, que conversaba conmigo, que parecía estar intentando abrir la trampilla con sus manos de vieja, y cambio de opinión. Ojalá sea Jessica, pienso, o Duncan. Podríamos salir los dos de aquí. Eso sería jodidamente bueno.

* * *

Distrito 10: Nyx Bellecourt, veinte años (cosechada).

Meenara está muerta. Daban lo mismo los planes que hicimos antes de entrar a la arena, nuestros intentos de pescar, cómo habíamos luchado contra el kraken gigante, incluso sus lágrimas o las ganas que tenía de ver a su hijo. Nada de eso importaba ya porque ese horrible sujeto del distrito 7 la tiró por el borde, acabando con todo, incluso con la escasa protección que me había agenciado. Solo pude mirar, asombrada y estupefacta, cómo caía y cómo la gente se reunía para vapulear al tipo en el piso. Yo no lo hice, no pude, el miedo me paralizó y luego ya solo pensé en correr y en alejarme. En los baños de sangre, sangre es lo que más abunda y me había prometido, por mi abuelita Demi, por Sabina, por mi mamá, que no iba a ser la mía. Tuve una última noche dura, pero sé que puedo con esto. Meenara… bueno, mi huevo sigue vibrando, mi compañero o compañera está vivo aún.

Tengo lágrimas atascadas en la garganta mientras me detengo en una de las trampillas, y oigo que el profesional del distrito 2 grita para que le hagan caso. Ese sujeto da miedo, tomo nota mental de alejarme lo más que pueda de él también. Nadie está matando, creo que todos temen, quizá excepto el sujeto al que pegan, que matemos a nuestro compañero por accidente. Respiro un par de veces y parpadeo para que mi llanto no me entorpezca la visión. Me sirve pensar en otra cosa, como la cena de ayer o el hermoso vestido que llevé, incluso mi entrevista. Lo consigo, luego de un rato tengo mi misma apariencia relajada. Incluso pienso en Briseida Anglevin, la vigilante que se había querido tomar una foto conmigo, qué vergüenza.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda, Briseida –murmuro, inclinándome ante la trampilla, con las mejillas oscurecidas por un débil rubor. No sé si me estarán transmitiendo, supongo que es más interesante ver cómo matan a ese tipo rubio a golpes, aún así espero que ella, la de control de clima, esté escuchándome.

La trampilla tiene un número "1" en su superficie, me pregunto si será para alguien del distrito 1 o algo así. Quizá para los sujetos del 1. Probaré, si no puedo abrirla, resulta que efectivamente solo se abrirá para el distrito de las joyas, si consigo abrirla el número obedecerá a otra cosa. Se abre, dejando una apertura lo suficientemente gruesa para que entre un hombre fornido. Entre los que más problemas tendrían serían los tipos profesionales, quizá el sujeto del 7 y Rafe, mi compañero de distrito, también… pero yo no. soy delgada, por suerte, y mis pechos son del tamaño de manzanas, conseguiré entrar fácilmente. Me asomo para ver qué hay abajo y solo veo una suerte de tobogán plateado que se sumerge hasta donde no alcanza la vista. Tendré que deslizarme.

No tengo problemas con la oscuridad, me repito constantemente. No tengo problemas con la oscuridad. Con lo que sí tengo problemas es con caer hacia algo desconocido e inóspito, que en los juegos del hambre puede ser absolutamente cualquier cosa. Relájate, me digo. No querrán entregarme a mutos todavía, en el baño de sangre lo más atractivo es ver cómo los tributos se matan entre sí, ¿verdad? Intento decirme precisamente eso, que no pasa nada si me lanzo y me lanzo y me…

Suelto una risa nerviosa, que obedece al puro miedo. O me lanzo o bajo la torre saltando al vacío, y sé bien lo que pasa si lo hago porque todos lo vimos. Decido deslizarme por el tobogán. Con los pies por delante, no seré tan tonta como para lanzarme de cabeza. Ojalá alguien lo haga y se pegue contra el suelo, pienso malvadamente, luego me arrepiento porque qué cruel. ¿Pero no será una muerte más piadosa esa? Al menos más que la de la pobre Meenara…

Meto los pies por la apertura, me siento en el borde, que está curiosamente frío y, ayudada por mis brazos, me doy impulso hacia abajo. Siento cómo me deslizo, me suelto de los bordes y caigo, deslizándome rápidamente por el tobogán, ahogo un grito de sorpresa porque parece aceitoso y es demasiada velocidad para mi cuerpo, siento mariposas en el estómago. Oigo, a lo lejos, cómo la trampilla se cierra automáticamente tras de mí, con un ruido sordo y pesado. La tremenda oscuridad que me invade hace que me lleve una mano al pecho. Voy bajando cada vez más….

–Una persona dentro, compuerta sellada –dice una voz incorpórea que me hace dar un respingo. Así pues, parece que el 1 era porque solo una persona podía entrar. Me hace sentir bien, bastante segura de que al menos nadie me dará alcance por ese lado.

La caída parece infinita hasta que mis pies tocan suelo firme. Como puedo, con las piernas temblándome, me bajo del tobogán y doy un suspiro. Una luz se enciende en el techo, así como un pequeño monitor. Es una sala pequeña, como de tres por dos metros, con una pared repleta de comida. Latas de conservas, galletas, cecina, pastelitos y otras cosas, botellas con agua dentro. Otra pared está llena de armas, veo muchos arcos, espadas, mazos y cosas que jamás usaré en mi vida. La tercera pared tiene implementos de enfermería, botiquines, vendas, medicamentos, cremas cicatrizantes y cosas de ese estilo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un par de mochilas vacías tiradas de cualquier manera en el suelo, como si esperasen que llenase cuantas pudiera para salir. Y eso hago, no soy ninguna tonta. Meto toda la comida que quepa en una, medicamentos, vendas y crema regeneradora en otra, agua en la tercera. Por pura precaución, meto un cuchillo en mi bolsillo y miro por si hay algo más que pueda usar, una guadaña o algo, y la encuentro, recargada contra una pared. Los vigilantes me quieren, pienso. Suelto un suspiro, estoy relajada. Sé que estas provisiones no me durarán para siempre, pero… ¡pero tengo algo!

Me acerco a la puerta y tiro de ella, a fin de conseguir abrirla, pero no se abre.

–Inserte huevo en el escáner –me dice la misma voz.

¡Me había olvidado por completo de mi compañero! Sacudo la cabeza, ¿tengo que ser tan despistada? Estaba tan feliz pensando en las provisiones que tenía que… intento evitar poner los ojos en blanco, seguro Sabina lo estaría haciendo en mi lugar, mi gemela querida. Pongo el huevo frente al escáner y las palabras "espere un momento" aparecen en él. Espero dicho momento, conteniendo la respiración, y la misma voz incorpórea dice nuevas palabras.

–Su compañero es Franziska, la Sirena.

Franziska, la Sirena… Pienso un segundo y la recuerdo, la profesional del distrito 4, que durante la entrevista no llevaba casi nada de ropa y parecía mirar altivamente al mundo. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, creo que en parte es alivio de que no sea un hombre, no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos… La Sirena... pienso en ella y de pronto me reconcilio con la idea de no estar sola. Me alivia tanto que tengo ganas de reír como una niña. Además de mi guadaña, que llevo como puedo en la mano izquierda, me cuelgo un arco y un carcaj al hombro, quizá ella no pueda conseguir uno. Siento que voy muy sobrecargada de comida y cosas, ¡Pero qué tal si ella no tiene nada? No sé adónde llevan las otras trampillas. Tengo que pensar en mi seguridad, si necesito correr ya iré dejando cosas por el camino, espero.

Ahora sí, la puerta se abre chirriando, como si le costase abrirse. Siento nerviosismo, pero estoy mucho más segura al saber que mi compañera, al menos, está viva. Camino unos tres minutos por un pasillo recto antes de que una puerta se abra en medio de lo que parecía una pared lisa. Se abre con tanta rapidez como se cierra, y una persona se lanza sobre mí.

O eso parece. Solo alcanzo a gritar.

* * *

Distrito 12: Julian Felow, veintisiete años (cosechado).

Salgo corriendo de la sala llena de comida y cosas tentadoras de las cuales tomé lo que pude, en cuanto llega la tributo del distrito 8 y nos dicen que hay dos personas en la sala, la compuerta de arriba está cerrada y todo lo demás. no sabía quién estaba bajando, primero vi sus pies, luego sus piernas, después lo demás, por desgracia lleva esa horrenda peluca azul que la hace ver horrible, falsa y extravagante. No quiero compartir espacio con ella, entre todas las personas, y sin contar a Imber-Black es la que más asco me da por lamer el trasero del Capitolio de forma tan abierta. Es una costurera provinciana de distrito, ni más ni menos, por mucho maquillaje y mucho acento de diva nada cambiará lo que uno es. nada…

Podría haberla matado, sí, esperar a que asomase por el tobogán y asesinarla, pero solo lo haré cuando esté en riesgo mi vida o la de mi compañero, no me van a convertir en un asesino sin corazón, y para mí, defender la vida no es asesinato. Mataré por mi vida, no para divertir a esta gente que tanto asco me provoca, así que la dejé vivir y decidí marcharme, con cosas en mi espalda y colgadas de los brazos en mochilas. Solo para toparme con una joven metros más adelante, casi chocándome con ella.

Grita. Yo doy un respingo. Nos miramos, el pasillo está iluminado por bombillas a intervalos, la pared es lisa y negra pero imagino que hay puertas, y solo es así para engañarnos. El suelo está alfombrado, supongo que para no oír pasos. Muy astutos.

–T…tú… –ella va más cargada que yo, lleva un arco, tres mochilas y una guadaña. Me alegra haberla encontrado, bueno… todo lo que le puede alegrar a uno algo en los juegos del hambre, claro.

Dedico un asentimiento de cabeza a la chica del 10, no recuerdo su nombre pero sí la impresión que me dio, favorable. Parecía bastante auténtica y no buscaba agradar a nadie, o al menos eso pienso. Me pregunto si sabe usar todas las armas que lleva y tengo claro que el arco al menos no, no hay ninguna razón para que hubiese aprendido. La guadaña es otra historia, puede ser por trabajo.

–Vamos, parece que aquí es peligroso –le digo.

Ella me mira con sorpresa, aferrando con más fuerza su guadaña pero sin blandirla. Me pregunto por qué se muestra de esa manera y encuentro la respuesta, habíamos concertado una alianza –en todo caso Peeta me la concertó mientras yo asentía para que me dejase en paz–, pero ahora, con todo esto de los compañeros…

–¿Seguimos siendo aliados provisionales? –le pregunto algo tirante. No quiero perder el tiempo, menos en este lugar, si me dice que no, me largo y adiós y suerte.

–Bueno… –se muestra algo tímida, baja los ojos pero luego los sube–: disculpa. Creí que con lo de los compañeros…

–Eso pensé –murmuré, sin sorpresa–: así que adiós y s…

–¡No! Digo... no… yo todavía no encuentro a la mía –me susurra–: y tengo comida, armas…

Es una pedida de ayuda lo que leo en sus ojos, y también reciprocidad. No me está pidiendo que la proteja en balde, sino que me ofrece lo que tiene, incluyendo sus habilidades. No sacó mala puntuación en sus sesiones privadas, aunque eso para mí vale bastante poco considerando lo que hice y de lo cual no me arrepiento. Pero por algo tuvo ese 6, ¿no? pienso, al aceptar la alianza que Peeta y Korrina proponían tenía en mente a la anciana pero tener a una de la alianza no me viene mal tampoco. Al menos hasta encontrar al doctor del distrito 3, que es mi compañero. Lo que sucederá con ella cuando eso pase, ya lo veremos.

–Vamos, aquí es peligroso –repito, mirando a mi alrededor con mis ojos azules y fijos. Ninguna puerta se ha abierto, pero no significa que no vaya a pasar de un momento a otro, solo tengo que recordar el susto que le di a ella. dos son mejores que uno, y tampoco es como si nos debiésemos la vida o algo de ese estilo.

No somos compañeros, solo aliados provisionales y así nos comportamos. El suelo está diseñado como una especie de rampa, siempre en continuo descenso, y la alfombra solo deja oír un leve ruido de fru fru. Andamos a buen paso, ella no se queja, ni se cansa, ni parece dolorida por todo lo que va cargando, aún lleva ese arco y la duda de para qué lo lleva me asalta otra vez, siendo del distrito que es. Quizá tiene la esperanza de aprender a usarlo durante los juegos, eso me parece absurdo y espero que no tenga pensado algo así, o tal vez su compañero maneje el arco. Pienso en Rose, la última vez que la vi fue la noche anterior, furiosa pero reivindicada, después de decir todo lo que dijo en la entrevista. Le pregunté si estaba satisfecha y me dijo que sí, quizá sí. Le pregunté luego si estaba tranquila y me contestó que eso nunca. La entendí en aquel momento y la entiendo ahora, mientras camino junto a mi aliada, Rose tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar intranquila, la apoyo y la abalo. Esté donde esté, espero que no caiga en manos de nadie que la perjudique, no por el momento al menos.

Hay una bifurcación de caminos y, por un instante, la chica del 10 y yo nos miramos. Sus ojos son grandes y oscuros, tiene gotas de sudor perlando su frente pero aún no está preparada para detenerse. Señalo con la cabeza la derecha y hacia allá nos vamos, ella no tiene objeciones y la verdad no entendería por qué, el camino parece igual. Pared lisa que seguramente oculte puertas, la alfombra sigue siendo negra, el camino otra vez en pendiente, nada particular. Esta arena es monótona hasta lo indecible, pienso. Casi me recuerda al distrito 12 por la misma razón, soso y aburrido, solo falta el polvo. Aunque que falte, no quiere decir que no me tenga que doblar de vez en cuando para toser, el humo de la mina ha hecho estragos en mis pulmones. Han sido demasiados años, veinte como poco. Primero abriendo la compuerta, recuerdo cuando me dejaban amarrado a ella porque quería volver a la luz, al sol, a jugar, o al menos con mi madre o mi hermana, Maria. Cuando se acercaba el vagón con carbón tenía que abrir, y luego cerrar, y así sucesivamente, todo el día, parado casi siempre, o recargado, durmiendo en un rincón, hasta que el silvido me despertaba. Pronto dejaron de amarrarme, entendí que tratar de escaparme a eso no servía de nada. Nunca se me grabó lo suficiente como para que no me quedaran ganas de luchar, pero hasta un animal aprende a golpes que ciertas cosas no se hacen.

Ella y yo caminamos por el monótono paisaje un poco más, hasta que me detengo en la pared, un lugar aparentemente aleatorio que, honestamente, no me dice nada. Toco la superficie y la siento de piedra fría, es oscura. Comienzo a palpar, siguiéndola hacia delante. La chica, mi aliada, me mira pero no dice nada, me parece que sabe lo que estoy buscando y no solo eso, sino que como puede, me ayuda, poniéndose delante de mí. Pronto, es ella quien encuentra lo que mis pesquisas intentaban cotejar.

–Aquí –me dice, dando unos leves golpecitos al costado de donde señala, y después justo donde indicaba. Los primeros suenan a piedra y los segundos, tal y como esperaba, a madera.

Me acerco y palpo bien, no hay ninguna cerradura o algo que nos sirva como tirador. Empujo y no pasa nada. Pienso en el cuchillo que guardé en mi bolsillo anteriormente, por si tuviese que defenderme, y lo extraigo. Es un poco grueso, pero intento meterlo en la pequeña ranura entre la puerta y la pared, intentando abrir de alguna manera. Cuesta, pero funciona, la puerta se abre hacia fuera y luces se encienden.

Es una sala con alfombra también, una ventana, las paredes negras y desnudas y sin absolutamente nada dentro. Ella y yo nos miramos, hemos estado caminando por más de dos horas. Me parece justo que descansemos aquí. Lo peor que nos podría pasar es morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Distrito 4: Dorian Clearwater, veintisiete años (cosechado)

–Las damas primero, anda –le digo a Franziska con una sonrisa, intentando demostrar que no estoy enojado con el mundo, con la mala suerte y con la bestia asquerosa del distrito 7.

Ella agita su trenza cenicienta, me da una mirada con sus ojos profundos, pero al final asiente. La trampilla que buscamos tiene el número 4, así que asumimos que está diseñada para que ambos entremos a la torre. Ya quiero hacerlo, tengo un poco de frío. Me calo la capucha, al menos para que no se me congelen las orejas. hace más frío que en alta mar, o al menos eso siento. También estamos demasiado alto y confieso que no me gusta.

Franziska baja rápidamente, sin meditar en exceso y sin hacer melodrama de todo. Una mujer de armas tomar, y si oigo un grito terrible sabré que bajar es una mala idea, gracias a ella, todo son ventajas. Suspiro, mirando cómo la turba enfurecida deja levantarse al asqueroso bastardo del distrito 7 y vuelvo a tocar mi huevo, imagino que ya no me sirve para nada. Lo sé porque lo encendí y no está vibrando, no al menos como vibró mientras nos hallábamos en nuestras plataformas. Así que supongo que mi compañera era la mujer del distrito 5, y eh ahí la razón por la que detesto al desgraciado ese que me quitó una gran oportunidad. En fin. Miro hacia todas partes, observando cómo la gente se fija en las trampillas recién, y cerciorándome de que nadie viene hacia aquí, me inclino para gritar.

–¡Franziska! ¿todo bien? –pregunto, mi voz hace eco y la escucho viajar muy lejos.

–¡Aún no llego…! –ella chilla, pero no puedo esperar más, las cosas ya se están poniendo tensas, así que me dejo caer, con los pies por delante, hacia la profundidad del tobogán y lo que haya más abajo, sea lo que sea.

¿para qué describir la sensación vertiginosa que me acometió al descender? Seguramente ya se la pueden imaginar. Me aferro a mi huevo, aunque no me sirva al menos es algo que puedo tener, y por alguna razón pienso en Luke y en los niños, pero me dura poco porque más que nada pienso en que esta sensación asquerosa termine pronto y pueda tocar tierra firme… por fin, el impacto en mi trasero es un poco doloroso pero caigo al suelo, viendo una sala rectangular iluminada por la pantalla de una enorme computadora y a Franziska, examinando una repisa repleta de conservas.

–¡Alguien aprecia al distrito 4! –Ella, feliz, va poniendo cosas en una mochila como si no hubiese un mañana, pienso en la mujer de compras más guapa del mundo o algo así.

–¡Oye, espera! No te quedes con todas las sopas de tomate –tomo una mochila y comienzo a imitarla, la sopa de tomate es mi favorita. Y no quiero comer pescado en todo lo que me quede de vida, ya bastante comí a lo largo de mi existencia porque era lo más barato. Pobre Luke y pobres gemelos, diablos. Ojalá hubiese comprado la carne de vaca, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ahora. En las cosas tontas que uno se fija a veces…

Franziska y yo llenamos un par de mochilas con provisiones, justo en el momento en que oímos cómo alguien comienza a caer, deslizándose por el tobogán infernal, al menos así le comienzo a decir en mi cabeza porque le odio. Nos miramos fijamente, como si quisiésemos hacer algo, pero seguimos a lo nuestro, quedándonos con provisiones hasta que la persona cae. Pienso que se golpeará en el trasero y tengo preparado un chiste qué decirle, pero se las arregla para caer de pie, de forma bastante más grácil que yo. Suena tonto, pero me da un poco de envidia el ver el modo en que se mueve, como si estuviese preparada para cualquier cosa intempestiva. Pequeña, delgada y decidida, es la chica del distrito 7 si no me equivoco. Se aparta el pelo rojo de la cara, lo tiene muy desordenado. Nos saluda con una ligera reverencia, Franziska le dirige una mirada de desdén, supongo que porque la otra es más joven y quizá más bella, por su propia juventud, o tal vez estoy imaginándome cosas y así los mira a todos, incluyéndome. Espero que no, se me rompería el corazón.

–¿Cómo has entrado, guapa? –le pregunto, sonriéndole con coquetería–: se supone que esta era la puerta del distrito 4…

Ella me mira con precaución, evaluándome. Toma una mochila y comienza a guardar cosas de la repisa de enfermería, mientras medita la respuesta.

–Creo que no tiene mucho que ver con los distritos, sino con la gente que puede entrar –me aclara, sin sonreír ni corresponderme el guiño. Extraño a Sapphire, ella era más divertida que esta pequeña amargada.

–Tiene sentido –Franziska se va a examinar la puerta, mientras la niña del 7 mete comida en otra mochila, ahí se están yendo las sopas de judías. Qué bueno, porque no me gustan, así como los mix de pescado y atún. Llévatelos todos, chica abeja, y que te aprovechen, pienso.

Franziska parece no tener éxito abriendo la puerta, y una voz le dice que primero debe ver quién es su compañero en el escáner antes de abrir. Yo ya me lo había imaginado antes, pero no se lo recordaría, no es mi obligación y al menos en mi caso, sé bien quién es, o mejor dicho era, la mía, así que lo dejé como está. Franziska gruñe y se sitúa frente al escáner, la voz dice quién es su compañera y el número de distrito. Ella bufa, ¿esperaba acaso un varón? Quizá, me dan ganas de molestarla pero tengo miedo de que quiera matarme ahora que no somos nada. Así que no lo hago, pero finjo que estoy muy ocupado poniendo cosas en la mochila como para ver al mío. La niña pelirroja, luego de ponerse una ingente cantidad de cosas en los bolsillos, se dirige también al escáner. Tiene un cuchillo en la mano derecha y el huevo en la izquierda. Asumo que es para que no la ataquemos, pobre ilusa, no tendría oportunidades al menos contra mí. La voz dice el nombre de Haida Creek, del distrito 5, y veo la mirada de Franziska centellear de algo que solo puedo definir como resolución. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, sin embargo…

–Cuatro personas dentro, compuerta sellada –dice la misma voz.

Al mismo tiempo, oímos el ruido a lo lejos de alguien bajando por el tobogán. Miro a Franziska, ella me devuelve la mirada y nos entendemos sin decir nada. No habremos sido voluntarios, no estamos aquí por opción, pero somos profesionales, sabemos bien qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Voy hacia las armas y saco una espada corta, la sopeso en mi mano y me doy cuenta de que es adecuada para el trabajo que haré. Franziska se agazapa junto al tobogán, tiene una expresión resuelta, mas no alegre. Tengo la cabeza un poco pesada y me da vueltas, pero actúo por impulso. Oigo un grito ahogado, pasos apresurados que vienen y van, y una puerta que se abre y se cierra con más rapidez de la que se tarda en contarlo. Mis ojos verdes escanean la habitación y me doy cuenta de que la pelirroja del 7 se ha marchado, llevándose mis mochilas y las suyas consigo. Diablos, ahí estaban las sopas de tomate, pienso, una carcajada histérica pugna por escapar de mis labios. Al mismo tiempo que el ruido de la persona bajando se deja sentir con toda la intensidad y alguien cae al suelo, de trasero, como yo.

Es rápido, bastante. La sirena se le lanza encima al tributo, aplastándole las piernas y la parte inferior del cuerpo. Lo miro, al menos una única vez antes de matarlo, y veo que es el anciano del distrito 9, está sorprendido pero se repone rápido y lucha para ponerse en pie, empujando con los brazos a Franziska para quitársela de encima. Sus ojos lucen aterrados pero tan resueltos como nosotros. Él logra zafarse, al menos un poco, pero ella le araña la cara, indignada, y se le lanza encima ahora por completo, empujándole hacia atrás. El anciano gime de dolor y se debate con más fuerza. Franziska se le sienta sobre la cadera, inmovilizándole las piernas con las suyas, casi parecen entrelazados en el acto sexual. Veo que los arañazos en la mejilla del viejo comienzan a sangrar, mientras mi compañera de distrito le inmoviliza las manos contra el suelo alfombrado.

–Mátalo, Dorian –me ordena, está siseando, la saliva se le escapa de la boca.

Alzo la espada y busco el ángulo preciso con una sola mirada y un par de movimientos, tres a lo sumo. No pienso claramente en Luke en este momento, ni en Will y Lee. Solo en aquel instante y tengo pura adrenalina corriéndome por la sangre, o el cerebro, o los músculos, o lo que sea. Tomo la espada y la deslizo de derecha a izquierda por la garganta del viejo, haciendo presión, empujando, hasta abrirle la tráquea y las venas. Empujo con tanta fuerza que oigo el metal rechinando contra el hueso, y una especie de susurro o jadeo, o quizá gemido desesperado, de ahogo. Sus manos se tensan, no estoy mirando su cara sin aire y salpicada con su sangre, ni a la propia Franziska, sino sus manos, aferrándose a algo espasmódicamente, sus pies temblando.

Tarda unos cuarenta segundos en morirse, la sangre corre a torrentes y me mancha los pies. Dejo caer la espada al suelo. Franziska se levanta, parece bastante entera.

Más que yo, al menos. Me echo a temblar.

* * *

Distrito 7: Pancy Layton, diecisiete años (cosechada).

Me fui para cuando los dos profesionales, como hienas merodeadoras, se pusieron en la base del tobogán para esperar a la persona incauta que bajase por él. Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de Haida Creek, el señor del distrito 5 que no solo es mi compañero, sino quien se sentaba conmigo a diario en los almuerzos y me parecía tan correcto y amable, pero de ser ese el caso, poco tenía que hacer yo. Corrí, hacia abajo siempre, por un suelo alfombrado negro y monótono, alumbrado por bombillas regulares y paredes negras que daban una sensación de austeridad y también inquietud. Me pone nerviosa este lugar, con el techo tan alto y vacío. Me aterroriza haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, con esos dos profesionales, la una tan despectiva y el otro tan coqueto y falsamente agradable. Me dio hasta asco, tiene como diez años más que yo y me miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne. Entiendo bien que se trata de un ángulo, pero es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, eso. además, no me puedo olvidar de Alexander y su forma de relacionarse con las mujeres, nada me decía que ese otro no iba a ser igual.

Alexander… dejé salir toda mi rabia, mi frustración y esos sentimientos negativos ante la paliza que le di. Sé que anda vivo, merodeando por ahí, gracias a Imber-Black y esa anciana horrible, y seguramente si me atrapa… no me puedo dejar atrapar, menos por él, pero si se pudiese, por nadie. No soy tan fuerte como otros, pero debo ser más rápida que otros, es mi única forma de sobrevivir. Y en cuanto a ese asqueroso… espero que no sea compañero del sujeto del distrito 2 y que le mate, o que se maten el uno al otro. Es lo mejor que podría pasarme, tanto a mí como al resto, si lo que dijo la chica del 12 en las entrevistas es verdad. Alguien capaz de torturar gente… intento tranquilizarme, pero el no sentir ruido alguno tensa todos mis nervios de una forma poco sana. ¡Cuánto me gustaría una arena en entorno natural! Eso me haría sentir más cómoda, ruido blanco de fondo como hojas, un lago, viento… pero aquí, es como si estuviese paseándome por un sarcófago.

Caminando unos veinte minutos hacia abajo, lejos de esas paredes, esperando que algo cambie, es que me encuentro con un cuadro horrible que transforma mi inquietud en verdadero terror. Las ampolletas alumbran un bulto tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo, en medio del camino, quizá sea la luz y su ángulo o tal vez otra cosa pero puedo ver perfectamente su cabeza aplastada, el cráneo astillado y masa cerebral manchando la alfombra negra, algo que se podría haber evitado si la peluca azul, torcida, no se le hubiese desencajado por la fuerza del golpe. Aparece de repente tirada, no es que hubiese podido evitar mirarla, y ahora que lo hago no puedo apartar la vista. Conozco quién es, la mujer del distrito 8, su cara está deformada por el golpe y hundida, pero esa peluca torcida y manchada en sangre es inconfundible. Ella… he visto morir a la mujer del 5, arrojada desde lo alto de la torre y devorada, alguien desconocido estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, o quizá para estas alturas ya está muerto, y ahora esto… ¿alguien puede aguantar tanto?

Comienzo a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en la garganta y lágrimas picándome en los ojos, verlo por la televisión no es lo mismo que participar de esto. No se mueve, ella no se mueve, no puede estar viva después de que le hayan roto de esa forma la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo esquivarla. ¿y si de repente, mientras estoy pasando, me agarra el pie? No puedo tenerle miedo a los muertos, es estúpido e irracional. Barajo los pro y los contra de pasar, en efecto hacerlo tiene más ventajas que desventajas, tampoco es como si me fuese a quedar aquí para siempre. Recompongo mi semblante frío con el que me he intentado enfrentar a esto desde que salí cosechada, imperturbable, serena… o eso intento. La verdad es que solo soy una mocosa que no quiere morir y que necesita los abrazos de sus padres y su tía Kate.

Apegándome a la pared más cercana a los pies de la víctima, me deslizo y voy pasando, con los ojos alternando entre el camino y el cuerpo, por si se mueve. Mas no lo hace, y afianzando el cuchillo en una mano, cargada como un burro, corro todo lo rápido que me dan las piernas, echando aterradas miradas hacia atrás. Su asesino no está, parece, y ella sigue ahí, yerta y fría. Es tan increíble el sentimiento de alivio que me embarga… pero ahí está, no puedo negarlo. Sigo corriendo, dejando todo eso atrás, intentando ponerme a salvo.

Una puerta se abre y aparece una figura, pero es tarde para que me pueda detener. Nos chocamos con tanta intensidad que ambos caemos al suelo, un revoltijo de cosas junto a nosotros, el cuchillo sale disparado de mi mano y mis dientes entrechocan. Caigo sobre él, en su regazo casi, de una forma harto dolorosa. Él jadea de dolor y de sorpresa,y sus manos se aferran a mis hombros por inercia. Estamos entre dos bombillas medianamente alejadas, pero alcanzamos a ver nuestros rostros asustados, sobresaltados y doloridos. Yo ahogo un grito. Él, suspira. Ambos de alivio.

–Pancy Layton… –él murmura casi tímidamente, apartándome un poco para ponerse en pie. Me mira a los ojos pero luego fija su mirada en el suelo, parece ligeramente avergonzado–: siento haberla asustado…

Esbozo mi expresión seria de siempre, pero se quiebra porque no estoy ante un enemigo, ya no. le sonrío, temblando un poco. Él… está vivo, está a salvo. Me lo bebo con los ojos, su piel morena, su pelo, su expresión, todo. No será el enorme profesional del 1 o la fuerte del 2, pero es lo mejor que podría tocarle a alguien como yo. Porque no necesito fuerza.

–Señor… señor Creek… –mi voz suena más emocionada que en cualquier momento, durante días. El dique de todo cuanto contuve está a punto de colapsar.

–Haida –él me ayuda a recoger mis cosas y se pone una de mis mochilas sobre sus hombros delgados, sin que se lo haya pedido. Lo agradezco, me dolía la espalda y los brazos de tanto cargar.

–Pancy, entonces –sonrío yo, recogiendo mi cuchillo y guardándolo en mi bolsillo frontal del pullover. Cruzamos una mirada de entendimiento.

–Pancy –pronuncia él–: estoy…

Suelta una risa extraña, es pura descarga de energía. Arqueo una ceja, pero no dice nada más y no lo presionaré para que lo haga, aunque me da curiosidad saber qué quería decirme. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy asustada, y eso es bueno. Supongo que es el hecho de saber que puedo confiar en alguien, una persona que no sentirá la presión de matarme cuando quedemos menos porque podemos sobrevivir los dos. Siento ganas de darle un abrazo, porque es él… él, quien se sentó conmigo, tan amable y dulce, un señor que siempre me transmitió confianza. No lo hago, puedo contener mis emociones tras el dique que intenté construir con más o menos éxito, pero me limito a darle una mirada cálida de agradecimiento. Ambos somos más bien tímidos y reservados, no nos hace falta otra cosa para que nos entendamos.

Echamos a andar sin una palabra más, de vez en cuando miramos hacia atrás pero me noto más relajada que hace un rato. al principio vamos en silencio, pero soy yo quien no puede contenerse, y lo quiebro con una pregunta.

–¿Sabes… cuántos han muerto? –intento que mi voz suene casual, pero no lo consigo, y dejo de tratar algo tan absurdo.

–Solo a Meenara… la sé seguro –la expresión del hombre se ensombrece. Recuerdo que la mujer del distrito 5 era su compañera de distrito, que tenía un hijo, que lloró en la entrevista, y me embarga la pena–: supongo que cuando el baño de sangre acabe harán sonar los cañonazos para indicarnos…

Eso creo yo también, pero por el momento, mientras andamos, no ha pasado nada. Solo nos queda esperar, con más o menos paciencia y calma, que el instante llegue, hacerme una idea de a quiénes tengo fuera de una competencia que quiero que Haida y yo podamos ganar.

* * *

Distrito 6: Romeo Vector, cuarenta y dos años (cosechado).

Estoy manchado de sangre. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo ver la cara de Galatea Higgins distorsionada en un rictus de terror mientras la empotraba contra la pared y le daba de mazazos hasta matarla. Todavía puedo oír el asqueroso sonido de su cráneo fracturándose ante mis embates, sus intentos por defenderse, sus súplicas. En un momento, poco antes de que llegara el final, solo se hizo bolita en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, en una conducta muy parecida a la que tendría una niña y estuve a punto de ceder, ¿cómo podía estar matándola? Si se supone que íbamos a ser aliados…, pero no me detuve hasta que se acabó todo. No murió en seguida, eso es lo que más me afecta. He dado soplos, alguna vez fui rebelde, otra vez me hice el loco mientras se llevaban a algún que otro traidor en mi distrito al que yo mismo delaté, pero nunca, hasta ahora, había dado muerte con mi propia mano. O bueno, con un mazo.

Me metí en la primera puerta que encontré, que resultó ser una sala vacía con otra puerta al fondo, alumbrada por bombillas pálidas y sin ventanas. Tenía el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa, las manos temblorosas, la ropa manchada en sangre y las extremidades temblando. Me senté contra la pared y ahí me quedé, tratanto por todos los medios de tranquilizarme. Sentía contra mi muñeca la pulsera que me había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás, idéntica a la que tenía mi amor, Katie. Al menos Galatea no estaba tan destrozada como quedó Katie cuando la arrolló un tren.

me tranquilicé al pasar el tiempo, así que ahora estoy mejor. El mazo aún está manchado con fragmento de hueso, sesos y pelos entre azules y negros, pero la limpio en la alfombra con la cara en blanco, intentando no mirar porque no lo necesito. Galatea debía morir, necesité mostrarles a los Capitolinos que aún puedo ser útil. Si me han enviado aquí para morir, algo que no sé seguro, deben ver que quiero que disfruten la centésima edición y que me alegro de participar. Además, no quiero que le achaquen mi victoria a mi compañero profesional. Vulkan Greyarm es un as, sí, obtuvo buena calificación en las sesiones privadas y parece letal, pero no deseo ser menos digno si quiero que me sigan conservando con vida. Todavía no sé qué pasaría si un compañero muere ¿se considera al otro derrotado de forma automática? ¿gana con penalizaciones? No tengo idea, y no saber es algo que me desagrada, necesito entender cómo es el juego en el que estoy concursando so riesgo de mi vida.

Cuando considero que estoy lo suficientemente relajado, o al menos todo lo que voy a estar después de haber matado a Galatea Higgins a mazazos, me cercioro de que la puerta que crucé está bien cerrada antes de encaminarme a la otra. Tiene un tirador, del que halo con fuerza pero no funciona. Empujo, y esta vez sí, se abre, dejándome ver un ascensor. Nunca había visto uno con este tipo de puertas, siempre tienen correderas y has de llamarlos con un botón, pero bueno, ya no me quejaré ni devanaré los sesos. Me pregunto qué pasará si alguien abre la puerta cuando el ascensor esté abajo, ¿alguien podría matar a una persona así? Imagino que sí. ¿y por qué estoy pensando en matar de nuevo, lógicamente, por dónde estoy. Los juegos del hambre nos hacen esto y necesito salir de aquí. Sacudo la cabeza, no me martirizaré por estar pensando en nuevas formas, a ser posible menos traumáticas para mí, de matar a un tributo. El animal que sobrevive es el que se adapta, dicen que dijo alguien alguna vez.

Subo al ascensor, con la mochila que tomé en el hombro, el huevo sujeto en una mano y el mazo en la otra. Las puertas se cierran y miro el panel. Hay… uno, dos, tres… treinta botones. Si esta torre tiene treinta pisos, yo tengo veinte años, a no ser que nos hayan mostrado tanta altura de una manera holográfica para asustarnos. Si esa era la idea, lo lograron conmigo y con varios otros. Presiono el piso treinta, pensando en subir para confirmarlo, pero en lugar de subir, esto comienza a bajar. Quizá el primer piso era arriba y mientras se baja, se asciende numéricamente. El patrón es raro pero estamos en los juegos del hambre, todo puede pasar. Mientras esto baja, me seco el sudor de la frente con la manga y espero. Doce… quince… veinte… ¿dónde estará mi compañero? Lo recuerdo apenas. Enorme, callado, el más joven de los profesionales, casi un niño. supongo que será fácil de manejar si sé cómo. El problema es que no sé, así que le tendré que conocer.

Una campanilla dulce suena cuando el ascensor llega al piso treinta, pero la puerta no se abre. Tiro hacia dentro y, ahora sí, consigo que la puerta se mueva, recibiendo cálidos rayos de sol en plena cara.

–Me están… –murmuro. ¿llegué a la base de la torre?

Todavía no puedo creerlo, si todo iba a ser tan fácil como encontrar un ascensor no había para qué ponernos en una torre que pasase las nubes o algo de ese estilo, aunque fuese un espacio alterado. Salgo, para mirar a mi alrededor, pero no cierro la puerta por si acaso. Veo este como una pequeña caseta, rodeada por un jardín inmenso… pero es un invernadero, noto la cúpula del techo, además de ver las paredes que rodean la extensión. Esto es todavía parte de la torre. Al final bajar, lo que se dice bajar no iba a ser tan fácil, no es algo que me decepcione porque de alguna forma me lo esperaba. Si me trajeron aquí no iba a ser un campo de rosas ni nada por el estilo.

Sin tener mucho que hacer, y como no estoy acostumbrado a lamentarme por lo que se me venga encima sin tomar medidas al respecto, oteo a mi alrededor para ver qué clase de vegetales encuentro. Hay diversas hortalizas, como lechugas, coles, rúcula y zanahorias. También arbustos con frutos rojos que no reconozco y otros que sí, como frambuesas y arándanos. También hay árboles, limoneros, manzanos y naranjos. Pienso en que me prepararía con gusto una rica ensalada de lechuga si tuviera un cuchillo de cortar y una tabla de cocina, pero también me doy cuenta de los frutos ricos en agua que hay aquí. Miro a mi alrededor, concretamente al suelo, esto debe tener un sistema de irrigación. No es que sea experto en plantas ni mucho menos, pero no viven de aire. Entonces es que veo los aspersores en el centro y una nota. "dos veces al día, a las 7.00 am y pm", dice en ambos. Imagino que a esa hora tirarán agua en toda la superficie. Lástima que no llevo reloj.

Puedo estar relativamente seguro de que nadie vendrá por aquí, al menos por el momento, de manera que me siento bajo un manzano, apoyando la espalda en el duro tronco para descansar un poco. Espero que mi compañero se encuentre bien, pero por si las moscas sujeto mi huevo y pulso el botón. Está vibrando, por suerte, un problema menos. Pretendo descansar algo, no tuve una noche buena pensando en este momento y con toda la actividad física que he realizado hasta ahora, lo necesito. En caso de que alguien venga, supongo que tendré la rapidez suficiente como para actuar. Todo está saliendo bien. No diré que es según lo planeado porque jamás pensé que mataría a Galatea de esa manera tan espantosa, pero… a fin de cuentas estoy en un buen sitio, tengo una mochila con comida, un arma y mi compañero sigue con vida. No conseguirán matarme, no todavía al menos. Debo volver, por Alfa y los que me quieren, incluso por el pequeño Heraclio Neleas, mi mentor, el joven de diecisiete años al que Naelie Reyne tanto protege. Quizá la pueda ayudar cuando gane, pienso.

Cierro los ojos, pero descubro que es una pésima idea cuando oigo mi mazo chocando contra el cuerpo de Galatea Higgins, la costurera.

–¡P…Por… favor…! –eso había gritado, cuando descubrió que no podía defenderse de mí. Suplicó, de una manera bastante natural, como si hubiese estado acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Y no me detuve. Tal vez estuviese acostumbrada también a que no parasen con ella.

* * *

Distrito 2: Hans Imber-Black, cuarenta y un años (cosechado).

Estoy caminando por unos pasillos monótonos, alfombrados y de paredes oscuras, solo. No es que hubiese pretendido trabajar con mi alianza hasta el final, había personas demasiado peligrosas en ella; personas, como Franziska, que podían apuñalar por la espalda porque no conocen el honor, o como Vulkan, indescifrables, con la violencia en la crianza. Sin embargo, no creí que el primer día todo se viniese abajo de esta manera, mas he de trabajar con lo que tengo. Lo que tengo es, básicamente, dos mochilas, vendas, un par de cuchillos y los conocimientos que llevo conmigo. también tengo una compañera, a la cual debo encontrar. Tengo varias amenazas de muerte pesándome sobre los hombros, siendo la del Capitolio la más grande de ellas y la única a la que temo, no por mí necesariamente, sino porque tal y como provoqué muertes que alguno que otro vio, eso harán conmigo. Nicole y los niños… ellos van a verme morir porque al parecer así lo han decidido los jefes.

No voy a renegar y decir que no lo merezco, porque es probable que sí lo haga. Sin embargo, nunca traicioné a la patria, trabajé fielmente más por conservar el status quo que porque creyera en este gobierno tirano hasta lo absurdo. Peleé por ellos, maté por ellos, torturé por ellos y renuncié a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia incluso, tanto por ellos como por los míos. Y así me pagan, poniendo a una de mis mejores alumnas en mi contra. Matándome, matándome.

Todo había sido así. Los profesionales del distrito 1, Astrid y yo habíamos bajado por una de las trampillas, posterior a haber solucionado el problema con aquel horrible muchacho del distrito 7 al que le profeso todo el desprecio que realmente siento por pocos. Al llegar, una sala perfectamente aprovisionada nos recibió, pero a mí me interesaba bastante más el escáner, al parecer tenía un lector de huevo y había que usarlo para saber quién era el compañero que nos había tocado en suerte. Yo estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería el mío, la mía mejor dicho. ¿No iba a ser televisivo y bombástico? Por supuesto que sí, había pensado, conteniendo una sonrisa irónica. Era una mera formalidad, sabía que el nombre de Rosie Hawthorne aparecería en la pantalla y tendría que hacer de tripas corazón para luchar contra sus lógicas resistencias, porque tenía bastante claro que no iba a trabajar ni con mi antigua alianza ni solo. Así que me paré frente al escáner, y esperé, mientras Sapphire examinaba la comida, y entre Astrid y Vulkan, las armas, en busca de las que más se les adecuaban, supongo.

–Aleia Valhor, distrito 3 –dijo la voz incorpórea, dejándome frío. Un leve gesto de sorpresa cruzó mi rostro, y mi corazón se detuvo por medio segundo. La vi entonces, chiquitita, con sus lentes y su pelito en coletas, en nada parecida a mi Elisa pero que tanto me la recordaba.

Después de la sorpresa, me invadió un sentimiento de alivio. Gracias a lo que fuese, no iba a ser yo quien matase a Aleia. Puede que ni siquiera tuviese que morir. Sin embargo, luego se apoderó de mí la confusión, ¿por qué Aleia? ¿No iba a ser divertido para el Capitolio verme peleando contra Rosie Hawthorne? Después de todo lo que soltó contra mí en las entrevistas (ninguna mentira, pero algo ignorado por muchos) lo más coherente sería que me la endosaran como acompañante.

Me acerqué también a la comida, me interesaba más ver qué tenían para mí, contaba con un arma, mi propio cuerpo, ya vería lo que quedara.

–Vaya, la niña del distrito 3 –me dijo Sapphire con su voz extraña–: aún no veo a mi compañero.

Miré sus bellos ojos azules y asentí, con una expresión cordial, pero sin decirle nada. Ya estaba pensando en cómo alejarme de ellos, no debía velar por la alianza profesional, tal no existía, desde el momento en que se anunció el tema de los acompañantes, o quizá desde que supe que la mía sería Aleia, cada uno de ellos se convirtió en mi enemigo. Puse en una mochila bastantes proteínas y un par de sopas, mientras Vulkan Greyarm veía que su compañero es Romeo Vector, el espía. Me parece una combinación peligrosa, pero en ese momento, claro está, no dije nada. Sapphire constató, seguidamente, que el suyo era Rafe Firehorse, el hombre del distrito 10. Vulkan se preguntó en voz alta cuál había sido el criterio para emparejarlos, si sería el pelo y los ojos, que eran iguales, y luego comenzó a parlotear sobre la cantidad de pelirrojos que había en la edición, cuatro de veinticuatro era una anomalía estadística, decía, sin mentir. Era algo interesante, uno de esos detalles en que solo se fijarían algunas personas. Astrid se acercó, por último, al escáner considerando que todos sabíamos el nuestro. Me interesaba ver su compañero, porque de pronto, entre que ella sacaba su huevo y lo ponía frente al lector, me invadió un presentimiento terrible.

–Su compañero es Rose Hawthorne –dijo aquella voz, dirigiéndose a mi ex alumna.

Me eché a reír. No me asusté, no al menos en ese momento, y la risa duró bastante poco, pero no podía contenerla más en mi boca porque explotaría. Alrededor de cinco segundos de risa, y luego me detuve. Los ojos marrones claros de Astrid me miraron, con cierta sorpresa.

–Es una arquera, relativamente competente –ella comenzó, mas se detuvo entonces, cayendo en cuenta de lo mismo que yo–: oh, Hans…

Vi la compasión, la lástima y un leve sentimiento de culpa en esa expresión que tan bien conozco. Astrid había sido mi compañera, era un placer luchar con y contra ella siempre, pero esta lucha sería la última. Al ponerla junto a Rosie Hawthorne, y potenciando el estilo competitivo de la agente Heckler, se aseguraban de que mis posibilidades de salir con vida fuesen ostensiblemente menores. Felicidades, Capitolio, pensé, aunque deberían haber sido más sutiles quizá. Me encogí de hombros, intentando decirle que no me importaba, pero la verdad sí lo hacía.

–¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? –Vulkan dirigió sus ojos negros de uno a otro, analizándonos. Sapphire, discreta y reservada, fingió que miraba hacia otro lado.

–Nada que valga la pena –respondí, tranquilo al menos en apariencia. Hice gala de toda mi estabilidad y respiré un par de veces. No temo a Astrid, no necesariamente, pero esa chica, Rose, es arquera y su temperamento…

–Bueno –Vulkan tomó su mochila y un martillo de guerra, que él cargaba con facilidad–: me voy, en busca de mis compañeros. Que tengan suerte y esas cosas. Sapphire…

Dio un par de zancadas hacia ella, y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. La chica, confundida, soltó su mochila y se lo devolvió, vi tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules. Él le acarició la espalda, ella le aferró por un segundo. Esta vez, era mi turno de apartar la vista para darles privacidad. Vulkan tenía algo personal con su compañera tributo, no tan fuerte como la relación que me unía con Astrid, pero lo suficiente.

–¿No vamos a seguir juntos hasta encontrar a nuestros compañeros? Todavía podemos… no sé, ser profesionales por un tiempo –Astrid tenía una porra en sus manos y la sopesaba mientras hablaba, de una forma innecesariamente amenazadora.

–Prefiero que no, es peligroso –Vulkan fue categórico.

–Estoy de acuerdo, todos estaremos buscando a nuestros compañeros y… la verdad ya no confiaríamos los unos en los otros como antes, no sé –Sapphire, aunque tímida, expresó su opinión con la misma convicción.

Los chicos se fueron, ellos, tan jóvenes, seguramente escogidos a dedo… quizá como yo mismo. No, con toda certeza como yo mismo. ¿por qué? Astrid seguía sopesando la porra en las manos. Entonces me percaté de que estábamos solos, rodeados de comida, armas y con una puerta cerrada desde arriba, la única salida era por donde los profesionales del distrito 1 acababan de partir.

Esta podría ser nuestra pelea, aquí y ahora. Podríamos ahorrarnos mucho sufrimiento al final, ella y yo, como suponíamos que pasaría en algún momento. ¿No sería lo más adecuado? Acabar con ella ahora y después encargarme de Hawthorne. Eso pensé entonces, mirándola a los ojos, y ella a mí, blandiendo su porra de esa manera que tan bien conocía. Nos medimos con una mirada calculadora, esperando que alguno fuese el primero en atacar al otro y comenzar nuestra batalla a muerte. hans y Astrid, Astrid y Hans, los letales profesionales enfrentados, maestro y alumna. Era bastante épico y televisivo. No tengo talento para eso, pensé entonces, lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue poner esa fuerza de Astrid al servicio de Rosie.

Astrid bajó la porra y también la mirada. El momento había pasado, no pelearíamos.

–Tal vez nos veamos –dijo, con el tono firme y marcial.

–Seguramente será así –le contesté, de la misma manera.

Nos hicimos el saludo de los agentes, mano en la frente, piernas separadas, ligera genuflexión, y ella salió de la sala de abastecimiento con la porra en la mano y sin mirar atrás, en búsqueda de su victoria. Me quedé allí un rato, buscando el mejor cuchillo.

así fue como me quedé solo.

Me siento unos minutos para descansar, justo en el momento en que un cañonazo resuena. Luego otro, y después otro. Tres personas han caído. Sé que una fue la mujer del distrito 5, la madre. Toco el huevo que tengo en el pullover y presiono el botón. Lo siento vibrar, así que Aleia está viva.

No pensé que lo haría… ¿por qué hacerlo? Pero una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

–Voy a por ti, Aleia –digo en voz baja, solo para oírme.

No la pienso dejar morir, así tenga que traicionar, por primera vez, los designios del Capitolio.

* * *

Compañeros.

Sapphire Rhodonite & Rafe Firehorse.

Vulkan Greyarm & Romeo Vector.

Astrid Heckler & Rosie Hawthorne.

Hans Imber-Black & Aleia Valhor.

Leo Sanz & Julian Felow.

Franziska, La Sirena & Nyx Bellecourt.

Dorian Clearwater & Meenara Lander.

Haida Creek & Pancy Layton.

Mercedes Marston & Jessica Grainbelle.

Alexander Rheon & Mona Tukerton.

Galatea Higgins & Duncan Borlaug.

Tex McCroy & Jefrey Blaaker.

* * *

Encomios.

Puessto 23º Duncan Borlaug · Dorian Clearwater.

Duncan: me caías muy bien, siento que no te hice justicia, atrapado entre Jessica y con tu malhumor por el Capitolio, los rebeldes que te lo quitaron todo y tus cosas. Lamento mucho no haberte dado más protagonismo, pero me gustabas mucho, tu fuerza interior y tu amor por los demás.

Puesto 22º Galatea Higgins · Romeo Vector.

Galatea: Ay Galatea... tu muerte se me ocurrió prácticamente desde que los recibí a ambos. Sabía que alguien terminaría matándote así. Al menos, no estás sufriendo ya.

* * *

Nota:

Tardé, pero llegó. Gracias por seguirme, las que todavía lo hacen (y Gato) xD.

Preguntas.

¿pov favorito?

¿qué te está pareciendo lo que hemos visto de la arena?

¿qué te pareció el compañero de tu tributo?

¿le darías un mensaje a algún tributo? ¿cuál sería el tributo y el mensaje?

Nos leemos, descendientes :P


End file.
